Poké Wars: La Supervivencia
by Janus366
Summary: El mundo a cambiado, los pokemon se han vuelto contra el ser humano en un intento de exterminarlo. ¿Que hará la humanidad ahora? Ha acabado la época de la civilización y ha comenzado la era de La Supervivencia. Basado en Poké Wars escrito por Cornova.
1. El Comienzo de la Guerra

**Lo de siempre: Pokémon le pertenece a Nintendo pero todo lo relacionado con Poké Wars le pertenece al autor Cornova. Este mundo está basado en el anime, tras el episodio 85 de la temporada de Diamante y Perla "Derrotando el miedo con miedo" como un mundo alternativo a este. Se que mucha gente esperará ver a Ash y compañía pero ellos ya salen en las tramas de Cornova así que aquí aparecerán una mezcla de personajes nuevos o pertenecientes a la región de Hoenn. Si saben inglés, podrán leer lo que hace Ash y los demás en este universo viendo las historias publicadas por él.**

**Por último, quiero mencionar que para mí es un honor tener autorización y poder escribir y publicar historias basadas en este universo, pudiendo darlo a conocer a la gente de habla hispana.**

* * *

><p><em>¿Quién iba a pensar que el mundo cambiaría de esta forma?<br>Que un día toda la realidad, todo lo que conoces, desapareciera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
>A veces me detengo a pensar en cómo pudo haber sido el mundo si nada de esto hubiese ocurrido.<br>Que no hubiesen muertos millones de personas y pokemon inocentes,  
>Que no hubiésemos perdido nuestros hogares, nuestras familias y a nuestros amigos,<br>Que un pokemon no hubiese decidido tomar una decisión tan drástica,  
>Que no hubiese tenido que haber guerra…<em>

**Poké Wars: La supervivencia**

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo de la Guerra**

**16 de Agosto**

Era de noche en el pequeño bosque, la oscuridad había cubierto hace poco la zona. En un claro, dos figuras estaban sentadas alrededor de una fogata mientras otras cinco dormían plácidamente no muy lejos del fuego. Una de las figuras era un chico de unos 17 años, de ojos y cabello castaño y llevaba unos mantos largos de color café que ocultaban gran parte de su cuerpo debido al frío de esa noche. La otra figura, era un ser emplumado escarlata que se encontraba observando las llamas que el mismo había encendido. El chico contemplaba algo distinto: una medalla de plata. En su placa se leía lo siguiente: "Segundo Lugar, Conferencia Colosalia, Arthur Collins de Ciudad Petalia" Arthur la miraba al mismo tiempo con orgullo, pero otra parte con decepción.

"Menudo viaje que hicimos Bruce… Viajamos por toda la región de Hoenn, ganamos ocho medallas de gimnasios y nos volvimos increíblemente fuertes todos juntos" Arthur desvió la mirada a sus otros cinco pokemon.

"Pero de todas formas, solo conseguimos el segundo lugar, realmente son extrañas las disposiciones del destino ¿No Bruce?" Dijo esto último al pokemon frente suyo. Bruce había sido el primer pokemon de Arthur, empezó su viaje como un indefenso Torchic cansado de su debilidad y que los pokemon del laboratorio del profesor Birch lo matonearan, siendo ahora un poderoso Blaziken. No solo era su carta de presentación, su pokemon más fuerte, era también su mejor amigo.

Bruce levantó la mirada, mirando a los ojos de Arthur.

"Aunque debo admitir que Marcus y su Infernape fueron el mayor desafío que hubiésemos tenido hasta ese entonces, la verdad, ambos tenían la misma probabilidad de ganar"

Bruce asintió, Monferno había sido el oponente más difícil con el que había luchado en su vida. El combate final entre ambos durado casi una hora, sin que ninguno de los dos diera su brazo a torcer. A pesar de que había perdido, él y su amo habían terminado siendo uno de los favoritos de la Conferencia de ese año, ganando gran cantidad de admiradores y admiradoras, algo que Arthur encontraba extraño al no haber sido famoso con anterioridad.

"Mañana en la mañana llegaremos a Ciudad Petalia, será mejor que nos acostemos temprano, estoy ansioso de poder visitar al Profesor Birch."

Hace más o menos un año atrás que no lo veía directamente, deseaba agradecerle por haberlo introducido en el mundo de los pokemon y de su entrenamiento, de haberle regalado el Torchic que se convertiría en Bruce y por su apoyo durante el viaje mediante videollamadas. También había visto la Conferencia por televisión. Visitaría a su maestro que le había enseñado a defenderse en el dojo de su ciudad natal y Birch volvería a ver a su hijo, Brendan, que no había visto en mucho tiempo y amigo de Arthur. Pensó en la gran coincidencia de que mucha gente que conocía se encontraría en la ciudad ese día, sería un gran reencuentro, incluso otros conocidos de Arthur estarían ahí.

Se fijó en sus otros pokemon que dormían. A lo mejor Bruce era su pokemon más fuerte, pero sin los demás no habría sido posible llegar más lejos. El poderoso Salamence de nombre Bahamut dormía acurrucado junto a Lucy, su Lanturn que tenía el gran don de utilizar ataques tanto eléctricos, de agua y hielo. Leonard o Leo como a veces llamaba a su Alakazam, dormía apoyado de espalda sobre Bahamut, lo había nombrado así en honor a un tío que trabajaba como científico en una compañía en otra región llamada Orretech. Kaiser, su Tyranitar, dormía recostado sobre un árbol no muy lejos de Bahamut, Lucy y Leonard. Finalmente, Shadow, su Gengar, dormía recostado de espalda sobre la hierba.

Arthur deicidio preparase para dormir en su saco, mañana sería un nuevo deía y habían muchas cosas que hacer. Pero, lamentablemente, esa noche marcaría el fin del mundo que conocía.

"Bueno, Bruce, es hora ya de descansar…" Decía esto mientras desenrollaba el saco de dormir. Mientras lo hacía, comenzó a escuchar unos quejidos provenientes de Bruce.

"¿Qué pasa Bruce?"

Arthur volteó la cabeza y soltó el saco por el asombro. Bruce para estar siendo aquejado de algo: su cuerpo temblaba, tenía las manos sobre la cabeza, los ojos cerrados y la boca tensada. Parecía estar sufriendo un gran dolor y trataba de aguantarlo, pero al parecer, era algo totalmente insoportable.

Bruce se paró de golpe y empezó a escupir lanzallamas de su boca al cielo, a atacar violentamente al aire y a lanzar enormes gritos de dolor. No solo era Bruce, el resto de su equipo también se había despertado, aullando de dolor y lanzando ataques a diestra y a siniestra. Bruce arrojaba lanzallamas peligrosamente cerca de los árboles, Lucy arrojaba rayo, Shadow lanzaba bolas sombras por doquier, Kaiser sacudía la tierra y hacía grandes fisuras en el suelo, Salamanca surcaba los cielos disparando hiperrayos y lanzallamas.

Arthur se vio pronto envuelto en un fuego cruzado de ataques pokemon, pero había algo extraño en ellos ya lucían muy diferentes de lo normal. El fuego que arrojaban Bahamut y Bruce para ser más intenso, más brillante, más calórico de lo normal. Parecía que si ese fuego lo tocaba, lo quemaría de forma muy grave. Los hiperrayos que lanzaba Bahamut impactaban el suelo, creando grandes explosiones y cráteres al contacto con el suelo que nunca había pensado que podían producir. Las bolas sombra impactaban con el suelo, explotando violentamente. Incluso Arthur podía sentir la onda de choque proveniente a lo lejos de esas esferas negras. Cada vez que Tyrantirar pateaba el suelo, grandes trozos de tierra se levantaba y abría, hundiendo un área del bosque en la creado por Lucy cayeron cerca de Arthur, chamuscando completamente la zona de pasto y dejando el aire con un penetrante olor a ozono.

_"¡Esto es una locura! ¡¿Qué demonios les está pasando? Si esto sigue así ¡Será el fin!"_ Pensó Arthur.

Arthur corrió lo más lejos posible, no sabía el porqué de repente los ataques de sus pokemon parecían haberse vuelto más poderosos de lo normal y a que se debía el extraño ataque que sufría su equipo. De pronto, Leonard, que había estado con las manos sobre su cabeza conteniendo el dolor que sentía, lanzó un enorme grito, abriéndose sus ojos que se encontraban de un color celeste brillante por el enorme poder psíquico que fluía dentro de su propio cuerpo y una onda expansiva de psíquica se liberó de forma violenta, con una fuerza que Arthur no había sentido nunca mientras era arrojado al suelo y perdía lo consciencia.

Arthur comenzó lentamente a recuperar la conciencia, estaba tendido en el pasto y se sentía adolorido en todo el cuerpo. Mientras luchaba por ponerse en pie, sintió un gusto a sangre en su boca ¿había sido por lo caída o por el ataque de Leo? ¿Y si ere la último? Arthur recordó lo poderosos que habían sido los ataques de sus pokemon ¿Cómo era posible? Los ataques de pokemon nunca dañaban con a la gente y sus pokemon se habían vueltos locos de dolor e intentando calmarlo de cualquier manera habían atacado con una fuerza nunca antes vista.

Los pokemon de Arthur estaban en el suelo inconscientes, corrió primero hacia Bruce y le tomó el pulso, estaba vivo aunque inconsciente. Arthur comprobó que Lucy, Shadow, Bahamut y Kaiser igual estaban inconscientes, Leonard también, posiblemente debilitado por liberar toda esa energía psíquica.

"¡Tengo que llevarlos a un centro pokemon lo antes posible!" Pensó.

Arthur devolvió a su equipo a sus pokeballs y apagó lo que quedaba del fuego de la fogata. Se sintió aliviado que Bahamut y Bruce no hubiesen iniciado un incendio forestal, si hubiese ocurrido, probablemente todos hubieran muerto calcinados. Tras terminar de empacar las cosas, comenzó s correr lo más rápido posible hacia ciudad Petalia que no quedaba demasiado lejos del campamento.

Tras alrededor de una hora corriendo sin descansar mucho, Arthur vio las luces de su ciudad natal. En la ciudad había bastante actividad a pesar de que era cera de las once y media de la noche. La ciudad se encontraba agitada, muchas casas tenían las ventanas rotas o puertas derribadas, la gente pasaba a su alrededor sin notar su presencia, muchas de ellas llevando pokemons inconscientes en sus brazos. Arthur se dirigió al Centro Pokemon, en el camino vio pasar una ambulancia con sus luces encendidas en dirección al hospital ¿lo que le había ocurrido a él igual había pasado en la ciudad? ¿Había gente herida por los pokemon? O quizas… Arthur pensó en lo letales que se habían visto los ataques sus pokemon ¿muertos…?

Arthur llegó al Centro Pokemon que se encontraba abarrotado de gente con sus amigos, mascotas, compañeros, etc. En brazos. Las enfermeras Joy trabajaban sin descanso.

"¡Lo siento!" Decía extenuada una enfermera "¡Estamos al tope de nuestra capacidad y las Chansey han sido afectadas por el misma extraño fenómeno! ¡Si su pokemon no se encuentra herido de seriedad, déjelo con los demás de ahí!"

La enfermera le señaló al entrenador que tenía un Zigzagoon en brazos una zona del edificio en donde decenas de pokemon estaban recostados encima de colchones, mantos o sacos de dormir. Sus dueños, algunos con rasmilladuras, cortes o moretones los cuidaban o lloraban de preocupación a su lado.

Otros pokemon se encontraban en camillas y eran ingresados a Cuidados Intensivos. Las heridas que presentaban eran algo que Arthur no había visto en su vida: algunos presentaban horrible cortes sangrantes, otros tenían horribles quemaduras de tercer grado, los huesos rotos, con perforaciones, entre otras maneras perturbantes de daño físico.

"Señor" Le dijo una enfermera Joy "Le recuerdo que si sus pokemon no se encuentran heridos de gravedad, llévelos al lugar indica…"

"¡Espere enfermera!" Dijo una voz conocida "¡Yo conozco a este chico, deje que me encargue yo!"

La voz provenía de un viejo conocido, el Profesor Birch.

"¡Profesor!"

"¡Arthur, ven aquí! ¡Todos estamos por acá!"

El profesor llevó a Arthur a otra sala del centro pokemon, una en donde se encontraba gente conocida. Sus padres no se encontraban, se habían ido de viaje mientras él estaba en su aventura aunque ellos lo llamaban constantemente y habían visto la Conferencia por televisión.

"¡Arthur!"

En la sala se encontraba su maestro, Brendan, el hijo del profesor, el líder del gimnasio local Norman con su esposa Caroline e hijo Max. Su hermana, May, se encontraba en Johto para participar en los Concursos Pokemon. Estaba igual presente Andrés, un antiguo amigo de Arthur que había decidido ser criador en vez de entrenador.

Después de un rato de saludos y alegrías de que todos estuviesen bien, llegó el momento de las preguntas.

"¿Qué ha pasado? Pensaba llegar mañana en la mañana y mis pokemon les dio un extraño ataque ¡Por poco termino muerto!" Preguntó Arthur.

"Aquí ha pasado exactamente lo mismo" Contestó Brendan. "Estábamos todos reunidos en el Gimnasio cuando de pronto todos los pokemon de la ciudad fueron afectados por un extraño ataque, la mayoría se encuentra inconsciente por el momento."

Brendan era el hijo del Profesor Birch, tenía unos catorce años y ya había empezado su aventura hace varios años atrás. Había ganado las medallas de la Liga e incluso había participado hace tres años atrás en la Conferencia Colosalia, obteniendo el tercer lugar. A partir de entonces, se había dedicado a viajar y luchar en distintas Torres de Batalla alrededor del mundo, se habían conocido mientras Arthur viajaba y pronto hicieron buena amistad. Arthur se había sorprendido al momento de averiguar que era el hijo del Profesor Birch, nunca había sabido que tenía uno. Brendan llevaba la misma vestimenta de siempre: Un gorro blanco con una banda negra en la base con un motivo de una pokebola roja haciendo contraste en el fondo negro. Una camisa roja y negra, guantes sin dedos amarillos y azules, pantalones deportivos negros con toques amarillos en la parte inferior y zapatillas deportivas de igual patrón que la chaqueta.

"Aprendiz mío, se nota que tu aventura te ha fortalecido, lástima que mi compañero no esté despierto para saludarte"

El compañero de Batuo, maestro de Arthur, se encontraba tendido dentro de una máquina de scanner de resonancia magnética. El Medicham se encontraba sin heridas visibles y la máquina emitía una gran cantidad de ruidos y zumbidos mientras trabajaba.

Batuo estaba vestido con una toga negra, unos pantalones de lino blanco y un par de sandalias. Tenía alrededor de unos sesenta años, cabello corto con un poco de calva y de contextura muy saludable para alguien de su edad. Batuo venía de una tierra lejana, hacia ya unos treinta años atrás que se había instalado en ciudad Petalia y había instalado en su casa un dojo en donde impartía clases particulares de artes marciales, Arthur había sido su último alumno por el momento y él era su maestro o Sifu.

"Menos mal que estás a salvo, Arthur" Dijo Norman.

Al ser del mismo pueblo natal, Arthur conocía a Norman, había ganado su quinta medalla el año pasado tras vencer a sus pokemon de tipo normal. También conocía un poco a Caroline pero a Max solo lo había visto pocas veces y nunca conoció demasiado a Max y a May, los hijos de ambos. Max había estado de viajo con su hermana hace no mucho tiempo con unos amigos provenientes de otra región. Max se había quedado en casa mientras su hermana y amigos partían hacia Kanto, quedando así con su familia. Poco después de la partida de May, Arthur había regresado a Petalia para conseguir su siguiente medalla.

"Los Hondour te extrañaban" Dijo finalmente Andrés.

Andrés tenía dieciséis años y vivía a las afueras de la ciudad. Su familia provenía de Johto y habían traído a sus queridos Hondouer, su familia se dedicaba a criarlos e intentaban venderlos como pokemon guardianes y de compañía aunque el negocio no era muy bueno. Esto se debía a que eran pokemon no autóctonos de la región y su apariencia infernal tampoco colaboraba mucho. El negocio provenía de sus abuelos paternos, aunque su padre casi nunca estaba en casa, ya que trabajaba en uno de los trabajos peor vistos actualmente: el ejército. No había habido un conflicto bélico en décadas y él mundo sentía que las fuerzas militares eran algo obsoleto y poco necesario. El trabajo de su padre se veía marcado en las botas que Andrés llevaba, su camisa blanca, unas chapas de identificación en el cuello y los pantalones patrón camuflaje boscoso. Los ojos oscuros se veían cansados y su pelo corto negro estaba un poco sudado, al parecer había corrido desde el criadero hasta el centro pokemon para tratar a los Hondour y a su Houndoom que había sido afectado por el mismo fenómeno que los demás.

"Creo que el escaneo está casi listo" Dijo el profesor al escuchar un pitido que marcaba el fin del procedimiento.

"¿Alguna pista de lo que le ha sucedido a Medicham y a los demás?" Preguntó Batuo.

"Esto es…"

"¿Qué pasa papá?" Preguntó Brendan.

"Hay una extraña anomalía en el cerebro de Medicham. Cada pokemon tiene una zona en el cerebro que controla sus ataques y que limita los que el pokemon puede aprender según su genética. También regula que tan fuerte son, pero la mitad de ese sector cerebral de Medicham no emite más actividad, ha dejado de funcionar…"

"Y eso que significa" Preguntó Norman.

"O Medicham no puede realizar ningún movimiento más o sus movimientos se han vuelto increíblemente poderosos, algo así como…"

"¿Más letales?" Añadió Andrés, en el criadero, uno de los Houndour le había arañado un brazo y había sangrado, algo que no había pasado nunca...

"O sea" Finalizó Max, que no había hablado hasta ahora "Los ataques ahora pueden herir a la gente y a los pokemon…"

Todos quedaron en silencio, era algo totalmente extraño para todos. Los pokemon nunca habían sido peligrosos para la gente, sus ataques nunca herían ¿Qué habrá provocado este extraño fenómeno? ¿Había afectado a los pokemon de la zona o había sido algo masivo? Estas dudas acechaban la mente de cada uno de los presentes. Max, preguntó algo que sólo la idea provocaba escalofríos por lo morbosa que sonaba.

"¿Qué pasaría si un pokemon… matara…? Digo, un pokemon cuando derrota a otro en combate gana experiencia y se vuelve más fuerte, pero ahora ¿Qué sucedería? ¿Qué tan fuerte se volvería? ¿Podría incitarlos a atacarnos?"

Todos quedaron horrorizados con la idea de Max, este bajó la cabeza, le atemorizaba la idea de ser atacado por un pokemon salvaje que tuviese todo ese poder. Finalmente Birch tomó la palabra.

"Su miedo es justificado, déjenme probar algo"

Birch se dirigió a la computadora que había en la sala, tras ingresar unos datos. Realizó una simulación. Tras hacer un experimento teórico calculó lo que sucedería si un pokemon débil como un Zigzagoon llegara a acabar como un ser de las proporciones de un humano. El resultado fue revelador, los resultaban predecían que este podría llegar a evolucionar de manera instantánea en Linoone.

Todo el cuarto quedó en silencio, efectivamente, el hecho de que pudiesen dañar a la gente podría involucrar un posible ataque de pokemon pero ¿sucedería? Finalmente el silencio se rompió al salir Medican de la máquina, poco después, empezó a recuperar la conciencia. Todo el mundo estaba tenso ¿Cómo reaccionaría un pokemon perteneciente a un entrenador? ¿Los atacaría?

Finalmente levantó la cabeza, parecía normal, miraba alrededor suyo, sin saber en qué lugar estaba y por qué había tanta gente, no parecía que fuera a atacarlos. Todo el mundo suspiro aliviado ¿podría significar que todo estaría bien?

"Bien todos, sabemos que todavía hay muchas duda al respecto sobre lo que les ha pasado a los pokemon, pero es muy tarde y será mejor que le entregue estos resultados a la policía. Quién sabe si será necesario evacuar por seguridad a la población, pero eso se tratará mañana, todos deben de estar muy cansados" Dijo el Profesor.

Todo el mundo asintió, eran cerca de las doce.

"¿Tus pokemon es tan bien Arthur?" Preguntó Birch

"Este… Si… Fueron derribados por un ataque psíquico de mi Alakazam pero parece que sólo están inconscientes" Afirmó Arthur recordando que no habían sufrido daños mayores.

"Bien, eso aliviará a las enfermeras, sus Chansey siguen inconscientes pero pronto deberían despertar y podrán tratar a los pokemon heridos de gravedad. Bueno, será hora que vayan a sus casas a dormir y por favor, tengan cuidado"

Todo el mundo empezó a retirarse, Arthur y Medicham siguieron a Batuo.

"¿Se suponía que me quedaría a alojar en su casa, sifu?"

"Si aprendiz, acordamos con tus padres de que te quedarías hasta que ellos regresaran. Mañana podrás ir a tu casa a llevarte lo que desees mientras te alojes en el cuarto de visitas"

Arthur, Medicham y Batuo llegaron al hall del centro. Las cosas marchaban con mayor fluidez ya que algunas Chansey se habían despertado y habían empezado a ayudar. Salieron del centro y se dirigieron a la casa de Batuo, era una casa de dos pisos construido en un estilo tradicional asiático con un anexo lateral que era el área de entrenamiento.

Cruzaron la entrada, dejando los zapatos en la entrada y subieron al segundo piso.

"Bien aprendiz, dirígete a la habitación de las visitas y nos vemos mañana al amanecer, será mejor que comprobemos lo fuerte que te has vuelto en tu viaje y examinemos a tus pokemon para que averiguar en qué estado se encuentran"

"Entendido Sifu, nos vemos mañana, que tenga buenas noches"

Batuo y Medicham se dirigieron a sus aposentos y Arthur entró en la habitación de los invitados, una cama simple tradicional lo esperaba y se derrumbó en ella. Estaba exhausto por las emociones de la noche y sólo quería dormir.

Pasaron las horas pronto amanecería, de pronto, una voz gritaba su nombre y lo zarandeaba.

"¡Arthur, Arthur! ¡Despierta!"

"¿Que sucede Sifu…? Aun falta para el amanecer…" Respondía con somnolencia.

"¡Levántate Arthur! ¡El chico de Nolan tenía razón! ¡Los pokemon salvajes están atacando la ciudad!"

"¿QUÉ?"

Arthur se levantó de súbdito, Batuo, llevaba las dos Jian (espadas tradicionales), Arthur, en la prisa de tomar sus cosas (no se había puesto ropa para dormir), no distinguía si lo rojo que estaba en las espadas de su maestro era sangre o no…

"¡Rápido! ¡Medicham está en el piso de abajo repeliéndolos!"

Maestro y discípulo bajaron a toda velocidad las escaleras y llegaron a la zona de entrenamiento: un espacio amplio, con puertas deslizables que daban al patio. Medicham se encontraba luchando contra un grupo de Zigzagoons y Tailows y Poochyenas. El espectáculo era truculento: Medicham usaba psico-corte, generando dos cuchilla de energía púrpura desde el dorso de sus manos y con una velocidad y precisión magistrales, cortaba y destazaba a sus enemigos, dejando charcos de sangre, miembros y cuerpos rebanados por doquier.

Arthur quedó paralizado, no podía creer la orgía de violencia frente a él. Lo que más le asustaba era la expresión de Medicham: era una mirada fría y concentrada, parecía no importarle lo que hacía, su objetivo era proteger a su amo y a su discípulo a toda costa. Su movilidad y precisión en sus ataques eran algo que nunca había visto antes, ahora era más fuerte de lo que Arthur recordaba de él. Medicham sentía un poder increíble en su cuerpo, era un poder que de alguna forma sabía que tenía adentro pero que nunca había podido utilizarlo, se sentía lleno de poder y se sentía bien liberarlo.

Las paredes laterales del área de entrenamiento se desplomaron y tres Mightyena y dos Linoone entraron, plantándose frente a Arthur y Batuo. Arthur liberó a Bruce, estaba despierto y por su mirada, Arthur vio que estaba ansioso de pelear y liberar el enorme poder que ahora tenía disponible.

Batuo entregó el arma más cercana que había colgada en una pared cercana a Arthur, era una Quiang (lanza) de unos dos metros de largo, de madera pintada de negro, con una larga hoja para apuñalar mas largas tiras rojas que colgaban de la base de la hoja para proteger la madera de la sangre que se escurría en un combate. Arthur extendió la mano izquierda y la tomó con un movimiento preciso, la hizo girar grácilmente y la extendió hacia adelante, preparado para defenderse.

Sentía que se le revolvía el estómago por la idea de tener que matar pokemon. Pero la mirada de los Mightyena y Linoone estaba cargada de una sed de sangre incontrolable, sin rechistar, intentarían hacerlos pedazos si bajaba la guardia.

"¡Bruce! ¡¿Estás listo?" Grito el alumno.

Bruce asintió y dio un grito de guerra mientras el fuego de sus muñecas flameaban con fuerza. Alumno, maestro y pokemon se lanzaron al combate.

* * *

><p><strong>Comenten en lo posible, me gustaría poder conocer la opinión de los lectores y saber que piensa la gente de habla hispana de este universo, que es uno de los favoritos entre los lectores de fanfic de pokemon estadounidenses. El capítulo 2 viene pronto.<strong>


	2. La Primera Batalla

**Grandes noticias por lo menos para mí. Cornova, el autor original, ha leido las historias y hablará con sus colaboradores la posibilidad de que si mi trama es lo suficientemente buena, que esta pueda ser coinsiderada como parte del canon oficial. Permitiendome así trabajar con un gran grupo de escritores que admiro bastante, una especia de sueño echo realidad. El que haya llegado hasta aquí y esté interesado en seguir esta trama, le pido que sigan atentos como evoluciona esta fic.**

**Capitulo 2: La primera batalla**

Un Mightyena saltó inútilmente hacia Arthur, sólo para terminar ensartado en la lanza. Arthur quedo paralizado al ver como el pokemon hiena se retorcía para luego quedar inmóvil, el lanzazo debió de haberle perforado el corazón. Un Linoone aprovechó de saltar para tratar de derribar a Arthur que aún estaba paralizado por el shock de lo que había hecho pero Bruce lo devolvió la realidad cuando golpeó con un mazazo con ambas manos la espalda del pokemon, sonando un crujido proveniente de su columna.

Arthur se dio cuenta que si no luchaba por su vida, perdería la suya en cualquier momento. Nunca pensó que las artes que había estudiado por más de seis años le serían útiles de esta forma. Nuevos pokemon ingresaban al edificio, pero habían elegido mal a sus presas: un maestro monje, su aprendiz y dos de sus pokemon altamente entrenados no solo con combate típico, si no que también con la filosofía y enseñanzas de sus amos. Sin importar cuantos enemigos aparecieran, terminaban cortados por espadas, cuchillas psiquicas o ensartados en lanzas. Un Mightyena intentó atacar a Bruce para sólo ser recibido con una patada voladora en el cuello, siendo fracturado al instante. Arthur se asombró del nuevo poder de Bruce, ahora podía matar con el mínimo esfuerzo y le asustaba la idea de que no pudiese controlar su fuerza.

Un Swellow trató de cortar a Batuo con Golpe Aereo, pero Medicham, prediciendo el ataque con Visión del Futuro, caía sobre el atacante con Puño Eléctrico, el puño de Medicham se tornó amarillo y chipas salian de él. El golpe rompió en trizas los ligeros huesos del ave y estallo en llamas su cuerpo por la electricidad, saliendo finalmente por la ventana a una fuente zen del jardín. Batuo, a pesar de sus años de experiencia, el espectáculo macabro lo había tomado por sorpresa. Otro Mightyena cargó contra Bruce, este se encontraba cerca de un muro de la habitación, corrió hacia la pared y con una demostración de gran presteza, saltó hacia la pared y utilizó el impulso para realizar un salto mortal. El Mightyena se estampillo contra la pared, quedando atontado. Finalmente, Bruce acabó su sufrimiento con una patada demoledora a la columna, fracturándola al instante.

Arthur arrojó la lanza contra un Swellow, dando de lleno en su blanco, para proseguir tomando dos Jian de la pared, su estilo favorito era luchar con dos espadas en cada mano. Un Poochyena que se había unido al combate trató de morder a Arthur para acabar con una espada en el pecho y otra al cuello. Tras tirar el cadáver, acabo con dos tailows que se arrojaban para usar Golpe Aéreo.

El área de entrenamiento cada vez más cubiertos de cuerpos, los pokemon salvajes al parecer se dieron cuenta que la batalla era inútil y empezaron la retirada. Pronto el lugar quedó vacío de enemigos hostiles. Los cuatro guerreros resoplaban con fuerzas, recuperándose del fragor del combate.

"Sifu ¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"No lo se, aprendiz, pero de seguro que el resto de los habitantes de la ciudad están en peligro ¡Debemos ayudarlos!"

"¡Entendido!"

Los cuatro guerreros se asomaron afuera y lo que vieron era una visión macabra: gente corriendo por las calles, Linoone abalanzándose sobre la gente, Mightyena arrojándose al cuello, Tailows y Swellows, cortando en pedazos gente con alas afilados. Arthur sintió que se le revolvia el estómago, era como si la peor de las pesadillas se hubiese hecho realidad: pokemon masacrando humanos sin piedad ni misericordia con sus habilidades sobre humanas.

Batuo notó la cara descompuesta y pálida de Arthur, este lo sujeto y levantó del manto café que siempre llevaba.

"¡Arthur! ¡No pierdas la compostura! ¡Tal vez la cosa luzca muy mal, pero no permitas que pierdas el control! ¡Debes mantenerte fuerte a pesar de los dificultades!"

Baturo soltó a Arthur, este cayó de rodillas pero se levantó al instante. Bruce se acercó para asegurarse de que estaba bien y miró desafiadamente a Batuo, su amo le indicó que no siguiera, que su maestro tenía razón.

"Si… si, Sifu… No permitiré que pierda la fortaleza…"

Se escuchó el ruido de un megáfono a la distancia, provenía de un coche patrulla a la distancia.

"¡Todos los ciudadanos diríjanse lo más pronto posible al cuartel de policía, estamos montando una línea defensiva, repito, estamos montando una línea…!"

Se escuchó el ruido de la patrulla frenando y el de un choque.

"¡Hay que ayudarlos!"

¡No, aprendiz! ¡Entiendo que quieras ser compasivo pero probablemente el accidente lo hayan causado los pokemon salvajes y ya sea demasiado tarde para ellos!"

"Pero…"

"¡Hay que ir a la estación de policía! ¡Podemos ayudar en la defensa y resguardar a los que nos encontremos en el camino o a los que vayan llegando!"

Arthur tuvo que tragarse la impotencia que sentía.

"¡Entendido!"

Los cuatro guerreros avanzaron por las calles infestadas de pokemon salvajes. Trataban de encontrar supervivientes en las calles, pero no habían más que cuerpos. Algunas personas eran conocidos: el panadero local se encontraba afuera de su local tirado contra la pared con una herida en la cabeza, también estaba la joven florista que sin tener más de veinticinco años, su belleza y su vida habían sido arrebatadas por un corte que iba del cuello a la frente. Era una vista horrible para Arthur y prefería ver hacia delante, hacia la comisaría. Los pocos pokemon salvajes que aparecían eran despachados rápidamente por Bruce y Medicham y los que aparecían por el frente eran acabados con las espadas de Arthur y Batuo. Pasaron frente a un coche patrulla en llamas, posiblemente el que habían oído, cualquier posibilidad de supervivencia había desaparecido para los que iban en él.

Llegaron por fin a la comisaría, cuatro policías, de ellos, dos oficiales Jenny, se encontraban atrincherados detrás de mesas volteadas al frente de la gran puerta de madera reforzada del edificio. Estaban armados con pistolas Colt .45 y luchaban por repeler el ataque mientras los últimos supervivientes entraban. Arthur, Batuo y los dos pokemon cruzaron el portón principal.

"¡Ya no vendrá nadie más! ¡Todos adentro!" Gritó una oficial Jenny que al parecer estaba a cargo.

Cuatro oficiales de apariencia fuerte comenzaron a mover las pesadas puertas de madera. Los cuatro oficiales de afuera lentamente retrocedieron hasta que la puerta estuvo a punto de cerrarse, uno de los últimos oficiales disparó antes que se cerrara completamente, el disparo dio de lleno en la cabeza de un Zigzagoon. Tras cerrarla, dos oficiales bajaron la gran tranca de la puerta, bloqueándola completamente. Se escuchaban pequeños golpes y arañazos contra ella, pero la puerta era resistente y apenas era afectada por los ataques.

Todos al anterior jadeaban por la emoción o el esfuerzo. Arthur miró alrededor del hall del cuartel y se dio cuenta que era el lugar más seguro de los alrededores. El cuartel de policía era un edificio antiguo, antes había sido un museo. Era de estructura sólida de cemento, con ventanales enrejados para evitar posible robos,haciendo que no pudiense entrar pokemon por otra zona que no sea la puerta principal y era lo suficiente grande como para resguardar a muchas personas, en definitiva, una buena fortaleza.

"Muy bien todos, empiecen a mejorar la barricada" Ordenó la oficial Jenny a cargo y los policías empezaron a bloquear la entrada con mesas, escritorios, sillas, etc. Algunos civiles se ofrecieron para colaborar, Arthur se disponía a ayudar también cuando otra voz lo llamó en la lejanía.

"¡Arthur, señor Batuo! ¡Me alegran que estén bien!" Dijo la voz que se les acercaba corriendo, era Birch.

"Lo mismo digo, profesor" Contestó Arthur.

"Me gustaría saber como es que la policía a preparado una contramedida tan efectiva para esta emergencia…" Preguntó Batuo.

"Anoche, cuando los dos se fueron, me dirigí con mi hijo a la estación de policía y les enseñé los resultados del escáner de Medicham y les hablé de la teoría de Max sobre un posible ataque de los pokemon salvajes. Obviamente, causó un pequeño revuelo pero al menos convencí lo suficiente al jefe de la policía como para preparar medidas de emergencia. Se basaba en la evacuación de la población a distintos puntos, se prepararían rutas de escape y mañana, o sea, hoy, se convocaría una reunión para instruir a la población, pero por lo visto, las cosas se adelantaron y no hemos podido hacer mucho…"

Arthur bajó la mirada, la visión de la gente ajusticiada por los pokemon salvajes aún plagaban su mente.

"¿Han logrado llegar hasta aquí Norman y su familia?" Preguntó el maestro monje.

"Si, gracias a Arceus. Mi hijo también está aquí con ellos pero Andrés y su madre no han aparecido…"

"¡No!" Exclamo Arthur, uno de sus mejores amigos estaba ahí afuera en peligro ¡Había que hacer algo!

"¡No te desesperes Arthur! ¡No habrán podido llegar porque viven a las afueras y recuerda que tienen a la jauría de Houndour y Houndooms para protegerse!"

"¡Eso no importa, debemos…!"

Súbitamente se escuchó un gran estampido en la puerta que la sacudió fuertemente junto con los objetos amontonados sobre ellas. Algo estaba golpeando con fuerza o los pokemon salvajes habían empezado a usar técnicas más poderosas para intentar romper la puerta…

"¡Que ha sido ese ruido!" Exclamó una voz que se acercaba al hall, era Brendan, a su lado estaba Norman

"¡Algo muy fuerte está atacando la puerta! ¡No sabemos que…!"

Otro estampido azotó la puerta y varios objetos que bloqueaban la puerta se cayeron.

"¡Prepárense!" Gritó la oficial a cargo a sus oficiales "¡La puerta no durará demasiado!"

Varios oficiales se armaron con escopetas y se pusieron atrás de unos pocos escritorios que aun no habían sido apilados, preparándose para lo que viniera detrás.

"Un momento…" Exclamó Norman "Conozco ese sonido ¡Son impactos de Hiperrayo!"

"¡Deben de ser los Linoone!" Le siguió Brendan. Al parecer, los pokemon estaban usando artillería más pesada.

"¡Debemos hacer algo para proteger la estación!" Arthur corrió a la oficial a cargo. "¡Señorita! Somos entrenadores ¿podemos ayudar en algo?

"Un momento" Pregunto la oficial que comenzó a reconocer a Arthur

"Tu eres Arthur, el de la Conferencia ¿no?" Otro estampido de hiperrayos golpeo la puerta.

"¡Arthur, Brendan, Norman! ¡Necesitaremos sus pokemon para repelerlos, alinéenlos con la puerta, lejos de su campo de tiro en caso de que el disparo la atraviese! ¡Yo iré atrás a avisar a los demás civiles que se alejen del campo de tiro!"

Entonces la oficial se dirigió en donde Birch y Brendan habían venido.

"¡Acompáñeme profesor que aquí es demasiado peligroso!"

El profesor asintió

"Arthur, Batuo, Norman, hijo… Tengan cuidado…"

Entonces el profesor siguió a la oficial Jenny a la parte de atrás.

Arthur, Brendan y Norman asintieron y sacaron a sus pokemon. Arthur liberó a Bahamut, Kaiser, Lucy, Leonard y a Shadow. Brendan liberó a su equipo: Swampert, Aggron, Shiftry, Rhyperior, Flygon y Macargo. Norman liberó a Slaking, Vigoroth y a Slakoth.

Los pokemon al parecer estaban al tanto de la situación y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, tras otro estampido lleno de fuerza, uno que quebró en parte la tranca, asintieron y comenzaron a ponerse en posición. Sus amos se dedicaron a ver que habían planeado.

Rhyperior y Swampert se colocaron en el costado izquierdo de la habitación, detrás de un escritorio y de dos policías que miraban un tanto atemorizado a los enormes pokemon taladro y anfibio. Kaiser y Aggron se colocaron respectivamente en el costado derecho, de igual manera detrás de un escritorio con policías. El hall era grande, de dos pisos, siendo el segundo básicamente pasarelas que llevaban a habitaciones de la segunda planta. Slaking, Vigoroth y Slakoth se acomodaron en una pasarela que se encontraba aproximadamente al medio de entre los dos escritorios tumbados con policías. El resto de los pokemon colocaron en distintas posiciones: Macargo y Bruce se colocaron en las esquinas próximas a la puerta, Shiftry y Medicham detrás de Swampert/Rhyperior y Kaiser/Aggron respectivamente. Salamanca y Flygon se echaron al vuelo, preparándose para atacar a los que entraran.

Bruce hizo un gesto a Arthur, lo interpretó como un mensaje de que se retiraran más atrás. Los cuatro amos de los pokemon se posicionaron detrás de Shiftry y Medicham, resguardándose del peligro. Otro impacto retorció la puerta, doblando consideradamente la tranca, otro la doblo al punto de colapsar y un último impacto la quebró completamente, abriéndose de golpe la puerta y acompañado de un rayo de energía anaranjado cruzó la habitación, pasando por el medio del hall y pasando cerca de Arthur y los demás. El disparó golpeó la pared de atrás del hall, atravesándola y perdiéndose atrás. Todos rezaron pidiendo que no hubiese alcanzado a alguien.

Todos pudieron ver por un momento a un gran grupo de Linoone jadeando de cansancio tras ocupar todos los Hiperrayo que podían, detrás habían decenas, quizás incluso un centenar de pokemon salvajes deseosos de entrar y acabar con la vida de todos los que estaban en la estación.

Bruce dio un grito, como si fuera una especie de confirmación y al mismo tiempo Swampert, Rhyperior, Kaiser, Aggron, Slakoth, Vigoroth y Slaking dispararon Hiperrayo desde sus bocas. Pero extrañamente, los siete rayos de energía anaranjados no se dispararon directamente hacia la puerta, sino que parecía que convergían, uniéndose en un solo punto, concentrándose y generando lo que parecía una esfera anaranjada de gran tamaño. Los humanos se cubrieron la vista por el gran resplandor de la esfera y los pokemon miraban atónitos lo que los rayos estaban causando, era algo que no esperaban. Tras un punto crítico, la esfera de luz se proyectó hacia delante en forma de un gigantesco rayo de energía anaranjado que pasó la puerta casi ajustado con las dimensiones de ella que eran considerables. En ese entonces, alrededor de un centenar de pokemon que esperaban detrás de la puerta se desvanecieron, vaporizados y consumidos de la faz de la tierra, no sintieron dolor alguno, a lo sumo terror por el rayo que se formaba y venía encima. El rayo siguió su camino, impactando y abriéndose camino a través de cualquier cosa en su camino, sin importar si eran casas, edificios, cuerpos o pokemon salvajes en dirección a la estación para finalmente explotar con gran fuerza a casi quinientos metros de distancia, generando una onda de choque que acabó con lo que tenía cerca y se sintió incluso dentro del museo.

Los momentos siguientes fueron de un silencio absoluto, desde la parte de atrás, al lado del agujero echo por los Hiperrayo de los Linoone, miraba estupefacta la oficial Jenny a cargo. Todos los presentes en la habitación no podían creerse lo sucedido, quedando inmóviles por unos instantes hasta que varios Mightyenas, Poochyenas, Zigzagoons y Linoone tomaron la iniciativa de entrar tras recuperarse del susto, devolviendo a todos a la realidad. Bruce y Macargo dispararon un enorme Lanzallamas que incineraron a los que entraban. Los alcanzados por el fuego se retorcían mientras su pelaje, piel y músculos se consumían, dejando restos chamuscados.

Shiftry se unió arrojando Hojas Navajas que esviceraban a los enemigos que entraban. Rhyperior, Kaiser, Aggron y el trío de monos en la pasarela arrojaban los Hiperrayo que vaporizaban a los pokemon que entraban. Swampert arrojó un chorro de agua muy distinto a lo usual, era mucho más delgado pero tenía tanto poder de perforación que atravesaba fácilmente los corazones y cabezas de los oponentes. Leonard rompía cuellos con su poder psíquico, hacía estallar corazones o cercenaba alguna vena cerebral causando un derrame al oponente, Shadow prefería hipnotizar a sus enemigos y succionarles su energía vital con Comesueños, debido a que sus ataques fantasmas no eran efectivos contra los pokemon tipo normal u oscuro que entraban. Bahamut arrojó Lanzallamas hacia el exterior, incinerando más pokemon a su paso. Flygon lanzó Dragoaliento al exterior para acompañar el ataque de Bahamur, era un chorro de fuego verde que ahora tenía propiedades distintas a la de antes, el fuego inundo el exterior del edificio, sin deshacerse ni consumirse, con un efecto similar al napalm que incineraba a los que osaban entrar.

En ese entonces, una mezcla de Tailows, Swellows y Wingulls entraron volando sobre las llamas, siendo recibidos por Atactruenos de Lucy que se encontraba a un lado de Arthur, por las escopetas de los policías que derribaban y perforaban los frágiles cuerpos de las aves, hojas navajas de Shiftry que parecían cortar con facilidad a todos incluso a los Wingulls, al parecer, ya no importaba el elemento del ataque, sino que la severidad de ellos; acompañados también de Golpes Aéreos de Bahamut y Flygon que desmenuzaban a los enemigos.

La masacre era algo inigualable a algo que pudiese haber visto cualquiera de los presentes, cada vez se apilaban más cuerpos en el hall y los amos de esos poderosos pokemon no podían sino ver con estupefacción la lucha de ellos para protegerlos y a los civiles del museo. Poco a poco el cansancio empezó a diezmar a los defensores, el fuego mágico de Flygon se empezaba a apagar definitivamente y los demás pokemon salvajes comenzaron a entrar. La situación se empezó a complicar cada vez más, hasta el punto que Arthur y Batuo decidieron unirse al combate, luchando codo a codo con Bruce y Medicham respectivamente. Los demás entrenadores y policías observaban con admiración como maestro y alumno segaban vidas con tanta presteza, realizando proezas vistas únicamente en películas de artes marciales, blandiendo en unas especia de danza mortal las dos espadas que cada uno tenía en sus manos.

Pero a pesar de la ayuda de los dos monjes, los enemigos empezaban a llegar cada vez en mayor número, en cualquier momento, los superarían y terminarían todos muertos.

"Maldita sea…" Se decía a si mismo Brendan con las manos y la mandíbula apretadas.

"Yo aquí sin poder hacer algo, si no sucede un milagro, estamos acabados…"

Súbitamente, se empezó a escuchar ruidos a la distancia, semejantes a los de una gran jauría de perros. Arthur detuvo momentáneamente su danza asesina

¿No serán…?

Se empezaron a escuchar gritos y aullidos de dolor de los enemigos que aún se encontraban afuera, pronto entraban por la puerta principal alrededor de tres docenas de Houndour y dos de Houndooms, que escupían voraz fuego que se decía que nunca paraba de doler y se lanzaban a las gargantas de los despavoridos pokemon intimidados por la apariencia infernal de esos pokemon. Andrés entraba triunfalmente armado con lo que parecía un fusil de asalto y vestido enteramente con uniforme militar de camuflaje boscoso y un jockey del mismo patrón, disparando ráfagas de tres disparos a los pocos enemigos que iban quedando y su fiel Houndoom personal protegía los puntos ciegos de su amo. Finalmente, todos los enemigos del hall fueron eliminados, los supervivientes de la masacre se retiraron a la espesura fuera de la ciudad para lamer las heridas y recuperar fuerzas.

Arthur se acercó a su amigo con los brazos abiertos, Andrés colgó el fusil en la espalda y recibió el abrazo.

"¡Andrés! ¡Si no fuera por ti estaríamos todos muertos!"

"Vine lo antes posible, los pokemon salvajes asaltaron el criadero pero pudimos repelerlos, nos dirigimos a la ciudad lo más rápido posible y supusimos mamá y yo que estarían todos aquí al ver la concentración de pokemon y los ataques que salían por la puerta"

Pronto, los civiles salieron de sus escondites en el interior de la estación, ninguno sólo había sido dañado por los pokemon invasores y ninguno había sido dañado por el Hiperrayo que había pasado gracias a la temprana advertencia de la oficial Jenny.

Pronto salieron Carolina y Max, acompañados del alcalde, un hombre de unos sesenta años de pelo canoso y algo regordete y el jefe de la estación policía, otro hombre de mediana edad, con barba, bigote castaño y con una pelada en la cabeza.

"Los felicito a todos" Dijo el jefe de la policía a los defensores.

"Si no fuera por ustedes estaríamos muertos".

"Gracias a ustedes, ninguno de los alrededor de ciento cincuenta civiles ha sido dañado, si no fuera por la situación cada uno se ganaría una medalla y las llaves de la ciudad" Añadió con una sonrisa.

Caroline y Max corrieron a los brazos de su esposo y padre, sumamente preocupados.

"Cariño, estaba tan asustada que te sucediera algo" le dijo ella.

"Tenía tanto miedo…" Le siguió Max.

Por detrás de ellos dos se acercó el Profesor Birch.

"Hijo, Arthur, Batuo, Norman, todos los pokemon, estoy orgulloso de ustedes y agradecido por todo lo que han hecho, son los salvadores de los supervivientes de Ciudad Petalia. Andrés, me da gusto que tú y tu madre estén bien, tu jauría de Hondour y Houndoom llegaron cuando más los necesitábamos, damas y caballeros, démosle un aplauso a nuestros salvadores"

De pronto comenzaron a aparecer los supervivientes que habían logrado llegar a la estación de policía, los que iban a apareciendo en el hall aplaudían a sus salvadores por su valentía y sacrificio, hasta llegar a un punto en el que el hall se llenó de un coro de aplausos.

Después de una junta que realizaron todos los supervivientes, se llegó a un acuerdo: La ciudad era peligrosa y en cualquier momento podían regresar los pokemon salvajes a acabar con lo que habían comenzado. Se decidió que se formaría una caravana, en la cual se viajaría y buscaría un lugar seguro en donde refugiar a la población, se repartirían entre los hombres capaces las armas blancas de la casa de Batuo, las armas y municiones de la policía y las pocas armas y municiones que había ocultas en la casa de Andrés. Confirmándose el rumor que circulaba entre los policías con anterioridad de que habían armas ilegales de tipo militar en la casa.

"¡Ustedes no entienden la pasión por las armas de fuego mía y de mi padre! ¡Sólo las usábamos para fines deportivos!" Se defendía Andrés de las miradas incriminatorias de los policías. Lo que era cierto, incluso había invitado a Arthur a disparar a blancos en las afueras de la ciudad en donde nadie los podía escuchar y le había enseñado a Arthur su funcionamiento. Lo que había generado denuncias de gente que vivía en los alrededores de ruidos de disparos y de hallazgos de vainas vacías de balas. Nunca se había encontrado al responsable aunque incluso habían allanado la casa de Andrés.

"¡Si no fuera por la situación actual, estarías pasando un muy mal momento, chico!" Le contestó con furia la oficial Jenny que había estado a cargo de la defensa del hall.

A pesar de que era cierto que la posesión de armas de fuego entre la población civil era ilegal, era cierto que más armas de fuego para armar la caravana era una bendición. En la casa habían unas cuantas pistolas, un par de fusiles de asalto, subametralladoras e incluso granadas de fragmentación y lacrimógenas. Estas últimas las tenían guardadas no para ser usada, era más que nada de "coleción".

"¡Como consiguieron todo esto!" Contestó asombrado el jefe de la policía.

"Nada más que el trabajo de mi padre y unos cuantos contactos, jefe" Le contesto Andrés.

Ya era pasado el medio día y después de comer con la gente que conocía el Profesor Birch se acercó a Arthur y compañía.

"Tengo que decirles algo, se que mañana en la mañana partiremos de Ciudad Petalia en dirección a Ciudad Férrica pero hay algo que quisiera poder recuperar del laboratorio en Villa Raíz que nos podrían ser útiles para el viaje, además de asegurar los pokemon de los entrenadores que me han dejado a cargo"

Arthur y Brendan decidieron apuntarse para la misión, podrían llegar rápidamente en Bahamut y Flygon. Tras prepararse y tomar una ducha en la estación de policía ya que ambos no se habían duchado desde ayer, prepararon a sus pokemon para el vuelo.

Andrés se acercó Arthur poco antes de partir.

"Se que probablemente no la nececesites con tus habilidades pero me sentería mejor si la llavaras ¿Te acuerdas como usarla?" Le preguntó mientras le extendía una pistola CZ-75 de 9 mm.

"Aún me acuerdo pero no he disparado en años, espero no tener que usarla" Le respondió mientras recibía la pistola, un cargador extra y una cartuchera para llevarla. La tendría junto con los dos Jian que colgaban de sus fundas en la parte baja de la espalda de Arthur.

Los dos pokemon voladores tomaron vuelo, con Flygon llevando a Brendan y Birch con Arthur encima de Bahamut, pasarían sobrevolando Pueblo Escaso y Villa Raíz, no había mucha esperanza de encontrar supervivientes pero no costaba nada comprobar desde arriba.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso ha sido todo por ahora, le sigo rogando que comenten. El capítulo tres vendrá en un tiempo más.<strong>


	3. La Superviviente

**14/3/2012: Me he dado cuenta que era ilegal publicar letras de canciones en este sitio. Así que para evitar riesgos, las he eliminado. Aunque en mi humilde opinión, encuentro hipócrita exigir esto cuando de por si ya estamos rompiendo derechos de autor cuando ocupamos universos como el de pokemon en nuestras historias. ¿Cual es el problema de utilizar una canción si le damos el crédito al autor original? Realmente no entiendo.**

* * *

><p><strong>La Superviviente<strong>

**17 de Agosto**

"Ya estamos en Villa Raíz" Dijo Brendan al divisarla a la distancia. Habían pasado por Pueblo Escaso, pero el panorama fue desolador: nada más que un espectáculo de muerte y destrucción, Arthur, Brendan y Birch no pudieron encontrar supervivientes. Era alrededor del mediodía.

"Profesor ¿Por qué habrán atacado Ciudad Petalia pokemon como los Linoone y Swellow? No suelen ser pokemon violentos o territoriales como los Mightyena." Preguntó Arthur.

"Solo puedo conjeturar, Arthur, pero la ciudad había comenzado hace un poco un plan para construir una nueva zona residencial, lo que traía como consecuencias quitarle sus hogares a muchos pokemon: se cortarían árboles y se derrumbarían madrigueras para preparar los cimientos de las casas. Hasta ayer, ya habían unas cuentas casas completas y otras estaban a medio construir."

"O sea…" Dijo pensó en voz alta el aprendiz de monje. Se notaba que el profesor se especializaba en los hábitats y distribución de los pokemon.

"¿Qué intentaban cobrar venganza por sus hogares y recuperar sus territorios perdidos?" Continúo Brendan.

"Eso es lo que pienso. Ahora que han sido removidos estos "limitadores cerebrales" como he decidido llamar, los pokemon salvajes de los alrededores de Ciudad Petalia buscarían recuperar lo suyo al conseguir la capacidad de dañar a los humanos. También debemos considerar para más adelante que esta situación de los limitadores puede estar pasando en toda la región, o incluso en todo el mundo… Si tan solo hubiese presionado más para detener la construcción de ese barrio… Nunca estuve de acuerdo desde el principio…"

El laboratorio, un poco más lejos del pueblo, se hizo visible.

"Ahí está, aterricemos por el prado a un lado" Dijo, Flygon y Bahamut aterrizaron suavemente sobre el prado y los tres humanos descendieron.

El laboratorio se encontraba intacto, a diferencia del pueblo que se encontraba en una situación similar a la de Pueblo Escaso.

"Después de conseguir lo que les decía, será mejor que busquemos supervivientes. Sea lo que sea que atacó, ya se habrán ido después de destruirlo todo…" Siguió Birch, desanimado por la magnitud del ataque de los pokemon salvaje. No solo había afectado a Ciudad Petalia, sino que a las poblaciones de los alrededores.

"¿Que es lo que estamos buscando?" Preguntó Arthur mientras Birch abría la puerta al laboratorio y el aprendiz desenfundaba la pistola. Teniéndola lista en caso de que algo se hubiese colado en el laboratorio.

"No solo vengo a buscar las pokeballs con los pokemon del laboratorio y de los entrenadores que me las han encargado, tengo algo para ustedes que a ustedes les servirá"

"No te referirás…" Le interrumpió su hijo "¿No te referirás al artefacto que me mencionaste en una de nuestras videollamadas?"

"Exactamente…" Les dijo mientras entraban a una habitación cerrada con llave. Birch intentó encender la luz de la habitación oscura, sin éxito. La luz eléctrica se había cortado desde después del ataque, en Pueblo Escaso tampoco había, todo lo eléctrico ya no servía de nada al parecer.

"Papá, toma" Le dijo su hijo mientras le entregaba una linterna de su mochila.

"Gracias" Le respondió mientras la encendía e iluminaba lo que parecía ser dos cajas fuertes. Birch se inclinó en la más pequeña.

"Arthur, enfoca la linterna mientras la abro"

"Está bien" Respondió mientras tomaba la linterna y ayudaba al profesor.

Tras mover la perilla de la caja tres veces, la tapa cedió. Dentro habían varios maletines metálicos.

"Aquí están" Dijo entusiasmado el profesor.

Birch dejó uno de los maletines en el suelo y lo abrió, Arthur enfocó el contenido con la linterna: parecía ser un guante. La mitad superior era una carcasa roja de forma semi ovalada por la zona de la muñeca, con un diseño que recordaba a una pokeball. La parte inferior era un guante blanco, con una línea negra que marcaba el punto donde podía insertarse una mano.

"Así que esto era…" Dijo Brendan mirando con curiosidad.

"Pero… ¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Arthur.

"Es un artefacto de tecnología de punta desarrollado por varias mentes brillantes del mundo y los profesores pokemon como nosotros" Le empezó a explicar Birch "Nació con el objetivo de combinar todos los artefactos que suelen recibir los entrenadores que empiezan su aventura en uno solo ¿aún tienen su pokedex y pokenav? Pues este aparato incluye función de análisis y scanner como el pokedex, mapa holográfico en tres dimensiones como el pokenav, teléfono celular, radio, reloj y puede almacenar las pokeballs de uno para poder invocar a los pokemon guardados de forma más rápida.

"Es… vaya… impresionante" Contestó Arthur impresionado por las funciones del guantelete.

"Y eso no es todo, también incluye una computadora que analiza el estado de los pokemon de uno, su humor hacia uno, un radar detector de pokemon, un detector sónico, detector de metales, calculadora, marcapasos, otra computadora que tras analizar el pokemon enemigo, los pokemon de uno, su nivel de poder, movimientos, etc. Recomienda que pokemon usar y consejos para enfrentarlos"

Brendan silbó impresionado.

"Nos vendrá de perlas con el viaje que tendremos que hacer"

"Pero…" Siguió Arthur "¿Cuánto dura la batería de esto? También debe de ser caro…"

"Dura dos semanas pero se puede recargar con luz solar, algún ataque de un pokemon eléctrico también sirve. Pensábamos instalar estaciones de recarga en los centro pokemon pero por lo visto ya no se podrá hacer con la situación actual…"

"¿Y cómo han llamado a esto?" Preguntó de nuevo Arthur.

"Papá y los demás profesores habían acordado llamarlo pokeglov ¿original? ¿Eh?" Contestó Brendan de forma sarcástica. "Me habías dicho antes que esto puede guardar más de seis pokemon ¿es cierto?"

"Lo es, aunque normalmente puede llevar seis por el reglamento estándar, con unas cuantas modificaciones puede llevar hasta veinte. Ustedes que tienen seis pokemon no importa pero de seguro que le sirve a Andrés para llevar a algunos hondour y houndoom y para hacer lo otro que quería hacer aquí: transferir los pokemon en la caja fuerte grande de sus pokebolas a varios de estos pokeglovs, son de otros entrenadores que me han confiado, quizás algún día puedan recuperarlos, si es que sus entrenadores están bien…"

Ambos bajaron la mirada, nada aseguraba que muchos de esos pokemon volverían a ver a sus amos.

"Bueno" Siguió Birch para romper el silencio "Arthur ¿quieres ser el primero en probarlo?"

"Bueno… Está bien…" Contestó mientras dejaba la linterna en el suelo, tomaba el pokeglov y lo examinó bien. Tras verlo un poco, decidió introducir la mano izquierda por la abertura negra del guante, el espacio comenzó lentamente a adaptarse a su mano y al entrar completamente, el guante cobró vida.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Preguntó Arthur tras ver como se encendía y empezaba a desprender luces, ruidos y zumbidos.

"Está analizando tu ADN y tu voz. Se me había olvidado decir que cada guante se liga a un solo dueño, solo él puede llevarlo y si otro se lo pone, deja de funcionar, si el dueño se separa de él por una semana, se inactiva para siempre, lo mismo si alguien trata de adulterarlo"

El guante dejó de trabajar, desplegando una interfaz holográfica. Arthur comenzó a examinar las funciones con la mano derecha.

"Este guante… es… espectacular… sencillamente…"

"Toma hijo, ponte el tuyo igual" Interrumpió Birch y Brendan recibió un pokeglov de su padre, este se lo colocó, ligándose de por vida a su dueño.

"Vayamos afuera" recomendó el profesor. "Recomiendo que vayan afuera a registrar a su equipo para que el pokeglov los identifico como suyos"

Los tres salieron al exterior del laboratorio y liberaron a sus equipos. Arthur señaló a Bruce y una pantalla holográfica con un modelo tridimensional del Blaziken se formó mientras escaneaba su información.

"Mientras escanean, les diré como usar el pokeglov para invocar a sus pokemon. Con solo apuntar a uno, este regresa al interior del guante en donde tienen acoplada su pokeball, si cierran dos veces seguidas sus manos en forma de puño para devolverlos todos. De la misma forma puedes liberarlos a todos la vez o decir su nombre para hacerlo. También pueden intercambiar pokemon con otro usuario o decir el nombre de un pokemon de otro usuario cercano para liberarlo en una emergencia, se puede decir tanto el nombre de la especie o su mote en caso tuyo Arthur para hacerlo. También se pueden asignar pokemon a los dedos del guante para invocarlos rápidamente."

Tras probar las funciones y registrar a los pokemon. Arthur le dio las gracias por el fenomenal regalo.

"Hijo, Arthur, quiero que vayan a al interior de Villa Raíz y busquen sobrevivientes, se que la última vez no conseguimos nada, pero no hay que perder esperanza, que Dios y Arceus hayan permitido que alguien se salve…"

"Muy bien" Respondieron ambos al unísono.

"Mientras tanto abriré la caja fuerte de las pokeballs y guardaré los pokemon en los pokeglovs restantes, puedo hacerlo sin tener que ligarlos a mí. Tardaré un rato así que podrán aprovechar de darse el tiempo de buscar."

Ambos chicos asintieron.

"Kaiser, quédate a proteger el laboratorio mientras Birch trabaja" Le ordenó a su Tyranitar.

"Y tu Aggron, acompáñalo igual, los demás irán con nosotros"

"Gracias los dos, me sentiré más tranquilo sabiendo que estoy defendido. Espero que encuentran a alguien vivo."

Tras despedirse, los dos chicos guardaron a sus pokemon con dos movimientos rápidos con la mano y se dirigieron al pueblo. Antes de que los pokemon fueran guardados, uno, el Rhyperior de Brendan, miró directamente a los ojos de Kaiser. No era una mirada cualquiera, era una mirada que combinaba odio, envidia y desprecio. Kaiser le devolvió la mirada, era una desafiante, una que le demostraba que no le tenía miedo y que se mantuviera alejado.

Los dos chicos viajaron hacia el centro del pueblo. No habían pokemon salvajes a la vista, pero tampoco el panorama era prometedor: cuerpos sangrantes en las calles, edificios y casas desechas ¿Dónde estará todo el mundo? No puede ser que todos hayan muerto.

"Mira Arthur" Le dijo Brendan que indicaba los muelles: no habían ningún barco.

"Ya veo" respondió el monje. "Posiblemente habrán escapado por el mar, espero que hayan podido evacuar y que estén a salvo. Lástima que no queda ninguno como para que la caravana evacue."

Arthur y Brendan no pensaron el hecho de que los barcos podrían haber sido atacados por pokemon acuáticos. Quien sabe cuantos habrán muerto en trampas flotantes, o si alguno de ellos habrá llegado a su destino. A primera vista parecía que tampoco quedaba gente viva o que se haya quedado atrás. Pero aún quedaba un sitio importante en el que buscar: el centro pokemon. Era bastante reciente, hasta hace poco, no había habido centro pokemon en el pueblo.

Los dos chicos entraron, para ver que no estaba mejor que el que habían visto en Pueblo Escaso. Cuerpos de varios pokemon, personas y enfermeras Joy estaban repartidos por el hall.

"Vamonos Brendan… Aquí no puede quedar nadie vivo" Dijo Arthur mientras se daba la vuelta para salir. Brendan se quedó quieto.

"¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó el monje.

"No lo se Arthur… Pero me parece oír algo…"

Brendan se acercó más al mostrador. Un extraño ruido a lo lejos se escuchaba por las salas traseras del hall donde se encontraban el resto de las instalaciones.

"Es cierto…" Contestó Arthur "Parece…"

"Llanto… El llanto de una chica…" Le interrumpió Brendan.

Tras una puerta, llegaron a un pasillo, mientras viajaban al fondo oían como el llanto se oía más fuerte. Pronto llegaron a la puerta de la habitación en donde provenía el llanto. Era la puerta a una oficina, quien sea que se hubiese refugiado adentro, había logrado evitar llamar la atención de los pokemon salvajes y se había salvado de milagro.

"¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Responda! ¡Hemos venido a rescatarla!" Grito Brendan mientras golpeaba la sólida puerta de metal. Los llantos cesaron y una voz quebradiza sonó detrás de la puerta.

"Quienes… ¿Quiénes son…?" Preguntó entre sollozos.

"Somos entrenadores de Ciudad Petalia, hemos venido volando en nuestros pokemon. Ciudad Petalia fue atacada pero muchos pudimos sobrevivir y hemos venido en búsqueda de supervivientes"

La puerta se abrió lentamente, como si la chica sospechara que los dos entrenadores fueran una trampa y tuviese miedo que algo sucediera. Apreció una silueta con ojos llorosos que se asomó por ella. Por la apariencia, se notaba que pertenecía a la familia Joy, con la diferencia de que no llevaba ropas de enfermera y parecía tener más o menos la edad de Brendan. Llevaba lo que parecía llevar una camisa amarilla claro y encima un chaleco azul. Una falda del mismo color que la camisa le caía hasta la altura de las rodillas. Su pelo rosado se encontraba peinado de la misma forma que las enfermeras solían llevarlo.

Sorpresivamente, ante la mirada atónita de ambos chicos, la chica Joy se arrojó al pecho de Brendan, abrazándolo, mientras este miraba choqueado como ella lloraba en su pecho.

* * *

><p>Kaiser y Aggron se encontraban sentados, con las espaldas recostadas en una pared cercana a la puerta del laboratorio de Birch, uno al lado del otro, mientras el profesor trabajaba en transferir las pokeballs a los pokeglovs. Hace mucho tiempo que el tyranitar y la aggron no tenían un momento a solas.<p>

"Hace mucho tiempo que no se daba una situación así" Le dijo a Kaiser a Aggron.

"Lástima que Brendan y Arthur se hayan separado por tanto tiempo, los meses que no nos hemos visto han sido duros para mí" Respondió la hembra.

"También me llama la atención esto que nos acaba de pasar a todos… Primero ese frenesí y luego… Todo este aumento de poder… Me siento tan fuerte… Ahora puedo matar tan fácilmente… Que incluso llega a dar miedo…"

"Yo igual siento lo mismo Kaiser… A todos no ha pasado esto, solo espero que ambos estén bien ahí en la ciudad"

"Yo creo que están bien, los demás los acompañan"

Por un momento ambos pokemon quedaron en silencio. Hasta que finalmente Kaiser siguió con la conversación.

"Rhyperior sigue… alterado por lo nuestro… ¿no?" Preguntó el pokemon coraza.

Aggron suspiró antes de contestar.

"Si… Aún cree que por el hecho de que él ha estado más tiempo conmigo, el tiene más derecho sobre mí… Pero yo… Kaiser… Te quiero a ti…" Dijo mientras se inclinaba y apoyaba la cabeza sobre lo que podría decirse que era el hombro del Tyranitar.

Ambos se habían conocido cuando Arthur y Brendan lo habían hecho. Los dos entrenadores habían viajado unos meses juntos y ambos pokemon habían terminado teniendo una relación que iba más allá que una simple amistad.

"Yo igual… Aggron… Y no permitiré que Rhyperior se interponga entre nosotros, no te preocupes Si intenta hacer algo… Lo pagará…" Dijo mientras volteaba la cabeza y la miraba, apoyando uno de sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello.

* * *

><p>Arthur Brendan y la chica Joy se encontraban sentados en la oficina, ella ocupando el lugar del antiguo dueño tras el escritorio. En él se encontraban algunos emparedados y una botella de agua mineral, cortesía de Brendan, ya que la chica no había comido desde ayer.<p>

"Perdonen por lo que acabo de hacer…" Decía un tanto avergonzada por lo que le había hecho a Brendan.

Brendan suspiró.

"Esta bien, sin rencores, lo que me interesa saber es como has sobrevivido"

"En ninguna parte hemos logrado encontrar supervivientes, sería interesante saber que pasó en el pueblo hoy en la mañana" Le siguió Arthur

"Bueno… Arthur… y Brendan…" Empezó la chica. "Mi nombre es Jennifer, Jennifer Joy, soy originaria de Kanto y había venido a Hoenn con una prima que acababa de ser asignada al nuevo centro pokemon de este pueblo. Acabo de cumplir catorce pero al igual que muchas de mi familia, quiero convertirme en enfermera, por lo que ella me había invitado a ir con ella para conocer este tipo de vida"

De pronto algo se movió en una esquina de la habitación. Arthur instintivamente tomó por la empuñadura una de sus Jian.

"¡Alto, Alto! ¡No es uno de ellos! ¡Es mi amiga!" Arthur soltó la mano de la empuñadura, aliviado de no tener que usarla.

Jennifer tomó una pequeña criatura y la puso sobre el escritorio, era de esperarse el pokemon que puso: un happiny, de la rama de los chansey. Miraba con temor a ambos chicos, especialmente a Arthur que de por sí, las armas que llevaba lo hacían ver bastante peligroso. Jennifer tomó al pokemon y lo depositó en su regazo.

"Ella es Happiny, se escondió desde que los dejé pasar, por favor, no la culpen, todo esto que ha pasado la ha dejado afectada tanto como a mí"

"No te preocupes, continua" Le contestó Arthur.

"Mi prima me pidió ayer que me levantara temprano para ayudar en el turno de la mañana. Lo que efectivamente hice, pero cuando me preparaba para ir al hall del centro…"

Súbitamente empezó a llorar otra vez. Brendan se acercó para reconfortarla, a ambos chicos se le ocurrió lo que pudo haber pasado.

"Los pokemon habían sido afectados por algo extraño el día de ayer, pensábamos que la crisis había pasado pero cuando fui al hall… Vi como pokemon salvajes entraban violentamente por las ventanas y las puertas y empezaron a atacar a la gente… Creo que eran poochyena y mightyena, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo más, mi prima me tomó del brazo y me encerró en esta oficina con Happiny y me dijo que no hiciera nada, que buscaría ayuda y que volvería pronto. He estado toda la mañana esperando… Pero no ha pasado nada, llegué un punto en que estaba tan desesperada por el hambre… La sed… y por el miedo de salir y que aún estuviesen ahí… Que de forma estúpida rompí a llorar… Aún recuerdo los gritos… Los gritos de dolor… No sé cómo no me encontraron ellos…"

Dijo esto último y desvió la mirada al escritorio, no siguió llorando pero claramente estaba preocupada por su prima.

"No te culpes por llorar" Le habló Brendan "Gracias a que estabas llorando hemos podido encontrarte, ya has comido y bebido algo, creo que tengo un poco de comida para Happiny"

"Gracias" Le contestó Jennifer mientras abría un envoltorio de galletas que le había pasado Brendan y Happiny comenzaba a comer.

Tras quedar ambas satisfechas, Arthur indicó lo que habían visto por el pueblo.

"Ya veo" respondió la Joy "Así que algunos pudieron escapar por mar… pero… ¿Qué habrá pasado con mi prima? ¿Me habrá dejado abandonada?" Contestó triste.

"Mira, no creo que te haya abandonado, no quiero tener que darte malas noticias pero en el hall hay mucha gente muerta, incluido enfermeras…" Le contestó Arthur.

Jennifer no necesitó más palabras, rompió a llorar un poco más mientras abrazaba a Happiny, era probable que su prima no hubiese podido siquiera escapar del centro pokemon y que fuera un cadáver más en el hall.

"No estamos haciendo nada quedándonos aquí sentados. El profesor Birch ya habrá terminado de transferir los pokemon a los pokeglov y no creo que encontremos más supervivientes" Recomendó el aprendiz de monje.

"¿Conocen al profesor Birch?" Preguntó la enfermera que aun se encontraba secándose las lágrimas.

"Si, es más, soy su hijo" Le contestó Brendan.

"¿El profesor tenía un hijo? Yo… no lo sabía..." Jennifer había oído de él aunque no lo había conocido personalmente.

Los tres y el pokemon salieron al pasillo en dirección al hall del centro pokemon. Arthur tomó la manilla pero no la abrió de inmediato.

"Jennifer… El hall está hecho un caos y habrá gente muerta… Puede ser que tu prima este ahí… Y quiero que te prepares para lo peor." Le dijo seriamente el monje guerrero.

"Yo… Está bien…" Contestó mientras los cuatro cruzaron la puerta.

Jennifer al ver el estado del hall, no pudo evitar caer de rodillas y sentir como se le revolvía el estómago mientras veía toda la sangre, el desorden y los muertos. Brendan se acercó para ayudarla a levantarse, pero lo hizo antes de pudiese socorrerla. La vista de Jennifer se había clavado en uno de los cuerpos del suelo: estaba de costado, la ropa y el pelo coincidía con el de una de las enfermeras Joy…

"¡SARA!" Giró horrorizada mientras corría hacia el cuerpo y se arrodillaba ante él.

Arthur y Brendan bajaron la mirada. Al parecer, Sara, la prima de Jennifer, nunca logró salir.

"¿Por qué ha tenido que suceder esto? ¿Por qué tenía que morir? Si se hubiese encerrado conmigo no habría pasado esto…" Decía entre sollozos y lágrimas mientras Happiny trataba inútilmente de consolarla.

Brendan se acercó para intentar consolarla.

"Tienes que ser fuerte Jennifer. Aún sigues viva y estas a salvo con nosotros. Te llevaremos un lugar seguro, no debes perder las esperanzas, estoy seguro que eso hubiese querido…"

"¡NO HABLES COMO SI LA HUBIESES CONOCIDO!" Dijo enfurecida por el dolor de su pariente muerta.

Arthur miraba de manera triste la escena. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué habrá pasado con sus padres? La único que sabía es que volvían a Hoenn tras unos meses de vacaciones ¿Estarán vivos? La semilla de la duda empezó a corroer su mente, si la situación estaba así en todas partes ¿Qué le aseguraba a Arthur que estuviesen vivos?...

"¡SILENCIO AHORA MISMO!" Gritó Arthur. Mantuvo una mano en alto mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba. Le parecía haber oído ruidos en el exterior: pasos, gruñidos y jadeos que había aprendido a reconocer con la batalla anterior.

"¡Se acercan mightyenas! ¡Brendan, protege a Jennifer!" Exclamó mientras desenfundaba la pistola.

Los Pokeglovs de Arthur y Brendan detectaron la presencia de Mightyenas y la función pokedex se activó de manera automática. El radar detectó unos veinte que se acercaban a toda velocidad.

"_Los Mightyena se desplazan en jaurías y solo obedecen las ordenes de un entrenador experimentado. Atacan eficazmente gracias a un gran trabajo en equipo utilizando sus poderosas mandíbulas para atacar a sus presas. Es fácil prever su ataque cuando se ponen a gruñir y a estirarse" _Habló Dexter con su voz robótica desde ambos pokeglov.

Automáticamente salieron los pokemon indicados para el combate: Bruce, Rhyperior, Swampert y Shiftry. A lo lejos, los mightyena corrían y se lanzaban por la puerta principal y los ventanales rotos. Habían arrebatado ese territorio a los humanos recientemente y no permitirían que lo recuperasen.

Los primeros en entrar fueron recibidos por Hojas Navaja de Shiftry que rebanaron fácilmente las gargantas y extremidades de los primeros. Arthur disparó unos cuantos tiros, acordándose de las instrucciones de Andrés. No fue muy efectivo por la inexperiencia del tirador pero algunas balas dieron en el blanco, lisiando severamente a unos dos Mightyena.

Varios Mightyena cayeron presa de un lanzallamas de Bruce. Alrededor de unos seis mightyenas habían caído pero seguía viniendo más.

"_Espero que podamos mantener la posición" _Pensó Arthur mientras rápidamente guardó la pistola y desenfundó las dos jian, logrando a tiempo apuñalar a un Mightyena que había intentado arrojarse a su garganta y con la otra apuñalarle el cuello para luego arrojarlo a un lado.

Rhyperior apuntó con uno de sus brazos y disparó una sólida roca con la potencia de una bala de cañón. El disparo dio de lleno en el cuerpo de un Mightyena que había querido utilizar Golpe Bajo en Shiftry. El Mightyena fue pulverizado en una nube sanguinolenta por la fuerza del disparo que acabó demoliendo parte del muro del centro pokemon. Shiftry agradeció la ayuda del compañero y cortó en dos a otro con un ataque de Tijera X.

Bruce se defendía de dos Mightyena a la vez, uno trató de morder su pierna pero de un salto quedó encima de él y cayó sobre su cuello con Megapatada, rompiéndose con un crujido húmedo. El otro intentó de un salto abalanzarse pero fue recibido con un Gancho Alto que torció hacia atrás el cuello del pokemon de forma no natural.

Swampert rechazó un intento de ataque con Demolición el cual rompió limpiamente la columna de un atacante, un Mightyena estuvo apunto de morderle una pata trasera cuando Arthur, a tiempo, enfundó una espada, sacó la pistola y dio un tiro certero en el cuerpo del mightyena, dando tiempo suficiente a Swampert para que contraatacara con otro ataque de Demolición, acabando con la vida del oponente.

"A tiempo…" Se dijo a sí mismo, al darse vuelta, vio como un Mightyena se abalanzaba encima suyo y lo derribaba. Ambos iniciaron un forcejeo, el pokemon tenía de por sí más fuerza que Arthur y si no recibía ayuda pronto, acabaría sobreponiéndose el pokemon. En ese momento de lucha, Arthur se dio cuenta de lo vulnerable que seguía siendo a pesar de estar más preparado que muchos otras para defenderse.

Súbitamente vio como el Mightyena era tomado por detrás y como unas manos con muñecas llameantes tomaban la cabeza de la bestia y la torcía fácilmente, lo arrojaba a un lado y le tendía la mano. Arthur la tomó y se levantó rápidamente.

"Bruce, te debo una" Le dijo a su mejor amigo. El blaziken asintió y se pusieron de espalda contra espalda.

Dos Mightyena mordían inútilmente los brazos rocosos de Rhyperior, con una sacudida se deshizo de uno. Tomó al que quedaba con un brazo y con el otro tomó la cabeza y la hizo girar de forma no natural, tras arrojar el cuerpo, disparó una Pedrada al Mightyena que regresaba tras ser arrojado, pulverizándose en el acto y saliendo la bala de cañón rocosa por un ventanal roto del centro.

Los demás Mightyena que quedaban, asustados por el enemigo y la masacre de sus camaradas, se retiraron de la lucha.

"_¡Debo ir a buscar a Brendan y a Jennifer!"_ Pensó mientras se dirigía al pasillo trasero.

Brendan y Jennifer habían logrado huir hacia la oficina en que ella había estado encerrada poco después de empezar el combate. Brendan la había tomado con fuerza a pesar de que ella no quería separarse del cuerpo de Sara, pataleando en el camino a la oficina.

"¡Si nos quedamos un momento más ahí podemos acabar muertos!" Le gritó mientras tiraba de su brazo.

Había pasado un rato y se habían dejado de oír los ruidos del combate. Jennifer pensaba admirada en ese chico capaz de pelear junto con los pokemon, había alcanzado a verlo defendiéndose de un Mightyena antes de ser retirada por Brendan. Se había movido con una gracia y control absoluto de sus movimientos ¿Era una especie de artista marcial? Luchaba de una forma que solo había visto en películas de ese tipo ¿en donde lo había aprendido? ¿Estaría bien él y el resto de los pokemon? También para sorpresa suya, tenía un arma de fuego, algo muy poco común y escaso en la actualidad.

Mientras tanto Brendan, no podía sentirse más que inútil. El era un chico común y corriente que su única habilidad especial era entrenar pokemon. Pero ahora, sus habilidades eran inútiles y sólo podía esconderse asustado mientras sus pokemon y Arthur arriesgaban su vida por segunda vez. Al mismo tiempo sentía envidia y admiración por él y su valentía.

Por lo que él había averiguado en sus conversaciones con él cuando viajaron juntos un tiempo, había entrenado seis duros años. Al cumplir los diez, había decidido ponerse bajo la tutela del señor Batuo en vez de comenzar su aventura pokemon, en los cuales sufrió y enfrentó varias pruebas y entrenamientos duros que lo transformaron en el arma humana que es ahora. Nunca le dijo el motivo por el cual había decido entrenarse, alegándose que era por un motivo delicado para él. A los dieciséis había partido con un Torchic que su padre le había entregado, alcanzándolo rápidamente en habilidad como entrenador a pesar de que el ya llevaba unos tres años de ventaja cuando lo conoció.

La puerta de metal se abrió de golpe, tras ella estaba Arthur jadeando y con las espadas manchadas de sangre.

"¡Los Mightyena se han retirado! ¡Probablemente era un grupo de reconocimientos ya que no eran muy experimentados! ¡Tenemos que irnos ya! ¡Seguramente vendrá el resto en cualquier momento!"

Los dos chicos asintieron y corrieron al exterior del edificio. Los pokemon que esperaban a sus amos fueron devueltos a los pokeglov e invocaron a Bahamut y a Flygon.

"¡Brendan! ¡Jennifer! ¡Súbanse a Flygon que Bahamut podrá llevarnos al profesor y a mí!"

Los dos chicos obedecieron y echaron vuelo. Los radares del pokeglov detectaron que se aproximaban casi sesenta Mightyena por debajo de los dos dragones. Hiperrayos pasaban cerca de ambos pokemon, se notaba que los atacantes de abajo eran veteranos respecto a los Poochyena recién evolucionados con los cuales se habían enfrentado.

Tras unos minutos de vuelo, divisaron al profesor a lo lejos con una gran mochila, seguramente para los Pokeglov, a su lado se encontraban Aggron y Kaiser a la espera.

"¿Quién es…?" Preguntó al posarse ambos pokemon, refiriéndose a Jennifer.

"¡Ya habrá tiempo para eso! ¡Nos persiguen docenas de mightyenas!" Interrumpió gritando Arthur. El profesor no se atrevió a preguntar más y se subió a la espalda de Bahamut. Este se alzó al vuelo y ambos dragones se elevaron rápidamente para huir de la manada de Mightyena que les disparaban rayos anaranjados, pronto se perdieron en el horizonte.

Tras un rato de vuelo, cuando las cosas volvían a la normalidad, pudieron empezar a salir las preguntas.

"Ahora sí" Prosiguió Birch "Ella es…"

"La única superviviente que encontramos…" Prosiguió Arthur.

"¿Y cual es tu nombre?"

"Jennifer… Jennifer Joy… Había venido a Hoenn desde Kanto porque una prima mía me había invitado a conocer la vida de un centro pokemon… Ahora ella no está y no tengo a donde ir…" Jennifer bajó la cabeza, triste. Efectivamente, ella ahora no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir.

"No te preocupes" le respondió el profesor "Serás bienvenida en nuestro grupo de supervivientes, pensamos salir en busca de un lugar seguro y no habrá problemas con una persona más. Es más, una de nuestras enfermeras Joy logró sobrevivir y ella podría cuidarte"

"Muchas gracias profesor" Respondió agradecida, al menos tenía un lugar en donde la acogerían.

En el camino de vuelta a Petalia, Arthur, Brendan y Birch informaron a Jennifer de la situación de ayer, de los limitadores, de que el frenesí al parecer había ocurrido en todas partes y que todos los pokemon conocidos se habían tornado letales. Ella preguntó sobre los extraños guantes de ambos entrenadores y también fue informada de los pokéglov y de sus funciones. Le ofrecieron uno pero pasó de alto la propuesta, era mejor dárselo a un entrenador que ha ella que solo tenía a Happiny.

La ciudad apareció a la hora del atardecer. Los supervivientes, abajo, dejaron sus actividades y contemplaron a los dos pokemon dragón descender por el área del gimnasio de la ciudad. Se encontraban preparando sus cosas, eligiendo que llevar o no en la travesía, algunos con sus casas en buen estado, otras habían sido destruidas con el extraño ataque combinado de Hiperrayos del combate de la comisaría. Algunos se encontraban comiendo la comida de la tarde o distribuyendo los alimentos no perecibles de las casas, supermercados, etc. Y también otros hacían otra labor: buscar, llorar y enterrar a sus muertos. No había nadie de los supervivientes que no hubiese perdido un familiar, pariente, amigo, etc. Durante casi todo el día en que no habían estado presentes el profesor, Arthur y Brendan, la población se había dedicado a esta labor antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa. Algunos habían hecho tumbas individuales, otros, fosas comunes.

En el gimnasio, Norman y su familia preparaban sus aportes para la caravana, habían salido a recibir a los entrenadores, al profesor y a la superviviente. También se encontraba presente Andrés, su madre y el maestro Batuo.

"¿Qué has estado haciendo todo el día?" Le pregunto Arthur a su amigo.

"Ayudando a la policía a instruir a todos los hombres posibles en el uso de las armas que tenemos, no ha sido fácil pero creo que algunos ya van comprendiendo, también tendré que encargarme de ayudarlos con la limpieza y mantención de las armas. Para Batuo ha sido peor, es más fácil instruir a la gente en el uso de uno pistola o un rifle que con una espada o lanza"

"Es imposible pedirle a gente común y corriente que aprendan a usar las armas de mi monasterio en un solo día. Uno tarda años en aprender a usarlas y más aún dominarlas." Añadió el maestro monje.

"Oye Andrés ¿quieres que te devuelva el arma?" Le preguntó el amigo refiriéndose a la pistola.

"Quédatela Arthur, puede ser que sigas teniendo que necesitarla"

El profesor Birch se dio el tiempo para enseñarles al grupo los pokeglov y su funcionamiento. Andrés recibió uno configurado para tener más pokemon y escaneó primero a sus dos pokemon personales: Boss, su Houndoom predilecto, también líder de la jauría que criaban y a Jack o "Jacky" como le gustaba llamarlo, un Kecleon que un día su padre le había traído de regalo tras dirigir una misión de entrenamiento de tropas en la zona junglosa del norte de Hoenn. El resto fueron Houndoom y Houndour de su elección. Norman igual recibió uno para sus tres pokemon.

"¿Puedo tener uno?" Preguntó Max extasiado por la presencia de semejante aparato de tecnología de punta.

"Por supuesto" Le respondió el profesor "Ya tienes a tu propio pokemon, por lo que supongo que igual deberías tenerlo.

Efectivamente, al lado de Max se encontraba su propio pokemon que había recibido del profesor hace menos de una semana, cuando había cumplido la edad mínima para ser entrenador. Su Treecko miraba el guante con interés junto a su amo antes de ser escaneado por el aparato, quedando registrado como pokemon de Max.

"_Qué lástima…"_ Pensaba Brendan _"Tan Joven… Recién puede empezar su aventura pokemon y tiene que enfrentarse a todo esto… Espero que su Treecko le de todo su apoyo a él y a la caravana."_

Finalmente, Caroline anunció la cena. El gimnasio tenía un generador propio y pudieron disfrutar la cena hasta tarde, mientras que los demás supervivientes afuera se acostaron temprano o siguieron un rato más despierto a luces de vela. Aprovecharon de comer los productos perecibles ya que en algún momento se echarían a perder, pudiendo todos los invitados y pokemon comer hasta hartarse. Permitieron a Jennifer tomarse una ducha antes de irse con Felicia, quien sabe cuándo podrían tener ese lujo más adelant. Felicia era una de las pocas enfermeras supervivientes, se encargaría de ella a partir de ahora, ella había sido amiga de Sara por lo que se sintió obligada a cuidar de su prima.

"¡Gracias a todos! ¡Nos vemos mañana!" Se despidió mientras las dos Joy se perdían por las sombras.

En el living de la zona residencial del gimnasio, Batuo le preguntó si quería volver a pasar la noche en su casa.

"Gracias sifu, pero esta vez la pasaré en la mía. No he vuelto a estar en ella en mucho tiempo y quiere estar una última vez"

El maestro le dejó cumplir su deseo, era probable que no volviera a ver la casa en donde nació.

Arthur abrió la puerta de la casa, no había luz pero había traído una linterna para guiarse. La casa había quedado intacta aunque con un poco de polvo por la falta de limpieza. El living estaba igual, el comedor y la cocina también. Cuadros y fotos colgadas en las paredes le traían dolorosos recuerdos de sus padres, rezaba a Dios y a Arceus que estuviesen bien.

"_Pensar que he vuelto para volver a irme rápidamente de aquí _"Pensó con tristeza.

Arthur subió al segundo piso y abrió el lugar más sagrado de su niñez: su habitación. Estaba en perfecto orden, la cama estaba hecha y su ropa ordenada en el armario. Vio sus antiguos juguetes y una foto de si mismo cuando tenía unos nueve años. En ella había un niño pequeño, de cabello y ojos castaños, de piel algo pálida y de contextura delgada, débil y enfermiza. La mirada del niño mezclaba tristeza y seriedad ante la foto.

"_Pensar en lo que he cambiado en ocho años…"_

Arthur bajó las escaleras al exterior y liberó a su equipo.

"Pasaré la noche en mi casa, los que quieran pueden quedarse adentro pero asegúrense de que esté vigilada en caso de que vuelvan los pokemon salvajes"

Sus amigos asintieron, todos entraron menos Bruce, Kaiser y Bahamut. El dragón echó vuelo para vigilar la zona mientras que Kaiser y Bruce se quedaron a vigilar afuera.

"Buenas noches a todos, estaré en mi habitación, acomódense donde gusten" Dijo el entrenador y subió al segundo piso.

Lucy de un salto se acurrucó en el sofá, mientras que Leonard y Shadow lo hicieron en dos sillones del living.

Arthur al volver a su pieza, dejó la puerta entrecerrada y se desnudó. La luz de la luna se colaba por la única ventana del cuarto y le permitía ver su propio cuerpo. Contempló sus músculos, bien desarrollados y tonificados por años de arduo entrenamiento con Batuo, muy distinto a como era antes, cuando era débil.

"_Que distinto me veo… Pensar que han pasado siete años desde ese día… Ese día fatídico que me convenció de que tenía que cambiar… Que tenía que mejorar… En convertirme lo que soy ahora…"_Pensaba mientras recordaba dolorosos recuerdos, recuerdos de su niñez que lo perseguían hasta hoy día.

Arthur abrió el armario y encontró su pijama doblado, tras colocárselo, se sentó en la cama. Los rayos de la luna se reflejaban sobre su cansado rostro.

* * *

><p>Afuera de la casa, Bruce y Kaiser vigilaban la entrada. Al frente, entre las sombras, una figura emergió. Ambos pokemon se pusieron en guardia, pero recuperaron la compostura al ver quien era: Aggron.<p>

Tyranitar se volteó y miró a Bruce con una cara que pedía permiso para hacer algo. Bruce suspiró.

"Está bien donjuán" le respondió el Blaziken "Yo te cubro mientras pasas el rato con tu noviecita" Le dijo con un tono sarcástico.

"Gracias Bruce, te debo una" Le respondió el Tyranitar mientras se acercaba a Aggron y se dirigían a otro extremo de la casa.

* * *

><p>Leonard se encontraba recostado sobre el sillón, mirando el techo.<p>

"Es bastante bonita la casa de Arthur ¿no?" Le habló el Alakazam al Gengar.

"Si… Un buen lugar… Lleno de sitios para esconderse y asustar a la gente" Respondió con una risa socarrona.

Leonard movió la cabeza en signo de desaprobación pero al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa.

"Ay Shadow… Tu nunca cambias ¿eh?"

Lucy abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza.

"Ustedes dos sí que hacen ruido, iré arriba a hacerle compañía a Arthur" Dijo la Lanturn que se lanzó del sillón al suelo y a saltos comenzó a subir la escalera.

"Haz lo que quieras, Lucy" Le contestó el Alakazam derrumbado en el sofá.

"A mi igual me da lo mismo…" Le contestó Gengar, que aprovechó de moverse y arrojarse de costado en el sofá, con la espalda en dirección a Leonard.

Pasó un momento de silencio, Leonard volvió a hablar.

"¿No crees que es demasiado lo que le permitimos hacer Lucy con el amo Arthur?" Le preguntó a la sombra púrpura.

"Bah, no te preocupes listillo, mientras Arthur no se consiga una novia de verdad, que Lucy haga lo que quiera con él" Le dijo moviendo el brazo derecho encima de su cabeza.

"¿El consiguiendo una novia? Ja… Como si Lucy lo permitiera, es tan celosa… ¿Te acuerdas de ese día en la Conferencia Colosalia?

El Gengar soltó una risotada.

"Sí… Aún me acuerdo… Fue tan divertido lo que hizo…"

El living se quedó en silencio otra vez, Leonard pensó una última vez antes de decidirse a dormir.

"_Solo espero que Arthur pueda algún día superar el incidente de hace siete años atrás…"_

Arthur sentado en la cama, la abrió para meterse pero recordó algo más. En su velador, aparte del reloj a cuerda que programó para que sonara temprano, se acordó del pequeño reproductor de música que había junto al reloj.

"_¿Le quedará batería?"_

Comprobó que le quedaba muy poco, era casi energía residual, solo le alcanzaba como para una canción.

"_Elegiré una canción al azar…"_Se dijo a si mismo mientras pulsaba el botón para elegir una canción al azar.

La canción que empezó sonar lo pilló de sorpresa tras meterse y apoyar la cabeza en la almohada: era una balada que le había gustado bastante a su madre.

Sonaron las primeras palabras del cantante, sorpresivamente, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, entrando una figura iluminada por dos destellos de luz de sus apéndices luminosos, los ojos escarlata de Lucy se vieron en medio de la oscuridad.

Arthur levantó al cuerpo y la miró.

"Lucy… ¿Te sientes sola esta noche otra vez?" Le preguntó dulcemente.

Esta asintió y saltó a la cama, metiéndose entre las sábanas y acurrucándose entre los brazos de Arthur que rodearon su cuerpo azulado. Lucy, al ser la única hembra del grupo, era la regalona de Arthur. Ya bastantes veces habían dormido juntos y ella disfrutaba dándole compañía a su entrenador.

"_Lástima que seas tan celosa Lucy…" _Pensaba recordando ese día en la Conferencia Colosalia en el que ella había repelido una oleada de admiradoras que lo estaban agobiando con autógrafos y deseando estar cerca de él al ser uno de los entrenadores favoritos de la conferencia. Ella había defendido en un ataque de celos el derecho de tener exclusivamente para ella la atención de Arthur, el que consideraba muchas veces suyo.

"A este ritmo nunca conseguiré una novia de verdad…" Pensaba riéndose a sus adentros. Pero de todas formas, no era aún prioridad suya, menos ahora en la situación actual. La última experiencia importante con una chica, hace siete años, no había sido agradable para él…

Arthur y Lucy cerraron los ojos, la luz de la cabeza de la Lanturn se empezaron a apagar mientras ambos se dejaban arrastrar por el sueño.

* * *

><p>Afuera, dos grandes figuras se encontraban sentadas en el patio trasero de la casa, miraban en dirección a la ventana de la habitación de Arthur. La letra y música de la canción escapaban al exterior por la ventana que se encontraba ligeramente abierta.<p>

"Vaya cosas que pueden componer los humanos…" Dijo Aggron.

"Cierto, no esta mal…" Respondió tímidamente Kaiser.

Aggron apoyó una mano sobre la de Kaiser.

"Se que esto ya lo sabes Kaiser… Te amo…"

Kaiser se dio vuelta y acarició el rostro de Aggron.

"Igual te amo Aggron…"

"Kaiser…"

"¿Si querida…?"

"Quiero… Quiero que este momento sea especial, Kaiser… Te necesito… Esta noche… Por favor…"

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del Tyranitar al darse cuenta de la insinuación.

Aggron pareció darse cuenta del miedo que sentía Kaiser.

"Kaiser… Yo igual tengo miedo… Pero si es contigo… Nada de eso me importa…"

"Aggron…"

"Por favor…"

_**'**_"Está bien… Me estaría engañando a mi mismo si digiera que no quiero…"

Aggron sorió.

"Ven…"

Aggron tiró de su brazo y lo llevó a la espesura detrás del patio, lo más lejos posible, en donde nadie ni nada pudiese interrumpirlos y donde no pudiesen causar problemas o alboroto.

Un último solo de guitarra empezó a sonar, la canción empezó bajar de volumen hasta finalizar, el reproductor, sin energía, se apagó. Arthur y Lanturn se encontraban durmiendo desde hace rato, mientras que Tyranitar y Aggron se dedicaron a explorar territorios desconocidos.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Arthur, con sus cosas listas, con su medalla de segundo lugar y una foto familiar como únicos recuerdos. Miró su casa y se despidió una última vez.<p>

"_Adiós casa, adiós Ciudad Petalia, quizás no nos volvamos a ver, pero prometo… Que algún día… Volveré…"_

Arthur dio media vuelta y se dirigió en dirección a la caravana de supervivientes, sus amigos lo esperaban, el camino se veía largo y peligroso, pero él estaba listo para cualquier cosa.


	4. Pesadilla de Seda

**19/2/2013: He cambiado el discurso de Arthur sobre el aura para hacerlo más acorde a mi punto de vista actual.**

**Pesadilla de Seda**

**18 de Agosto**

La caravana se desplazaba a velocidad constante estable por el camino hacia el siguiente objetivo: el Bosque Petalia, un bosque de proporciones descomunales que había que atravesar si deseaban acercarse a ciudad Férrica. La caravana estaba organizada en un patrón común en grupos migratorios: Las mujeres civiles, los hombres incapaces de pelear, los que llevaban suministros y los niños iban al centro. Mientras que alrededor estaban los hombres que podían pelear, policías y los que tenían pokemon, formando un círculo protector.

Arthur se encontraba destinado al sector izquierdo de la caravana, a la derecha se encontraba Brendan acompañado de Batuo, Birch se encontraba al centro con la demás por no tener medios para defenderse. A la cabeza se encontraba Norman respaldado por una buena parte de la policía superviviente y al sur se encontraba Andrés y una buena parte de la jauría de Houndour y Houndoom protegiendo la retaguardia. El resto de la jauría se encontraba repartida de manera homogénea alrededor del círculo protector para reforzarlo. Otros pocos policías también estaban repartidos entre todo el círculo.

"_En poco tiempo más llegaremos a la entrada al bosque…"_ Pensaba Arthur mientras veía a la gente alrededor suyo. Varios se veían cansados, no era costumbre de muchos hacer este tipo de caminatas pero evitaban quedarse atrás para no retrasar la marcha.

A su lado se encontraba Bruce, al que tenía acostumbrado a estar afuera de su pokeball. Cerca de él se veía a un policía, la mayoría vestía ropas más cómodas de civil, pero aún llevaban la gorra para poder reconocerlos. El que tenía al lado estaba armado con una escopeta, otro más lejos, con un subfusil HK MP5, arma originaria de las escasas fuerzas especiales que contaba la policía. Otros hombres cercan suyo llevaban pistolas o armas caseras como bates, algunos con clavos, lanzas improvisadas con palos de escoba y cuchillos de cocina, etc. Algunos pocos privilegiados, los que habían captado algo mejor las instrucciones de Batuo, llevaban las armas blancas de su casa.

Arthur llevaba un equipo que le habían dejado elegir en respeto a sus habilidades de combate: dos espadas Jian en sus fundas, cruzadas en la parte baja de la espalda para tenerlas listas para su uso, la pistola CZ-75 de Andrés con su cartuchera y cargador extra colgando en la cintura de su costado derecho, un cuchillo de guerra que le había prestado Andrés que colgaba sobre una funda atada a la pierna derecha y por último, un subfusil MP5 con su culata desplegable colgando en la parte de arriba de la espalda más tres cargadores llenos en una cartuchera en el costado izquierdo.

El viaje había sido tranquilo por el momento: caminaban por el sendero principal de la ruta, por lo que no había peligro de que traspasaran el territorio de pokemon salvajes y que pudiesen ser atacados, aunque los guardianes de la caravana se encontraban atentos ante cualquier posible situación.

Tras una hora más de caminata, en la cual mucha gente empezaba a mostrar evidentes señales de cansancio, el alcalde decidió detener la marcha. El bosque se encontraba al frente y decidió junto al jefe de la policía armar el campamento en un claro cercano para almorzar y discutir que curso seguir para atravesar el bosque. Tras instalarse en el claro, la gente empezó a desempacar alimentos y útiles de cocina para empezar a preparar las ollas comunes del almuerzo. Se almorzaría por turnos para mantener constantemente vigilado el perímetro.

"¡Arthur! ¡Es tu turno!" Le gritó una voz desde el centro del grupo, era Caroline que lo llamaba a almorzar junto a Brendan, Andrés y Jennifer. Arthur liberó el resto de su equipo y se fue a sentar junto a las ollas con distintos alimentos.

Al principio, la comida fue bastante silenciosa: los cuatro chicos comían su porción de arroz con legumbres mientras sus pokemon respectivos comían en un grupo cercano a ellos. Jennifer decidió romper el silencio, su Happiny comía junto a ella debido a que le intimidaba la presencia de los poderosos pokemon de Brendan, Arthur y Andrés.

"Arthur, no he tenido la oportunidad de preguntártelo antes, pero en ese instante, en el centro pokemon, cuando repeliste la jauría de Mightyena, no pude evitar notar que eras bastante… dotado para ello…"

"¿Dotado?" Preguntó en un tono sugestivo y con una sonrisa en la cara.

"¿Pero que…?" La chica pareció sonrojarse. "¡No querías referirme a…!"

"Tranquila, tranquila" Respondió el chico. "Solo quería tomarte el pelo ¿te refieres a donde aprendí esas técnicas de artes marciales que viste?"

La chica suspiró.

"Si, a eso me refería, es que no es común ver a gente así"

"Bueno" Comenzó Arthur "Soy aprendiz del arte del Wan Shan Lu, que traducido significa "Camino a la Perfección" Una filosofía originalmente enseñada en un monasterio de una región lejana"

"¿Un monasterio? ¿Cómo esos que se ven en las películas?" Preguntó la chica.

"Podría decirse… Pero este es real, Batuo, mi sifu, que significa maestro, viene de esa tierra y se instaló aquí hace unos treinta años. El monasterio del Wan Shan Lu fue fundado hace cientos de años por… Pero antes de decirte… ¿conoces lo que es el Aura?"

"¿Eh? La verdad… No…" Respondió la chica Joy, no había oído de ese término.

Brendan y Andrés, que ya habían oído de Arthur sobre el Aura y el monasterio, prestaron atención.

"¿Cómo explicarlo? El Aura es la esencia de todos los seres vivos, una fuerza interna que cada ser tiene y que algunos pokemon y personas pueden manipular y utilizar de diferentes maneras. Los pocos humanos capaces de utilizar el Aura son llamados Guardianes del Aura, personas que hace siglos viajaban por el mundo haciendo buenas obras y enseñandole a los que tenían el don de utilizar este poder. El fundador de esta institución llamada El Monasterio fue un Guardián del Aura, llamado Shi Yongxin, un monje ermitaño. Los miembros del monasterio pasaron a ser conocidos como Monjes Guardianes por el resto de la gente."

"¿Lo fundó para enseñarle a la gente con el don a desarrollar sus poderes?"

"Fue para más que eso, Shi Yongxin, tras viajar muchos años, pensó que todas las personas y pokemon, al ser seres vivientes, tenían Aura y el potencial para utilizarlo y que los Guardianas del Aura no eran nada más que personas que tenían "liberada" la capacidad de nacimiento. Shi Yongxin pensaba que las personas comunes, con el entrenamiento físico y mental adecuado, podían liberar el Aura de sus cuerpos y volverse Guardianes del Aura; y que estos Guardianes podían llegar a tener un potencial incluso mayor que los que habían nacido con el don del Aura. No es que a los que nacen con el don de Aura les sea más fácil usarlo, igual el entrenamiento es duro y muchas veces no lo consiguen dominar sus propias habilidades. Incluso mucha gente vive con el don sin enterarse que lo tienen. Lo que Shi Yongxin buscaba era darle la oportunidad a todos de poder utilizar el Aura y volverse Guardianes.

"Y tu…"

Arthur negó con la cabeza.

"No nací con el don natural de usar el Aura, mi maestro, Batuo, tampoco lo tenía. Al finalizar su entrenamiento, fue capaz de liberarlo…"

"O sea ¿es realmente posible? ¿Qué tan difícil es poder conseguir ese poder?" Preguntó interesada.

"Muy difícil, extremadamente dificl, estuve bajo la tutela de Batuo por seis años hasta que el año pasado decidí volverme entrenador y aún no he podido liberar mi Aura. Pero cuando logre terminar mi entrenamiento, podre utilizarlo igual que el."

"¿Y que cosas puedes hacer con el Aura?"

"Una de las habilidad más básica es la de poder ver el Aura de los demás seres vivos, que al mismo tiempo sirve como un sexto sentido para poder ver sin necesidad de usar los ojos. Hay otros que he visto a mi sifu usar como el poder de desprender parte del Aura de uno para crear un proyectil de energía que no nunca falla el objetivo. No conozco más ya que cuando recién llegue a liberar mi Aura, podré comenzar a ser instruido en sus habilidades."

"¿Y por que durante el ataque a la Ciudad no vi al señor Batuo usando Aura?" Interrumpió Brendan.

"Fue probablemente porque no fue necesario usarlo, si la situación se hubiese puesto peor, probablemente hubiese usado Aura, usarlo muchas veces puede ser desgastante e incluso cuando se abusa o usa en límites extremos, puede ser mortal

"Ya veo…" Jennifer se dio cuenta que el camino del monje que había tomado Arthur no era algo que cualquiera pudiese seguir cualquiera "Oye Arthur, perdón si la pregunta puede incomodarte, pero ¿Por qué decidiste volverte discípulo de Batuo?"

Arthur bajó la cabeza y se dio el tiempo antes de responder. Brendan igual puso atención, igual deseaba saberlo ya que nunca se lo había dicho.

"Cuando la vida te golpea… Uno se da cuenta que no puede seguir parado sin hacer nada al respecto…" Contestó con voz triste.

Jennifer se dio cuenta que era mejor no seguir con el tema. Brendan también quedó confundido por las palabras crípticas de Arthur. Solo Andrés pareció reaccionar, parecía entender a lo que se refería.

"Bueno" Siguió Arthur tratando de cambiar el tema "Ya que me has preguntado bastante, quiero preguntarte algo a ti. Creo que es algo que muchos nos habremos preguntado alguna vez" Dijo señalando a todos los presentes "¿Por qué todos los miembros de la familia Joy se ven tan… parecidos?"

Brendan y Andrés se dieron cuenta, muchas veces se habían preguntado lo mismo pero no se les había ocurrido hasta ahora que tenían una Joy al lado ¿Por qué era?

La pregunta pareció tomar de sorpresa a Jennifer.

"Bueno…este…" Dijo mientras se rascaba un costado de la cabeza "Es algo genético que tiene mi familia…"

"¿Genético?" Interrumpió Andrés, interesado.

"Si… Todos los miembros de mi familia, sin importar con quien se casen, terminan teniendo hijas, nunca varones y todas las hijas terminan viéndose similares e incluso las personalidades suelen ser similares."

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" Preguntó asombrado Brendan. A pesar de que la explicación era descabellada, tenía sentido. "Debe de ser raro vivir en una familia donde todos sean iguales, se comporten iguales o aspiren las mismas cosas ¿no?" Dijo esto último pensando en que todas las Joy que conocía eran enfermeras.

"No es tan así, a pesar de que nos vemos similares, tenemos matices de personalidad individuales y muchas no nos volvemos enfermeras sino que otras deciden ocupar cargos administrativos o en el gobierno"

"Ya veo…" Contestó Arthur con su duda resuelta, pensaba como la genética hacía cosas tan extrañas en la naturaleza "Para ti debe de ser interesante esto ¿no Andrés? A ti que te interesa esto de la crianza de pokemon…"

El joven aspirante de militar contestó con una sonrisa

"Nunca me he decidido si seguir el camino de mi padre e ingresar al ejército o ser criador… El tema es que la crianza involucra mucho la genética y los pokemon no están exentos de rarezas."

"¿Cómo cuales?" Preguntó Brendan.

"Por ejemplo ¿sabían que los pokemon no necesariamente pueden reproducirse con los de su misma especie?"

"¡¿Como?" Exclamaron sorprendidos Brendan y Jennifer. Arthur sonrió ante sus caras de sorpresa, Andrés ya se lo había contado hace mucho tiempo.

"Parecerá extraño sin duda, pero los criadores han agrupado a los pokemon en distintas categorías llamadas grupos huevo. Pokemon con ciertas características similares pertenecen al mismo grupo y pueden reproducirse entre ellos, dejando huevos con descendencia fértil"

"¿Pero como lo hacen con las crías? ¿Qué tipos de crías nacen de un huevo de dos padres de distinta especie?" Preguntó sin poder comprender Brendan a Andrés.

Kaiser y Aggron, que escuchaban la conversación desde lejos junto a los demás pokemon del grupo, no pudieron evitar sentirse identificados, sonrojándose los dos a la vez. Al menos los demás pokemon estaban demasiado ocupados comiendo como para darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba a los dos.

"Es fácil" Le contestó tranquilo Andrés "Por motivos que aun no se conocen del todo, pero se cree que es debido a una estrategia evolutiva, las crías de este tipo de padres siguen un mismo patrón: la especie siempre será la de la madre, probablemente para permitir que la madre pueda criar y alimentar apropiadamente a sus hijos. Aunque ciertos aspectos del padre se pueden heredar como la personalidad e incluso se ha visto que las crías pueden llegar a nacer sabiendo movimientos que normalmente no pueden aprender los de su especia, movimientos llamados Movimientos Huevo por los criadores"

"Nunca había oído de algo así" Dijo Jennifer todavía asombrada "Realmente sorprendente es esto de la genética"

Andrés saltó una pequeña carcajada.

"¿Crees que ahí terminan las sorpresas? ¿Sabías que un pokemon tan pequeño como un Skitty está en el mismo grupo huevo que un pokemon tan grande como un Wailord?"

Jennifer colocó una cara de increíble asombro y Brendan, que tomaba un vaso con zumo, no pudo evitar que parte se le cayera por las vías respiratorias y empezara a toser compulsivamente. Incluso Arthur abrió los ojos de asombro.

"¡¿ME ESTAS TOMANDO EL PELO?" Gritó desesperado Brendan tras recuperarse del acceso de tos.

"¡Tranquilo, tranquilo!" Lo calmó Andrés "Se ha comprobado por experimentos de fertilización en vitro que es posible, pero la diferencia de tamaño hace imposible algo así en la realidad. Algunos piensan que debido a esto, los Wailmer y los Wailord fueron alguna vez pokemon que habitaron en la tierra."

"A veces pareciera que Arceus creó este mundo de forma un tanto descabellada…" Comentó la chica.

Así los jóvenes continuaban hablando de diversos temas, mientras tanto, Norman, Max, su Treecko, el alcalde y el jefe de la policía examinaban el mapa tridimensional del pokeglov del líder de gimnasio, viendo que ruta seguir para atravesar el bosque.

"Al menos estamos con algo de suerte, el plan de construcción de la Vía del Bosque, a pesar de no estar terminada, llega hasta el primer centro pokemon desde ambos lados" Dijo el alcalde.

"La primera vez que atravesé el bosque con May y Ash, se habían construido los dos centro pero todavía no la ruta" Le confirmó Max mientras indicaba el camino que se desplegaba en el mapa. El bosque, que era bastante grande, en algunas partes era denso, pero en otras, era bastante poco frondoso e incluso habían espacios "vacíos" de árboles, lugares en los cuales se habían instalado dos centro pokemon. Se había financiado un proyecto en los cuales Ciudad Petalia y Ciudad Rinchiend, una ciudad que estaba entre Ciudad Férrica y Ciudad Petalia, para conectar ambas y permitir un tránsito rápido y seguro. El camino se había completado hasta el momento desde las entradas respectivas del bosque, hasta el centro pokemon más cercano a cada salida, dejando el espacio entre ambos sin terminar.

Max desplegó el mapa de su propio Pokeglov y realizó un zoom para fijarse en el estado de la vía: estaba bien delimitada y era lo suficiente ancha como para que la caravana pasara, el camino estaba despejado y la ruta era perfectamente visible desde el mapa satelital, lo que le preocupaba era como atravesarían el medio del bosque y que tipo de peligros habría…

El jefe de la policía empezó a analizar el sector medio del mapa, habían pocas zonas amplias y trataba de buscar zonas que lucían lo suficientemente anchas como para que la caravana pasara. Pero había un problema: la ruta trazada serpenteaba consideradamente por el bosque y el camino entre los dos centros se alargaba bastante. Mientras más tiempo estuviesen en el medio, más riesgo habría para los integrantes de la caravana.

"No tenemos otra opción" Dijo Norman "Si tomáramos la ruta directa, tendríamos que dividir la caravana en grupos pequeños, lo que nos volvería presa fácil para los pokemon del bosque, quien sabe como los últimos hechos los hayan cambiado también"

"Cierto, Norman, no deseo que ninguno de ellos tuviese que arriesgar su vida, ahora el mundo se ha vuelto peligroso y no tenemos otra opción que tomar el camino largo pero seguro" Dijo con tristeza, temía que en el camino alguien más muriera, ya eran pocos los supervivientes y no deseaba más víctimas.

Treecko se acercó a su amo y le habló, al parecer intentaba decir que lo protegería.

"Gracias Treecko, a lo mejor no hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos, pero aún así, confío en ti"

Los jóvenes ya habían terminado de comer y Arthur volvió a su puesto de vigilancia junto a su equipo de pokemon. Brendan, Jennifer y Andrés también se disponían a irse.

"Andrés, vi tu expresión ¿sabes tú lo que le pasó a Arthur?" Le preguntó Jennifer.

Andrés les respondió solemnemente, la expresión de Brendan indicaba que el también deseaba saber lo que había sucedido hace diez años atrás por lo que el tenía entendido.

"Arthur me hizo prometer que no diría nada sobre ese asunto hasta que el mismo lo haga. Lo que les puede decir es que hace diez años ocurrió un incidente terrible para Arthur, uno en el que se sintió terriblemente humillado e incluso su vida corrió peligro. Yo en lo personal, creo que entiendo lo que tuvo que pasar él y encuentro comprensible su decisión de ponerse la tutela del señor Batuo. Les recomiendo que no insistan en el asunto, a menos que el decida por su cuenta contarles."

Ambos asintieron, algo decepcionados ¿Qué pudo haber sido tan terrible que puso en peligro la vida de Arthur? ¿Tanto como para tomar un camino tan difícil?

La caravana comenzaba a guardar los utensilios de comida y las sobras, en mitad del proceso, el alcalde convocó una reunión para explicarles la situación.

"Ciudadanos de Petalia, los convoco para informarles que hemos ideado un plan para cruzar el bosque"

Fue entonces cuando les habló de la Vía del Bosque y de lo peligroso que podría ser cruzar por el sector medio del bosque.

"No hay otra opción ¿verdad?" Preguntó Batuo, su Medicham, siempre a su lado, meditaba como solía hacer.

"La otra opción que es cruzar por el medio es demasiado peligrosa como para tomarla en cuenta" Afirmó el jefe de la policía.

"¿Pero no sería más seguro estar la menor cantidad de tiempo posible en el bosque?" Preguntó un ciudadano, un hombre de unos treinta años que había comprendido lo suficiente las lecciones rápidas de Batuo como para recibir una Qiang.

"En parte es cierto" Respondió esta vez Birch que estaba presente en medio de la multitud "Pero nos veríamos forzados a estar divididos y quedar expuestos, la ruta trazada por el jefe de la policía, a pesar de ser larga, nos permitirá mantener la formación protectora. No sabemos que habrá pasado con los pokemon del bosque así que habrá que estar atentos"

Ninguno de los presentes, ni siquiera Arthur y los demás estaban conformes, pero concluyeron que había que priorizar la seguridad sobre la velocidad, ahora que viajaban en un grupo grande que incluía mujeres, ancianos y niños indefensos. La caravana se preparó y puso en marcha hacia las profundidades del bosque.

La caravana avanzaba a un paso más lento, pero constante. Los defensores del círculo prestaban atención a cada centímetro observable, los Hondour y Houndoom observaban y olisqueaban el aire, los hombres armados empuñaban fuertemente sus armas y los pokemon se mantenían atentos. Los minutos pasaban y la situación comenzó a volverse incómoda: el bosque estaba completamente silencioso, no se oía ningún ruido extraño y los múltiples radares de los pokeglov no detectaban ninguna señal a la redonda de pokemon salvajes. A pesar de todo, muchos sentían como si algo los estuviese observando, aumentando más aún la tensión.

"_¿Qué estará pasando? Pareciera como si toda la fauna hubiese desaparecido…"_ Pensaba Arthur, incómodo ante la falta de vida del bosque.

Max sentía tanta preocupación como los demás. Se acordaba de cuando había pasado por el bosque y había conocido a Brock, de cómo Ash había capturado un Taillow, de Nicholai, el chico que se vestía de diversos pokemon, entre otras cosas. Recordaba como habían comentado en su llegada al bosque que parecía no haber nada cuando entraron, pero esto era demasiado.

Las horas pasaron, sin que sucede ningún incidente, poco a poco, el bosque comenzó a volverse menos espeso, hasta aparecer el claro con el centro pokemon a lo lejos. Los miembros de la caravana no sabían si dar gracias a Arceus por su suerte o si estar atentos ante una posible emboscada. El centro parecía estar intacto con excepción de las puertas automáticas que estaban rotas, su forma de domo y la torre con una imitación de una pokeball lo hacía bastante reconocible a la distancia. De manera extraña, había un jeep estacionado no muy lejos, en el interior no había nada que pudiese delatar su procedencia o su dueño. Solo una patente correspondiente a vehículos como los de la policía.

"_Como extraño el mío…"_ Pensaba Birch, acordándose de su jeep que solía conducir todo el tiempo pero que había tenido que dejar en Ciudad Petalia al ser casi un estorbo para la caravana.

"Bien todos, enviaremos un grupo a asegurar el interior" Habló el jefe de la policía "¿Alguien se ofrece?"

Arthur y Andrés levantaron la mano de inmediato.

"Bien, ustedes dos irán junto con la oficial Verónica y dos oficiales más" Verónica era la oficial Jenny que había dirigido la defensa del cuartel de policía en Ciudad Petalia.

"Los demás se quedaran aquí esperando, si todo va bien, las mujeres, los niños y los ancianos pasaran la noche adentro mientras que los demás montaremos guardia afuera" Le siguió el alcalde.

Todos asintieron, Arthur y los policías prepararon los subfusiles y Andrés preparó su fusil de asalto, un SIG 552 LB, que incluía una bayoneta montada. Arthur y Andrés soltaron a sus pokemon, solo Bruce y Boss los acompañarían.

Verónica se colocó al frente e indicó que avanzaran. Cruzaron las puertas automáticas desechas y comprobaron el interior. Las cosas estaban revueltas en la pequeña recepción pero no había nada que indicara signos de violencia.

"_Este lugar me trae mala espina" _Pensaba Arthur, Andrés pensaba algo similar.

La puerta que llevaba las instalaciones traseras estaba abierta, parecía forzada, como si los que estaban adentro la hubiesen cerrado en vano. El grupo comenzó a investigar el resto de las instalaciones, todo parecía estar un poco desordenado pero apenas habían signos de violencia y ningún solo cuerpo o superviviente. La tensión empezaba a volverse insoportable.

"Andrés, ven a ver esto" Dijo Arthur, en una especie de sala de descanso para el personal. Había encontrado junto con Bruce pequeñas gotas de sangre en una pared, pero lo más interesante era un arma de fuego de extraña apariencia junto a las manchas.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó el joven y al mirar la extraña arma, no preguntó nada más y la empezó a examinar. Tras un rato, después de verla en distintos ángulos, comprobar su cargador y munición, dio su veredicto.

"Reconozco que no fue tan fácil identificarla, pero esta arma es un subfusil FN P90, lo habría reconocido rápidamente pero este está bastante modificado y personalizado. Un extraña arma sin duda para un sitio como este"

Arthur se acordó de una enciclopedia ilustrada de armas de fuego que tenía Andrés, ojeando había visto una vez el arma, pudiendo reconocerla también.

"¿Servirá para el arsenal?" Preguntó el aprendiz de monje.

Andrés negó con la cabeza.

"La munición 5,7x28mm del P90, hecha para ser pequeña como una bala de pistola pero con suficiente poder para perforar chalecos antibalas, no es un tipo de munición que tuviese el cuartel de policía de Petalia al momento del ataque. Aparte de ser una bala exótica, compatible con muy pocas armas. Probablemente, solo causará peso extra en la caravana"

"Que lástima, aparentaba ser una buena adición al armamento…" Pero Andrés lo interrumpió.

"Lo que más me preocupa es el paradero de su dueño. Las manchas de sangre indican que fue herido, pero la cantidad no es suficiente como para indicar que haya sido una herida grave ¿entonces que lo habrá forzado a abandonar su arma? ¿Dónde estará? ¿Dónde están todos los que estaban aquí? ¿Habrán abandonado el centro? "

Andrés examinó el área por su cuenta, notó que por la zona del suelo cercano a la pared manchada había pequeñas hebras de un tipo de sustancia blanquecina. Boss comenzó a olfatear el arma, tras ladrar, salió de la habitación; al parecer, había detectado el rastro del dueño.

"Sigamos a Boss, veamos que encuentra" Recomendó Andrés.

El grupo salió al pasillo del cual había venido, los tres oficiales también se encontraban en él, mirando extrañados al perro infernal rastreando el piso.

"Boss encontró el rastro de alguien, posiblemente es el de un superviviente" Explicó Andrés.

"Muy bien, veamos a donde nos lleva" Contestó Verónica.

El Houndoom los llevó hasta una puerta abierta, por la oscuridad del interior y las escaleras, debía llevar al almacén subterráneo del edificio.

El grupo cambió los subfusiles por pistolas y linternas.

"¿Preparados todos? Tengan cuidado, quien sabe lo que puede haber abajo" Replicó la oficial antes de empezar a descender, manteniéndose adelante.

El grupo bajó lentamente, no es que le tuviesen miedo a la oscuridad, pero la tensión, la extraña situación de abandono del centro pokemon, la extraña tranquilidad en el viaje por el bosque y la terrible sensación de inseguridad hacía mella sus cuerpos y mentes mientras sus pies descendían por los escalones. Sus corazones palpitaban cada vez más fuertes, sus frentes empezaban poco a poco a sudar, su respiración se incrementaba y sus músculos se tensaban con cada paso que descendían, preparándolos para una situación de combate o huída. Bruce también estaba en alerta mientras Boss continuaba siguiendo el rastro.

Las escaleras terminaban con una puerta al frente, tras iluminarla, Verónica comprobó que se encontraba semiabierta. Boss al acercarse a la puerta, comenzó a gruñir, los dos policías tragaron saliva. Verónica se puso contra la puerta y tomó la manilla, ordenó con un gesto que los dos policías se prepararan para entrar, indicó a Andrés y a Arthur que los siguieran después.

Con los dedos de la mano derecha hizo cuenta atrás hasta tres, empujó la puerta con el brazo, abriéndola completamente. Los dos policías entraron y rápidamente; Arthur, Andrés, Bruce y Boss los siguieron, finalmente, Verónica entró. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos en el gran almacén que apareció ante ellos: toda la habitación, el suelo, el techo, muebles, paredes, etc. Estaban cubiertas al parecer de una sustancia como la que había encontrado Andrés. Parecía que todas las paredes estaban cubiertas con seda de insecto.

"¡¿Pero que rayos pasa aquí?" Dijo uno de los policías sin poder contenerse.

Boss gruñó otra vez, en este caso, a una esquina de la habitación. Todos apuntaron sus armas a la esquina del almacén y las linternas enfocaron el sitio. Lo primero que vieron fueron varios ojos de iris escarlata que los miraban, los cinco humanos estuvieron apunto de disparar pero se dieron cuenta que las criaturas no hacían absolutamente nada, fue el pokedex de los guantes de los dos entrenadores que despejó sus dudas:

"_Silcoon utiliza la seda que secreta para colgarse atarse a la rama de un árbol a la espera de su evolución. Ahorra energía moviéndose lo menos posible y se alimenta del agua de lluvia. Sus dos ojos le permiten vigilar su territorio."_

"_Cascoon forman un capullo protector de seda alrededor suyo de la seda que libera por la boca. Se oculta inmóvil entre hojas y ramas ya que no se mueve a pesar de que le hagan daño, debido a que gasta todas sus energías en evolucionar. Nunca olvida al que le ha hecho daño."_

El grupo de Silcoon y Cascoon permanecían quietos, sin moverse ningún milímetro y sin pestañar, sólo miraban con sus penetrantes ojos a los intrusos.

"¿Pueden atacarnos?" Preguntó indeciso uno de los policías.

"No creo que lo hagan mientras no los amenacemos, estoy seguro que preferirían ahorrar energías que atacarnos" Contestó Arthur.

El grupo de pokemon capullo siguió sin moverse ni un centímetro. El grupo bajó las armas, fijándose más en las paredes y en los muebles.

"No creo que los Silcoon y Cascoon hayan hecho todo esto, algo debió haber tejido la red y debió de haberlos transportado aquí" Comentó Andrés.

"Pero si hay pokemon aquí… ¿Dónde están los demás?" Preguntó inquisitivo el otro policía.

Boss dejó de fijarse en los indefensos pokemon capullo y se concentró en seguir rastreando. Se desplazó hasta un bulto de seda amontonado en la pared.

"¿Pero que es esta cosa?" Preguntó Verónica. "¿Por qué el rastro llega hasta…?" Su voz se desvaneció mientras iluminaba el bulto y alumbró algo que sobresalía de la parte superior: una cabeza humana masculina, al parecer, inconsciente.

Todo el mundo no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido, al parecer, el hombre había sido atrapado, transportado, y tejido a la pared.

"Tenemos que sacarlo" Afirmó Andrés. Sacó su cuchillo militar y cuidadosamente cortó las resistentes hebras, fueron más difíciles de cortar de lo esperado.

Los dos policías ayudaron a recibir el cuerpo del hombre y lo acomodaron en una silla cercana a la cual primero le removieron la seda que la cubría. Después de sentarlo, pudieron analizarlo mejor: Era un hombre de cabellos verdes de entre veinte y veinticinco años, llevaba un traje de prisionero naranja y unas humildes zapatillas negras y blancas.

"¿Un prisionero? ¿Qué hace alguien como él aquí?" Preguntó Arthur con curiosidad, pero súbitamente, el prisionero empezó a moverse lentamente y a gruñir. Empezaba a recuperar la consciencia.

"Que… rayos…" Musitaba mientras volvía a la realidad.

"¿Se encuentra bien señor?" Le preguntó amablemente uno de los policías.

"Quién… ¿Quienes son ustedes?" Preguntó mientras se refregaba los ojos.

"Soy la oficial Verónica Jenny del cuartel de policía de Ciudad Petalia. Somos…" Se presentó la oficial pero el extraño hombre no la dejó seguir.

"¡¿Cuartel de policía? ¡Oh, no! ¡No puede ser!" Dijo el hombre asustado, abrió los ojos y vio a la oficial, a los dos policías, a un joven que a pesar de sus ropas parecía ser demasiado menor como para ser militar, otro joven que llevaba lo que parecía ser un gran sobretodo marrón con capucha que cubría el resto de su ropa, un Blaziken y un pokemon canino que no había visto en su vida.

"¡Tranquilícese! Usted parece llevar ropas de prisionero, pero no es nuestro objetivo apresarlo. Somos supervivientes de Ciudad Petalia, los pokemon han sido afectados por una extraña condición y han atacado toda la zona. Solo estamos buscando un lugar seguro."

"Ata… ¿Atacado? ¡No me digas que ha sucedido también en otras partes!"

"¿Otras partes?" Preguntó Verónica.

"¡Me refiero a todos lados maldita sea!" Respondió enfurecido "Era un prisionero de la cárcel de Ciudad Rinchiend. Ayer, la alarma sonó y avisaron por los megáfonos que mantuviésemos la calma, que se había producido un intento de fuga y que estaban controlando la situación ¡Que gran mentira! ¡Todos los malditos pokemon de los alrededores estaban asediando el edificio! ¡Vi como varios de ellos hacían picadillo a los guardias! Antes que pudiesen llegar a mi celda, la electricidad debió de haber fallado ya que las cerraduras electrónicas se abrieron y muchos pudimos escapar. De pura suerte logré escapar del bloque de las celdas, logré armarme y escaparme en un jeep de la cárcel. Aunque por supuesto… Tuve que deshacerme de algunos prisioneros que igual lo querían…"

"¡No me digas que los…!" Respondió enfurecido Andrés.

"¡Cállate mocoso! ¿Te crees con autoridad de discutirme por llevar esas ropas? ¡Tú no engañas a nadie con ellas! ¡Tuve que matarlos para poder escapar y sobrevivir! El mundo es cruel chico, o matas o mueres. Era tomar el jeep y morir asesinado por los pokemon."

"Maldito…" Pronunció Andrés ofendido e intentó golpearlo. Los dos policías lo contuvieron.

"¡Tranquilos los dos! ¡La situación es demasiada delicada como para permitir peleas! A lo mejor hayas sido un prisionero pero ahora las cosas se han ido al diablo y es mejor que todos colaboremos ¿Quién eres y por que te encarcelaron?"

El hombre suspiró.

"Mi nombre es Rico y era un cazador furtivo de pokemon. Ya saben… Los capturaba y los vendía al mejor postor. Mientras más raros, mejor era la paga, muchas veces ganaba un gran dineral. En este mismo bosque un grupo de mocosos y la policía me apresaron y cumplía varios años de prisión en Richiend. Tras escapar, me dirigí al bosque, porque o uno escapaba por aquí, o tenía que atravesar la ciudad, lo que era un suicidio con todos esos condenados pokemon destruyéndolo todo. Quise refugiarme en este centro pokemon pero al principio no me creían que los pokemon se habían vuelto locos, pensaba que era una pobre excusa para un prisionero fugado. Me dijeron si que los pokemon habían sufrido un extraño ataque y que se habían desmallado el día anterior, pero nada más. Intentaron llamar a la policía pero la línea telefónica se había cortado, seguí tratando de convencerlos pero era inútil. Fue entonces ellos llegaron…"

Arthur miró los alrededores y se fijó en los Silcoon y Cascoon de la esquina. Seguían tan inmóviles como siempre.

"¿Wurmples? ¿Beautiflys? ¿Dustoxs tal vez?" Preguntó el monje tratando de adivinar.

"Adivinaste sabelotodo. Esos bicharracos llegaron de todos lados, fue todo tan rápido, ni siquiera nos atacaron cara a cara, sino que soltaron ese polvo de sus alas y todos caían como sacos de papas al suelo."

"Esporas somníferas, supongo…" Complementó Andrés aún ofendido en un tono de desdén.

"No lo sé, el tema es que logré escapar a la parte de atrás hacia una sala de descanso. Me encontraron pero antes de que pudiese llenarlos de plomo, me hirieron en el brazo derecho, solté mi arma y me rociaron con esporas. De ahí, cuando desperté, me encontré atrapado en la pared."

Efectivamente, en su brazo derecho, había un corte en el traje naranjo que mostraba una herida superficial cicatrizada.

"¿Dónde están los otros? ¿Lo sabes?" Le preguntó la oficial Jenny.

Rico bajó la mirada comenzó a reírse en voz baja.

"¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¡Responde! ¿Dónde los otros que estaban en el centro pokemon?" Le dijo un tanto cabreada por su risa.

"¿Es que no se han dado cuenta aún? ¿Están ciegos? ¡Miren a su alrededor!"

Los cinco miembros de la caravana buscaron alrededor con sus linternas. Para su propio horror, se dieron cuenta que Rico no había sido el único bulto en la pared, la habitación entera estaba llena de personas tejidas a la pared. Pero al parecer, Rico parecía ser el único superviviente: todos los demás estaban muertos, sus caras mostraban expresiones retorcidas de dolor y desesperación. Lo visible de sus cuerpos estaban llenos de perforaciones y agujeros. Algunos eran tan grandes que abrían todos sus torsos completamente, acompañados de una gran cantidad de sangre coagulada. Algunos de cuerpos adheridos no parecían ser más que carcasas vacías, en las que todo su interior había sido devorado. En algunas de las heridas todavía colgaban restos de entrañas a medio devorar que empezaban ya su descomposición, muchos cuerpos parecían ser nada más que sacos de pellejos hilachentos y huesos irreconocibles.

Todos no pudieron evitar poner cara de asco y horror, la piel de los cinco miembros de la caravana se empalideció y sintieron náuseas y deseos de vomitar ante semejante espectáculo macabro. Uno de los policías no pudiendo controlarse más, vomitó en un cubo de basura cercano.

"Eso que ven no se compara con lo que tuve que presenciar…" Dijo en voz calma y con una sonrisa. "No, no señor, no se compara con lo que tuve que mirar y oír…"

Los cinco se volvieron a mirarlo. Al parecer, Rico encontraba divertida sus expresiones de horror. Su mirada había cambiado: era una de un hombre en que su mente ha sido destruido por horrores incomprensibles. Su voz cambió del tono calmo a uno más alterado.

"Tras despertarme, vi que estábamos en subterráneo del centro y que había sido cubierto por esta asquerosa seda. Estábamos todos atrapados aquí, tratando de encontrar la forma de liberarnos. Fue entonces cuando entraron esas criaturas de mierda y comenzaron… Los Dustox y Beautifly ponían sus huevos y los fijaban encima de una víctima en la pared… Eran alrededor de dos o tres huevos por persona y se fueron antes de hacerme algo a mí… No lo se… A lo mejor me dejaron de reserva para algo más o se les acabaron los huevos que podían producir… El asunto es que tras fijar los huevos con algún tipo de secreción que emitían, se fueron… A las horas… La pesadillo comenzó…"

Los cinco no querían seguir oyendo, ya predecían lo que habían sucedido.

"Los huevos eclosionaron y obviamente, salieron Wurmples, pero estos eran distintos, eran más pequeños de lo usual. Al momento de salir, se arrastraron por el cuerpo de la víctima y… Se alimentaron de ellos…" Dijo esto último con estupefacción, como si aún no aceptara lo que había dicho.

Los cincos alejaron la mirada al suelo, no deseaban seguir oyendo pero tenían miedo de interrumpir a Rico ya que su mirada se había vuelto como la de un loco. El policía al lado del bote de basura seguía con náuseas.

"¡¿SABEN A LO QUE ME REFIERO? ¡ESOS HJOS DE PERRA SE LOS COMIERON VIVOS POR DENTRO!" Gritó con locura, acompañado de una cara de desesperación. "¡No sé como lo hacían pero esos gusanos de mierda podían comer carne! ¡Primero llegaban a una parte descubierta y comenzaban a morder! ¡Los gritos de dolor y de desesperación eran incomparables!"

Su voz comenzó a quebrarse y comenzó a sollozar, como un niño pequeño. Rico, que había sido siempre una persona dura, muchas veces de corazón frío, egoísta y desconsiderada con los pokemon y la gente alrededor suyo, no pudo contenerse más de la pesadilla que había vivido.

"¡Sus gritos y lamentos aún están en mi cabeza! ¡Puedo oírlos! ¡Suplicándole a Dios o a Arceus que terminaran su sufrimiento! Pero no fue así… Tras perforarles la piel y la carne… Se abrían paso al interior de sus cuerpos… Devorando lentamente sus entrañas… Los gritos eran… Eran desgarradores… No se cuento duró todo eso… Si fueron minutos o horas… Pero para mí fue toda una eternidad… Morir perforado y devorado por dentro… Morir de esa forma… Quedar convertido en una carcasa ensangrentada… Sin poder defenderte ni hacer nada… Solo poder gritar y rezar que todo acabara… ¡No quería morir de esa forma! ¡Nadie quería morir de esa manera! ¡Era demasiado!... No se si fue mejor suerte mía o la de ellos que tuve yo que presenciar todo… Creo que me desmayé poco después que los gritos se apagaran… Los oí arrastrarse… Saliendo de alguna cavidad natural o no natural del cuerpo humano… O de las heridas que habían provocado… Eso no importa…"

A pesar de haber terminado su horrible testimonio, continuaba sollozando con las manos apoyadas en el rostro.

Andrés se encontraba sentado en otra silla, pálido y con la mente en blanco. El policía que había vomitado seguía a un lado del balde mientras su otro compañero estaba derrumbado a su lado, sin saber que decir o hacer. Verónica, a pesar de su voluntad férrea, se encontraba recostada de un pilar meditando lo imposible que sonaba que los Wurmples hubiesen hecho todo eso: ellos no comían carne ni gente viva, se suponía que comían hojas y bayas. Por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas de empatía por esa gete que había perecido tras una larga agonía implacable.

Arthur se encontraba derrumbado de rodillas en el suelo, con el rostro pálido, el estómago revuelto y la cara de asco. Meditando cosas parecidas que Verónica ¿Los limitadores habían cambiado algo más que el poder de los pokemon? ¿Habían cambiado su propia fisiología también? ¿La de todos o la de algunos? No podía parar imaginar lo terrible que debió haber sido la experiencia de Rico, en este subterráneo infernal con el objetivo de criar nuevos Wurmples con comida a la mano… Bruce y Houndoom contemplaban furiosamente a los pokemon capullo.

Unos pitidos devolvieron al grupo a la realidad, eran de una radio que tenía Verónica, algo que todos los policías tenían.

"_Verónica, conteste Verónica ¿Qué pasa que todavía no han regresado? Cambio"_ Dijo la voz del jefe de la policía con tono de preocupación.

Verónica lentamente acercó la radio a su boca y contestó.

"Aquí Verónica. Hemos examinado el edificio, hemos encontrado un solo superviviente, los demás están muertos. Cambio."

"_Entendido, es una lástima. Regresen con el superviviente y organizaremos los pasos a seguir. Corto y… ¿Qué rayos? ¡ALERTA! ¡Todos alerta! ¡Nos están ata…!"_ Súbitamente la señal se cortó y todos pusieron su atención en la conversación

"¡Jefe! ¡Responda! ¿¡Que está sucediendo! ¡¿Quien está atacando? ¡Rayos!" La conexión se había cortado, las cosas arriba debían de estar muy mal. "¡Todos arriba! ¡Rápido!"

"¡Entendido!" Contestaron al unísono.

"¿Puedes moverte?" Preguntó Verónica a Rico.

"Estoy algo hambriento pero aún puedo luchar ¡Si son esos Dustox y Beautifly, con gusto los haré pedazos!"

Los seis abandonaron rápidamente el subterráneo, Andrés corrió a la sala de descanso y regresó con el P90.

"¿Es esta tu arma?" Le preguntó Andrés mientras la arrojaba y Rico la recibía.

"Si… Esta es… Como en los viejos tiempos" Rico examinó su estado y tiró del cerrojo, teniéndola lista para combatir. "¿Qué esperan? ¡Vamos!" Dijo con ansias. Sus ojos estaban deseosos de venganza por lo que había sido forzado a soportar y salió corriendo en dirección al exterior.

Todos asintieron.

"¿Listo Bruce?"

"¿Preparado Boss?"

Los dos pokemon asintieron y todos salieron al exterior.

Afuera era un caos: Había gente en el suelo, civiles asustados, hombres tratando de atacar a Beautiflys y Dustoxs inútilmente con armas blancas. Los que llevaban armas de fuego, muchos erraban y eran rociados con esporas, cayendo al suelo en vano. Mientras los miembros de la caravana montaban el campamento, habían desecho la formación protectora y un ataque de los pokemon tipo bicho los había sorprendido.

"¡Bruce! ¡Lanzallamas!" El Blaziken obedeció y un chorro de fuego

"¡Tu igual Boss!" Dijo Andrés a su Houndoom.

Los pokeglov de ambos se activaron.

_"La comida favorita de Beautifly es el polen y néctar de las flores. Vuela por los campos en busca de flores con su alimento, extrayéndolo con su larga trampa. A pesar de su apariencia, es un pokemon agresivo que ataca absorbiendo los fluidos de su víctima"_

_"Los Dustox se sienten atraídos a la luz de manera instintiva, suelen agruparse en enjambres alrededor de las luces citadinas. Sus antenas les sirven de radar y si está en peligro libera un poderoso polvillo venenoso."_

Los Beautifly y los Dustox pronto se vieron en problemas. No eran suficientes en número para hacer frente a tantos objetivos y el campamento humano estaba lleno de extraños pokemon escupe fuego que no conocían. Sus ataques de fuego eran altamente efectivos.

En un lado, Brendan daba ordenes a sus pokemon, Treecko, Slakoth, Vigoroth y Slaking trataban de defendían a sus amos, Batuo y Medicham hacían lo posible para atacar sin ser alcanzados por el polvillo de los pokemon insecto. Batuo pareció concentrarse un momento, juntó las manos en un costado y una esfera de energía color verde claro se materializó, tras proyectarla a un objetivo, la arrojó hacia él. Tras seguir una parábola perfecta, alcanzó a su objetivo, haciendo estallar a un Beautifly en pedazos.

Los pokemon invasores perdían gran cantidad de miembros, pero el caos del ataque había permitido cumplir en parte su objetivo: muchos humanos y algunos de esos extraños pokemon negro y naranjo habían sido dormidos, envueltos en seda y comenzaban a ser transportados. Tras lograr conseguir suficientes objetivos, empezaron la retirada.

Los Beautifly y Dustox se elevaron e internaron en el bosque con sus presas. Los miembros de la caravana inútilmente los persiguieron, pero era demasiado tarde, se habían ido.

"¡Maldita sea!" Gritó el alcalde "¡Se han llevado a ocho civiles y no sabemos cuantos muertos hay!" Dijo tras tener un listado preliminar de las bajas.

La escaramuza había dejado una masacre. Habían unos doce muertos, la mayoría por el polvo de los pokemon bicho. Algunos habían recibido esporas paralizantes que les había causado un paro cardiorrespiratorio instantáneo, otros habían inhalado polvo tóxico, con un efecto similar al del gas mostaza pero de efecto rápido, quedando sus cuerpos y vías respiratorias horriblemente quemados y desfigurados con ampollas, ninguno de ellos sobrevivieron, muriendo la mayoría a las pocos minutos en una muerte dolorosa. Como había dicho el alcalde, ocho personas habían sido capturadas y finalmente, unas doce personas habían perecido.

Para suerte de Arthur y Brendan, ninguno de sus pokemon murieron, pero la situación era distinta para Andrés…

"¡Maldita, Maldita sea…!" Gritaba Andrés mientras golpeaba el suelo con el puño. Unos diez Hondour y seis Houndoom habían muerto o sido capturados. Al menos su madre estaba a salvo y Jack también lo estaba.

Arthur miraba desesperanzado a su alrededor mientras trataba de consolar a Andrés junto con su madre, Caroline lloraba mientras su marido trataba también de consolarla y Treecko golpeaba también el suelo en un ataque de furia e indignación: Max había sido capturado. También habían desaparecido el Profesor Birch y Brendan desesperanzado lo buscaba, a su lado la acompañaba la enfermera Felicia que también buscaba a Jennifer, la cual no se encontraba en ningún lado. Rico, sentado sobre una piedra, con su P90 con el cual había logrado aplacar un poco su sed de sangre, intentaba no oír los llantos y lamentos de los familiares de la gente muerta o desaparecida. Pero cuando se alejó a una zona más tranquila, los sollozos y lamentos fueron reemplazados por los gritos de dolor y desesperación de los hombres y mujeres devorados por los Wurmple.

Rico decidió bajar al subterráneo, vio a los Silcoon y Cascoon, apuntó su arma y los llenó de plomo hasta que vio a todos destrozados, chorreando sangre y fluídos por los agujeros de las balas perforadoras de su arma. Pudiendo así vengarse de los pokemon que probablemente habían destruido su cordura y noches de sueño para siempre. Tras finalizar su venganza personal, incineró el subterráneo con ayuda de combustible que había encontrado y fósforos. La seda ardió al instante, las llamas lo consumieron todo, cremando los cuerpos de las víctimas y el de sus asesinos, dándoles sepultura a ambos.

"¡En que rayos estabas pensando!" Le gritaba Andrés tras enterarse. "¡En el subterráneo podían haber habido suministros y pudiste haber incendiado todo el edificio!"

"Lo hecho, hecho está…" Le respondió fríamente.

Los supervivientes, tras enterrar a sus muertos e instalar debidamente el centro pokemon para los supervivientes y montar un perímetro defensivo, discutieron que hacer.

"¡Debemos hacer algo para rescatarlos! ¡Ellos tienen a mi padre, a Jennifer, a Max y a los demás!" Gritó Brendan al alcalde.

"Entiendo como te sientes Brendan, pero es demasiado peligroso y no tenemos idea en donde pueden estar o si ya están muertos" Le contestó tristemente.

"Pero…"

"Lo siento, no creo que podamos hacer algo…" Le respondió de nuevo.

"Oigan ¿podrían escucharme un momento?" Habló Rico, todos los presentes observaron al nuevo superviviente. Se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

"¿Quieres decirnos algo?" Le contestó con desconfianza el jefe de policía. Aún no confiaba mucho en él debido a que era un ex criminal y por lo que había hecho en el subterráneo, pero había sido de gran utilidad en la defensa de la caravana.

"¿No han pensado en usar ese guante, o como sea que se llame para encontrarlos? ¿No decían que tenía un rastreador para detectar otros usuarios?" A Rico le habían ofrecido un pokeglov pero este se negó: no tenía ningún pokemon y los que tenía habían sido confiscados al ser encarcelado.

"¡Es cierto!" Le contestó Brendan "¡Arthur! ¿Max tenía un pokeglov? ¿No?"

"¡Es verdad! ¡El tenía uno ya que el profesor se lo ofreció al ser un entrenador principiante! Si lo utilizamos, podremos saber donde se encuentran todos y rescatarlos" Le contestó Arthur

"Pero casi es de noche y los Dustox son pokemon principalmente nocturnos… Estaríamos a su merced." Añadió Batuo.

"Eso es cierto, pero los Beautifly son diurnos y duermen por las noches, los Dustox a lo mejor estén más activos pero si logramos evitar generar fuentes de luz, podremos a lo mejor pasar insospechados. Quien sabe, su atracción por la luz podría sernos útil para distráelos incluso" Añadió Rico.

"Eso no la había pensado ¿propones que un grupo vaya a su madriguera y rescate a los civiles antes que pueda ser demasiado tarde para ellos?" Preguntó el maestro monje.

"Eso mismo, abuelo" Sentenció finalmente.

Tras mucho discutirlo, se decidió que cuando anocheciera, un grupo pequeño, compuesto por Arthur, Andrés, Rico y Batuo, se acercarían a la madriguera de los Dustox y Beautifly, crearían una distracción lumínica, se infiltraría y rescatarían a los civiles intentado no despertar a los Beautifly en el intento.

Norman y Brendan insistían en acompañarlos.

"Norman, será mejor que te quedes con Caroline, si te llegara a pasar algo, se quedaría sin nadie" Tras muchas dificultades pudo convencerlo, pero se sintió inútil en quedarse en el campamento mientras su hijo estaba en peligro de muerte. Todos habían sido informados sobre lo que habían hecho los Dustox y Beautifly en el subterráneo del centro pokemon. No sabía nada del paradero de May y no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que ambos pudiesen estar muertos.

Brendan continuó insistiendo hasta que finalmente lo aceptaron, no solo le preocupaba su padre, su único familiar cercano; también le preocupaba Jennifer. El grupo preparó víveres, implementos y las armas. El alcalde los despidió.

"Adios y que Dios y Arceus los protejan. Rezaré para que vuelvan sanos y a salvo con los civiles"

El grupo se internó en las profundidades del bosque, siguiendo la señal del pokeglov de Max, en una misión de rescate en la que nadie sabía si todos acabarían vivos o muertos.


	5. En la Guarida de la Bestia

**En la guarida de la bestia**

El grupo de rescatistas se encontraba en un pequeño claro del bosque, lo suficientemente lejos como para que los cinco humanos, el Blaziken de Arthur y Medicham pudiesen relajarse un rato en el suelo.

"Veamos" Decía Andrés "En resumen, tenemos que rescatar a Max, a Jennifer, su Happiny también está desaparecida así que considerémosla capturada, al Profesor Birch, a otros cinco civiles, a seis de mis Houndour y a tres Houndoom"

"¿Cómo podremos sacarlos a todos?" Preguntó Rico.

"Probablemente tendremos que sacarlos con la ayuda de los pokemon del resto, sólo espero que la caverna no sea muy profunda…" Le contestó de vuelta.

La guarida de los Beautifly y los Dustox era una caverna, la señal del Pokéglov de Max provenía de adentro de ella y la entrada revestida de seda de insecto la delataba. No había forma de comprobar lo profunda que podía ser. El grupo se encontraba replegado lo suficientemente lejos como para que los centinelas Dustox que patrullaban la zona no los encontraran y podían estar alertados con el radar de los Pokéglov.

"Oigan, detecto una señal en el radar" Siguió Arthur que monitoreaba la zona con su guante. "Viene en dirección del campamento ¡Se mueve velozmente! Esperen… Está aminorando la velocidad…"

Todo el grupo se puso en guardia, solo Batuo y Medicham mantuvieron sus lugares: Medichan todavía se encontraba en el suelo, meditando como lo hacía siempre para mejorar sus habilidades y Batuo, que igual meditaba, abrió los ojos.

"No se preocupen, he sentido su aura, es amistoso" Les contestó con calma, había utilizado visión de aura, una de las habilidades básicas en esa materia.

Los arbustos cercanos comenzaron a moverse y los pokéglov del grupo confirmaron su identidad mientras se aparecía ante ellos: era el treecko de Max.

"¡Treecko! ¿No habíamos quedado en que te ibas a quedar en el campamento para proteger a Norman y a Caroline?" Le preguntó algo molesto Brendan.

Treecko bajó la cabeza, claramente sabía que había desobedecido las órdenes que le habían dicho. Batuo cerró los ojos y habló otra vez.

"Treecko sabe que lo que ha hecho está mal, pero dice que no podía quedarse sin hacer nada después de haberle fallado a su entrenador"

"¿Cómo lo…?" Preguntó Rico pero Arthur le contestó antes de que terminara su pregunta.

"Con el aura, uno puede conectarse al aura de otro ser vivo y así poder leer sus pensamientos"

"Ah… ya… Solo espero que el viejo no le ande violando la privacidad de su mente a todo el mundo…" Le contestó de vuelta.

"¡Ten un poco más de respeto con mi Sifu!" Le respondió furioso.

"Tranquilo Arthur, mira Rico, se nos enseña a no abusar de nuestras habilidades, pero consideré que este era un buen momento para usarlas ¿acaso sabes hablar con los pokemon de manera natural?" Le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ya, está bien, solo me preocupaba el hecho de tener cerca a alguien al cual no pudieses tener nada guardado, que los pensamientos de uno son privados, deberían todos saber"

La atención cambió de nuevo a Treecko, que miraba pidiendo que los acompañara.

"Ya que está aquí" Dijo Batuo "Sería un poco duro decirle que se regrese si ya ha hecho todo el recorrido hasta aquí, puede ser que su ayuda nos venga útil, pero… ¿Prometes hacer lo que nosotros te digamos?"

El pokemon asintió feliz y se adentró junto a los demás.

"Ya es hora de que Shadow y Jackie hagan la señal, cuando parezca, empezará la operación" Decía Andrés mientras observaba la espesura del bosque con unos binoculares, buscaba la señal luminosa que indicaría que podrían entrar.

* * *

><p>Jackie corría por la espesura, el era ideal para la misión, su capacidad de camuflarse con el entorno era perfecta. Al parecer, la desaparición de los limitadores había mejorado su capacidad de camuflaje ya que incluso su banda roja en la barriga se camuflaba, algo que no podía con anterioridad. El único ser que era todavía más imperceptible que él, un Kecleon, era su compañero: Shadow.<p>

El Gengar estaba en un ambiente ideal: era de noche y estaba en medio de un bosque repleto de sombras por doquier, mientras hubiesen sombras, podía esconderse y viajar por ellas a gran velocidad. La única forma de detectarlo era por el bajón de temperatura que causaba su presencia en los alrededores.

"Shadow, pienso que este es un buen lugar. Está lo suficiente lejos como para asegurar la entrada de los demás pero también suficientemente cerca como para que la mayoría de los Dustox se distraigan" Dijo mientras se detenía en un pequeñísimo claro y se volvía a sus colores naturales.

Una sombra de un árbol empezó a abultarse y a ascender, una figura de baja estatura y rechoncha cobró forma, mostrando su característica sonrisa y ojos rojizos.

"Está bien ¿Cómo hacemos la señal?"

"Podría hacer una fogata ya que puedo utilizar técnicas como Lanzallamas, aunque temo que el fuego pueda descontrolarse…"

"Espera, creo que tengo una mejor idea…"

Shadow extendió uno de sus brazos y una pequeña flama azulada apareció en ella.

"Apártate a un lado Jackie"

El Kecleon obedeció y se posicionó al lado del Gengar. La flama flotó misteriosamente en el aire y se posicionó al centro del claro. Sorpresivamente, la flama explotó violentamente formando un inmenso pilar de llamas sobrenaturales. Kecleon, asustado por su intensidad, retrocedió un poco pero se dio cuenta que las intensas llamas azules no emitían el calor que parecían mostrar.

"¿Pero qué eso?"

Gengar contestó con una risotada.

"Quien iba a pensar que esta técnica serviría... Es Fuego Fatuo, normalmente solo sirve para infligir un cambio de estado de quemadura, pero por lo visto ahora, se pueden hacer más cosas con ella…"

Por un momento, Shadow probó varias cosas: no solo podía ajustar su tamaño y brillo, podía también ajustar su calor o selectivamente elegir si quemaba o no el pasto alrededor.

"Mejor nos vamos rápido" Siguió el Gengar "He ajustado estas llamas para que sean visibles a muchos metros a la redonda y consumirán a cualquier Dustox que se acerque demasiado pero no consumirán el bosque alrededor y durarán hasta que yo lo ordene. ¡Seguramente ellos no podrán aguantar semejante espectáculo!"

Tras decir eso soltó una gran risotada sanguinaria y se hundió en la sombra de un árbol en dirección a la caverna donde ambos entrarían para unirse a sus amos. Jack se quedó un momento más contemplando las ondulantes llamas sobrenaturales antes de camuflarse y correr en dirección a la caverna.

* * *

><p>"¡¿Pero qué eso?" Exclamó Andrés al ver el espectacular brillo de un azul sobrenatural a la distancia.<p>

"¡Debe de ser la señal!" Contestó Arthur "¡Eso luce como Fuego Fatuo, seguramente es Shadow!"

El radar de los Pokéglov del grupo reaccionaron al instante: una gran masa de pokémon, posiblemente los Dustox, volaban de manera alocada e instintiva hacia la fuente del poderoso brillo. Volaban en dirección a su propia muerte llameante sin querer o desear resistir el impulso de dirigirse al sobrecogedor fuego azulado. Según cálculos rápidos, podían alcanzar el centenar.

"¡Pasaron todos en dirección al señuelo! ¡Vamos todos ya!" Gritó Arthur tras comprobar que el camino estaba despejado.

Arthur y Andrés corrieron con pistolas a mano. Lo ideal sería no usarlas ya que el ruido podría despertar a los Beautifly que aún dormían en el interior, así que principalmente Arthur usaría las espadas. Después se acercó Brendan. Rico también llevaba una pistola junto a su fusil P90 y por último, Batuo y Medicham se irguieron para unirse al grupo mientras el maestro monje desenfundaba dos espadas Jian.

Rápidamente, el grupo llegó a la boca de la caverna y dos figuras los recibieron.

"¡Buen trabajo Shadow! ¡Quien iba a pensar que funcionaría tan bien lo del Fuego Fatuo!" Dijo Arthur felicitando a su pokemon que cruzaba los brazos y giraba la cabeza con un ademán de decir: No fue nada. Pero al mismo tiempo, regodeándose de los halagos.

"Tu tampoco lo hiciste mal Jackie, a pesar de que el plan no funciono como lo planeado, quien sabe lo útil que habrías sido si algo salía mal" Decía Andrés consolando a su pokemon que se sentía un tanto deprimido al no haber sido mucha ayuda.

"Bien" Interrumpió Batuo "Les solicito dejarme a mí y a Medicham estar en la delantera. Usando visión de aura, puedo ahora guiarlos y podré sentir donde están los supervivientes y los Beautifly. Brendan, si me hicieras al favor, quédate atrás mío y guía a los otros con la linterna para que puedan seguirme."

Brendan asintió y se colocó detrás del monje, detrás de ambos se posicionó Arthur con Bruce y Shadow, Andrés con Jackie y Rico se quedaron vigilando la retaguardia un tanto a regañadientes, ambos seguían enemistados de su primer encuentro.

La boca de la caverna sería de un metro y medio por dos metros de alto, tras cruzar la boca de la caverna, Brendan encendió la linterna y Batuo se concentró.

"Veamos… La caverna tiene diversas cámaras conectadas a un pasillo central… Es algo profunda… Cielos… Siento en una mucha cantidad de individuos… Deben de ser decenas de Beautifly… Habran unas tres cámaras con Beautifly y al fondo siento una cámara con pocas señales de Aura comparadas con las otras… Posiblemente ahí se encuentra los demás… Síganme con cuidado y traten de no hacer ruido…"

El maestro empezó a avanzar y el resto comenzó a seguirlo. Pronto las sombras lo inundaron todo y la única fuente lumínica provenía de la linterna de Brendan. Las paredes, al igual que el centro pokemon, estaban cubiertas de pies a cabeza con seda de insecto.

"¿Por qué será que el centro pokemon se encontraba invadido por los Dustox y los Beautifly?" Le susurró Arthur a Andrés.

"No lo sé, quizás intentaban expandir su territorio y crear una colonia en el centro…" Le susurró de vuelta.

"¿Qué no oyeron al viejo? ¡Dijo que se callaran!" Susurró esta vez Rico.

Por esta vez, ambos tuvieron que admitir que él tenía razón. El grupo siguió avanzando con sumo cuidado.

"¿En donde se encuentran las cámaras que mencionó? No las veo por ninguna parte…"Susurró esta vez Brendan a Arthur mientras iluminaba la zona.

"Nunca dije que se encontraran al mismo nivel que nosotros" Susurró de vuelta el maestro mientras apuntaba arriba, revelando un túnel en el techo. "Actualmente estamos sobre ellos"

"Ya veo…"Contestó de vuelta Brendan mientras todos se detenían a ver el agujero que conducía a una de las cámaras donde dormían los pokemon. La abertura era lo suficientemente grande como para que uno pequeño volara por ella.

"Sigamos, creo que los demás estarán en una cámara donde nosotros podremos acceder" Continuó mientras reanudaba la marcha.

El grupo de humanos y pokemon continuó sin retrasos por varios minutos, sin desear hacer un movimiento que pudiese alertar a los Beautifly que dormían sobre sus cabezas. Finalmente, Batuo se detuvo una vez más.

"_Siento el aura de varios seres, no tantos como la de las cámaras de los Beautifly. Posiblemente estén ahí la gente que buscamos y quien quiera que sea otras presas que hayan capturado, no detecto presencia hostil" _Susurró indicando a una abertura en un costado, cerca del fin de la caverna principal.

El grupo asintió y entraron por la abertura y tras avanzar por un túnel, entraron a una cámara bastante grande según indicaba la luz de la linterna de Brendan.

"¿Qué hay aquí?" Preguntó este último.

"No lo sé"Contestó Batuo "Solo puedo detectar seres con aura, o sea, vivos, no muertos o cosas inertes. Más al fondo debe de haber otro túnel que debería llevar a la cámara donde se encuentra la gente que buscamos ¿Pasa algo Medicham?"

El Medicham de Batuo había avanzado hacia adelante y se arrodilló ante lo que parecían ser unos bultos en el suelo, tras alumbrarlos con la linterna, Brendan no pudo contenerse el reflejo de llevarse la mano a la boca en señal de horror: eran cadáveres humanos, tres para ser exactos.

A Arthur y a Andrés se les puso la piel de gallina. No deseaban tener que ver de nuevo un espectáculo similar al del centro pokemon. Batuo, sin perder la calma, avanzó y se arrodilló junto a Medicham para investigar los cadáveres. Tras un par de minutos de silencio, dio su conclusión.

"Las heridas son distintas a las que Rico mencionó. En vez de haber sido devorados desde adentro, estos cuerpos presentan incontables marcas de pequeños mordiscos y trozos de carne arrancada… También presentan extrañas perforaciones en diversos puntos… Como si les hubiesen clavados tubos para succionar el interior… En definitiva… Estos cuerpos fueron utilizados como fuente de alimento para los Beautifly y los Dustox y no para criar Wurmples como sucedió en el subterráneo del centro pokemon del bosque… Pareciera que estas víctimas no ofrecieron resistencia ni tampoco sus expresiones indican algo… Posiblemente estaban inmovilizados con esporas paralizantes… "

No fue necesario que siguiera informando. Todo el mundo llegó a una conclusión similar sobre la horrible experiencia que debieron de haber pasado: Tras ser capturados y guardados con los demás, debieron de haber sido extraídos y rociaron con esporas paralizantes para no ofrecer resistencia y luego ser devorados de su carne por los Dustox y absorbidos de sus fluidos por los Beautifly en una muerte dolorosa en la cual no se podía gritar o hacer nada, solo desear que la muerte les diera la paz que sus mentes suplicaban.

"Hijos de perra…" Dijo Rico sin poder contenerse. También se encontraba traba atando cabos: probablemente no fue utilizado como criadero porque lo estaban reservando como comida para los demás. Si no hubiera sido por Arthur, Andrés, etc. Estaría muerto igual que ellos.

"No solo eso… Reconozco a los tres… Estaban entre los que fueron capturados…" Concluyó finalmente.

La moral del grupo decayó notablemente, no habían llegado a tiempo para poder salvarlos a todos. Examinando el resto de la cámara en busca de víctimas, encontraron restos con iguales heridas de diversos pokemon, algunos eran comunes del bosque como Tailows, Swellows, Sentrets, había un Pinsir e incluso varios Ekans, algo un tanto raro de ver en el bosque.

Para horror de Andrés, logró encontrar los restos parcialmente devorados de dos de sus Houndooms y de cuatro de los seis Houndours. No pudo evitar romper a llorar por sus queridos pokemon a los cuales había ayudado a nacer, a crecer, incluso les tenía nombre para cada uno.

"Mis pobres amigos… Lo siento… Lo siento tanto… Debí de haberme apresurado… Esto ha sido mi culpa…" Se decía Andrés a sí mismo. Arthur trataba de consolarlo, intentaba convencerlo de que no valía la pena culparse, de que no había forma de que él pudiese evitado su destino.

"¡¿Podrías dejar de lloriquear y lamentarse todos? ¡Recuerden el porqué estamos aquí de primer lugar!" Les dijo un enfurecido Rico.

Súbditamente, todos volvieron a la realidad, debían apresurarse y dejarse de lamentar por los muertos, sino que apresurarse y rescatar a los que aún se encontraban vivos. El grupo avanzó rápidamente y entró por el pasillo que conectaba a la última cámara de esa zona de la caverna. En el interior, se encontraban tejidos en la pared Max, Jennifer, Happiny, el Profesor Birch, los dos civiles desaparecidos restantes y para el alivio de Andrés, los dos Houndour y el Houndoom restante. Se encontraban dormidos profundamente y cada uno tenía de dos a tres huevos pegados en varias partes de la seda que los envolvían.

"¡Quítenles los huevos! ¡Rápido!" Gritó Rico mientras se acercaba a uno de los civiles, tomaba uno de los huevos (que más bien parecía un capullo de apariencia viscosa y membranosa del porte de un puño en vez de la típica apariencia de un huevo de pokemon), sacaba un cuchillo y apuñalaba el interior. Con la puñalada se oyó un chillido perforante y Rico sacó del interior lo que parecía ser el embrión, larva o lo que fuera de Wurmple. Tras sacarlo violentamente de su cubil, lo arrojó al suelo y lo pisoteó repetidamente hasta convertirlo en una masa sanguinolenta.

"¡Muere hijo de perra! ¡Esto es por lo que me obligaste a presenciar! ¡Muere! ¡Muere!" Decía de forma tan demencial que hasta los otros sintieron al mismo tiempo temor por la psiquis del ex cazador de pokemon. incluso sentían algo de lástima por la cría prematura, pero sabían que tendrían que eliminarlas para salvar a sus amigos.

Fue entonces que Andrés, utilizando el cuchillo, arrancaba un huevo de su base, lo arrojaba al suelo y lo aplastaba con la bota militar. Arthur con un poco de repugnancia clavaba una de sus espadas en el huevo, arrancaba la larva prematura y agonizante de su refugio y limpiaba la espada para pasar al siguiente. Batuo hacía algo similar y Medicham lo acompañaba en vez con cuchillas psíquicas. Incluso Bruce se unió: arrancaba un huevo con una de sus poderosas manos y simplemente lo estrujaba hasta hacer reventar el contenido y arrojaba lo que quedaba. Solamente Brendan no se unió a la eutanasia y esperó de espaldas con una expresión nauseabunda junto a Treecko, Shadow y a Jack hasta que terminara la carnicería.

"Creo que esos son todos" Afirmó Batuo tras terminar con el último huevo.

"Pienso que necesitaremos un poco de ayuda para poder llevárnoslos" Sugirió Arthur mirando a los supervivientes que ahora se encontraban a salvo, luego de eso, miró a Brendan que volteaba la cabeza y asentía.

Tras ayudar a liberar a Max, Arthur se lo entregó a Bruce que lo recibió en sus brazos. Por supuesto Treecko saltaba de felicidad al ver que su amo estaba bien. Jennifer y Happiny pararon en los brazo de Aggron tras ser liberadas por Brendan. Andrés ayudó a liberar al Profesor y lo recibió Rhyperior junto a una mujer que había sido capturada. Los otros dos hombres de la caravana supervivientes los llevaría Kaiser tras ser ayudados por Rico. Tras ser liberados, los dos Houndour y el Houndoom terminaron en la seguridad del Pokéglov de Andrés.

"Bien, tengamos mucha precaución, traten los pokemon de gran peso como Rhyperior, Kaiser y Aggron caminar despacio. No queremos que el ruido de sus pasos despierte a los Beautifly" Sugirió sabiamente Batuo.

El grupo comenzó a devolverse a la entrada de la caverna y a la libertad. Intentaban con sumo cuidado evitar que las pisadas de los tres pokemon colosales no retumbaran, pero era inevitable que sucediera aunque sea un poco.

"Si seguimos así, terminarán por despertar…" susurró preocupado Brendan.

"¡Silencio que no estamos muy lejos!" Le gritó en vos baja Rico que miraba nervioso los alrededores con el fusil preparado en caso que sucediera lo peor.

"¡AHH! ¡NOO! ¡ALÉJENSE, ALEJÉNSE!" Comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón uno de los hombres que llevaba Káiser.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Está delirando y nos va a matar a todos!" Gritó Rico mientras se acercaba y golpeaba con la culata de su arma al hombre en la cabeza y este quedaba inconsciente.

De pronto, chillidos desde el fondo de la caverna empezaron a sonar.

"Oh, no, oh, no…" Se decía a si mismo Brendan con el rostro pálido.

"¡CORRAN!" Gritó Batuo, adentro de la caverna habrían alrededor de un centenar de Beautifly, era imposible quedarse a luchar.

El grupo aceleró, los Beautifly volaban velozmente y si los alcanzaban, los abrumarían fácilmente y sería el fin. No había forma de luchar contra la gran masa de pokemon de insecto. Las pisadas de Kaiser, Agrron y Rhyperior retumbaban fuertemente por la caverna, su gran peso y tamaña dificultaba el escape. Podrían haberlos regresado a los Pokéglov pero eso involucraría dejar a los supervivientes atrás. La situación se estaba volviendo desesperada y si no hacían algo pronto, serían alcanzados.

Rico y Andrés, los únicos armados con armas automáticas, intentaban suministrar fuego de apoyo a los pocos Beautifly que se acercaban, pero la gran masa de oponentes se acercaba cada vez más desde el fondo. Jack intentaba en lo posible apoyar con ataques como Rayo de Hielo o Rayo Psíquico. Finalmente, Rico tomó una decisión.

"Andrés, escúchame bien, me detendré y los mantendré ocupados para que puedan escapar" Gritaba mientras retrocedían lo más rápido posible intentando disparar ráfagas a sus espaldas.

"¡¿Qué rayos estás hablando? ¡Te matarán!" Le gritó consternado por la proposición.

"¡Andrés, escúchame! ¡Yo ya estoy acabado! ¡Desde que me despertaron del subterráneo no he dejado de oír las voces!" Rico apuntó y disparó otra ráfaga de disparos antes de continuar.

"Cada momento en el que he estado consciente los oigo… En cada momento de paz y tranquilidad, los gritos y alaridos de dolor de los que estaban en el centro pokemon regresan y me atormentan sin parar… ¡Mi mente está hecha trizas! ¡Aunque salga vivo de esta, nunca más podré vivir en paz! ¡Los gritos no se van, Andrés, no se van y no se irán nunca! ¡Probablemente me vuelva loco primero y terminaré pegándome un tiro!

"¡Rico, por favor no lo hagas!" Le suplicó

"¡Ustedes lo han visto, ya no tengo solución, estoy perdiendo la cordura y solo me convertiría en una carga! ¡Quién sabe si me vuelvo un psicópata y los termino matando a ustedes!" Gritó lo último con otra ráfaga de tiros.

"¡No es necesario que esto tenga que terminar así!" Dijo Andrés acompañado de una ráfaga.

"¡Andrés! ¡Alguna vez en mi vida debo hacer algo bien! Sólo he traído problemas y desgracia a la gente y a los pokemon y creo que mi castigo por todo lo que he hecho en mi vida comenzó con todo esto de los limitadores ¿Ese niño se llamaba Max? ¿No? Lo recuerdo… El estaba en el momento en que me arrestaron..."

"Rico…"

"Andrés… Cuando termine todo esto… Dile a Max que no siempre fui una persona malvada… Dile que a veces uno no siempre decide lo que será… Sino que a veces pareciera que la vida lo decide por uno… Si hablas con él… Dile que Rico, el despreciable cazador de pokemo decidió morir por algo mayor… Andrés… Esto es un adiós…" Rico se detuvo y se quedó contemplando la oscuridad del fondo de la caverna.

"¡Rico!" Gritó Andrés. Nunca había sentido simpatía por él desde que lo había conocido, pero ahora veía que hasta él, un prófugo de corazón frío e inmisericorde según le habían contado, podía ser algo más, que podía redimir los errores del pasado.

"¡¿Qué esperas imbécil? ¡Vete! ¡Vete ahora!" Dijo tras voltearse y gritarle a Andrés.

Arthur le tomó del hombro.

"Te vas a quedar a atrás Andrés… El ha tomado su decisión… Vámonos…" El aprendiz de monje se había regresado al ver que ambos se quedaban atrás y había escuchado gran parte de la conversación.

"No olvidaré esto" Le dijo al hombre de cabello verde "Adiós Rico" Dijo finalmente y ambos amigos más el pokemon camaleón corrieron en dirección a la salida.

"Eso es… Vete… Vete de aquí…" Dijo en voz baja el ex cazador "Estoy seguro que serás un buen soldado… O un buen general para tus hombres…"

Rico se dio vuelta y vio a la gran masa de pokemon mariposas acercándose. Rico cerró los ojos y a pesar de los chillidos de los pokemon, seguía oyendo claramente los gritos de la vez en el subterráneo…

"¡Aún tengo una deuda que cobrar de ustedes! ¡Mueran hijos de perra!" El fusil P90 del ex cazador retumbó otra vez y los cuerpos de las mariposas empezaron a caer a montones, pero a una velocidad insuficiente.

Las balas sonaron hasta que de pronto, el arma dejó de disparar y el percutor comenzó a golpear al aire. Rico arrojó el arma vacía y siguió disparando con una pistola mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Un Beautifly se detuvo frente a él y comenzó a batir las alas, de las alas comenzó a formarse una ráfaga de aire color plateado, tras acumularse en las alas de la mariposa, el Beautifly batió sus alas con mayor velocidad y la ráfaga salió disparada hacia su blanco. En pocos instantes, el cuerpo de Rico fue envuelto completamente por un ataque de Viento de Plata y la ráfaga plateada se tornó de un color rojo carmesí mientras el cuerpo del ex cadáver era aserrado por millares de pequeñas escamas afiladas. Pronto, no quedó nada que pudiese identificar que ahí hubo un ser humano si no fuera por la mancha roja que empapó la seda que tapizaba la caverna.

Brendan y los demás esperaban en las afueras de la caverna, el chico del gorro contempló con alivio como Arthur, Andrés y Jack regresaban.

"¡¿Y Rico?" Preguntó el joven.

"El no volverá… Se ha ido…" Le respondió Arthur.

Todos bajaron la mirada y Brendan asintió.

"¡Rhyperior, usa Lanzallamas!" Ordenó el entrenador

El pokemon inspiró y exhaló un gigantesco chorro de fuego hacia el interior de la caverna. No sólo el calor extremo del chorro debió de haber consumido todo en la estrecha caverna, la seda prendió al instante y lo último que vieron todos los Beautifly fue un muro de llamas que avanzó y consumió todo a su paso.

"Ha terminado" Exclamó Batuo mientras miraba a los supervivientes todavía dormidos.

Shadow contempló el pilar de fuego azul que se veía a la distancia y con un chasquido de dedos, el pilar se deshizo. Cerca de la zona donde había estado el pilar, se encontraban decenas de Dustox chamuscados.

"Regresemos… Los demás nos esperan…" Replicó Arthur.

Los demás asintieron, antes de que todos desaparecieran en la espesura del bosque, Andrés se dio vuelta y por última vez miró al interior de la chamuscada caverna.

"Rico… Al parecer no eras tan imbécil como pensaba…"Dijo en un tono irónico, tras soltar un par lágrimas. A pesar de todo, no podía evitar sentir ahora algo de simpatía por él. Andrés se limpió los ojos con la mano y se internó en el bosque con Jack que lo acompañaba a su lado.

* * *

><p>Max comenzó a recuperar lentamente la conciencia. No estaba seguro donde estaba pero no le importaba. Se sentía cómodo donde se encontraba, de pronto los recuerdos del día anterior aparecieron de golpe en su mente: el centro pokemon, el ataque de los Beautifly y los Dustox y cómo con horror lo habían rociado con esporas y se había desmayado. Fue entonces cuando se encorvó y miró asustado los alrededores. Se encontraba en un saco de dormir en el campamento afuera del centro pokemon, estaba amaneciendo.<p>

"¿Qué pasa cielo? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?" Una mujer estaba a su lado: su madre. A un lado, recostado en él, estaba Treecko que todavía dormía.

"No lo sé mamá…Creo que soñé que era capturado por Dustox y Beautifly y me llevaban lejos… Tenía mucho miedo…"

Caroline le contestó con una sonrisa.

"Cariño… Estuve muy preocupada por ti… En verdad fuiste capturado por los pokemon pero personas muy valientes fueron por ti y te rescataron junto a otras personas. Deberías de estar muy agradecido por lo mucho que arriesgaron sus vidas."

Max prestó atención a sus alrededores: en un sector se encontraban el señor Batuo y su Medicham durmiendo en sus respectivos sacos. Cerca de ellos estaba Arthur durmiendo con un pokemon de color azul, su Lanturn al parecer. En otro estaba el Profesor Birch que dormía plácidamente mientras su hijo se encontraba abrazado a un costado de él. En otra parte, Jennifer y Happiny dormían en el mismo saco, cerca de su madrina Joy. A primera vista, solo Andrés estaba ya despierto, encargándose de la mantención de las armas de fuego.

Max se levantó y caminó hacia Andrés, su madre lo dejo ir y este se aproximó. Andrés lo notó acercarse y lo saludó.

"¡Buenos días Max! Un gusto verte sano y salvo" Le dijo mientras limpiaba y aceitaba las piezas de una pistola.

"Buenos días Andrés…" Respondió y se sentó a su lado.

Tras unos minutos incómodos en que él no dijo nada y Andrés seguía trabajando.

"Andrés… ¿Estabas tú entre los que fueron a rescatarme? Si es así… Muchas gracias… Quien sabe lo que hubiesen hecho conmigo…"

Andrés apartó rápidamente las imágenes de los cuerpos del subterráneo del centro pokemon.

"Buff… No es nada… Aunque tendrás que felicitar a los demás. Arthur, el señor Batuo y Brendan también lo hicieron muy bien. Lástima que no todos los rescatistas volvimos a salvo."

Max miró preocupado a Andrés ¿Sería alguien conocido?

"¿Quién era?" Preguntó Max preocupado.

Andrés levantó la mirada de las piezas de la pistola y miró hacia adelante.

"El hombre más valiente que he conocido hasta ahora…"


	6. Reencuentros

**Reencuentros**

**19 de agosto**

La caravana había partido temprano para aprovechar la luz del día. Habían avanzado gran parte de la zona intermedia del bosque y no faltaba mucho para llegar al segundo centro pokemon, lo que indicaba que pronto estarían fuera del bosque. Después de lo sucedido con los Dustox y Beautifly, nadie quería estar un momento más y deseaban llegar rápidamente a una zona más despejada. El viaje se había alargado debido a la intrincada ruta que había que recorrer para mantener la caravana unida, pero había valido la pena: los pokéglov habían detectado señales a la distancia pero se mantenían alejadas del grupo, parecían no querer entrometerse en un grupo grande de personas.

"_Esta debe de ser una de las ventajas de viajar en grupo_." Pensaba Arthur _"Un grupo grande desanima a posibles depredadores, eso significa que si algo nos ataca, o son pokemon muy estúpidos, numerosos o son unos que no van a ser fáciles de rechazar…"_

"¡Hola Arthur!"

Arthur volteó la cabeza a un costado, era Max que se había alejado de la zona segura de la caravana, junto a él se encontraba Treecko.

"Hola Max ¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías alejarte de la zona segura."

"Bueno, sé que no debo alejarme del centro, sólo quería darte las gracias a ti y a los demás por lo del rescate de ayer, oí que fue tu Blaziken el que me llevó al campamento."

"De nada Max, solo hacíamos lo que teníamos que hacer. No íbamos a dejarlos abandonados en esa caverna, más aún después de… Digo… Nada… Solo que no íbamos a dejar a un superviviente abandonado a su suerte." A Arthur casi se le escapa lo del que había visto en el subterráneo del centro pokemon, los que sabían habían prometido no mencionar lo sucedido para evitar esparcir el pánico entre los miembros de la caravana.

"Mira, no conozco los detalles… Pero… Me he enterado que en el subterráneo encontraron gente muerta por culpa de los Dustox y los Beautifly… Y a un superviviente… "Se detuvo un poco antes de seguir, aún le daba escalofríos de pensar en la muerte "No sé que le habrán hecho, pero de igual formas, gracias a ti y a los demás se pudo evitar que hayan hecho lo mismo con nosotros."

Arthur suspiró, no quería colaborar en destruir más aún la inocencia del niño. El hecho de que sucedieran todos estos extraños sucesos ya debieron de haber hecho gran peso en él y no quería empeorar la situación.

"También me enteré sobre quién era el superviviente ¿Era Rico el cazador de pokemon? ¿No?"

Arthur espero unos segundos antes de contestar, aún le impactaba un poco su muerte a pesar de que lo había conocido un día.

"Veo que no te pierdes nada de lo que sucede ¿eh? Efectivamente, era un ex cazador de pokemon, el te mencionó, dijo que habías estado cuando lo apresaron."

"Si… Cuando viajaba con Ash, May y Brock, habíamos parado en el centro pokemon y ayudamos a una oficial Jenny a apresarlo, en el camino al centro habíamos visto signos de sus trampas de captura. Es un tanto irónico que una persona tan mala como él haya terminado sacrificándose para que ustedes pudiesen escapar…"

"¿Así que también te enteraste de eso? Mira Max, uno nunca sabe lo que ha tenido que vivir una persona y el porqué ha hecho de cierta forma las cosas. Rico debía de tener sus propios motivos para hacer lo que hacía, pero eso no significa que no pudiese hacer algo noble o que no pudiese ser bueno por dentro. Ahora sí, nunca podremos saber el verdadero motivo ahora que ya no está…"

"Bueno… A lo mejor tienes razón… Nos vemos Arthur…" Dijo pensativo mientras volvía junto a Treecko al área de seguridad.

"Nos vemos" Se despidió Arthur.

Mientras tanto, en el otro extremo del círculo protector, se encontraba Brendan entre la multitud de gente de la zona izquierda de la caravana cubriendo ese flanco.

"Hola Brendan" Dijo Jennifer acercándose del centro. Llevaba entre sus brazos a Happiny que se encontraba dormida.

"Hola Jennifer, ¿No deberías estar en el centro?"

"Ya lo sé, digamos que estoy un poco aburrida y de estar tanto rato caminando sin que pase algo interesante" Dijo mientras bostezaba un poco.

"Oye, deberías estar agradecida, por lo menos no nos han atacado y eso es una gran cosa" Dijo mientras apoyaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

"Hablando de eso, aún me falta darte las gracias por lo del rescate de ayer" Dijo la Joy con una sonrisa.

"Oh, vamos…" Respondió Brendan bajando la mirada "Yo no hice gran cosa… Fueron Arthur, Andrés, el señor Batuo y Rico los que hicieron todo… Casi lo único que hice fue molestar…"

"¡Oh! ¡Eso no es tan cierto! Probablemente si no fuera por tus pokemon, ellos no hubiesen podido sacar a todos de la caverna incluyéndome a mí y a Happiny."

Brendan suspiró antes de seguir.

"A veces pienso que no soy nada especial: Arthur y su maestro son expertos luchadores, Andrés sabe utilizar bien armas de fuego, Rico también sabía utilizarlas. Yo con suerte soy un entrenador pokemon y la idea de llevar un cuchillo o una pistola no me agrada del todo. Si no fuera por mis pokemon, estaría siendo casi un estorbo y estaría yendo en el centro con ustedes…"

Al ver a Brendan así de deprimido, la Joy puso su mano en el hombro del entrenador, algo que lo tomó por sorpresa.

"Mira… Piénsalo desde este punto de vista… Yo apenas puedo defenderme y Happiny probablemente no pueda hacer mucho tampoco… La gente de la zona de seguridad de la caravana se siente tremendamente inútil al no poder hacer nada para defenderla y por eso da su mejor esfuerzo en hacer las labores cotidianas como montar el campamento, cocinar, etc. La gente como Arthur, Andrés, el señor Batuo, Norman o los policías son muy valorados y apreciados por los demás ya que de depende de ellos nuestra supervivencia. Entre ellos te encuentras tú por supuesto. Quizás si te hace sentir mejor, las cosas a lo mejor no estarían tan bien si no estuviesen tú y tus pokemon. Quizás también deberías considerar pedirle a Andrés, a Batuo o incluso a Arthur que te enseñen a defenderte si es que eso te hace sentirte más útil."

Brendan no pudo evitar sentirse un poco halagado, nunca se había puesto a pensar desde ese punto de vista. Efectivamente, el hecho de ser un entrenador ya lo hacía más aventajado que decenas de civiles de la caravana.

"Eh, gracias, no había pensado de esa manera y bueno, quizás un día de estos considere tu idea."

"Qué bueno que eso te haya animado un poco ¿Cuánto crees que falte para salir del bosque?"

"No estoy del todo seguro, aunque a estas alturas deberíamos de haber llegado hace rato, pero hemos tenido que estar dando vueltas para mantener la caravana cohesionada y eso nos ha permitido mantenernos a salvo" Dijo tras recordar las señales del radar de su Pokéglov que cada cierto rato detectaba, al parecer, los pokemon no se han atrevido a atacar un grupo tan grande por el momento. "Al menos el plan del jefe de policía ha funcionado de momento."

"Eso espero" Contestó Jennifer con un suspiro "Estoy ansiosa de dejar este bosque y dejar atrás a todos esos pokemon tipo insecto. Después de ser secuestrada por ellos, no quiero verlos en toda mi vida si es posible."

Brendan concordaba con ella, después de todo lo vivido, estaba seguro que nadie de la caravana deseaba volver un pokemon de tipo insecto en su vida.

Tras una hora más de caminata, todos estaban emocionados: habían por fin llegado al segundo centro pokemon.

"¡Lo hemos logrado!" Gritaban algunos "¡Ya nos iremos de este maldito lugar!" Decían otros.

Cuando la caravana llegó al centro del claro en que se encontraba el edificio, el alcalde se posicionó al frente y habló en voz alta.

"¡Escuchen todos! ¡Igual que la vez anterior, un grupo entrará a asegurarse de que el interior del centro pokemon es seguro, tomaremos todos los suministros que encontremos y partiremos en dirección hacia la salida del bosque! ¡Si estamos de suerte, podremos armar el campamento a las afueras de Ciudad Rinchiend para seguir en dirección a Ciudad Férrica antes de que acabe el día!"

El alcalde iba a seguir dando más instrucciones, pero los Hondour y Handoom de la caravana comenzaron a perder la calma y a gruñir.

"¿Qué pasa Boss? ¿Ocurre algo?" Preguntaba Andrés a su Houndoom al ver que empezaba a comportarse de manera extraña.

Fue entonces cuando los radares de los pokéglov dieron una señal de alarma.

"¡Un enjambre de pokemon se acerca por el oeste a gran velocidad!" Gritó Arthur "¡El escaneo está en marcha, llegaran en treinta segundos! ¡No consigo saber cuántos son con exactitud!"

Toda la caravana dispuso a preparar posiciones defensivas. Arthur, que se encontraba en el sector oeste, liberó a todos sus pokemon. Los Houndour y los Houndoom de ese sector se colocaron en guardia, más los policías y los hombres con armas de fuego en posiciones de tiro. Los que llevaban armas caseras o armas de Batuo esperaban detrás de los hombres con armas de fuego para entrar en combate cuando estos hayan disparado. Los hombres al norte, incluido Norman y gran parte de los policías más la gente al sur que incluía a Andrés, se prepararon para dar apoyo en caso que los pokemon quisieran flanquearlos. Brendan, al otro extremo, liberó a sus pokemon preparándose en caso de que los rodearan.

"¡Los tengo! ¡Son beedrills y son alrededor de treinta! ¡Prepárense todos!" Gritó Arthur que desenfundó sus espadas. Bruce y los demás estaban a su lado listos para defenderlo a él y a los demás.

"_Los beedrill son pokemon muy territoriales, atacan utilizando sus tres aguijones venenosos en grandes enjambres. Vuelan velozmente y atacan repetidamente su presa hasta inmovilizarla para llevársela a su colmena."_ Informaron los pokéglov.

Los beedrill empezaron a salir de la espesura y realizaron un ataque frontal hacia la caravana. Los hombres con armas de fuego comenzaron a disparar, produciendo las primeras bajas en el enjambre. Pero los pokemon avanzaban rápidamente y los tiradores retrocedieron para dar paso a los hombres armados con armas de corto alcance. Tras tomar velocidad, Arthur corrió y cortó con las dos espadas una de las abejas. A su lado, un hombre clavaba con una lanza improvisada el abdomen de otra.

Bruce tras dar un salto, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas con los puños a un beedrill en la cara, desintegrándola en un amasijo de fluidos de insecto. Uno de ellos se lanzó sobre Lucy que parecía ser más indefensa, pero esta lo recibió con un atactrueno que chamuscó completamente al insecto. Otro más se arrojó sobre ella, pero para su sorpresa, ella se arrojó a un lado y rodó en el suelo, terminando con sus aguijones clavados en el piso. Un hombre, aprovechando la situación, cortó en dos al beedrill con un machete.

"_Menos mal que le enseñe a Lucy a evadir ataques en tierra…"_ Pensaba Arthur mientras veía como la Lanturn evadía los ataques con todo tipo de saltos y se revolcaba en el pasto mientras electrocutaba a sus oponentes, los congelaba con rayo de hielo o perforaba con delgados chorros de agua.

Algunos beedrill intentaron buscar nuevos blancos, rodeando por el norte y el sur. Andrés aprovechaba de disparar con el fusil de asalto a los que se aproximaban. Boss ayudó a deshacerse de uno con un lanzallamas que transformó al insecto en una bola de fuego chisporroteante. Un beedrill se acercó demasiado, pero Andrés lo recibió con un bayonetazo directo en el torso, tras arrojar el cuerpo, siguió disparando a otro que mutiló en varios trozos con los pesados proyectiles de rifle.

En la zona norte se encontraba Batuo y Norman. Norman había liberado a Vigoroth que atacaba de manera salvaje a sus oponentes mutilándolos con golpes furia, cuchillada y puño certero. A un lado, Medicham decapitaba a un Beedril con psico-corte, otro intentó atacarlo por detrás pero Medicham dio un salto giratorio hacia atrás y tras iluminarse sus ojos en un brillo celeste, utilizó psíquico en el Beedrill. El pokemon recibió un golpe psicoquinético tan poderoso que simplemente estallo en pedazos para luego caer Medicham limpiamente en el suelo.

Batuo, a pesar de su edad, se movía con agilidad y destreza. Con un tajo cruzado de las dos espadas que llevaba desmembró a un beedrill, otro que se acercó fue recibido con una patada giratoria en el rostro que lo arrojó lejos. Otro beedrill intentó atacar con los aguijones a un costado del maestro monje pero falló miserablemente al ser evadido con un salto hacia atrás. Entonces, Batuo aprovechó de contraatacar, con un corte descendente de ambas espadas, separando los dos brazos del beedrill y sus dos piernas, con otro corte separó el abdomen de la criatura y con un último corte lo decapitó, quedando cada parte de su cuerpo desparramada en el suelo.

El ataque parecía que iba a ser fácilmente rechazado, pero las esperanzas de una victoria rápida se esfumaron al aparecer la señal de treinta nuevos individuos por el oeste otra vez. La carga de los insectos fue más efectiva al estar todavía los combatientes encargándose de los últimos beedrill que quedaban del primer grupo. Algunos hombres fueron pillados desprevenidos y terminaron en el suelo siendo atacado repetidamente por los aguijones ponzoñosos de los beedrill. Otro hombre logró satisfactoriamente clavar a uno con un arma casero, pero tras liberarse del cadáver, un nuevo Beedrill se arrojó sobre él, clavándole el aguijón de su abdomen en el torso y luego lo aguijoneó en la espalda hasta derrumbarlo en el suelo.

Bruce corrió hacia un beedrill que intentaba atacar a Arthur por la espalda, lo tomó sorpresivamente del torso y con sus poderosos brazos, prosiguió a desmembrarlo completamente. Primero le arrancó un brazo, luego el otro y de un puñetazo, pulverizó su cabeza. Finalmente, arrojó el cuerpo a un lado.

Miembros de la segunda oleada aprovecharon de rodear la caravana y comenzaron a atacar el sector oriental de ella. Los Beedrill atacaban inútilmente al Magcargo de Brendan, debido a que ocupaba su concha como escudo. Intentar atacarlo era inútil al ser su cuerpo casi magma puro. Los Beedrill terminaban siendo incinerados al intentar aguijonearlo y este contraatacaba con ascuas y otros ataques de fuego. Shiftry se movía velozmente y cortaba a sus enemigos con sus manos afiladas. Aggron no era muy rápida en sus ataques pero su coraza metálica la hacía invulnerable a los aguijonazos, lo mismo sucedía con Rhyperior y Kaiser que parecían reírse de los ataques inútiles de los beedrill.

Repentinamente, los radares empezaron a detectar una nueva oleada de beedrills, esta vez venían del este a ayudar a sus hermanos que habían rodeado a la caravana. Ahora estaban siendo atacados en gran número en todas direcciones y las cosas se estaban empezando a complicar cada vez más.

Un beedrill logró hacerse paso por el perímetro de seguridad volando por encima de los defensores. Los civiles indefensos intentaban cubrirse como sea, pero el pokemon fue detenido por los proyectiles esféricos de un ataque de balas semilla. Al lado de Max y Caroline que se encontraban abrazados esperando que el combate terminara, se encontraba Treecko, ahora que había matado a su primer pokemon, se sentía lleno de seguridad y de deseos de luchar.

"¡Treecko! ¡Eso estuvo fabuloso!" Le gritó su entrenador.

Treecko vio como otro Beedrill sobrevolaba la zona y se lanzaba hacia él por ser la mayor amenaza, esquivó un intento de aguijoneo y tras moverse entre la gente asustada, golpeó al enemigo con ataque rápido, el Beedrill, todavía vivo pero malherido, intentó levantarse pero fue sostenido por el cuello y Treecko utilizó mega agotar. El cuerpo del Beedrill se comenzó a marchitar mientras su energía vital era drenada hasta que terminó falleciendo. Tras arrojar el cuerpo, siguió examinando la zona en caso de que hubiesen colado más.

Un nuevo beedrill consiguió perforar el perímetro e intentó atacar a una mujer: la madrina de Jennifer, la cual se encontraba abrazándola para protegerla y Happiny asustada abrazaba la pierna de su ama. Tras darse cuenta, Treecko avanzó utilizando ataque rápido y lo golpeó con su cuerpo en el aire antes que la alcanzara. Ambos pokemon rodaron en el suelo, terminando Treecko sobre el beedrill. Treecko prosiguió a golpear con uno de sus puño la cabeza del pokemon insecto mientras lo sostenía con la otra. Lo golpeó una, y otra, y otra y otra vez. Luego, apoyando al cuerpo del insecto atontado sobre su cuerpo con la ayuda de un brazo, tomó la cabeza del Beedrill y tiró de ella con todas sus fuerzas mientras daba un grito. Max, que estaba contemplando la escena junto a su madre, decidió apartar la vista ya que predecía lo que iba a suceder. Tras un momento de forcejeo, la cabeza cedió con un crujido húmedo y lentamente terminó siendo arrancada de su cuerpo. Treecko, con el cuerpo completamente manchado de fluidos de insecto, arrojó a un lado el cuerpo y la cabeza a la que aún le colgaban parte de sus entrañas.

El pokemon se levantó, mirando orgulloso a su amo y a la madre de este. Ambos tornaron la vista hacia él y Treecko comenzó a brillar. Lentamente, su cuerpo comenzó a crecer y cambiar de forma, tras unos breves momentos, Treecko dejó de brillar y reveló su nueva forma. Ahora Treecko había evolucionado en Grovyle.

"Treecko… Digo… Grovyle…" Fue lo único que pudo decir Max.

Grovyle, contemplando su nuevo cuerpo y sintiendo su nuevo poder, lanzó un grito de victoria al aire.

Arthur seguía peleando contra los beedrill, sus ropas se encontraban manchadas del líquido verdoso de los fluidos de los beedrill. Escuchó unos pitidos de su Pokéglov y contempló horrorizado su radar.

"¡Mierda! ¡Vienen más y en todas direcciones!" Gritó el monje.

Se encontraban completamente rodeados por las tres oleadas de beedrill y ahora venía una cuarta gigantesca que venía de todos lados. Arthur pensó que lo único que podían hacer ahora era rezar que todo acabara rápido.

Brendan, que igual había captado en su Pokeglov la señal, vio los resultados del escaneo de la nueva oleada, los resultados hicieron saltar sus ojos de sus cuencas.

"¡Un momento!" Gritó el entrenador "¡Esos no son beedrills! ¡Son treeckos, grovyles y sceptiles!"

Fue entonces que de la espesura salieron una gran cantidad de esos pokemon. Los beedrill fueron atacados de sorpresa en todas direcciones por los recién llegados. Al parecer, su objetivo eran los beedrill y no los humanos que se defendían. Utilizando balas semilla, hoja aguda, tijera X, lluevehojas, etc. Atacaron violentamente a los pokemon insecto y estos fueron eliminados rápidamente por el ataque combinado de ambas fuerzas. En poco rato, todos los beedrill habían caído.

Toda la caravana rompió en gritos de alegría y victoria, habían vencido y celebraban la llegada de aquellos inesperados aliados.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Se preguntaba Andrés viendo a todos esos pokemon de tipo hierba "¿Por qué nos han ayudado?"

Entonces llegaron tres sceptile más, eran dos sceptile jóvenes más uno que se veía mucho más viejo que los demás. Los treecko, grovyle y sceptile lo saludaban con respeto mientras el sceptile anciano se acercaba a la caravana. En un momento se detuvo y se quedó esperando algo, tras un momento, dijo algo en su lengua pokemon. El alcalde, todavía asustado por la batalla, le preguntó a Batuo que se encontraba a su lado.

"¿Qué es lo que dice?"

Batuo, que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, le respondió.

"Desea parlamentar con nosotros."

El campamento se organizó y comenzó a tratar a los heridos. Habían muchos envenenados, pero al menos la caravana disponía de una gran cantidad de antídoto y parecía funcionar igual de bien que siempre. Hubieron unos cuantos muertos, causando gran cantidad de dolor y sufrimiento a sus familiares y amigos. A Andrés le entristecía la muerte de algunos de sus Houndour y Houndoom, pero varios Houndour habían evolucionado en la pelea, lo que de cierta forma lo aliviaba: significaba que darían más pelea en caso de un nuevo enfrentamiento.

Se decidió que el Grovyle de Max sería el representante ante la manada de treeckos, grovyles y sceptiles. Batuo, con su habilidad de conectarse con el Aura, podría leer sus pensamientos y servir de traductor.

Tras Grovyle, se encontraban el alcalde, el jefe de la policía, Max, Norman, Batuo, Arthur, Andrés, Brendan y el Profesor Birch. Al otro lado, se encontraba el sceptile anciano y sus dos guardaespaldas.

"Grovyle" Le dijo el alcalde "Pregúntale por qué nos han ayudado".

Grovyle comenzó a hablar y el anciano le contestó de vuelta, Batuo lo tradujo.

"Dice que nos han ayudado porque se sienten agradecidos con los humanos y se sentían obligados a devolvernos el favor. Además, los beedrill se han estado expandiendo rápidamente y han comenzado a alterar el equilibrio del bosque. Por lo que también se sentían obligados a luchar para controlar su población. No solo los beedrill se han estado expandiendo descontroladamente, sino que también otros pokemon insecto como los dustox y los beautifly."

"Ya veo" Siguió el alcalde "Grovyle, pregúntales a que se refieren a ese favor que nos debían."

Grovyle asintió y le habló al anciano, el anciano volvió a contestarle.

"Dice que hace tiempo, varios humanos al bosque. Un grupo intentó capturarlos y llevárselos a todos, pero otro grupo vino y los salvó de los humanos malvados. Al final, la manada se sintió agradecida con ese grupo e incluso uno de sus miembros terminó uniéndose a ellos y se fue de aventuras. Es más, el anciano dice que recuerda a Max del grupo de los humanos buenos."

El rostro de Max cobró una expresión de asombro.

"¡Ahora me doy cuenta! ¡Son esa manada de Treecko que Ash, Brock y May ayudamos! Cuando viajábamos por el bosque en dirección a Ciudad Férrica, nos encontramos con la manada. Ash quería capturar a uno de los Treecko. Seguimos a la manada y nos encontramos con el árbol gigante en el que vivían. Uno de los Treecko había discutido con el anciano porque la manada consideraba que el árbol en el que vivían iba a morir y que había que buscar otro. El Treecko más joven quería quedarse y los otros lo abandonaron. Ash trató de ganar su amistad ayudándolo a cuidar al árbol viejo, al día siguiente, los otros regresaron pero el Equipo Rocket llegó e intentó capturarlos a todos. Ash y su Pikachu los vencieron y los liberaron.

Según lo que me contó Ash, al final el árbol murió pero dejó una semilla que la manada decidió plantar y cuidar. Finalmente, el Treecko que había querido salvar el árbol viejo peleó una vez más con Ash y terminó siendo capturado. Al final, terminó evolucionando y ahora es su sceptile.

Todo el grupo manifestó su asombro, quien iba a pensar que la aventura de Max sería la clave de su salvación.

"Ya veo, por eso es que nos ayudaron, dile que agradecemos mucho su ayuda, que sin ellos, no habríamos sobrevivido"

Grovyle habló y el anciano asintió, luego, comenzó a hablar de nuevo, su tono era de interrogante.

"Pregunta el motivo por el que estamos en el bosque" Tradujo Batuo.

"Diles que simplemente queremos atravesarlo y que no les deseamos ningún mal a su manada ni al bosque. Que solo deseamos ir al norte a la siguiente población humana."

Grovyle habló y el anciano se quedó un momento pensativo, después, respondió algo que sorprendió a Grovyle.

"¡¿Qué dijo Batuo? ¡¿Qué dijo?" Preguntó agitado el alcalde.

"Dice que está dispuesto a ayudarnos, nos ofrece diez de sus sceptiles más fuertes para escoltarnos hasta la salida y que con ello, estaría devolviendo el favor por completo"

El grupo estalló de alegría, por fin abandonarían ese bosque de pesadilla.

"Tengo unas preguntas más" Siguió el alcalde "¿Sabe el anciano o la manada sobre por qué los beedrill nos atacaron? ¿Saben si hay supervivientes en el centro pokemon?"

Grovyle preguntó y el anciano contestó de vuelta.

"Dice que los Beedrill que los atacaron eran tres patrullas de una colmena no muy lejana. Los humanos que se encontraban en el centro pokemon fueron atacados hace dos días atrás para terminar siendo capturados y llevados a la colmena para ser devorados. No está del todo seguro, pero cree que los beedrill se dieron cuenta de que el edificio atraía a los humanos y montaron patrullas en la zona para capturar a cualquiera que se acercara. Que seguramente una nos encontró y nos atacó, otras patrullas debieron de haber sido advertidas y llegaron como refuerzos al ver un grupo humano tan grande."

"Ya veo" Comentó el Profesor Birch "Debieron de haberse comunicado por feromonas cuando la primera oleada nos encontró, y de esa forma, más oleadas de patrullas llegaron buscando defender su territorio y capturar comida para su colmena. Será mejor que nos vayamos rápido antes que otra patrulla venga."

Cuando todos pensaban que la asamblea había terminado, el anciano volvía a hablar.

"Dice que él y su manada lucharan todo lo posible para mantener a raya a los Beedrill y a los demás pokemon insecto. Que también ha estado buscando ayuda de otras manadas como la suya y esperan poder evitar su expansión descontrolada si es que logran unificar a las manadas del bosque. No están seguros si saldrán victoriosos pero dice que no permitirán que los pokemon insecto acaben con todo la demás fauna del bosque y que se empiecen a expandir más allá de él."

La expresión del Profesor Birch cambió a una de preocupación.

"Estas son noticias terribles, parece que la desaparición de los limitadores ha traído algo más que incrementar el poder de los pokemon ¡Está alterando el mismo el mismo ecosistema! ¡Si el anciano tiene razón, los pokemon insecto no solo se volverán una gran amenaza para la humanidad, sino que también para todo el resto de los seres vivientes de la región de Hoenn si es que se expanden más allá del bosque!

Anciano, espero que Arceus acompañe su misión. Es posible que el destino de la región esté en sus manos. Deben evitar a toda costa que los insectos consuman el bosque y que se expandan más allá. Nuestro grupo es demasiado débil para una labor como esta y apenas luchamos para sobrevivir, les deseo la mayor de las suertes." Dijo el profesor al anciano.

La asamblea terminó y la caravana se organizó para continuar la marcha. Tras terminar de saquear los suministros del centro pokemon y de enterrar a los muertos, la caravana estaba lista para partir. Un grupo de diez sceptile se les unió y los acompañaría hasta la salida. Tras un par de horas más, pasado el mediodía, el bosque empezó a desaparecer y a la distancia, apareció Ciudad Rinchiend. Terminada su labor, los sceptile se fueron, la caravana se despidió de ellos alegremente, agradeciéndoles su ayuda.

"¡Bien todos! ¡Escúchenme!" Gritó el alcalde a la caravana. "Montaremos el campamento a las afueras de la ciudad y prepararemos el almuerzo, son casi las dos y estoy seguro que todos ustedes deben estar hambrientos. Luego de almorzar, organizaremos lo que se hará en la ciudad."

Finalmente la caravana decidió instalarse en un claro cercano a la ciudad, a un lado de una casa vacía de buen tamaño que se encontraba deshabitada, en donde dejarían a la gente con complicaciones y a los niños. A primera vista, la ciudad parecía deshabitada y los radares de los pokéglov no detectaban amenazas en los alrededores.

La gente que no se encargaba de la defensa desempacó las cosas y empezaron los preparativos para el almuerzo, en media hora, los calderos con comida volvían a hervir mientras los defensores iban a turnos a servirse. Arthur fue a servirse su plato y a sentarse donde la familia de Norman. Junto a ellos estaba también Andrés, Jennifer y Brendan. A diferencia de las otras veces, Grovyle estaba con ellos en vez de ir a comer con los demás pokemon.

"¡Grovyle, estuviste espectacular! ¡Nos protegiste a todos! ¡Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que mi propio pokemon evolucionara! ¡Eres lo máximo!" Exclamaba Max todavía emocionado por su Grovyle mientras este se regodeaba con los elogios.

"Escuché que Grovyle hizo un gran trabajo defendiendo el centro de la caravana" Comentó Arthur mientras se sentaba en el pasto al lado de Andrés.

"¡Y que lo digas! Me han dicho que acabo por su cuenta a tres beedrill y al último hasta le arrancó la cabeza con sus propias manos."

Arthur silbó al aire con las cejas arqueadas.

"Para ser un pokemon joven ya es bastante fuerte, Incluso ya ha evolucionado. Todo esto de los limitadores ha debido de acelerar al proceso de evolución" Siguió el aprendiz de monje.

"¡No quiero ni pensar entonces lo fuerte que será cuando se convierta en un Sceptile! Pensar que mi Mudkip tardó varias semanas en volverse Marshtomp y meses en convertirse en Swampert." Añadió Brendan que se encontraba a un lado.

"¡También es un héroe! ¡Nos salvo a Felicia, a Happiny y a mí de los Beedrill! Se merece una buena recompensa…" Tras decir esto se aproximó a un distraído Grovyle y le besó en la mejilla. Este, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante el inesperado regalo, simplemente se quedó quieto, con los ojos saltones, tiritando y con el rostro ruborizado.

"¡Vaya Grovyle! ¡Hasta te has conseguido una admiradora! ¡Qué envidia me das!" Le gritó Brendan de manera sarcástica y todo el mundo se largó a reír.

Tras terminado el almuerzo, el alcalde reunió a los miembros más importante de la caravana para organizar lo que se haría en la ciudad.

"Bien todos, lo que haremos será dividir nuestros miembros en varios grupos: un grupo de policías viajará a la estación de la ciudad para saquear todas las armas y municiones posibles ya que se nos están agotando las nuestras. Otros grupos de civiles irán escoltados y buscarán suministros en los almacenes, las casas y los supermercados. Recuerden darle preferencia a las medicinas, a los alimentos no perecibles y a los envasados que esos duran más. Otros grupos buscarán supervivientes por la ciudad. Tengan cuidado, si Rico tenía razón, probablemente hayan pokemon por las calles, tengan máxima precaución.

Arthur iría en un grupo de búsqueda de supervivientes junto a Andrés y a Norman. Max pidió acompañar a su padre pero el alcalde consideraba que era demasiado peligroso.

"No se preocupe señor alcalde" Le afirmó Norman "Su Grovyle ha demostrado ser competente y yo me aseguraré que no cometa algún error."

"Está bien… Solo acepto porque es su hijo y estoy seguro que usted no permitirá que nada le suceda. Su misión será investigar la zona del nuevo parque de la ciudad en búsqueda de supervivientes. Tengan cuidado que el parque se construyo para que vivieran pokemon y es posible que encuentren resistencia."

"_Ese parque… ¿No será?..."_ Max pensaba en una antigua mansión que había visitado cuando había ido a Rinchiend la primera vez y que estaba en medio de ser demolida ¿Se encontrarían Álex y los shroomish en la ciudad?

Por lo que sabían, en el parque había habido una mansión construida en los tiempos en que la ciudad había sido recién fundada y cuando la zona era casi una extensión más del bosque petalia. El dueño de la mansión había sido una figura relevante de la ciudad, pero tras su muerte, su mansión quedó en una situación de abandono. Había sido famosa por la gran cantidad de shroomish que iban a la mansión y al bosque en los alrededores. Pero al crecer la ciudad, se había pensado en derrumbar la mansión y talar los árboles para construir una zona residencial. Pero tras un incidente, el nieto del antiguo dueño de la mansión, Alex, logró convencer a las autoridades de transformar los antiguos terrenos en un gran parque para los Shroomish y otros pokemon.

"¿Seguro que habrán supervivientes por esta zona?" Se preguntaba Andrés mientras viajaban por las calles de la ahora abandonada ciudad. "Vivir al lado de un parque donde viven muchos pokemon debió de haber sido una trampa mortal para los habitantes…"

"¡No! ¡No es cierto!" Le gritó Max "¡Los shroomish no harían eso! ¡Yo los conozco!"

"¿Qué tú los conoces? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?" Preguntó Arthur.

"¡La primera vez que vine aquí conocí a los shroomish y la mansión que había antes que la derrumbaran! ¡Estoy seguro que Alex está bien con ellos en el parque?"

"Max… ¿Te refieres a ese Alex que una vez me contaste? ¿El mismo que construyó el parque que está aquí?" Le preguntó su padre.

"¡El mismo papá! ¡Estoy seguro que están bien!" Afirmó decidido el pequeño.

El grupo comenzó a buscar en los edificios y apartamentos colindantes al parque. No encontraron supervivientes pero muchas de las casas parecían haber sido saqueadas con anterioridad, o por lo menos sus dueños habían empacado las cosas rápidamente para irse. La ciudad parecía transformada en un pueblo fantasma.

"No hay nada por aquí… ¿A dónde se habrán ido todos?" Preguntó extrañado Andrés.

"Creo que en estos días toda la población a abandonado la ciudad… Y me parece extraño que no hayamos encontrado ningún pokemon salvaje en los alrededores" Le siguió Arthur.

El grupo pasó al lado de la entrada del parque: una simple abertura entre el enrejado de la antigua mansión que había habido antes. Sólo que arriba había un cartel que decía: "Bienvenido al Parque Rinchiend". En el interior se veía como había cambiado ahora que tenía una gran cantidad de árboles plantados, bancas y todo tipo de flora adentro, se veía bastante hermoso pero al mismo tiempo terrorífico por la idea de que hubiesen pokemon acechando tras los árboles.

"¿Crees que valga la pena investigar el bosque?" Preguntó Andrés.

"Creo que sería un tanto arriesgado ir así solamente… A lo mejor tendremos que pedir ayuda primero antes de entrar…" Sugirió Norman.

"¿Tu también papá? ¡Cómo pueden ustedes pensar eso! ¡Estoy seguro que ahí están Alex y los shroomish que ayudé hace tiempo! ¡Iré a comprobarlo yo mismo si es que ustedes son tan cobardes!" Súbditamente comenzó a correr y se internó en el parque.

"¡Max! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Ven aquí!" Le gritó su padre mientras iba tras él.

"¡Pequeño idiota! ¿Acaso quiere matarse?" Exclamó enojado Andrés mientras se unía a la percusión.

"¡Tenemos que ayudarlo antes de que haga una estupidez!" Acompañó Arthur que también salió tras su búsqueda.

El grupo se internó en el parque en búsqueda de Max, pero al parecer se había esfumado y no lo encontraban.

"¡Max! ¿Dónde estás Max? ¡Max!" Gritaban los tres mientras lo buscaban. A la distancia, escucharon la voz de Max llamando a los shroomish.

"¡Alex! ¡Shroomish! ¿Dónde están?" Lo encontraron gritando.

"¡Max! ¡No vuelvas a hacer esto! ¡Nos tenías muy preocupado! ¡Si sigues así me veré forzado a obligarte a no volver a acompañarme!" Le reprendió su padre.

"Lo lamento papá… Es que no creía que nos fueran a hacer daño…"

Súbditamente, unos pitidos empezaron a sonar de los pokéglov.

"¡Mierda! ¡Se aproximan diez pokemon en todas direcciones! ¡Nos están rodeando!" Gritó Arthur mirando su pokéglov.

Arthur liberó a Bruce del guante, Grovyle salió del suyo, Boss y Jack salieron del pokéglov de Andrés y el poderoso Slaking de Norman salió para defender a su amo. Los atacantes revelaron su identidad: eran diez breloom.

"_Los Breloon son pokemon con gran habilidad en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y de gran agilidad. Atacan liberando esporas o utilizando sus brazos extensibles. Las semillas de su cola son en verdad gigantescas esporas y comerlas resulta letal." _Indicó el pokéglov.

"¿Podremos contra todos?" Preguntó Arthur.

Los Breloom los miraban de manera amenazadora, cada uno de los presentas estaban listo para atacar o defenderse cuando Max rompió el aire de tensión.

"¿Shroomish?" Preguntó mirando a uno de los brelooms: tenía un pañuelo blanco atado en su cola.

El Breloom dejó de mirar de manera amenazadora y su expresión cambió a uno de incertidumbre. Hizo una especie de gesto a los otros y los demás se tranquilizaron. Luego de eso, avanzó unos pasos hacia Max.

"¿Shroomish? ¿Me recuerdas? ¡Soy Max! ¡Veo que has evolucionado a un Breloom!" Le decía mientras abría sus brazos.

El Breloom se detuvo y quedó contemplando el rostro del chico unos momentos, pero luego de un rato, empezó a dar unos saltos de alegría.

"¡Eso es Shroomish! ¡Te has acordado! ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía!" Decía feliz el chico mientras corría para abrazar a su antiguo amigo.

"¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?" Preguntó extrañado Andrés ante la extraña escena de ver a los brelooms saltando de alegría ante Max.

"¡Alto! ¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Preguntó una voz amenazadora que salía de la espesura del parque.

Parecía un guardabosques, venía armado con un rifle semiautomático y llevaba pantalones, chaqueta y gorro en una combinación de verdes, café y amarillo.

"¡Venimos en son de paz!" Gritó Norman con los brazos levantados "¡Somos provenientes de Ciudad Petalia y estamos buscando supervivientes!"

"¿De ciudad Petalia?" Exclamó mientras bajaba el arma "¿Acaso atravesaron el bosque?"

"¡Alex! ¡Eres tú! ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía!" Exclamó alegre el pequeño mientras seguía abrazado de su antiguo amigo del pañuelo.

Alex pareció tardar un rato en reconocer al chico, pero tras fijarse en sus ropas, en sus lentes y en el Breloom que había recibido un pañuelo de regalo hace mucho tiempo, su mente ató cabos.

"¿Max?"

Diez minutos después, el grupo se encontraba en una pequeña cabaña en el parque.

"Como ya deben de saber, mi nombre es Alex, vivía trabajando como guardián del parque hasta que las cosas salieron de control. Los pokemon empezaron a actuar extraño y la ciudad se volvió un caos. Empezaron a actuar de manera violenta y sus ataques empezaron a dañar a la gente. Tuve suerte de seguir vivo y hace tres días, pokemon de los alrededores vinieron y atacaron la ciudad. Muchos de ellos están en las calles y la mayoría de la gente se ha ido o ha muerto…" Dijo lo último mientras tomaba un sorbo de una taza de té. El resto también tenía una taza en sus manos.

"Así que… Después de construir el parque, decidiste volverte el guardián de él ¿no?" Preguntó Max.

"Exacto, sentí que era necesario si quería continuar con el legado de mi abuelo. Ahora que las cosas perdieron el control, la mayoría de los pokemon del parque se han ido y solo han quedado veinte Brelooms que han decidido quedarse conmigo, incluido el que te hiciste amigo hace tiempo Max."

"Así que no estás muy seguro si hay supervivientes o no… Mire señor Alex, hemos venido desde Petalia en dirección a Ciudad Férrica en busca de un lugar seguro para los supervivientes de aquella ciudad y a los que hemos encontrado en el camino. Si se nos uniera a nuestra caravana, especialmente con sus Breloom, estoy seguro que sería una gran adición para colaborar en nuestra supervivencia ¿O prefiere quedarse aquí con sus pokemon en el parque para siempre?" Le preguntó directamente Norman.

"No había pensado abandonar el parque, aquí está mi última conexión con mi fallecido abuelo y no deseaba separarme de este lugar. Pero honestamente, he empezado a considerar que aquí ya no hago nada útil. Los pokemon del parque ya se han ido y esta ciudad ya no es más que una sombra de lo que era. Si me quedo aquí, probablemente termine hundiéndome en la soledad. Si yo y mis Brelooms pueden ser más útiles en su caravana, acepto acompañarlos."

"¡Bien!" Exclamó Max feliz.

"Una pregunta antes, ustedes dicen que vienen desde Petalia ¿saben algo de lo que ha sucedido?" Preguntó Alex.

Entre Arthur, Andrés y Norman, le contaron sus experiencias desde el día que había empezado todo, de cómo habían sobrevivido al ataque en Ciudad Petalia, de los hallazgos de Birch y los limitadores, de cómo cruzaron el bosque y habían llegado a la ciudad.

"Ya veo… Déjenme preparar mis cosas y me iré con ustedes…"

Mientras empacaba sus cosas, Andrés no pudo evitar fijarse en el rifle de Alex.

"¡Andrés! ¡Déjate de andar curioseando las armas de fuego de los demás!" Le dijo algo cabreado Arthur.

"¡Lo lamento! ¡No puedo evitarlo!" Dijo mientras reía un poco "¿Es este un rifle M14 con cargador de veinte tiros?" Le preguntó a Alex.

"Si, los de la municipalidad me exigieron que lo tenga y que aprenda a usarlo y a mantenerlo. Como el parque estaba lleno de pokemon, decían que era necesario por si un cazador deseaba capturarlo. Aunque la verdad, nunca me gustó la idea de tener que usarlo… Aunque se qué las cosas han cambiado…" Decía un tanto desanimado ante la idea de dispararle a algo, hasta ahora, no le había disparado a nada que no fueran blancos de práctica en la estación de policía.

"Ya veo, también lo decía para saber si tenemos balas de rifle para esta arma. Al menos la munición 7,62x51 mm es una que tenemos en grandes cantidades" Explicó Andrés justificándome.

Al momento de irse de la cabaña y el parque, los humanos, sus pokemon y los veinte breloom cruzaron el pórtico de entrada. Alex tardó un momento en irse definitivamente ya que se quedó contemplando el interior.

"Alex…" Le habló Max.

"Lo sé Max, es que no es tan simple irse. Aquí pasé mi infancia y es un poco difícil deshacerse del pasado…" Tras un momento en que Alex cerró los ojos y reflexionó, volvió a abrirlos y se decidió. "Me iré, pero alguna vez volveré, cuando todo esto termine, este parque volverá a tener pokemon y humanos viviendo en harmonía."

El grupo tomó rumbo hacia el campamento, Arthur no pude evitar recordar sus propias palabras, él había dicho algo similar cuando él se fue de casa hace días atrás.

El grupo regresó al campamento, presentaron a Alex ante el alcalde y fue recibido cálidamente por los demás miembros de la caravana. Recibió un pokéglov en el cual podría almacenar a todos los breloom que lo acompañaban y estos participarían en la defensa del campamento junto a los houndour y los houndoom. Con el tiempo, los demás grupos comenzaron a volver. Se habían encontrado con pokemon salvajes pero ninguna había sido herido de gravedad. Los policías lograron volver cargados con toda la munición posible y más armas. Los otros habían vuelto con suministros pero no habían sido capaces de encontrar más supervivientes, la ciudad estaba completamente abandonada.

El atardecer llegó y se comió la cena. Después de comer, Max se encontraba jugando con Grovyle y Breloom. Alex se le acercó.

"¡Hola Alex!" Le dijo en medio de su juego.

"Hola Max"

Alex se quedó contemplando un rato como el chico jugaba con los dos pokemon.

"¿Se están divirtiendo mucho? ¿No? En medio de todo esto, es bueno ver a Max reír y sonreír un poco" Le dijo Caroline que se encontraba lavando cubiertos no muy lejos.

"Si… Me recuerda un poco a mi mismo cuando era niño…"

Alex se quedó contemplando un rato más a Max y tomó una decisión.

"Max… Para ti Breloom es un gran amigo ¿no?"

Max detuvo su juego.

"¿Un gran amigo? ¡Por supuesto!" Respondió seguro.

"Entonces Max ¿Te gustaría que fuera un pokemon tuyo?"

"¿Qué? Pero… Breloom te pertenece…"

"Eso no es cierto Max, ninguno de los Breloom que me acompañan lo hacen porque sean míos. Yo solo me dedico a cuidarlos hasta el momento en que ellos decidan lo que quieren hacer con sus vidas. Ellos solo están conmigo porque así lo desean y veo que ese breloom se siente bien contigo. Si los otros diecinueve desearan separarse de mí, no tendría el derecho de obligarlos a quedarse.

"Alex… Gracias… De verdad…" Respondió ilusionado.

Un rato más tarde, el Profesor Birch, su hijo Brendan, Arthur, Batuo, Andrés, Max y Alex estaban reunidos junto a Breloom.

"Así que… ¿Quieren probar si las pokeball aún funcionan para capturar pokemon?" Dijo el Profesor Birch.

"No estoy seguro si funcionará… Pero valdría la pena ver si después de los limitadores, aún se pueden capturar pokemon aunque ahora resulte demasiado peligroso." Añadió Brendan que había vuelto de una patrulla de búsqueda de suministros.

"La situación es perfecta entonces" Siguió Arthur.

"¿Alguno de ustedes tiene una pokeball disponible?" Preguntó el profesor.

"Aquí tengo una" Mencionó Arthur mientras se la lanzaba al profesor y este se la entregaba a Max.

"Breloom… ¿En verdad quieres ser mi pokemon?" Le preguntó el chico.

El Breloom asintió, fue entonces cuando Max lanzó la pokeball, esta se abrió y el Breloom fue capturado. La pokeball cayó al suelo y el botón de en medio se apagó inmediatamente.

"¡Funcionó!" Exclamó Andrés.

La pokeball se abrió por su cuenta y de ella salió Breloom que exclamó algo en su idioma.

"Breloom dice que fácilmente hubiese podido salir, prácticamente al instante. Sólo porque se dejó capturar fue atrapado en ella. Que probablemente sea casi imposible capturar a otro pokemon si no es de manera voluntaria"

"Ya veo… Esto es algo muy importante…" Concluyó el profesor.

"Max, prométeme que cuidarás a Breloom, así podré estar tranquilo." Le dijo Alex a Max.

"¡No te preocupes Alex! ¡Lo prometo!"

Finalmente llegó la noche y todos se fueron a dormir. Ahora que las provisiones estaban a tope, partirían mañana hacia Ciudad Férrica.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Por el momento, es el que más me ha gustado escribir, ya que contiene su biena dosis de diálogo, combate y reencuentros con antiguos personajes. Especialmente me gustó escribir las escenas del TreeckoGrovyle de Max, que aquí demostró lo "badass" que puede ser.** **Espero que les guste la inclusión de Alex y los Brelooms, que a pesar de no ser un personaje muy interesante en su momento, creo que tiene potencial. **


	7. El Planeta de los Simios

**El Planeta de los Simios**

**20 de Agosto**

Bien temprano en la mañana, la caravana abandonó Ciudad Rinchiend en dirección a Ciudad Férrica. La moral era bastante alta, la adición de los Breloom había fortalecido la sensación de seguridad de los integrantes de la caravana y la adquisición de nuevos suministros había mejorado las cosas todavía más aún.

"_Ciudad Férrica no debería de estar muy lejos, aesta velocidad, es posible que lleguemos antes de que el sol se oculte."_ Pensaba Arthur que se encontraba vigilando el flanco occidental como siempre junto a Bruce.

"Buenos días Arthur." Saludó Max que se acercó desde el interior de la caravana, lo acompañaba Grovyle y Breloom a su lado.

"Buenos días Max, ¿Otra vez dando paseos fuera de la zona segura?"

"No te preocupes Arthur, con Grovyle y Breloom ¡Nada me va a suceder!" Dijo con entusiasmo.

"Vaya, se nota que estás de buen humor hoy."

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Además de que pronto llegaremos a Ciudad Férrica!"

"_Ciudad Férrica… A lo mejor lleguemos… Pero… ¿Qué sucederá después?"_ Pensaba preocupado. "¿Eh?" Su pokéglov había detectado cuatro señales de pokemon proveniente del bosque que estaban bordeando.

"Max… Regresa al centro… ¡Detecto cuatro señales de pokemon en dirección del bosque!"

Los defensores alertaron e hicieron que la caravana se detuviera. Los que estaban en el sector occidental se pusieron en posiciones de combate. A lo mejor eran cuatro pokemon ¿pero que decía que iban a ser objetivos débiles?

"¡El escaneo está terminado! ¡Son cuatro mightyenas!" Gritó de nuevo Arthur.

"_¿Cuatro mightyenas?" _Se preguntó sorprendido Max. Poco después de salir de Ciudad Rinchiend con May y los demás, había conocido a cuatro de ellos…

Los cuatro pokemon salieron de la espesura del bosque que había al borde del camino y se plantaron a pocos metros de los defensores. Miraban atentos y gruñían a los integrantes.

"¡Solo son cuatro! ¡No nos podrán hacer nada!" Exclamaban confiados varios hombres al lado de los dos jóvenes.

"¡Esperen! ¡No hagan nada! ¡Creo que los he visto antes!" Avisó Max y se alejó del grupo en dirección de los cuatro pokemon.

"¡Espera Max! ¡Vuelve de inmediato!" Le gritó Arthur que fue tras él. Bruce, Grovyle y Brellom salieron también en su búsqueda.

Uno de los mightyena pareció reaccionar ante la presencia del niño que corría hacia él, este tomó la iniciativa y salió a toda velocidad.

"¡Max! ¡No!" Gritó Arthur.

El mightyena saltó y se abalanzó sobre Max antes de cualquiera pudiese alcanzarlo.

"Maldita sea…" Pensó Arthur, si no hacía algo ¿Qué le diría a Norman y a Caroline?

Arthur y los paralizados defensores esperaron gritos de miedo y pánico provenientes de Max, pero extrañamente eran risas las que salían de su boca.

"¡Para! ¡Para Mightyena! ¡Me estás haciendo cosquillas!" Gritaba el joven. El Mightyena, en vez de atacarlo, le estaba lamiendo el rostro.

"¡Max! ¡¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Max?" Preguntaba Norman que se aproximó a donde estaban.

"¡Escuché gritos! ¡¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Andrés que se acercaba junto a Boss y a Jack, armado con el fusil de asalto.

"¡¿Ha ocurrido algo?" Preguntó Brendan que había cruzado la caravana desde el otro extremo.

"¡¿Pero qué está pasando aquí!" Exclamó Arthur que no entendía la escena ante Max.

"¡Alto ahí!" Gritó una voz femenina.

La espesura volvió a agitarse y de ella salió una mujer. Estaba armada con un rifle, pero bajó el arma al instante tras ver la gran muchedumbre. A primera vista, tendría a lo máximo veinticinco años, vestía ropas de guardabosques que combinaban los colores rosado, café y amarillo, llevaba pantalón lila y botas cafés. Llevaba también una gorra que cubría parcialmente su cabello verde claro.

"¿Pero quiénes son ustedes?" Preguntó extrañada al ver un grupo de gente tan numerosa, armada hasta los dientes y que desprendían un desagradable olor, característico de los que no se habían bañado en varios días.

Su mirada bajó a la del niño que era lamido por uno de sus mightyenas, su apariencia se le hizo familiar: la misma ropa, el pelo, los lentes y el mismo de sus mightyenas ¿No sería?

"¿Max?"

Varios minutos después, tras calmar a los Mightyena, la mujer se entrevistó con las principales autoridades de la caravana. Se encontraba ella y el alcalde sentados a lo largo de una pequeña mesa de plástico plegable. Alrededor de ellos, varias personas se dedicaban a observar la escena.

"Mi nombre es Katrina y soy la guardabosques encargada de la reserva pokemon Rinchiend. Debo reconocer que semanas que no salía de los límites de la reserva y no conozco mucho lo último que está sucediendo últimamente. Mis mightyenas detectaron su presencia y fui a comprobar si ustedes eran cazadores, reconozco que no me esperaba ver un grupo tan grande… Y de seguro que ustedes no lucen como ellos… ¿Qué ha pasado en todo este tiempo?"

"Saludos Katrina, soy el alcalde de Ciudad Petalia y esta caravana la conforman todos los habitantes que han podido sobrevivir y a los que hemos encontrado en el camino"

"¿Ciudad Petalia? ¿Supervivientes? ¿A qué se refieren?" Preguntó confundida.

"Será mejor que te contesté el Profesor Birch, él sabrá responderte mejor que yo."

"Saludos Katrina" Le dijo el profesor acercándose a ambos. "Soy el Profesor Birch de Villa Raíz y de seguro que debes de estar confundida pero en los últimos días, han sucedido muchas cosas."

Fue entonces que el profesor le relató el incidente de los limitadores, lo que se sabía hasta el momento sobre ellos, de cómo habían sobrevivido en Petalia y como habían intentado buscar supervivientes, sobre la travesía por el Bosque Petalia y de su reciente salida de Ciudad Rinchiend.

"Yo… No puedo creerlo… Si no fuera por verlos a ustedes… Y sobre lo que he visto… No les habría creído… Durante la noche del dieciséis, mis Mightyena fueron afectados por los mismos síntomas que ha mencionado y reaccionaron violentamente hasta que se calmaron. Como usted dijo, también noté que sus ataques se habían vuelto peligrosos. También los pokemon de los alrededores habían cambiado e incluso me vi forzada a llevar el arma que tengo, algo que no había necesitado salvo raras excepciones en caso de algo pasara, aunque mis Mightyena se han encargado de protegerme estos últimos días. Había salido a explorar la zona cuando los Mightyena los detectaron y por su reacción pensé que eran cazadores."

"Señorita ¿No pensó abandonar la reserva en los últimos días?" Le preguntó el alcalde. "Vivir en una reserva llena de pokemon que pudiesen atacarme en cualquier momento no es algo que me gustaría. Además, nuestra caravana intenta agrupar todos los supervivientes de la zona que encontremos."

"Yo… No lo sé… He dedicado muchos años a proteger esta reserva y siempre he sentido que mi deber está aquí. Esta reserva aloja una de las mayores cantidades de pokemon en la zona y sin mí… Quien sabe lo que les podría suceder… Si la abandonara, estaría faltado contra mi deber…"

El alcalde golpeó con ambas manos la mesa desmontable de plástico en la que se encontraban. El tono con el que habló fue de gran seriedad, una seriedad que pocas veces los habitantes de Petalia habían visto de su alcalde.

"¿Acaso no entiende lo que le hemos explicado el profesor y yo mismo?... ¡Los pokemon salvajes en los últimos días han atacado a la gente y han matado a incontables inocentes con su nuevo poder! ¡Han asesinado a nuestros parientes, a nuestros amigos y conocidos! ¡Y muchas veces de una manera dolorosa e inmisericorde! ¡Han acabado también con varios miembros valiosos de la caravana que estaban bien armados y aprovisionados y a algunos de los pokemon que nos acompañan! ¡¿Cree usted que la necesitan para protegerse ahora? ¡¿No cree usted que ellos son un mayor peligro para usted que usted para ellos?"

Katrina, sin saber que decir, se derrumbó en la silla. Era verdad, el alcalde estaba en lo correcto y hasta el momento, no había querido aceptar la verdad de la situación. Ella no le había contado toda la verdad. La noche del dieciséis, sus Mightyena se habían despertado de su sueño y habían hecho un gran caos en la cabaña. A parte de esto, las cosas se habían mantenido bastante normales, pero a la noche siguiente, pokemon salvajes habían atacado su cabaña.

Ella no había comprendido lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sus Mightyena no dudaron en salir a defenderla. Es más, muchos de los pokemon que se encontraban bajo su cuidado mientras se rehabilitaba de heridas producidas por accidentes y otros sucesos habían se habían unido para protegerla en agradecimiento por haberlos ayudado en el que para muchos fue su peor momento. La situación empeoró tanto que había desempolvado el arma que solo usaba para prácticas de tiro o para cazar en emergencias y la usó para salvar a uno de sus Mightyenas y para repeler a algunos pokemon más. Lograron repeler a los últimos atacantes pero a cambio de un gran costo en sangre, uno que le pesó mucho en el corazón tras finalizar la batalla. Al final, ella había decidido explorar la zona una última vez y luego pensaba marcharse tras darse que ella se había vuelto un peligro para los pokemon que se habían encariñado con ella. Sus Mightyena habían detectado a la caravana y fue a comprobar si eran cazadores, eso si era cierto.

"Que le voy a hacer… Usted tiene razón… Me es imposible seguir siendo la guardabosques en la situación actual y no tengo a donde ir… Si quieren que ayude, conozco la zona de los alrededores y creo que un arma más y mis pokemon pueden ayudar también…" Dijo deprimida en su asiento.

El alcalde se levantó de su silla y le tendió la mano.

"No se preocupe señorita, cualquier ayuda que pueda suministrar es bienvenida y nuestra preocupación mayor es encontrar y proteger a todos los supervivientes que encontremos, sea quien sea. Usted siempre será bienvenida aquí" Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Katrina levantó la mirada y estrechó su mano.

"Muchas gracias señor, haré todo lo que pueda para colaborar aquí." Le respondió con su ánimo más recuperado. "Es más, tengo ya empacadas mis cosas" Dijo señalando una gran mochila de viaje a un lado suyo. "Puedo partir de inmediato."

"Estoy seguro que dará su mayor esfuerzo ¡Andrés! Puedes devolverle su arma… ¡Andrés!"

Andrés se encontraba absorto examinando el arma, no había escuchado que lo llamaban y se sintió un tanto avergonzado de su actitud mientras se acercaba y devolvía el arma.

"Perdone señorita… Es que no en todos lados se ve un Springfield 1903 como este… Con recámara modificada para calibre 7,62 mm y adaptado para llevar un cargador de veinte disparos reemplazable… También está bastante bien conservado y la madera se encuentra barnizada ¡Incluso tiene su bayoneta original!"

"Veo que eres un conocedor del tema, este fusil era de mi abuelo, el hombre que me enseñó a disparar. Tras su muerte, lo heredé y encargué unas cuantas modificaciones para él."

Tras recibir su arma, se dirigió hacia Max que era acompañado por los cuatro Mightyena y se encontraba arrodillado acariciándole la cabeza al Mightyena que alguna vez ayudó a evolucionar. Al ver a Katrina, corrió emocionado hacia ella.

"¡Katrina! ¡Qué bueno que estás bien!"

"¡Lo mismo digo Max! Es una suerte que hayas podido viajar en un grupo como este."

"Así que también la conoces ¿eh Max?" Dijo Arthur mientras se acercaba junto a Bruce, Brendan y Alex acompañado de dos Breloom. "Pareciera que conoces a todos los que nos encontramos en el camino."

"Bueno… Este… Debe de ser coincidencia… Pero lo cierto es que cuando viajé con Ash, Brock y May, conocí a muchas personas."

"Así que ustedes son los que tienen pokemon ¿no? Un gusto en conocerlos, a estas alturas ya lo saben cómo me llamo, pero soy Katrina."

"Yo soy Arthur de Ciudad Petalia, este es mi amigo Bruce" Dijo presentándose a él mismo y a su Blaziken.

"Yo soy Brendan, el hijo del Profesor Birch, el hombre que te explicó la situación."

"Y yo soy Alex, trabajaba en el parque de ciudad Richiend como guardia. No es que sean míos pero me acompañan varios Breloom que han decidido seguirme."

"Ciudad Rinchiend… Reconozco que no me entero muchas de las cosas que pasan afuera de la reserva… Pero no eras tú el nieto del hombre que tenía una mansión famosa por los Shroomish que habían ¿no?"

"Si, ese soy yo, después de que se demolió la mansión, logré convencer a las autoridades que los grandes terrenos de la propiedad de mi abuelo se convirtieran en un parque en vez de una zona residencial. Es una lástima sí que la ciudad y el parque están ahora deshabitados…"

"Es una lástima, cierto. Pero cuando me enteré de la construcción del parque, me sentí aliviada. La ciudad está tan cercana al bosque que muchos pokemon seguían viviendo en ella a pesar de las edificaciones y el hecho de darles un lugar para ellos, opino que fue una gran idea."

"Eh, muchas gracias" Respondió Alex un tanto alagado.

"¿Qué pasa Alex? Pareciera que se te cambió el color de la cara…" Dijo Andrés acercándose con un tono burlón ya que había notado una ligera coloración en el rostro de Alex.

"¡¿Qué estás intentando decir?" Le contestó.

"El alcalde mencionó tu nombre ¿te llamabas Andrés? ¿No?" Le preguntó la guardabosques tratando de cambiar el tema velozmente.

"Sí, estoy viajando aquí junto a mi madre y también me encargo de la mantención de las armas de fuego junto con lo que queda de la policía de Petalia. Mi familia se encargaba de criar Houndour y Houndoom, los que ahora nos ayudan a proteger la caravana también. El jefe de la policía me ordenó decirte que te encargarás de reforzar el flanco derecho junto a Brendan. También avisó que Alex viajaría junto a Arthur en el flanco izquierdo ya que faltaba reforzarlo algo. "

"Gracias por el aviso…" Le contestó de vuelta Alex en un tono que mezclaba un poco de decepción y se dirigió al sector occidental.

"Bueno, mejor me dirijo al flanco derecho de inmediato ¡Vengan chicos!"

Los cuatro Mightyena corrieron hacia su ama, uno de los cuatro Mightyena se dio vuelta para mirar una vez más a Max pero se puso en marcha tras oír por segunda vez que lo llamaban. Max suspiró mientras lo veía irse.

"¿Es mi imaginación o te llevas muy bien con uno de los Mightyenas de Katrina? No cualquier pokemon en estos días se lanza sobre uno para lamerlo… Si es que entiendes a que me refiero… " Le preguntó Brendan.

"Si… Entiendo… Cuando viajaba con May y los demás, nos internamos en la reserva y conocimos a Katrina. Tenía tres Mightyena y uno de los hermanos no había evolucionado aún a pesar de que habían nacido el mismo día. Yo insistí en que debía evolucionar como sus hermanos y me dediqué a entrenarlo ese día. Tras otro encuentro con el Equipo Rocket, pudo evolucionar y continuamos nuestro camino ¡Me alegré mucho cuando vi que todavía me recordaba!"

"Ya veo ¡Y pareciera que ese Equipo Rocket les sale hasta en la sopa!" Le contestó Andrés.

"Así que fue por eso porque el Mightyena no te atacó, al menos tenemos más ayuda en la caravana" Le siguió Arthur.

Los jóvenes vieron como la caravana se ponía en movimiento para continuar el viaje.

"Max, será mejor que vuelvas con los otros en la caravana" Le sugirió el aprendiz de monje.

El chico asintió y se dirigió con los demás al centro de la caravana.

"Bueno, supongo que es mejor que me vaya a mi puesto." Comentó Brendan mientras también se iba.

Arthur y Andrés se disponían a ir también a sus lugares.

"Andrés ¿De qué fue eso con Alex?" Preguntó Arthur con curiosidad.

"No, nada, solo me pareció que se había impresionado al ver a Katrina y simplemente quise molestarlo un poco. Me había parecido gracioso."

El grupo continuó la marcha sin dificultades por varias horas, cuando de pronto, la gente que iba al frente empezó a gritar de alegría.

"¡Una lago! ¡Hemos llegado a un lago!" Gritaban algunos.

La caravana había llegado a un lago de pequeñas proporciones que se encontraba entre Rinchiend y Ciudad Férrica, Max recordó el lago de su aventura anterior.

"¡Finalmente podré bañarme y quitarme esta asquerosa suciedad!" Gritó Jennifer de alegría junto a los demás.

La caravana se instaló cerca de la orilla para descansar y almorzar. Luego de ello, la gente se bañaría por turnos y se lavaría la ropa que a estas alturas apestaba enormemente.

Después de comer, Andrés se dedicó a examinar dese la orilla con sus binoculares.

"¿Has visto algo especial?" La preguntó Arthur que se le acercó por detrás.

"Creo que sí… Al otro lado hay una cabaña… Parece tener un sistema de cañerías para recoger agua del lago… La cabaña parece estar un poco… Movida… Algo debió de haberla atacada creo…"

Andrés le entregó los binoculares a Arthur y miró en dirección a la cabaña: Tenía varios vidrios rotos y parecía estar descuidada"

"Andrés… Veo algo más… Qué extraño… Veo pokemons cerca del lago… ¡Son lotads!"

"¿Qué cosa?"

Andrés le quitó los binoculares y miró por su cuenta. Varios lotads viajaban en fila para recoger agua del lago con sus apéndices en forma de hoja para ir en dirección a la cabaña. Lo más extraño de todos era que un pokemon de gran tamaño parecía estar supervisando el trabajo de los más pequeños: era un pokemon de pelaje café, hocico rosado, cabello y barba blanca más una apariencia simiesca, un slaking.

"Que rayos está pasando aquí…" Dijo Andrés sin creerse lo que estaba mirando.

Momentos más tarde, en el campamento.

"Muy bien… Díganme lo que han descubierto."

"Señor alcalde, me encontraba observando la orilla cuando descubrí una cabaña al otro lado, parecía tener algún sistema colector de agua desde el agua. La cabaña parecía estar un poco desordenada y tenía algunos vidrios rotos pero no he podido ver a sus ocupantes." Informó Andrés.

Súbditamente, Max, que se encontraba observando la situación junto a sus padres, ató cabos, no se había acordado al instante pero ¡Debía de ser la cabaña donde vivían Nicole, Rita y Natalie! ¿Cómo no se había acordado con tan solo ver el lago?

"¿Algo más?" Continuó el alcalde.

"Si señor, también notamos una gran cantidad de lotads que viajaban de ida y vuelta, llevando agua del lago en sus cabezas, no sabemos el motivo, pero lo más curioso es que había un slaking echado que observando el trabajo de los lotad y en la espesura cercana me pareció ver varios más." Le siguió Arthur.

"_Slakings…_" Pensó Norman.

"¡No! ¡Ellas deben de estar bien!" Exclamó preocupado Max.

"¿Acaso sabes algo, Max?" Le preguntó el alcalde.

"En mi aventura pasada, pasé con los demás por este lago y visitamos la cabaña. Ahí vivían tres hermanas que se encargaban de cultivar bayas, y yo solo… Solo espero que estén bien…" Dijo en un tono triste, sabía que con la situación actual, eso no era muy probable.

"¿Algún aporte más?" Preguntó el alcalde.

"Señor alcalde, he entrenado por varios años a slakings y sé bastante sobre ellos." Comenzó a decir Norman "Podría ser que una manada de slakings se ha instalado en los alrededores de la cabaña ¿Decías que cultivaban bayas? Eso explicaría por qué se encuentran ahí ya que tendrían comida de fácil acceso dado a que son bastantes perezosos por naturaleza."

"Pero eso no explica algunas cosas ¿Qué es lo que obliga a los lotad a trabajar para esos slaking? ¿Y donde están esas tres hermanas?" Preguntó Andrés.

"Bueno… La vez que vine aprendí que los lotad ayudaban en los cultivos como agradecimiento de que ellas les dejaran alimentarse de una parte de ellas… Pero me parece extraño que se dejen esclavizar cuando todos ellos podrían atacar juntos y sobreponerse a los slaking… Estoy seguro que todos ellos podrían derrotarlos si se los propusiera pero algo debe de estar reteniéndolos…" Pensó el chico.

"Podríamos enviar un grupo a espiarlos y averiguar lo que le ha pasado a esas hermanas. Yo me ofrezco si es necesario." Sugirió Arthur.

"¡No! ¡Por ningún motivo!" Exclamó el alcalde. "¡La caravana ya ha tenido que pasar por demasiadas dificultades y pérdidas y no arriesgaré más vidas por tres hermanas!"

"Lamentablemente tiene razón el alcalde" Aportó Norman "Los Slaking, por muy perezosos que sean, son pokemon increíblemente fuertes y que pueden aprender un gran repertorio de ataques poderosos. Si nos arriesgamos demasiado, podrían detectar nuestro campamento y poner las vidas de todos en riesgo, es más, incluso sería peligroso bañarse en el lago, nos podrían ver y será mejor que nadie salga a la orilla."

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, aunque Max aún pensaba alguna solución para el asunto.

"¿Y si usáramos algún pokemon para espiarlos?" Todo el mundo tornó la vista a Caroline, que hasta entonces no había dicho nada hasta el momento. "Recuerdo que el Kecleon de Andrés podía volverse invisible completamente ahora sin los limitadores."

"¡Pero qué gran idea!" Contestó Andrés "¡Jackie es perfecto para una misión de infiltración!"

"Y ahora que lo pienso, Lucy podría sumergirse en el lago y conseguir información de los lotad que se encuentran el lago." Sugirió Arthur pensativo.

"Oye ¡Tampoco está nada mal!" Le respondió Andrés.

Ambos pokemon salieron de los guantes y se presentaron ante sus amos.

"Jack, tú te infiltrarás en la zona de la cabaña y averigua todo lo que puedas: composición de la manada de slaking, situación de los lotad e intenta averiguar lo que ha sucedido con las tres hermanas que vivían en ella." Le ordenó Andrés a su pokemon.

"Lucy, te sumergirás en el lago e intenta parlamentar con los lotad, pregúntales lo que ha pasado y el porqué se dejan obedecer por los slaking." Le ordenó el aprendiz de monje a su lanturn.

Ambos pokemon asintieron, Jack se camufló y corrió por la zona boscosa alrededor del lago en dirección a la cabaña. Lucy avanzó a la orilla y se sumergió en el lago.

"Iré a buscar a mi sifu, probablemente lo necesitaremos para que nos traduzca cuando regresen."

* * *

><p>Jack avanzaba por la espesura velozmente sobre sus cuatro extremidades. Aún no paraba de asombrarse de su capacidad de camuflaje perfecta, lo más probable era que los slaking no podrían encontrarlo.<p>

El pokemon camaleón redujo la velocidad al ver que al frente aparecía la cabaña. Tal como había dicho Andrés, una gran fila de lotads iba y venía cargando agua con las hojas de su cabeza. Tras seguirlos a la parte de atrás, vio todo un mundo detrás de la cabaña.

Atrás se encontraba un gigantesco huerto, cargado de todo tipo de arbustos y árboles de bayas. Los lotad se posicionaban y regaban las plantas con el agua que transportaban. Eran fuertemente vigilados por slaking que observaban a la distancia como trabajaban sin descanso para luego volver al lago a por más agua. Jack contó alrededor de treinta slakings desde la posición en la que se encontraba, la mayor parte de ellos se encontraban holgazaneando y dormían plácidamente en la hierba fresca de los alrededores del huerto. Otros slaking, posiblemente las hembras, se encontraban atendiendo a sus crías de slakoth.

Jack contempló como un macho se levantaba y comenzaba a gritar mientras golpeaba sus poderosos pectorales. Fue entonces que del huerto salió un lotad con la cabeza cargada de todo tipo de deliciosas y jugosas bayas que luchaba para no perder el equilibrio y caer al piso por el peso de ellas. El macho las tomó a puñados y se las echó a la boca, tras terminar de masticar y lamerse la boca, se recostó en el suelo para dormir de nuevo. El lotad regresaba al huerto cuando otro macho se levantó y comenzó a gritar mientras se golpeaba el pecho, fue entonces que salió despedido a buscar más bayas que servir. Otro macho se levantó y comenzó a gritar también, entonces llegó otro lotad, pero en este caso llevaba su cabeza cargada con agua. Tras agarrarlo con rudeza, bebió del agua como si el lotad no fuera más que un simple vaso para luego arrojarlo con todas sus fuerzas en dirección al lago. Con el ruido de un chapuzón, Jack confirmó que había caído en él.

Intrigado, el kecleon avanzó por una zona de hierba alta y se acercó a un par de hembras que atendían a sus crías. Parecían estar conversando.

"No podíamos estar en un mejor lugar: comida gratis, aire fresco, agua pura y tenemos incontables sirvientes para que hagan todo el trabajo ¡Esto es vida!"

"Tienes toda la razón. Gracias a nuestro inteligente jefe, hemos encontrado este paraíso ¡Menos mal que atrapamos a esas humanas, con ellas esos lotad no se atreverán a hacer nada! Aunque aún me disgusta el hecho de que el jefe esté engatusado con una de ellas…"

Jack decidió seguir adelante, atravesó sigilosamente entre los slaking y slakoth que se meneaban perezosamente en el suelo. Solo los vigoroth parecían estar jugando a pelearse entre ellos, metiendo mucha bulla que ayudaba a enmudecer los pasos de Jack. Este entró en la espesura del bosque detrás de la cabaña, en la cual creyó encontrar el lugar en donde residía el macho alfa.

El alfa se encontraba dormido, rodeado de hembras y de montañas de bayas amontonadas por todos lados mientras descansaba sobre una cama de hojas. Era un ejemplar de slaking inmenso comparado con las hembras que lo rodeaban, a primera vista, se veía mucho más grande y fuerte que los machos que había visto afuera. Pero lo que más le sorprendió era que junto al alfa, se encontraba una mujer humana de cabello azul y de ojos verde, de unos treinta años como máximo. Tenían en sus manos un largo bastón en el que en uno de sus extremos había un abanico de hojas, con el cual agitaba y abanicaba la cabeza del gran macho alfa slaking. Parecía estar cansada y aburrida de la labor.

El macho alfa abrió los ojos y miró el rostro de la mujer. Súbditamente, se encorvó y tomó por la cintura a la mujer y la apoyó sobre su cuerpo. La cual reaccionó asustada ante la acción imprevista y comenzó a forcejear.

"¡Suéltame! ¡Con gusto te sigo abanicando pero debes entender que no soy tu juguete!" Decía mientras forcejaba inútilmente para intentar zafarse.

Las hembras levantaron la cabeza para mirar la escena y ver que hacía el alfa para castigarla por su insolencia. Pero de manera inesperada, este rio para sus adentros y la soltó. La mujer se sintió aliviada y empezó de nuevo su labor con el abanico. Tras soltarla, el alfa comenzó a observar las bayas a su alrededor, se sentó, y comenzó a llevárselas a la boca en grande puñados, rápidamente acabando con todas.

Tras terminar de limpiarse con las manos, se sobó su gran panza e hizo un chasquido con los dedos. Otra mujer entró, en este caso, una niña de cabello rojo. Llevaba una gran bandeja cargada de bayas y parecía ser de la misma edad que Max.

"Aquí tienes tu comida…" Dijo la niña mientras se acercaba y depositaba el contenido en el suelo. _"Mono glotón y panzudo…" _Comentó en voz baja.

El alfa levantó la vista como preguntando lo que había dicho. La mujer de cabella azul la miró con gran seriedad.

"¡Oh no ha sido nada!" Contestó con una falsa alegría "¡De inmediato vengo a buscar más bayas para su señoría!" El macho se comió las bayas y ella se retiró velozmente al exterior del bosque con la bandeja vacía mientras refunfuñaba en voz baja.

Jack decidió seguirla para ver a donde iba. La siguió hasta el huerto y se encontró a otra mujer a la cual no había visto la primera vez. Era de cabello verde y ojos azules que se encontraba intentando reparar una fuga de un tubo de regadío. Parecía tener entre veinte y veinticinco años.

"No hay caso… Si pudiese ir a Ciudad Férrica podría ir a comprar repuestos, pero mientras no nos dejen salir, los lotads tendrán que seguir regando el huerto con agua del lago…" Decía un tanto frustrada al ver que era imposible reparar la cañería con lo que tenía.

La niña de cabello rojo se acercó a la otra mujer.

"Hermana… ¿Cuándo seguiremos haciendo esto? Ya van tres días y todavía seguimos trabajando para estos holgazanes…" Preguntó la pequeña.

La otra mujer suspiró mientras se paseaba una mano por la frente llena de sudor mientras soltaba una herramienta de fontanería.

"No los sé Natalie… Es demasiado peligroso escapar y nos tienen vigiladas las veinticuatro horas del día… Si pudiésemos escapar… Los Lotad no tendrían que seguir trabajando y podrían echarlos quizás… Y si siguen comiendo así, tal no hayan suficientes semillas para poder plantar en la próxima temporada…"

Jack consideró que había recopilado suficiente información y tomó el camino de vuelta al campamento, había mucho que contar de lo que había visto.

* * *

><p>Lucy descendió por las profundidades del lago, no era demasiado grande o profundo y solo era cuestión de tiempo encontrar a los lotad. Tras tener una visión clara del lecho del lago, navegó buscando algún indicio de ellos. Le parecía extraño no verlos en la superficie en donde solían flotar, a lo mejor se encontraban descansando de los trabajos que los slaking les obligaban a hacer y por eso no los habían detectado a primera vista.<p>

Después de navegar un rato, le pareció ver una gran cantidad de formas circulares en el fondo. Tras acercarse un poco, encendió sus apéndices luminosos para mirar mejor. Notó que en el lecho habían incontables lotads colapsados en el suelo, muchos emitían quejidos de dolor o cansancio y varios de ellos abrieron loso ojos al sentir la luz del pokemon.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¡Tú no eres de aquí!" Le preguntó un lotad frente a ella.

"Tranquilo, es verdad que no soy de aquí. Pertenezco a un grupo de humanos y me enviaron a preguntar lo que pasa aquí. A ellos les parece extraño verlos a ustedes trabajar para otros pokemon como esos slaking ¿Para qué lo hacen?"

Varios lotad atraídos por la luz de la lanturn se agruparon a lo largo de ella. Otro lotad se le acercó para hablarle.

"¿Han…? ¿Han venido a ayudarnos?" Preguntó tímidamente.

"No sé si podremos hacer algo, pero les pediría por favor que me digan cómo empezó todo esto"

"Bueno" Empezó otro "Hace varios días atrás sentimos un inmenso dolor ¿Te pasó a ti también?"

"Si" Respondió Lucy "Parece que todos los pokemon sentimos ese dolor y todos nos volvimos más fuertes."

"Ya veo" Continuó "El tema es que al día siguiente, cerca del mediodía, una manada de slaking salió del bosque y atacó la cabaña en donde vivían Nicole, Rita y Natalie…"

"¿Quién son?" Preguntó la lanturn.

"¡Oh, son unas humanas muy buenas!" Contestó otro lotad del grupo que la había rodeado. "Nos dejan vivir en paz en el lago y nos permiten comer de las bayas que plantan sin tener que alejarnos demasiado del agua. A cambio, las ayudamos cuando tienen algún problema."

"¡Déjenme seguir! "Les gritó el lotad que estaba contando la historia "Como estaba diciendo, los slaking salieron del bosque y asaltaron la cabaña. Asustados, salimos a ver lo que pasaba y vimos como esos pokemon las capturaban. Intentamos salvarlas, pero su macho alfa nos amenazó y dijo que si intentábamos algo… ¡Les harían daño o incluso las matarían!

"Fue horrible…" Dijo otro.

"Luego de eso, nos obligaron a servirlos y complacerlos de cualquier capricho que se les ocurriera. Es especialmente agotador el tener que llevar bayas sobre la cabeza y estar todo el día sirviendo sin parar… O llevarlas agua cada vez que tienen sed para que luego nos arrojen hacia el lago para buscar más … O que nos pateen o peguen cada vez que tengan ganas… O ser sujetos de torturas y palizas para entretener a esos malditos e hiperactivos vigoroths... También tenemos trabajar para mantener regados los cultivos porque se rompió la máquina que sacaba agua hace dos días y los Slaking no han permitido que Rita salga para buscar repuestos para los arreglos. ¡Aparte de que apenas nos dan bayas de vuelta y estamos empezando a pasar hambre! Nos encontramos aquí los que están demasiados débiles o los que estamos esperando nuestro turno cuando los otros regresen."

"Así que eso ha sido…" Dijo Lucy "No prometo nada, pero saldré afuera a decirle a los demás lo que me han dicho y ahí se verá si podemos ayudarlos. Gracias por la información." Tres decir esto, se puso en marcha a la superficie.

"¡Por favor ayúdenos! ¡Si seguimos así no podremos aguantar mucho más!" Les gritaban los lotad desde el fondo.

* * *

><p>"Sifu ¿Qué han conseguido?" Le preguntó Arthur a su maestro que se encontraba sondeando los pensamientos de Jack y Lucy que acababan de regresar.<p>

"Ya veo…" Dijo mientras terminaba y volvía a abrir los ojos. "Las tres hermanas están bien…"

Max, no muy lejos, suspiró de alivio.

"Pero me parece muy curioso lo que han hecho los slaking… Son alrededor de treinta y atacaron la cabaña dos días atrás y tomaron a las hermanas como rehenes. Bajo amenaza de hacerles daño, han obligado a los lotad a convertirse en sus esclavos y tienen que hacer cualquier cosa que les digan a cambio de muy poco mientras que los slaking viven una vida de lujo y despreocupación. También me dicen que una de las hermanas teme que las bayas se acaben pronto debido al ritmo en que se están consumiendo."

"Ya me lo imagino." Añadió Norman. "La manada explotará los recursos del huerto hasta que no quede nada, luego se irán y dejarán todo desolado en donde probablemente, los lotad y las hermanas ya no tendrán nada que comer."

"¿Acaso estás sugiriendo que las ayudemos? Eso es imposible, los slaking son demasiado fuertes y numerosos como para rescatarlas. No arriesgaré las vidas de la caravana por tres mujeres." Concluyó el alcalde, Max no pudo evitar sentirse molesto.

"¡¿No decías hace poco que debíamos ayudar a todos los supervivientes que encontremos sea quien sea? Aunque…" Norman pensó un momento. "Tengo una idea… No se podría funcionar y requeriría poco gente para realizarla…"

"¿A qué te refieres Norman?" Le preguntó de manera inquisitiva el alcalde.

"Los slaking viven en una sociedad jerárquica. Poseen un macho alfa que toma las decisiones y que tiene ciertos privilegios como el de reproducción o de tener alimento asegurado. Las manadas pueden poseer otros machos pero solo cumplen un rol defensivo, o sea, proteger a la manada pero nada más. Si un macho desea poseer estos privilegios, debe enfrentarse al alfa y vencerlo en un combate."

"¡No me digas que…!" Exclamó su esposa.

"Mi plan es este: llevaré a mi slaking a la manada y le ordenaré a que desafié al macho alfa. Pero nada me asegura que le pueda ganar ya que por algo el macho alfa tiene su posición. Así que cuando se produzca la pelea, lo más seguro es que todos los miembros de la manada irán a presenciarla para verla y estarán muy ocupados en ese momento…"

"Creo que ya entiendo tu plan Norman…" Le siguió Batuo "¿Piensas utilizar la pelea como una distracción para que un grupo pueda ir a rescatarlas?"

"Esa es la idea y me propongo como candidato para ir."

"¡Cariño! ¡No lo hagas, es muy arriesgado!" Le rogó Caroline.

"¡Pero papá! ¡¿Por qué tienes que ir?" Le suplicó su hijo Max.

"Sé que Slaking tendrá que ir solo para no levantar sospechas de que estamos aquí. Tendrá que ir y hacer que es un forastero que desea tomar el poder, pero simplemente no puedo quedarme a esperar si le va bien el combate o si tengo que ayudarlo en caso necesario. Slaking me ha acompañado por muchos años y no pienso dejarlo abandonarlo en caso de que algo le suceda."

Caroline y Max sabían lo mucho que Norman apreciaba a Slaking. Él había sido su primer pokemon y entendían que estuviese preocupado por él. Pero no era algo tan sencillo ¿Y si le pasaba algo?

"Primero veamos quien más se quiere ofrecer. Aunque supongo que sé quienes serán…"

"Veo que está empezando a adivinar lo que pensamos, señor alcalde." Contestó Andrés. "Arthur y yo ya tenemos experiencia en esto de los rescates ¿A que no es cierto?"

"Sin duda, estoy seguro que bastaría si solo vamos Andrés, mi sifu, Norman y yo. Creo que los cuatro bastarían y con un pokemon cada uno que nos vigile las espaldas, estoy seguro que a Norman no le pasará nada."

"Yo estoy de acuerdo en acompañarlos." Añadió el maestro monje.

"¿Alguien más se ofrece?" Preguntó el alcalde.

Mucho de la caravana no confiaban en el plan y había que admitir que era arriesgado. No hubieron más ofrecimientos

"¿No? Está bien… Confiaré en ustedes… De todas formas, con los slaking será imposible utilizar el lago y nos vendría bien poder recargar agua, limpiar la ropa y asearnos un poco. Podríamos compensar los suministros con las bayas del huerto y quizás las hermanas aún tengan alimentos preservados que nos podrían servir. Les doy este día solamente, si algo sucede, nos iremos todos de inmediato por la mañana ¿Entendido?" Preguntó el alcalde.

Los cuatro rescatistas asintieron. Norman liberó a su Slaking de su pokéglov.

"Slaking, tú has debido de escuchar ¿No es cierto? ¿Te atreves a intentarlo? Sé que probablemente te estoy pidiendo demasiado y por eso prefiero dejarte a ti la decisión."

Slaking cerró los ojos y se dedicó a pensar por un momento, tras meditarlo por un largo rato, el pokemon asintió.

* * *

><p><strong>Por mucho que me duela, el capítulo se estaba alargando demasiado y he preferido dejarlo hasta ahí. Lamento si los he dejado colgados a todos ustedes pero prometo que él próximo capítulo será uno bastante emocionante. Posiblemente el siguiente salga más rápido debido a esto.<strong>

**Próximo capítulo, Capítulo 8: Lucha de Poder.**


	8. Lucha de Poder

**Lucha de Poder**

"¿Cuándo tenemos que esperar?" Preguntó Andrés a Norman.

"En cualquier momento Slaking aparecerá y lo más probable es que sabremos de inmediato cuando podamos seguir."

Los cuatro rescatistas: Andrés, Norman, Arthur y Batuo se encontraban al acecho cerca de la cabaña, no muy lejos del bosque en donde descansaba el macho alfa. Solo podrían seguir cuando el slaking de Norman entrara en acción ya que al frente suyo se encontraban decenas de slakings preparándose para dormir ya que acababa de anochecer.

"Creo que siento el aura de Slaking… Solo queda esperar un poco más…" Mencionó Batuo que se encontraba concentrado usando visión de aura.

* * *

><p>Al otro lado de ellos, en el otro extremo de la manada, los matorrales del bosque cercano se agitaron y los machos centinelas se pusieron en guardia. De la espesura salió el slaking de Norman.<p>

"¿Qué haces aquí, forastero?" Le preguntaron dos de los slaking centinelas.

"He venido a visitar el lugar, he escuchado que aquí se ha establecido una manada que vive en un paraíso donde hay agua y comida a montones, además de no tener que hacer ningún esfuerzo para conseguirla."

"Te han informado bien, nuestro macho alfa nos ha llevado a este paraíso pero no creo que acepte a nuevos machos." Le contestó uno de los dos.

"Tú sabes, más machos es igual a mayor competencia. Aunque quizás necesitemos más centinelas para proteger este paraíso de posibles invasores y para mantener vigilados a los esclavos…" Pensó el otro.

"Tienes razón." Le contestó el primero. "Iré a consultarlo con nuestro alfa antes de que se vaya a dormir, quizás aún esté de humor para visitas."

El slaking se dirigió a la zona boscosa donde residía el macho alfa y el slaking restante más otros tres lo rodearon para que no haga nada inesperado. Tras un par de minutos, un gigantesco slaking, al cual apenas le llegaba hasta el pecho, se aproximó con una guardia de varios slaking centinelas. El slaking de Norman no pudo evitar sentirse un atemorizado ante la imponente presencia.

"¿Tú eres el forastero?" Preguntó el alfa.

"Así es." Contestó Slaking.

"Normalmente no habría permitido que alguien me interrumpiese a esta hora, pero hoy me siento especialmente de buen humor ¿Así que te quieres unírtenos? No tendría problemas en aceptar a un centinela más, contempla a tu alrededor. "

El slaking de Norman observó la zona: se veía a la manada preparándose para dormir, las hembras acurrucando a sus slakoth y otras disciplinando a sus vigoroth que chillaban diciendo no querían irse a dormir tan temprano. Destacaba también los lotad, que tal como describió Jack, servían comida y bebida a los que lo deseaban.

"Este lugar se ve muy bien ¿Cómo has conseguido encontrar este lugar?" Quiso averiguar el slaking de Norman.

El alfa sonrió.

"Supongo que hace varios días atrás sentiste ese gran dolor para luego entrar en un frenesí ¿Verdad? Desde hace varios días que tenía este lugar fijado como un posible lugar para asentar la manada, pero no estaba seguro si atacar a las humanas que vivían o no. Pero después del frenesí y de recuperar el conocimiento, recordé esas palabras que sonaron en todas nuestras mentes antes de que todos nos desmayáramos ¿las recuerdas?"

El slaking de Norman cerró los ojos y se puso a meditar, efectivamente, antes de desmayarse, había oído una misteriosa voz, la que confirmó en su momento que todos los pokemon de la caravana la habían oído también.

"Te he entregado el poder para tomar de vuelta nuestro mundo de los humanos. Mata a cualquiera que se te oponga…" Contestó.

"Exacto, sea quien sea el que nos entregó este poder, decidí que debíamos de utilizarlo tal como la voz nos indicó. Este lugar lo conocíamos de antes pero hasta sea quien sea nos dio este regalo, no me había atrevido a arrebatárselo a esas humanas. Decidí atacar, pero tuve piedad de ellas: serían útiles para poder mantener las plantas de bayas y así comer siempre, además de poder mantener a raya a esos debiluchos lotad para que trabajen como nuestros esclavos. Tan débiles que no se atreven a atacarnos mientras tengamos a las humanas ¡Todos los pokemon débiles que no pueden vivir sin los humanos morirán o se volverán nuestros servidores o morirán!" Tras decir esto soltó una carcajada.

"¿Y qué dices?" Continuó el alfa. "Si quieres unírtenos, tendrás que jurar conocerás tu lugar en la jerarquía de la manada: yo soy el que tiene la preferencia a la hora de comer, yo soy el que se queda con todas las hembras y yo soy el que da todas las órdenes. A cambio, defenderás y vigilarás a la manada con tu vida y podrás servirte cuando quieras de los lotad cuando te dé la gana ¿Has entendido?"

Slaking cerró los ojos. Sabía a que había venido y por mucho que le atemorizara la idea, tenía que desafiarlo si es que quería que Norman y los demás pudiesen rescatar a las hermanas. Tras armarse de valor, tomó su decisión.

"Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, mirando semejante paraíso en el que me encuentro, pienso que debería ser mío."

Nadie dijo nada por unos instantes, pero tras unos momentos el alfa y los centinelas comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

"¿Tú? ¿Adueñarte de la manada?" Le contestó el alfa mientras seguía riéndose.

"Estoy hablando en serio." Le contestó de vuelta.

Todos los demás se callaron y el alfa lo miró con aprensión.

"¿Pero qué bicho te ha picado? Vine de aquí de buen humor y dispuesto a darte un lugar de la manada ¿Y ahora me dices que quieres echarme de mi puesto? ¡No estoy dispuesto a que alguien me esté tomando el pelo! ¡Vete de aquí y no vuelvas! ¡Aprovecha ahora que no tengo ganas de matarte a aquí mismo!"

El alfa estaba dispuesto a volver a sus aposentos y los centinelas fueron ordenados a que escoltaran a Slaking afuera del perímetro de la manada.

"¿Acaso tienes miedo?"

El alfa se detuvo de golpe.

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"¡¿Qué acaso tienes miedo? ¡¿Miedo de que un simple Slaking como yo te humille y te quite tu preciado puesto?"

El alfa, todavía de espaldas, apretó los puños y se dio vuelta, su mirada cambió a una de furia.

"Y pensar que me habías caído bien al principio… ¡Pero ya las has cagado! ¡Primero desafías mi autoridad y luego te burlas de mí! ¡Como desees! ¡Acepto tu desafío y juro que te mataré de la forma más lenta y dolorosa posible para imponer ejemplo a todos los presentes! ¡Nadie me insulta y sale vivo!"

* * *

><p>"Creo que va a empezar… La manada se está congregando alrededor de tu slaking y del macho alfa, Norman." Informó Andrés que observaba con los binoculares.<p>

"Es hora, rescatémoslas rápido y así Slaking no tendrá que pelear demasiado tiempo."

Los demás asintieron, Arthur y Batuo tomaron la delantera con sus espadas desenfundadas.

* * *

><p>La manada se había congregado alrededor de los combatientes, formando un gran círculo para que ambos tuviesen espacio. Sabían que ahora los ataques eran más destructivos y era mejor asegurarse. Tantos los slaking como vigoroths gritaban y vitoreaban emocionados ante el inminente combate mientras que los Slakoth reposaban tranquilamente con los ojos tornados a los dos luchadores.<p>

"Las reglas son simples ¡Pelearemos hasta que uno se rinda o muera!" Le gritó a su rival en un tono amenazante.

"¡Por mi está bien! ¡Estoy listo para hacerte suplicar!" Le contestó de vuelta el slaking de Norman.

Furioso, el alfa arremetió tomando la iniciativa. Para Slaking, el alfa parecía como una montaña que se le venía encima. Slaking evitó la embestida corriéndose a un lado a último momento. El alfa, deteniéndose y girando cerca del público, se dedicó a provocar a su enemigo.

"¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Acaso vas a estar escapando todo el rato como un skitty asustado?"

Slaking empezó a correr mientras preparaba un ataque de Megapuño. El alfa también preparó un ataque igual. Ambos corrían en dirección de choque y ambos extendieron sus puños que brillaban en una luz blanquecina. Los dos ataques colisionaron, el impacto fue tan poderoso que una ráfaga de viento agitó la hierba alrededor y ambos contrincantes salieron volaron hacia atrás.

"Maldito… ¿Cómo es posible que nuestros ataques se repelieran? ¡Se supone que yo soy más grande y fuerte!" Gritó furioso el alfa mientras se levantaba para volver al combate

Slaking respiraba de manera agitada, sus nudillos le dolían como los mil demonios pero agradecía el hecho de que no se hubiesen fracturado. Lentamente se puso de pié otra vez.

"¡De esta no te escapas!" Gritó el líder de la manada mientras se arrojaba otra vez.

Ambos corrieron otra vez, esta vez sin usar alguna técnica, sus puños se encontraron otra vez sin que alguno de los dos fueran afectados en gran cosa. El alfa contraataco con su otro brazo pero Slaking se agachó a tiempo, en ese instantes, atacó con un poderoso gancho que golpeó debajo de la mandíbula de su oponente. El alfa sintió como su cabeza era sacudida por el impacto pero sus huesos resistentes lograron que su mandíbula no se fracturara mientras caía hacia atrás. Slaking saltó e intentó atacar con otro Megapuño intentando acabar la pelea de inmediato, pero su enemigo giró en el suelo y el ataque terminó dejando un pequeño cráter en el suelo. Su enemigo se levantó y corrió hacia él para golpearlo con su cuerpo, el ataque resultó, dejando su guardia abierta. El macho alfa aprovechó de agárralo y lo levantó sobre su cabeza en una proeza de fuerza espectacular.

"¡Muere!" Gritó.

El alfa dio un salto en el aire y utilizó Movimiento Sísmico, dio un giro en el aire mientras sostenía a Slaking y lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas al suelo. Esté calló violentamente y tras impactar el suelo rebotó un par de veces más para terminar girando hasta detenerse, dejando grandes marcas de deslizamiento en la hierba.

* * *

><p>Los cuatro rescatistas se dirigieron a la arboleada en donde Batuo había sentido el aura de las tres hermanas y la entrada era vigilada por un slaking centinela. El maestro monje agarró velocidad y atacó velozmente al pokemon que se encontraba absorto mirando el círculo que formaba la manada alrededor de le pelea y no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse. De un solo corte la cabeza del slaking se desprendió cayó al suelo. Norman y Andrés no pudieron evitar sentir como se les revolvió el estómago y apartaron la mirada del cuerpo sin cabeza. Arthur en cambio, sabía que había sido necesario.<p>

"Es por aquí." Afirmó Batuo "Síganme."

Los cuatro entraron a la arboleada, encontraron un gran lecho rodeado de bayas y al fondo se encontraban tres siluetas que no se distinguían bien en la oscuridad.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Preguntó una voz.

"Ustedes no parecen slakings…" Acompaño otra, su voz sonaba como el de una niña.

"¿Y que es todo ese alboroto allá afuera?" Preguntó la silueta restante.

"Tranquilas." Empezó a explicar Norman. "Nos hemos enterado de que eran prisioneras de los slakings y hemos venido a rescatarlas. No hay mucho tiempo para explicaciones ¡Tenemos que irnos rápido!"

Norman sostuvo el brazo de la hermana más cercana, Arthur hizo lo mismo con otra, Andrés tomó en brazos a la más pequeña y Batuo corrió hacia la salida para asegurar la zona. Las hermanas no pudieron evitar quejarse un poco al instante de ser agarradas por los cuatro rescatistas misteriosos, además que tampoco olían muy bien que digamos.

Tras salir de la arboleada, todos pudieron ver mejor quienes estaban. Norman llevaba tirando del brazo a la hermana mayor, como había descrito Jack, de máximo treinta años, de cabello azul y ojos color verde. Arthur llevaba a la hermana del medio, de cabello verde y ojos azules mientras que Andrés llevaba en brazos a la más pequeña.

Todos se detuvieron y las dos hermanas mayores aprovecharon de recuperar el aliento por la corrida y las tres pudieron ver a sus rescatistas, la más pequeña levantó la mirada y se quedó plantada viendo el rosto de Andrés que se encontraba recuperando el aliento.

"¿Pero como han podido entrar con todos los slakings?" Preguntó la hermana del medio.

Su respuesta fue respondida al instante que vio la silueta del macho alfa en el aire arrojando a otro con Movimiento Sísmico más el vitoreo de la manada.

"¡Slaking! ¡Batuo, avísele que ya puede retirarse!" Gritó Norman preocupado por su pokemon.

* * *

><p>Slaking empezó a levantarse lentamente. Mientras se levanta, sentía como todo su cuerpo le dolía. Poco a poco el dolor que sentía se transformó en ira y sentía como si su sangre hirviese por todo su cuerpo. Vio a su enemigo que se acercaba lentamente.<p>

"¿Aún sigues vivo? Debo reconocer que para ser tan debilucho, has demostrado que no eres un slaking cualquiera. De todas formas, prepárate para morir aquí mismo." Le dijo el alfa en tono amenazante.

El líder de la manada se detuvo y miró a los ojos del oponente: se encontraban cargados de ira y sed de sangre.

"¿Así que estás comenzando a sentirlo? ¿No sientes como la ira llena tu mente? ¿Sientes también como si tu sangre fuera fuego en tus venas? Esa sed de sangre es también uno de los regalos que nos ha dado sea quien sea que nos ha bendecido con más poder."

Slaking sintió como la voz de un anciano que conocía le hablaba a su mente.

"_Ya puedes retirarte, hemos rescatado a las hermanas y regresamos al campamento."_

Pero Slaking tenía otros planes, con un gran rugido, expulsó la presencia de Batuo de su mente. Ahora solo deseaba una cosa: acabar con su adversario. Nada se lo impediría, nadie, ni siquiera Norman.

"_Esto se va a poner interesante ahora…"_ Pensó el alfa.

* * *

><p>Batuo emitió un quejido de dolor y retrocedió un par de pasos.<p>

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó Norman.

"No tengo idea, pero la mente de tu Slaking se ha llenado de una intensa sed de sangre." Comenzó a contestarle. "Me ha rechazado violentamente y por lo visto ha decidido pelear hasta la muerte."

"¡No!" Contestó Norman "¡No es posible! ¡Debemos sacarlo de ahí!"

"¿Estás loco Norman? ¡Ni con todos nuestros pokemon podrías enfrentarnos a una manada entera de Slakings!" Le contestó Andrés.

"¡El tiene razón y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie!" Le siguió Arthur.

"¡No! ¡No voy a permitirlo! ¡Slaking me ha acompañado desde mi primer día como entrenador y no pienso abandonarlo! ¡Hagan lo que ustedes quieran pero yo no regreso sin él!"

Norman comenzó a correr hacia la manada.

"¡Norman! ¡No!" Gritaron casi al unísono Arthur y Andrés.

Batuo, pensando que no había otra solución. Aceleró y rápidamente alcanzó a Norman de manera impresionante para su edad. Utilizando la empuñadura de una de sus espadas, golpeó en la nuca a Norman y este se desplumó en el suelo. Las tres hermanas respondieron con una expresión de horror.

"Lo lamento Norman, pero no puedo permitir que una familia se quede sin su padre…" Le dijo Batuo mientras levantaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Norman y lo colgaba sobre sus hombros.

Arthur, Andrés y las hermanas se quedaron quietos mirando como el anciano lograba levantar el cuerpo de un hombre adulto.

"¡¿Qué esperan? ¡Debemos irnos de aquí y avisar a los lotad!" Les gritó.

"¡Síganos!" Les ordenó Arthur mientras este y Andrés corrían en dirección al campamento. Las hermanas obedecieron al instante.

* * *

><p>Slaking cargó energía en su boca y disparó un Hiperrayo, la descarga de energía chocó en su enemigo y se levantó una nube de polvo. Tras disiparse, apareció macho alfa intacto ya que había utilizado Protector.<p>

"¿Podrías tener más cuidado?" Empezó a decir mientras se disipaba la barrera. "No me gustaría que desintegraras a algún miembro de mi manada."

Slaking volvió a cargar energía y disparó otro Hiperrayo.

"Parece que se te ha fundido el cerebro… No sacas nada repitiendo ese ata…" Dijo mientras se disipaba el polvo tras protegerse de nuevo con protector.

Pero mientras estaba con la guardia baja, vio como Slaking se encontraba en el aire y caía hacia él con la mano en posición vertical y golpeaba la barrera con Demolición. El escudo se rompió en pedazos y mientras aún se recuperaba del ataque, Slaking atacó con Megapuño el torso de su enemigo. El macho alfa sintió como su caja torácica se hundía y como una o dos de sus costillas se rompían. En un instante, el alfa contraatacaba de vuelta y golpeaba con toda la fuerza posible la cabeza de su enemigo. Slaking retrocedió y el alfa aprovechó de tomar su brazo izquierdo y forzar una llave en él.

"¡Eso que acabas de hacer me ha dolido!" Le dijo mientras forzaba su brazo en la dirección contraria a la articulación de su codo y Slaking se quejaba de dolor. "¡Ahora sentirás uno todavía mayor!"

El alfa tiró con más fuerza, hasta que la articulación cedió y el brazo se torció en una dirección no natural. Slaking gritó de dolor con todas sus fuerzas mientras el público alrededor se enardecía creyendo ver que el combate terminaría pronto.

* * *

><p>Arthur se acercó a la orilla y le gritó al Pokéglov el nombre de Lucy. La lanturn salió del guante a la espera de órdenes.<p>

"¡Lucy! ¡Avísale a los lotad de que hemos rescatado a las hermanas! ¡Pero Intenta encontrar la forma de que no ataquen al Slaking de Norman!" Le gritó su amo.

Lucy asintió y de un salto se sumergió en el agua.

"¡Sigamos!" Gritó Andrés para reanudar la marcha.

Lucy avanzó a las profundidades del lago y un gran grupo de lotads la recibieron.

"¡Las hermanas están a salvo! ¡Pero el slaking que distraía a la manada se ha quedado luchando con el alfa y no ha querido regresar!" Les dijo.

"¿Pero entonces como sabemos cuál es el alfa?" Preguntó uno de los lotad.

"¡El alfa está al centro del círculo que la manada ha formado y es considerablemente más grande que nuestro amigo! ¡Iré con ustedes por si acaso! ¡Intenten no atacarlo por equivocación!" Les contestó Lucy.

* * *

><p>El alfa levantó a Slaking por el brazo dislocado y lo arrojó hacia adelante. Slaking intentó levantarse, a duras penas por el dolor de su brazo. Vio como el macho alfa abría la boca y disparaba un rayo de energía azul a sus piernas, las que se congelaron dentro de un casquete de hielo.<p>

El alfa viendo a su enemigo inmovilizado por el ataque de Rayo de Hielo, comenzó a hablarle una vez más mientras sostenía con una mano la zona cercana a sus costillas quebradas.

"Admito que ese último tuyo me ha sorprendido bastante, lástima… Pudiste haber sido un centinela útil, quien sabe… Incluso podrías haberte convertido en mi mano derecha… Pero ya es tarde y ahora pagarás con tu vida tu descaro."

El cuerpo del macho alfa genero una pantalla de energía naranja que se transformó en un campo púrpura rodeado de chorros de energía naranjos en espiral. Slaking levantó la mirada para ver a su oponente que se preparaba para rematarlo. Sintió que su mente se había despejado, la sed de sangre, do donde sea que había venido, había desaparecido.

"_¿Qué he hecho? Me he dejado cegar completamente por la ira… ¿Qué rayos pasó?"_

El alfa comenzó a correr.

"_Maldita sea, esto ha sido mi culpa… No obedecí cuando tuve la oportunidad de retirarme y ahora todo ha acabado…"_

La mente de Slaking fluyó hacia sus recuerdos, toda su vida pasó frente a él: cuando salió del huevo, cuando fue presentado a un chico de diez años llamado Norman, recordó los viajes por Hoenn con él, también recordó cuando conoció a esa mujer, Caroline, y cuando ambos se casaron. También recordó cuando Norman obtuvo el título de líder de gimnasio, ese día había sido tan feliz para todos. Recordó sus sus batallas, las gran cantidad de victorias y algunas de las derrotas también. Pensó en algunas de ellas, se acordó de la pelea contra el equipo de ese amigo de Max de nombre Ash, y la pelea que alguna vez tuvo esos dos entrenadores que están en la carava: Arthur y Brendan.

"_Lo lamento… Les he fallado a todos…"_

El alfa saltó en el aire, dando inicio del ataque de Gigaimpacto. Si ese ataque conectaba, estaba acabado. Slaking recordó lo que había sucedido los últimos días, de cómo el mundo había cambiado y de cómo Norman y Max habían estado en constante peligro.

"_No… No puedo morir aquí… Norman y su familia me necesitan… ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?"_

El alfa seguía avanzando rodeado en un campo de energía de la muerte.

"_Norman…"_

Entonces la mente de Slaking lo transportó a otro recuerdo. Era de uno de los entrenamientos con Norman. Él le había intentado enseñar un ataque, uno que nuca le había resultado bien ¿Por qué pensaba en eso en ese instante? ¿Acaso sería…?

"_Debo intentarlo… Es mi única esperanza…"_

Levantó el brazo derecho, se concentró con todas sus fuerzas y un campo de energía celeste empezó a formarse en la palma de su mano.

"_Por favor… Funciona… Tiene que funcionar… Debo seguir protegiendo a Norman y a los demás…"_

La energía de la mano comenzó a moldearse, formando una figura, tras concentrarse lo suficiente, logró formar una esfera.

"_¿Lo he conseguido…?"_ Se preguntó asombrado.

"¡Muere!" Gritó el alfa dentro del torbellino de energía, en cualquier instante lo golpearía.

Slaking juntó fuerzas y arrojó la esfera de energía, esta voló por los aires y golpeó al alfa, estallando en el campo de energía del Gigaimpacto. El retroceso del ataque desvió al alfa y se estrelló en el suelo, provocando una explosión que levantó una nube de polvo y que golpeó lo suficiente lejos a Slaking como para no causar grandes daños. Tras disiparse la nube, se vio los efectos del ataque: había quedado un gran cráter en el suelo y el público guardó silencio. Del cráter emergió el alfa, lleno de moretones y rasguños. También le corría un hilo de sangre por la boca.

"¿Qué?... ¿Qué ha sucedido?..." Exclamó estupefacto.

Slaking, aprovechando la oportunidad, juntó fuerzas de nuevo y formó de nuevo otra esfera de energía.

"¡ESTO ES POR NORMAN!" Gritó y arrojó el ataque de Onda Certera otra vez.

La esfera golpeó el pecho del alfa y atravesó su cuerpo casi sin oponer resistencia. Esta continuó su trayectoria, desviándose en el aire formando una parábola y explotando lejos de ellos y el público. El macho alfa bajo la vista y vio que en donde antes estaba su corazón y gran parte de sus pulmones había en vez un gran forado circular el cual desprendía humo y olor a carne quemada. Intento decir algo, pero posiblemente por falta de fuerzas o por el daño a sus pulmones no pudo decir nada. Soltando unos pequeños quejidos de asombro, se desplomó.

"_Lo he conseguido… He ganado…"_ Pensó Slaking.

La manada estaba enmudecida, no podían creer lo que había sucedido. De pronto, uno de los slakings empezó a gritar y a señalar al lago: incontables cantidades de lotads emergían y comenzaron a atacarlos con chorros de agua a alta presión. Los chorros delgados perforaron a algunos slakings a la altura del corazón y cayeron muertos al instante. Otros, heridos superficialmente, emprendieron la huida. Las madres desesperadas tomaron a sus hijos y se unieron a la retirada. La mezcla de la confusión por la muerte de su macho alfa sumado los Lotad hizo que cundiera el pánico general hasta que solo quedó un slaking en la zona mientras que los demás huyeron al bosque.

Lucy, avanzando a pequeños saltos, se acercó a un slaking inconsciente, de la cintura para abajo inmovilizados en una prisión de hielo y con un brazo completamente dislocado.

"Slaking…" Dijo esta en un susurro.

* * *

><p>Los rayos del alba emergieron y la caravana preparó sus cosas para iniciar las actividades del día. Tras el rescate de las hermanas, que se presentaron como Nicole, Rita y Natalie, el alcalde decidió que la caravana descansaría ese día para poder bañarse en las aguas del lago y lavar toda la ropa sucia.<p>

Muchos de los integrantes habían tomado la precaución de llevar traje de baño y bien temprano en la mañana ya había gente nadando y chapoteando. En una parte, decenas de personas se encontraban limpiando la ropa en una orilla más lejana.

"¿Max, habrás visto a Andrés por aquí?" Dijo la voz de una niña en un tono serio.

El chico, que se encontraba tomando sol en la orilla junto a Grovyle y Breloom, abrió los ojos para fijarse quien le hablaba. Era Natalie, vestida con un traje de baño de una pieza, lista para bañarse en el lago. Llevaba también uno de esos flotadores que se llevan en los brazos para poder nadar.

"Está en el lago junto a Arthur y a Brendan ¿Por qué preguntas?"

Se puso un poco nerviosa antes de contestar.

"No… No es nada… ¡Solo te estaba haciendo una simple pregunta! ¡Adiós!" Dijo cortando la conversación de manera abrupta.

Antes de que se pudiese meter, Max la interrumpió una última vez.

"¿Acaso ya te has olvidado de Brock después de que Andrés te rescatara?" Le preguntó con una ligera sonrisa.

Ella se quedó quieta, en caso de que se hubiese dado media vuelta, la habría visto sonrojarse. Pero en lugar de eso, siguió mirando hacia adelante.

"¡Cállate!" Gritó mientras se arrojaba al agua de un salto.

"¿Ven chicos? Ella no ha cambiado en nada todo este tiempo…" Le dijo a sus dos pokemon mientras suspiraba.

Tras rescatar a las hermanas, ellas lo reconocieron al instante. Habían preguntado por Ash, May y por Brock, Natalie especialmente por Brock. Max tuvo que contestarles que no sabía: Ash y Brock estaban en Sinnoh y May en Johto la última vez que supo algo de ellos. También fueron informadas de la situación actual, de lo que había pasado en los últimos días y sobre lo que conocían de los limitadores. Rita se encontraba también tomando en la orilla no muy lejos de él, cerca de donde se encontraban las toallas de Alex y Katrina que también se encontraban bañando. Jennifer se encontraba ayudando en la limpieza de la ropa junto a Caroline, Felicia y la madre de Andrés.

"¡Oigan! ¡Hemos traído bayas!" Escuchó una voz gritar.

Max levantó de nuevo la cabeza y vio que era Nicole que traía una cesta con bayas junto a otros que habían ido a ayudarla. Las hermanas habían decido unírselos ya que a pesar de que el lugar era bueno para vivir, las bayas no durarían para siempre y la caravana necesitaba más comida y suministros de lo que podían disponer de la zona. Los slaking podrían regresar cuando se recuperen de lo acontecido ayer, aunque no sabrían de ellos un buen tiempo ya que de seguro habrá empezado una guerra entre los machos de la manada para decidir quién sería el nuevo alfa. Las hermanas también encargaron a los lotad cuidar el huerto de bayas para poder preservarlo en caso de que algún día ellas regresaran.

Max se levantó y junto a sus pokemon fue a juntarse con Nicole para pedirle si podía comer unas cuantas bayas.

Brendan se encontraba flotando en el agua, una de las pocas veces que se le veía sin su gorro, revelando su cabello corto de color negro. Aun lado suyo, Arthur y Andrés charlaban mientras nadaban.

"Oigan chicos…" Les dijo a ellos Brendan "Creo que aquí viene ella de nuevo…"

Andrés giró la cabeza hacia la dirección que señalaba Brendan y su rostro adoptó una mueca de horror.

"¡Andrés! ¡Andrés! ¿Cómo estás Andrés?" Le decía Natalia que nadaba en su dirección.

"¡No! ¡Otra vez no!" Gritó Andrés mientras huía nadando a toda velocidad para escapar de ella.

"¿Qué pasa Andrés? ¿Por qué huyes? ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!" Le decía mientras trataba de alcanzarlo.

Cuando los dos se alejaron lo suficiente, Brendan se acercó a Arthur.

"¿Cómo es que había dicho Rita?" Le preguntó.

"Amor a primera vista, dijo." Arthur suspiró "Parece que esta niña cree enamorarse de cualquier hombre que llame su atención"

Ambos vieron como Andrés seguía nadando para huir de ella mientras le gritaba que lo dejara en paz.

"¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Me has estado acosando desde que te traje al campamento!"

"Pobre…" Comento Brendan con una pequeña risa.

"Si… Pobre…" Le siguió Arthur de la misma manera.

Mientras tanto, en medio del campamento, se encontraba Norman sentado. Estaba deprimido debido a la situación de ayer.

"¿Cómo está Slaking?" Le preguntó Batuo tras verlo así junto con Medicham.

"Estará bien… Sus heridas sanarán con el tiempo utilizando Descanso pero tardará varios días en recuperarse…"

Batuo se quedó contemplándolo unos momentos.

"Te pido disculpas por ese golpe que te di ayer."

"No, no te culpo de nada. Yo fui un estúpido… ¿Cómo se me ocurrió hacer semejante tontería? Podría haber acabado muerto y me tiré sin siquiera pensar en mi familia... Los he decepcionado a todos… Si no hubiera sido porque me dejaste inconsciente, podría haber quedado un desastre…"

"Slaking fue tu primer pokemon ¿verdad? Entiendo lo que debiste haber sentido y no dudo que hayas estado a punto de cometer un gran error. Pero son este tipo de situaciones las que nos hacen reflexionar sobre nuestras prioridades y aprender de nuestros errores. Me alegro de que esto no haya pasado a mayores."

Norman cerró los ojos.

"Sé que a fin de cuentas, si alguno de nosotros tiene que sacrificarse por la supervivencia de los otros. Mis pokemon estarían más que dispuestos a hacerlo. Me dejé llevar por la situación y pasará un tiempo antes que pueda hacer las paces conmigo mismo. Gracias por todo señor Batuo. ¿Qué les dijiste a Caroline y a Max sobre esto?"

"Les dije que en el camino de vuelta te habías tropezado y golpeado en la cabeza. Al menos no dudaron de mi versión y es bastante certera a lo que pasó en realidad. También he hablado con las hermanas mayores para que no digan nada sobre el asunto."

"Ya veo… Se lo agradezco otra vez y espero que no vuelva ocurrir algo así de nuevo. Nos vemos señor Batuo, creo que iré al lago."

Ambos se despidieron y Batuo se dirigió a un prado junto a Medicham para meditar los dos juntos.

El día transcurrió y cayó la noche. Todos se preparaban para dormir y algunos ya lo hacían. Jennifer caminaba en dirección hacia su madrina llevando a Happiny entre sus brazos que ya estaba durmiendo. Avanzando un poco más, se encontró con Brendan. Su padre, el profesor Birch, ya dormía en su saco y este se encontraba absorto mirando su gorro mientras lo sostenía con ambas manos.

"¿Brendan?" Preguntó ella en voz baja.

Brendan volteó su cabeza y vio quien era.

"Ah, hola Jennifer." El chico continuó mirando el gorro.

"Siempre te veo con ese gorro todo el tiempo ¿Acaso tiene algún significado especial para ti?" Le preguntó mientras se sentaba al lado suyo.

"Bueno… No suelo hablar mucho del tema… Ni siquiera lo he hablado con Arthur cuando estuvimos de viaje. Me lo regaló mi madre hace muchos años atrás."

"¿Tu madre? Y ella…"

"Te preguntaras donde está ahora ella ahora ¿verdad? Ella… Murió hace años… Cuando tenía siete… De una enfermedad terminal… Poco antes de que la ingresaran definitivamente al hospital me compró este gorro…"

"Yo… Lo siento… No pensaba que…"

"No te preocupes. Tan solo no le hables del tema a mi padre, que para él, el tema es todavía muy delicado."

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir.

"Y bueno… ¿Cómo era ella?"

"No sabría que decir aparte de lo típico que diría uno sobre su madre. Pero en mi parte, opino que era hermosa, cariñosa, preocupada por lo que me pasaba y por supuesto, la quería mucho. También reconozco que tuvo que haber sido paciente como para aguantar todas las salidas de campo de mi padre, que a veces duraban semanas para hacer sus investigaciones sobre hábitats y ecosistemas. Debo admitir que en algunos momentos parecía un extraño en la casa y fue recién después de la muerte de mamá qué empezó a preocuparse más por mí. Cuando ella enfermó, fue el mayor tiempo que estuvo en familia después de mucho tiempo. La enfermedad de mamá empeoró rápidamente y finalmente murió.

Fue difícil para nosotros… La casa se sentía vacía sin ella… Y mi padre entró en una profunda depresión… Debió de haberla querido mucho ya que decidió que no saldría más de viajes de investigación ya que quería compensar el tiempo perdido conmigo. Fui yo el que lo convenció de que podía seguir haciendo sus viajes, de que era necesario para su trabajo, de que cuando recibiera la licencia de entrenador, no se tendría que preocupar tanto por mí y podría volver a salir.

A pesar de que volvió a sus investigaciones cuando salí de viaje como entrenador, nunca volvió a salir a expediciones de larga duración y solo salía por poco tiempo, además de decidimos mantener contacto constantemente. Creo que debí de haber heredado ese gusto por viajar ya que he seguido entrenando por años viajando por distintas regiones, especialmente participando en las distintas Torres de Batalla que he encontrado, como me encantan esos lugares… En fin… Este gorro es lo único que me queda de mi madre y por eso siempre lo llevo. No sé qué haría si lo perdiera…"

De súbdito se escuchó un ronquido, los dos voltearon la cabeza y vieron que venía de Arthur.

"¿Tu habías viajado con él, antes? ¿No?" Le preguntó la chica para cambiar de tema.

"Si ¿sabes? De seguro que debes verlo como alguien bastante misterioso, imagínate como fe para mí cuando lo vi. No conozco a nadie que haya empezado su viaje pokemon a los dieciséis años. Mucha gente a esa edad ya está pensando o estudiar una carrera profesional o dedicarse de lleno en el mundo de los pokemon en algo como investigador, líder de gimnasio, criador, etc. Pero él con dieciséis, no solo me alcanzó en habilidad cuando ya había estado varios años viajando, también logró quedar en segundo lugar en la Conferencia Colosalia.

De lo que he podido conversar con él cuando viajamos juntos, me enteré de que a los diez años decidió ponerse bajo la tutela del señor Batuo y que cuando cumplió dieciséis, pidió permiso para irse de viaje. Nunca me ha explicado el porqué decidió ponerse a entrenar con Batuo en vez de salir de viaje como todos los demás. Nunca ha querido decir algo al respecto y siempre me va con evasivas como viste hace unos días ¿Qué le habrá sucedido para tomar semejante decisión?" Se preguntó Brendan.

"No se… Esa vez cuando le pregunté, me respondió de forma críptica. Algo así de que cuando la vida lo golpea a uno, que uno no debe quedarse parado sin hacer nada o algo así." Le contestó la joven Joy.

"Golpear a uno como una piedra en la cabeza… Eso había dicho… ¿A qué se habrá referido? Realmente Arthur es una caja de misterios."

"Y cuando le pregunté a Andrés. El me informó un poco, dijo que prometió no decir nada sobre el asunto hasta que Arthur mismo lo hiciera por su cuenta. Mencionó algo de un incidente hace siete años atrás tan terrible que su vida corrió peligro y que lo marcó profundamente."

"Ya veo… Así que Andrés sabe algo del asunto. Sé que son amigos desde muchos años. Así que fue algún tipo de incidente… ¿De qué habrá sido?"

Jennifer observó de nuevo a Arthur, fijándose también en Lucy que dormía junto a él.

"Arthur y su Lanturn lucen muy cercanos." Comento ella.

"Es cierto, se puede decir que sus dos pokemon más cercanos son ella y su Blaziken. Bruce lo siguió desde el principio pero también ha desarrollado una relación bien cercana con Lucy. Aún me acuerdo cuando los vi la primera vez cuando eran un combusken y chinchou respectivamente. Probablemente sea porque Lucy es la única hembra del grupo."

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

Brendan suspiró antes de responder.

"Desde que evolucionó a lanturn, ella se ha mostrado celosa cada vez que una chica se le acerca mucho a Arthur. Le dan unos ataques de celos y el debe detenerla si no quería que le mandase una descarga eléctrica."

"Insinúas que…"

"Es normal que los pokemon sientan celos por su entrenador ya que muchas veces les gusta acaparar su atención. He visto varios casos en mis viajes, pero probablemente el hecho de que ella sea la única hembra del grupo ha intensificado las cosas ya que normalmente ella no tiene ningún tipo de competencia. Se ha convertido en la regalona de Arthur debido a su condición femenina, debiendo ella considerarse algo especial. Hasta yo dormía con Swampert cuando era un mudkip."

"Si es cierto, yo duermo todo el tiempo con Happiny, no es nada extraño." Dijo mientras miraba a la criatura entre sus brazos

Brendan asintió y se quedaron otro momento en silencio.

"Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya a dormir, hasta mañana."

"Hasta mañana Jennifer".

Tras irse la joven Joy, Brendan preparó sus cosas y se metió en su saco de dormir, mañana llegarían a Ciudad Férrica, el destino final actual de la caravana.


	9. Ciudad de Anarquía

**Lamento la tardanza, los estudios y un largo porceso de tiempo en el que mi Beta Reader, la usuaria Kei del sitio estuvo examinándolo y tuvo algunos problemas para terminarlo a tiempo. Espeor que esta tardanza no se vuelva a repetir.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ciudad de Anarquía<br>**

**22 de Agosto**

A la distancia aparecieron los rascacielos de la gran metrópolis, aunque la mente de Max estaba en el edificio que habían dejado atrás: El Hall de Concursos pokemón de Ciudad Férrica. Sabía que no se detendrían ahí, sino que en las afueras de la ciudad para montar el campamento. Ese hall había sido importante para su hermana, fue ahí en donde ella había descubierto su verdadera vocación como coordinadora y en donde había visto un Beautifly por primera vez, lo que provocó que deseara capturar un Wurmple para poder tener uno igual.

_"Beautiflys…"_. Pensó con pavor.

Antes de que todo esto ocurriera, podría haber pensado que los Beautifly eran pokemón bonitos e incluso encantadores. Pero ahora, el tan solo hecho de ver uno le causaría una de dos posibles reacciones: huir despavorido u ordenar a sus pokemón que acaben con él de inmediato. Probablemente, nunca más vería con buenos ojos a un pokemón tipo bicho después de todo lo que pasó en el Bosque Petália, especialmente tras haber sido capturado y casi convertido en el almuerzo de ellos. Pero a pesar de ello, se preguntaba ¿Cómo estarían Chaz y Janet? Esos dos que le habían enseñado tanto a él como a su hermana sobre el mundo de los coordinadores en ese hall.

"¿En qué piensas Max?". Le preguntó su madre "Te veo en las nubes".

"No…, Nada mamá, solo es que el Hall de la ciudad me trajo recuerdos de la vez que vine".

Tras una hora de viaje más, la caravana se instaló en las afueras de la ciudad y montó el campamento. El alcalde convocó una asamblea para decidir lo que se iba a hacer en la ciudad. Habían llegado por fin a su objetivo ¿pero…, qué iban a hacer ahora? El alcalde decidió que sería mejor hablarlo en la noche y en vez discutir los planes para el día.

"Muy bien, como lo hicimos en Ciudad Rinchiend, nos dividiremos en grupos para repartirnos las distintas tareas. Algunos irán a buscar suministros como la otra vez, busquen productos no perecederos y comida envasada, a estas alturas, todo lo demás debe de estar echándose a perder. Tampoco se olviden de las medicinas. Otros formaran patrullas para buscar supervivientes y la policía buscará el cuartel de la ciudad para buscar armas y municiones".

"Señor alcalde". Exclamó Norman entre los presentes "Si me disculpa, me gustaría poder investigar el gimnasio y la escuela Pokemón de la ciudad. Deseo ver si puedo encontrar a Roxanne, la líder de gimnasio local, la que probablemente se encuentre en alguno de esos dos lugares".

"Está bien Norman, si Roxanne siguiese en la ciudad, su ayuda nos podría venir bien. Como la otra vez, te acompañarán Arthur y Andrés. Sé que me preguntarás de nuevo si puedes traer a Max, te lo permitiré debido a que el chico ya tiene dos Pokemón y tu eres su padre, pero de igual forma, no le quites un ojo de encima".

"Muchas gracias señor alcalde".

Tras repartirse los roles, entre los cuales Álex y Katrina escoltarían a un grupo que buscaría suministros y que Brendan ayudaría a defender un grupo que se encargaría de buscar supervivientes, los cuatro partieron en dirección a la escuela Pokemón al estar más cerca del campamento.

"Vaya, al parecer estamos junto otra vez en esto". Comentó Andrés. "Y al menos lejos de esa niña…". Dijo susurrando en voz baja mientras pensaba en Natalie.

"Espero que tengamos suerte como en Ciudad Rinchiend otra vez". Añadió Arthur.

"Espero que Roxanne esté a salvo". Siguió Norman. "No me gustaría saber que hemos perdido a uno de los líderes de gimnasio de la región, especialmente con lo útiles que podrían ser si se nos unieran".

Arthur pensaba lo mismo, hace no muchos meses, había estado aquí para su primera batalla de gimnasio, donde tras algunas dificultades, había ganado. Max pensaba cosas similares, aún se acordaba de la victoria de Ash hace ya bastante tiempo atrás. Mientras más avanzaban hacia su objetivo, más se iba preocupando Max, no solo por Roxanne ¿qué habrá sucedido con la escuela? Aún recordaba a algunos alumnos que había conocido cuando fue alumno por un día.

Las cuatro avanzaron sin encontrar complicaciones. Aunque al igual que en Rinchiend, las calles estaban vacías, en algunas partes alguno que otro cuerpo, los que Max prefería evitar con la mirada, muchas tiendas y edificios parecían haber sido saqueados.

"¿Cómo puede existir gente así?". Se preguntó Arthur "Cuando todos deberíamos estar colaborando, hay gente que solo piensa aprovecharse de la situación. Apuesto que ni la mitad de esas cosas que han robado les servirá de alguna forma. ¿Eh?".

"¿Qué pasa Arthur?". Preguntó Max

"Sí, ¿qué pasa?". Le siguió Andrés.

"No sé si será ilusión mía, pero creo que alguien nos estaba observando…". Les contestó.

"¿Dónde?". Preguntó Norman.

"Ahí, en ese hotel". Dijo mientras apuntaba a un edificio de la esquina en que se encontraban. Era un edificio de unos cuatro pisos que incluía un gran letrero que indicaba lo que era, un hotel. No era de cinco estrellas pero lucía bastante bueno. "Me pareció ver a alguien en la azotea, pero desapareció al instante en que lo vi".

"¿Algún superviviente?". Preguntó Andrés.

"Eso creo, pero me parece raro que se haya ocultado al verme, ni siquiera pude ver quién era. ¿Revisamos el lugar?". Preguntó Arthur.

"Yo creo que deberíamos ver, aunque tengamos precaución. Luce sospechoso que no haya querido ser visto". Contesto Norman.

Los demás asintieron y se dirigieron a la entrada. La puerta automática del hotel había dejado de funcionar hace mucho tiempo atrás pero tenía los vidrios rotos, por lo que pudieron entrar a la recepción sin problemas.

"¿Pero qué es esto?". Exclamó Andrés. En la recepción, junto a algunos sillones y una mesa de té, había varios juguetes. Entre ellos algunos rompecabezas, juegos de mesa de diverso tipo, un par de muñecas e incluso una consola de videojuegos portátil.

"Definitivamente hubieron o hay supervivientes aquí. ¿Nos dividimos para buscar en el hotel?". Preguntó Arthur.

"Sugiero que nos dividamos, Max y yo busquemos en este piso y en el segundo, que Arthur busque en el tercero y que Andrés revise el cuarto piso y la azotea en caso que pueda acceder a ella, ¿les parece?".

Arthur y Andrés asintieron, ambos subieron por las escaleras del hotel (el ascensor estaba fuera de servicio) para empezar a explorar. Tras despedirse en la escalera de Andrés, Arthur avanzó y se encontró en un pasillo con las habitaciones del tercer piso. Sin saber dónde empezar, decidió doblar una esquina para comprobar qué tan grande era el pasillo. Tras asomarse, notó que una de las puertas había quedado ligeramente entreabierta y decidió comprobar ahí primero.

"¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Hola?". Preguntó mientras se acercaba y la abría.

En un instante, vio una silla que volaba por los aires hacia su dirección. A pesar de lo veloz que viajaba, Arthur logró echarse a un lado y la silla se hizo pedazos contra la pared atrás suyo. De la habitación emergió un Pokemón. Tenía apariencia de chacal. Se encontraba parado sobre sus piernas y tenía un pelaje de colores azul, blanco y negro.

"¡Bruce!". Gritó Arthur y el Blaziken emergió de su Pokéglov. El Pokemón atacante corrió hacia ellos e intentó golpear a Bruce con una patada giratoria, éste la esquivó con un movimiento rápido e intentó contraatacar con una ráfaga de golpes que el oponente bloqueó sin dificultad. Arthur se unió a la pelea pero éste igual bloqueó su intento de golpe y comenzó a luchar contra los dos a la vez. El Pokemón lucía sorprendido de que Arthur luchara contra él con un gran conocimiento de artes marciales y al verse atacado por dos oponentes, dio un salto hacia atrás para abrir espacio entre sus dos contrincantes.

El Pokéglov habló.

_"Lucario es un Pokemón con la capacidad de utilizar aura, lo que le permite sentir a los seres vivos alrededor suyo, comprender el lenguaje humano, leer pensamientos, percibir emociones además de poder asimilarlas, entre otras habilidades. Por el momento, las capacidades de las habilidades basadas en el aura siguen siendo investigadas y el potencial de ellas sigue siendo desconocido"._

"Aura…". Susurró Arthur.

"¡Lucario! ¡Detente!". Gritó una voz femenina.

De la habitación salió una chica de unos dieciséis años. Tenía una larga cabellera rubia, ojos azules y llevaba lo que parecía ser un buzo deportivo de colores azul claro y franjas naranja. Mucha gente se sorprendería con lo hermosa que Lucario obedeció y se enderezó de su posición de combate.

"¿Arthur? ¿En verdad eres tú?". Preguntó emocionada.

Subidamente, la mente de Arthur reaccionó y las piezas encajaron. Recordó que conocía a esa chica de antes y la revelación no fue del todo agradable para él.

"¿Ángela? ¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí?". Preguntó asombrado el aprendiz de monje.

"¡Arthur!". Dijeron varias voces al unísono y de las escaleras aparecieron Norman, Max y Andrés. Junto a ellos estaba Boss, Vigoroth y Grovyle. De la habitación de donde habían emergido la chica y el Lucario, aparecieron dos niños y una niña junto a un poliwag, un charmander y un pidgey.

"¡Aléjense de ella o se las verán con nosotros!". Exclamó de manera amenazante uno de los niños que tenía el cabello castaño.

Todos quedaron quietos unos instantes hasta que la niña de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos azules rompió el silencio.

"¿Max?". Preguntó ella.

Max no sabía por qué le había hablado a él. Pero tras unos momentos, creyó recordar de quien se trataba ella.

"¿Anita?". Preguntó él de vuelta.

"¿Max? ¿No te estarás refiriendo a…?". Le preguntó con timidez el otro niño que tenía cabella azul y ojos oscuros.

"¿Kenny y Tommy también?". Interrumpió Max.

"¿Pero qué rayos está pasando aquí?". Gritó Andrés confundido.

Un rato después, dentro de la habitación, se encontraban Arthur y la chica sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa. Detrás de cada uno se encontraban Bruce y el Lucario respectivamente. Los demás se encontraban de pie o sentados alrededor de la cama matrimonial de la habitación.

"Bueno Ángela, ellos son Max, como te habrás enterado, su padre, Norman, líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Petália y Andrés, un amigo".

La chica asintió y saludó al resto de los presentes que le devolvieron el saludo.

"Ahora bien, Ángela ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que a estadas alturas ya te habrías ido de la región. Nunca esperaría encontrarte aquí".

"¿Quién es ella? ¿Acaso la conoces de antes?". Preguntó Norman.

"Bueno… Digamos que sí… Ella es…".

"¡Su fan número uno por supuesto!". Interrumpió con una sonrisa.

Arthur se refregó el rostro con una mano mientras suspiraba.

"Cuando participé en la Conferencia Colosalia, digamos que conseguí una que otra admiradora. Era inevitable que sucediera, especialmente tras haber quedado en segundo lugar. La mayoría simplemente no llamaba la atención, pero habían ciertas excepciones que admito que destacaban más de lo usual".

"¿A qué te refieres?". Interrumpió Andrés.

"Bueno… Ella es psíquica". Contestó Arthur

"¡¿Cómo?". Preguntaron Norman, Máx y Andrés al unísono.

"Desde pequeña demostré capacidades extrasensoriales. Es algo común que viene de mi familia, específicamente del lado de mi madre. Aunque mis capacidades no son tan grandes como las de ella, me han sido útiles para ciertas situaciones".

Contestó en un tono orgulloso.

"¿Cómo la de arrojarme un ramo de flores con precisión magistral a la salida de un combate? ¿Mandarme mensajes desde servilletas en un restaurant o café con telequinesis sin poder saber de dónde vienen? ¿O incluso simplemente abrirte paso con tus poderes entre un grupo de fans para poder mirar en primera fila?".

Comentó hastiado Arthur.

"Este… Sí…". Comentó con una risita. "Perdóname por lo de la silla de hace poco, creía que eras cualquier cosa menos alguien amigable. Todavía me cuesta controlar la fuerza de mis poderes, especialmente ahora".

"Bueno, ahora sí ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? ¿Qué haces con esos niños? Además… ¿De cuando tienes ese Pokemón? Nunca te vi con uno en la Conferencia".

"Bueno… Déjame explicar… Después de que terminara la Conferencia y especialmente después de verte a ti y a los demás participantes, me quedé con las ganas de ser entrenadora y les pedí a mis padres por video-llamada que viven en Sinnoh para que me ayudasen. Los dos me regalaron algunos Pokemón para poder empezar. Soy de una familia bastante adinerada y no tuvieron problema con ello. Me encantaron los Pokemón que me regaló mi madre aunque no quedé muy convencida con el que me regaló mi padre…". Dijo mientras levantaba la mirada y echaba una ojeada al Lucario. "Ese Lucario ha acompañado a mi padre durante años, desde que el era entrenador y antes de que se volviera un empresario. Me lo heredó diciendo que me lo entregaba para que me protegiera de cualquier peligro. Admito que a mí me gustan más los Pokemón bonitos y la verdad, hubiese preferido algo diferente…".

"¡Pero Ángela!". Interrumpió la niña, la que Max había llamado Anita. "¡Lucario ha hecho un gran trabajo protegiéndonos! ¡No seas injusta con él!".

Lucario a pesar de todo lo que hablaban de él, se mantenía igual: recostado sobre la pared y con los ojos cerrados.

"Sí, sí… Tienes razón… Pero bueno…, el tema es que me dirigí a Ciudad Férrica para asistir a la escuela y aprender lo básico de ser entrenadora. También aprendí sobre los Concursos Pokemón y también me interesó inscribirme en ese curso para aprender ambas cosas. Ahí fue donde conocí a Anita, Tommy y a Kenny".

"Nos pareció tan raro cuando llegó el primer día a clases". Interrumpió esta vez Anita. "Es común que venga gente de diversas edades. ¡Pero nunca alguien tan mayor como ella!".

"Es cierto ¡Y tampoco tenía idea de cómo entrenar Pokemón!". Exclamó el chico que Max había llamado Tommy.

"Sí…, Es verdad… Reconozco que no sabía casi nada sobre los combates Pokemón. Para mí eran solo mascotas, fue cuando quise asistir a la Conferencia Colosalia cuando descubrí sobre los combates. Pero hace unos días… Todo eso comenzó y no he podido seguir con los estudios…"

La mirada de Ángela cambió a un aspecto sombrío y la de los niños también. Pareciera como si los cuatro fueran a romper a llorar en cualquier momento.

"La noche del dieciséis, cuando me dirigía a mi habitación de este hotel, la misma en que ustedes se encuentran ahora, ocurrió algo que todavía no puedo explicar. Caminaba por un parque cercano y de pronto, me comenzó a doler la cabeza profundamente, tanto que hasta caí al suelo. Sentí como dentro de mi algo se desbordaba y que mi mente se salía de control. Inconscientemente, mis poderes se descontrolaron y causé una gran destrucción alrededor mío. Menos mal que me encontraba en un parque y hasta ahora no sé si habré dañado a alguien en ese momento. No solo me ocurrió a mí, mis Pokemón, incluido Lucario, les ocurrió algo similar y fue una suerte que todos hayamos salido ilesos".

"¡¿Pero cómo?". Exclamó Arthur. "¿Sufriste el mismo fenómeno que los demás Pokemón?, ¿Es eso posible?".

"Discúlpame Arthur, no tengo absolutamente idea de lo que ocurrió. Tras recuperarme, llevé a mis Pokemón al centro más cercano para comprobar que estaban bien y me fui a dormir a mi habitación. El centro se encontraba abarrotado, al parecer, a todos los Pokemón de la ciudad les había sucedido lo mismo e incluso habían heridos y… Muertos… A la mañana siguiente, me dispuse ir a la escuela para la clase del día… Pero… Pero…". Ángela no pudo continuar y se puso a llorar. Los tres niños también no pudieron contenerse. Tommy era el único que se resistía a llorar, queriendo parecer más fuerte.

"Roxanne…". Susurró entre sollozos Kenny que no había hablado hasta el momento. Los tres Pokemón que tenían cada uno trataban de consolarlos inútilmente.

"¡¿Roxanne?, ¡Ángela! ¿Sucedió algo con Roxanne?". Preguntó esta vez Norman.

"No… No le habrá pasado algo a ella, ¿verdad?". Preguntó Max preocupado.

"Cuando llegué a la escuela… La policía la tenía cercada… Dijeron que había ocurrido un incidente durante la noche… A la misma hora que ocurrió el incidente con los Pokemón y conmigo… Me enteré que testigos habían visto entrar a Roxanne al almacén donde guardaban las poke balls que tenían los Pokemón de la escuela y que momentos después, una gran explosión destruyó el edificio… Sepultando todo lo que había en él…". Ángela rompió en llanto otra vez al terminar la frase. Los otros niños seguían igual de tristes.

"¡Ángela! ¡Por favor continua! ¡Tú sabes que alguna vez tuve que enfrentarme a Roxanne en una batalla de gimnasio y estoy tan preocupado por ella como tú!".

"¡Encontraron su cuerpo sepultado entre los escombros!". Anunció con un grito mientras lloraba. "¡También encontraron los cuerpos de sus Pokemón y de decenas de otros que se encontraban fuera de sus poke balls en el momento de la explosión! Según luego informaron… Había sido el golem de Roxanne que había utilizado autodestrucción… Se todo esto porque utilicé mis poderes para leerle la mente al oficial a cargo del caso que se encontraba en la zona… Por supuesto… Suspendieron las clases hasta nuevo aviso…". La noticia golpeó como un balde de agua fría a tanto a Arthur como a Norman y a Max. Anita, Kenny y Tommy seguían llorando de tristeza. Así que al fin y al cabo, Roxanne estaba muerta desde el primer día…

"No… No puedo creerlo…". Exclamó Arthur.

"¡Demonios!". Exclamó Andrés, que a pesar de que nunca la había conocido, sabía lo útil que habría sido su ayuda para la caravana. "Pensar que ella, sus Pokemón y los de la escuela podrían habernos sido útiles…".

Norman también se encontraba consternado. Nunca la había conocido también, pero había oído cosas sobre ella. Que había sido una alumna brillante de la escuela, se había licenciado con honores y excelentes calificaciones para luego tomar el gimnasio de la ciudad y comenzar a enseñar a los alumnos como profesora de la misma. Por la reacción de los niños que acompañaban a Ángela, debía de ser sido muy querida por los alumnos.

"Kenny, Tommy y Anita se encontraban en la zona junto con decenas de alumnos en el sitio igual de estupefactos que yo. Anita quería ir al centro Pokemón ya que estaba preocupada por algunos de los Pokemón de la escuela que habían encontrado vivos. Accedí y me acompañaron Kenny y Tommy también. Al llegar, preguntamos por ellos y nos dijeron que habían llegados tres, milagrosamente ilesos y con pocos daños aunque inconscientes, los tres que están aquí". Dijo mientras señalaban a los tres Pokemón que tenían los niños.

"Fue una suerte que estuviesen bien Poliwag y Pidgey". Comentó Anita. "A Pidgey lo conocía de antes y me alegró mucho que estuviese a salvo".

"También me alegró que Poliwag estuviese bien, al igual que Anita, lo conocía de antes, pero es una lástima que Tommy no pudiese encontrar a Magby". Le siguió Kenny.

Era cierto pensaba Max. La vez que había estado en la escuela, se acordaba como siempre prefería utilizar un magby del almacén sobre otro pokemón de la escuela. Tommy miraba al charmander entre sus piernas con cuidado de que su cola no incendiase algo en la habitación. Al parecer, el magby que conocía se había encontrado entre las víctimas y solo habían podido rescatar a un charmander, uno que había visto antes en la escuela y había sido el favorito de una de las alumnas.

"Cuando aún estábamos en el centro pokemón, fue cuando la pesadilla empezó… No sabemos qué ocurrió exactamente, pero pokemons entraron violentamente al centro y comenzaron a atacar a todo el mundo. Liberé a Lucario y este nos protegió mientras sacábamos a los tres pokemón inconscientes y escapábamos a la calle. Luego de eso, nos las arreglamos para venir hasta aquí y nos hemos refugiado en el hotel".

"¿Sabes que ha ocurrido con los demás residentes del hotel?". Preguntó Arthur.

"Una parte de los residentes del hotel decidió huir de la ciudad para comprobar si sus seres queridos estaban bien en otras partes. Aunque, por supuesto, habían otros aquí. Dos días después, un grupo decidió salir a buscar más suministros, aunque… No regresaron…".

"Demonios…". Exclamó en voz baja Arthur. "Debieron de ser los Pokemón…".

"No… No lo creo…". Continúo Ángela. "Lucario decidió salir a buscarlos para ver como se encontraban, cuando regresó, me contó algo sumamente espeluznante…".

"¡Espera! ¿Lucario te contó algo?". Preguntó intrigado Max.

"Por supuesto, que le conté lo que vi, humano". Contestó una voz profunda en las mentes de todos.

"¿Pero cómo es que puedes hablar?". Preguntó Andrés sorprendido.

"Durante los casi treinta años que acompañé a mi antiguo amo, el padre de la señorita Ángela, Intentó todo lo posible para enseñarme a utilizar mis habilidades en el aura, entre ellas, la capacidad de entrar en contacto con el corazón de los demás seres vivos para así tener acceso a sus mentes".

"Telepatía…, ya entiendo… Hace tiempo conocí un Lucario que también tenía esa capacidad". Contestó Max recordando al Lucario de Sir Aaron.

_"Igual que mi Sifu"._ Pensó Arthur acordándose de su maestro y de las veces que había hecho de traductor.

"Como iba diciendo, fui en búsqueda del grupo que había salido del hotel cuando me encontré a humanos vestidos ropas de cuero y montados en esos vehículos que ustedes llaman motocicletas. Se encontraban destruyendo y saqueando los edificios de los alrededores, además, vi como uno de ellos le disparaba con un arma a un superviviente para quitarle su mochila con comida y suministros. Por ese motivo, cuando los vi a ustedes en la calle desde el tejado, temí que fueran también saqueadores y fui a avisar de inmediato a la señorita Ángela".

"Por eso te lancé la silla con mis poderes, Arthur. Lucario no te había visto nunca y los confundió a ustedes con saqueadores. Además, Arthur, tú vas bien armado como para ser un simple superviviente".

Era cierto, con el subfusil, las espadas, la pistola y el cuchillo, Arthur parecía cualquier cosa menos un superviviente común y corriente.

"¡Un momento!". Interrumpió Norman exaltado. "¡Si lo que dice es verdad, entonces los de la caravana están en peligro!".

Arthur, Andrés y Max comprendieron al instante.

"¡Por Arceus! ¡Brendan, Alex, Katrina y muchos más salieron en patrulla alrededor de la ciudad! ¡También la policía que se dirigió al cuartel!". Exclamó Arthur.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso ustedes no son los únicos? ¿Dijiste que él era líder de gimnasio de ciudad Petália, verdad? ¿Acaso vienen desde ahí? ¡¿Saben ustedes lo que está sucediendo con los Pokemón?". Preguntó Ángela llena de interrogantes.

Arthur se levantó de la mesa.

"¡Se que tienes muchas preguntas Ángela! ¡Pero no tenemos tiempo! ¡Hemos venido en un grupo mucho más grandes y si esos saqueadores aparecen podrían estar en peligro! ¡Ven con nosotros Ángela, estarás más segura con nosotros!".

"Pero…".

"Señorita Ángela, si lo que dices es cierto, estará usted y los tres chicos más a salvo si nos encontramos en un grupo más numeroso".

La chica se quedó unos momentos parada sin decidirse y finalmente se dirigió a los tres chicos.

"Tommy, Kenny, Anita…, vayamos con ellos".

"Está bien…". Contestaron los tres al unísono mientras se levantaban y sus Pokemón respectivos los imitaban.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos todos!". Exclamó Norman. Los cinco salieron a de la habitación, bajaron a la recepción y posteriormente a la calle junto a sus Pokemón. Arthur, Andrés, Bruce, Boss, Grovyle, Lucario y Vigoroth iban a la cabeza para proteger al grupo de posibles saqueadores mientras avanzaban a las afueras en dirección a la caravana.

* * *

><p>"¿Así que los demás pueden estar en peligro?". Preguntó finalmente el alcalde.<p>

"Eso mismo señor alcalde". Respondió Norman "Es posible que los otros grupos en la ciudad estén en peligro inmediato".

El alcalde dedicó unos instantes a pensar.

"No lo sé Norman… Estoy al tanto que recientemente en Ciudad Férrica hubo un aumento en el índice criminal y que han aparecido algunas pandillas. Pero no sé… ¿Será necesario enviar un grupo de búsqueda? No sabemos si les ha pasado algo y tampoco sé si necesitan ayuda. Los grupos estaban bien armados y cada uno tenía algunos Pokemón, es posible que no necesiten ayuda o estén a salvo. Puede ser que enviar un grupo más aumente los chances de que haya un encuentro con los pandilleros".

"¡Señor alcalde!". Exclamó esta vez el Profesor Birch "¡En uno de sus grupos se encuentra mi propio hijo! ¡No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras haya posibilidad de que un pandillero le haga daño!".

"¡Tranquilícese Profesor!". Le contesto el alcalde. "¡El tiene seis Pokemón! ¡ÉL está mucho más a salvo que la mayoría de los demás miembros de esta caravana! ¡Estoy seguro que él está bien!".

"¡Pero señor alcalde!". Continuó el profesor. "¡Hace media hora que debieron de haber vuelto!". El rostro del alcalde se ensombreció. "Lo sé… "Contestó. "Pero puede ser un simple retraso".

Mientras la discusión entre el alcalde, Norman y el Profesor Birch continuaba, Arthur, Andrés, Max y Jennifer se dedicaban a explicarle a Ángela, Kenny, Tommy y Anita la situación actual y la de los últimos días desde que todo había comenzado mientras se encontraban sentados en la hierba. Se dedicaron a explicarle lo que sabían de los limitadores y su influencia en los Pokemón. A lo lejos, Lucario se encontraba vigilando para que nada le pueda suceder a su ama.

"Aún así no me explico cómo es que te sentiste afectada por los limitadores". Concluyó Arthur.

"Es increíble… Realmente es un milagro que ustedes hayan podido llegar a salvo hasta aquí…". Contestó asombrada.

De algún punto del campamento, apareció Happiny la cual al ver a su dueña, se acercó y se subió a su regazo.

"¡Ah, Happiny! ¡Hace rato que no te veía!". Le habló.

"¡Ay, por Arceus! ¡Que Pokemón tan bonito!". Comentó Ángela extasiada.

"¡Vaya! ¡Nunca había visto uno!". Añadió Anita.

"¿Les gusta? Es Happiny, la pre evolución de Chansey". Los demás chicos presentes solo se quedaron ahí, intrigados por lo mucho que les llamaba la atención a las chicas Pokemón de apariencia adorable como un Happiny.

"¡Pero si es verdad! ¡Aún no les he mostrado a mis demás Pokemón!". Dijo mientras arrojaba una poke ball.

La primera se abrió y dejó al descubierto a un Pokemón felino de pelaje color lavanda, grandes oreja, tenía una especia de gema roja en la frente y una cola que se dividía en dos cerca de la punta.

"Ella es: Espeon". Aclaró mientras se agachaba y el Espeon se subía de inmediato a sus brazos. Tras ello, comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza "Fue mi primer Pokemón, me la regalaron cuando era pequeña y era no era nada más que un eevee. Antes que conociera lo de los combates, era mi mascota y me la enviaron desde casa cuando lo pedí".

Los pokéglov de los presentes se activaron.

_"Los Espeon son Pokemón extremadamente leales con los entrenadores que consideren dignos, siendo capaces de utilizar poderes precognitivos para protegerlos. Su pelaje fino puede sentir cambios en las corrientes de aire, lo que les permite predecir cosas como el clima y los movimientos de su oponente. La gema de su cabeza brilla cuando utiliza poder psíquico"._

"Un momento… ¿De dónde han salido todas esas voces?". Preguntó Ángela mientras miraba alrededor. Al igual que Kenny, Tommy, Anita y sus pokemón.

"Vino de estos guantes, los pokéglov". Comenzó a explicar Max. "Son unos aparatos que combinan la tecnología de un pokédex, pokénav, pokétech además de tener un montón de otras funciones.

"¿Podría tener uno?". Preguntó Ángela interesada. Ella venía de Sinnoh y solo tenía un poketech.

"¡Guau, suena fantástico!". Añadió Anita.

"¡Suena útil!". Exclamó Kenny.

"¡Podría servirnos a la hora de que nos enfrentemos a los pokemón!". Añadió también Tommy.

"Tenemos más de ellos, se los entregamos a los miembros que tienen pokemón y como todos ustedes tienen, no debería haber ningún problema. Habrá que preguntarle al Profesor Birch cuando regrese". Dijo Arthur.

Ángela dejó a Espeon en el suelo y arrojó otra pokeball. El pokemón que salió de ella dejó atónitos a todos menos a los tres niños que ya lo habían visto. Era un pokemón que ni Max, Arthur y Andrés habían visto nunca. Era un pokemón que tenía la apariencia de un cachorro pequeño, tenía el pelaje de un color café claro, ojos grandes, una pequeña nariz roja, una franja negra en la espalda y tenía el rostro cubierto de un pelaje color crema.

_"Analizando…. Pokemón no encontrado en base de datos inmediata, inicializando análisis extensivo… Pokemón encontrado… Lillipup, pokemón proveniente de la región de Unova. Los Lillipup enfrentan a sus oponentes con gran valentía, pero si están en desventaja, optan por huir. El pelaje de su rostro es altamente sensible y le permite sentir hasta el menor cambio en el ambiente"._

"¿Unova? ¿Cuál región es esa?". Preguntó Andrés, Arthur también lucía extrañado.

"¡Ya sé! ¡Creo que lo recuerdo!". Exclamó Max emocionado mientras comenzaba a explicar en un tono orgulloso. "Unova es una región muy lejana comparada con la distancia de Hoenn a otras como Kanto, Johto y Sinnoh. Es una región tan distante, que toda su fauna pokemón es exótica y no se encuentra en ningún otro lugar".

"¡Vaya, Veo que eres un niño muy inteligente! El tiene razón, aunque viva en Sinnoh, mi madre es originaria de Unova antes de que conociera a mi padre". Dijo la chica mientras levantaba a Lillipup.

"Cuando le pregunté a mis padres si podían enviarme pokemón, mamá me regaló dos provenientes de esa región ¿No les parece lindo?". Preguntó mientras lo extendía y éste soltaba un ladrido alegre.

Tommy hizo un gesto de disgusto y desvió la mirada. Cuando había conocido a Max ese día que visitó la escuela, nunca le había agradado que supiera tanto como él y no le agradó el hecho de que también supiera de Unova, a pesar de que se llevaban mejor que al principio.

"Y aquí viene…". Dijo Ángela mientras bajaba a Lillipup "¡Mi último pokemón!".

Arrojó la pokeball y de ella apareció otro pokemón desconocido. Era un pokemón tipo volador de apariencia refinada y majestuosa. Estaba cubierto de un plumaje blanco como la nieve en la mayoría del cuerpo y de otro color celeste cerca de sus patas negras y en la cola. Tenía un cuello delgado y alargado, el cual terminaba en una cabeza pequeña con dos prolongaciones de su plumaje en cada sien, además de tener un pico largo, delgado y de color amarillo.

_"Analizando… Pokemón de Unova encontrado en la base de datos. Los Swanna son capaces de administrar poderosos picotazos con su pico, utilizando su largo cuello para realizar ataques veloces. Las bandadas de Swanna acostumbran a bailar durante los atardeceres, siendo el del medio el líder de la bandada"._

"Vaya…, debo reconocer que este pokemón luce majestuoso…". Admitió Arthur.

"Hermoso. Sin duda.". Añadió Andrés impresionado.

"¡Es impresionante!". Exclamó Max. "No lo sé…, luce como un pokemón tipo ave pero… Es tipo agua también, ¿verdad?".

"Sí, los Swanna como ella son de tipo ave y agua. Algo así como… Como…".

"¿Los pelipper?". Añadió Tommy con orgullo.

"Eso. Son algo así como los pelipper, aunque sin una boca tan grande". Añadió con una risita tras recordar una imagen que había visto en la escuela. "Bueno eso son mis pokemón". Entonces ella guardó a Swanna y a Lillipup pero se quedó con Espeon la cual se subió a sus brazos de nuevo.

En ese mismo instante el Profesor Birch se les acercó, luciendo claramente perturbado.

"¿Alguna novedad?". Preguntó Arthur. El profesor negó con la cabeza. "El alcalde no quiere enviar un grupo a investigar. Cree que los grupos que enviamos estaban lo suficientemente protegidos y que solo ha habido un pequeño retraso, que volverán en cualquier momento". El profesor sacudió la cabeza, como queriendo apartar los malos pensamientos de su cabeza.

"Ustedes habían querido consultarme algo, ¿verdad?". Preguntó el profesor.

"Si". Comenzó Arthur. "Ángela, la superviviente que encontramos, nos dijo que al momento en que los pokemón de la ciudad fueron afectados por el removimiento de los limitadores, ella sufrió efectos similares".

"¿Cómo?".

"Disculpe… Profesor… ¿Birch se llamaba? Cuando sucedió eso de los limitadores que me acaban de contar, sentí cómo mis poderes explotaban dentro de mí y terminé causando grandes destrozos junto a Lucario y mis demás pokemón antes de desmayarme. No sé si tendrá que ver con el hecho de que nací con poderes psíquicos, tal como les conté a todos cuando llegué".

El profesor se quedó unos momentos pensativos.

"No sé qué decir… Hasta ahora, solo sabíamos que los pokemón sufrieron cambios. Aunque pensándolo bien… Creo que puede haber una posible explicación…".

El profesor comenzó a trabajar en su pokéglov

"Déjame examinar tus ondas cerebrales…".

"¿Ondas qué?". Preguntó Ángela.

"¿Cómo? ¿Acaso el pokéglov puede hacer eso?". Preguntó Max estupefacto.

"¡Por supuesto que puede!". Afirmó el profesor. "¡Si se dedicaran a examinar todas las posibles funciones del pokéglov, se quedarían asombrados! A ver…".

El pokéglov mostró una pantalla que mostraba gráficos de las diversas ondas cerebrales de Ángela.

"Si… Estas ondas concuerdan con un psíquico… Pero…, ¡¿qué demonios?".

"¿Pasa algo conmigo?". Preguntó Ángela asustada.

"¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Tus patrones cerebrales concuerdan con los de un pokemón que ha sufrido el removimiento de sus limitadores cerebrales!".

"¿Acaso respondió de la misma forma que los demás pokemón?". Preguntó Andrés.

"No solamente eso. Esto revela que los humanos, o por los menos los psíquicos, tienen también limitadores cerebrales. Debido a que Ángela fue afectada, sus poderes psíquicos deberían haber aumentado considerablemente también, ¿verdad?".

Ángela asintió.

"¿Pero por qué los psíquicos? ¿Por qué no todos los humanos?". Preguntó Arthur.

"No me lo puedo explicar con certeza. Lo único que se me ha ocurrido hasta el momento, es que los poderes psíquicos son una de las pocas habilidades que tanto los pokemón y los humanos comparten, aunque sean solo algunos. Por lo tanto, es posible que el área del cerebro donde se controlan los poderes psíquicos sea la misma entre pokemón y humanos, sea lo que sea que provocó el cambio, ha afectado a ambos".

"Me preguntó que habrá provocado el cambio… ¿No habrá alguna pista de qué o quién causó todo esto? ¿Alguna idea?". Preguntó Andrés.

El grupo quedó pensativo, el fenómeno no tenía una explicación lógica todavía.

"Podría ser…". Susurró Ángela.

"¿Podría ser qué?". Preguntó Arthur.

"No lo sé…, cuando me afectó el cambio, haya en el parque, me pareció haber sentido algo más antes de desmayarme".

"¿Qué cosa?". Preguntó el profesor. "Me pareció oír… Una voz… No recuerdo exactamente lo que dijo… El dolor era demasiado grande como para entender lo que decía…".

De más lejos, se acercó Lucario.

"Creo…, creo que recuerdo la voz que comenta la señorita Ángela…". Dijo éste.

"Ah, tú eras el Lucario que podía comunicarse con telepatía". Recordó el profesor de cuando Arthur y los demás habían vuelto. "¿Acaso podrías brindarnos alguna pista?".

"Antes de desmayarme, oí una voz. No sé si estaré en lo correcto, pero me pareció oír que decía lo siguiente: Te he entregado el poder para tomar de vuelta nuestro mundo de los humanos, mata a cualquiera que se te oponga. No pude reconocer al que decía aquellas palabras".

Todos los presentes quedaron inmóviles, sin poder creer lo que Lucario había dicho.

"¿Seguro?, ¿seguro que oíste eso?". Preguntó asustado Birch.

"Creo…, creo que Lucario tiene razón… Ahora lo recuerdo… La voz que oí dijo lo mismo". Afirmó Ángela.

Todo quedó silencio, hasta que Arthur habló atemorizada

"O sea… Alguien… Provocó esto… ¿Pero cómo? ¿Y por qué?".

A lo lejos se comenzaron a oír que varias voces exclamaban algo

. "¡Vengan todos! ¡Ha regresado la policía con armas y municiones!".

Arthur y los demás se miraron, para luego salir corriendo a averiguar lo que sucedía.

* * *

><p>La Oficial Verónica dio un paso al frente entre el resto de los oficiales y comenzó a dar su reporte al alcalde y al jefe de la policía.<p>

"Logramos llegar sanos y a salvo a la comisaría, donde estuvimos trabajando hasta poder acceder a la armería y así llevarnos todo lo que pudimos. Lamentamos la demora, tuvimos algunos encuentros con pokemón salvajes en el camino y esta vez resultó un poco más difícil conseguir acceso a las armas".

"Buen trabajo todos ustedes, tras guardar el armamento, tienen derecho a un descanso, se lo merecen. Pero… ¿Seguro que no han encontrado nada más?". Preguntó el jefe.

"¿A qué se refiere señor?". Inquirió la oficial.

"Recibimos el testimonio de una superviviente que encontró el grupo de búsqueda dirigido por Norman. Hablaba de que en los días posteriores al removimiento de los limitadores, grupos de pandilleros y saqueadores han estado atacando y robando por doquier tanto las tiendas como a supervivientes por sus pertenencias ¿No se han encontrado con ninguno de ellos?". Explicó el alcalde.

Verónica negó con la cabeza.

"Negativo, solo hemos encontrado pokemón salvajes. Es posible que debido a la gran cantidad de ellos en la zona, no hubiesen más personas rondando".

"¿Han podido contactarse con los otros grupos? Hace un buen rato que debieron de haber llegado". Preguntó el jefe.

"Negativo, tampoco hemos hecho contacto con ellos, puede ser que se hayan encontrado con dificultades como nosotros y que ya regresarán pronto".

Norman y los demás se acercaron en dirección al grupo de policías recién llegados y se encontraron con Batuo que oía la conversación.

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Llegaron los grupos por fin?". Preguntó ilusionado el Profesor Birch.

"Solo ha llegado el grupo de la policía que fue a buscar el armamento del cuartel de la ciudad. En resumen: solo se encontraron con pokemón en el camino, nada de saqueadores ni alguna pista de los demás grupos".

Todos quedaron desilusionados, en especial el profesor.

"¡Esto no puede seguir así! ¡Si nadie quiere ir a buscar mi hijo! ¡Iré yo solo!". Gritó enfurecido.

"¡No pierdas los estribos, profesor! ¡Si esto sigue así, habrá que enviar un grupo de rescate de todas formas!". Le aseguró el maestro monje.

De manera inesperada, se comenzó a oír un ruido a la distancia que provenía de la ciudad. El ruido era el de un antiguo motor a gasolina, los cuales ya no se usaban por motivos medioambientales, pero que eran famosos por su uso en ciertos grupos.

"¡Es una motocicleta!". Se oyó gritar a un centinela. La motocicleta se detuvo a unos veinte metros de los centinelas. De ella, se bajó un hombre, evidentemente, debía de ser uno de los saqueadores que había mencionado Lucario. Tendría unos treinta años de edad, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, tenía la barba ligeramente crecida, llevaba una cinta roja en la frente, camisa blanca, chaqueta de cuero, guantes sin dedos y jeans azules. A un costado, llevaba colgando una pistola al cinto. Los centinelas de inmediato prepararon las armas y lo apuntaron. Éste sin inmutarse, levantó las manos y se acercó a ellos.

"Tranquilícense… No he venido a hacerles algo…, solo vengo a parlamentar…". Dijo con una voz tranquila y llena de confianza.

El alcalde miró al jefe de policía y e intercambiaron unas palabras, el jefe de la policía ordenó que bajaran las armas. El alcalde tomó la palabra.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué has venido aquí?".

"Mi nombre es Garret, vengo en nombre de mi jefe, Barry, líder de la banda Los Sevipers y ahora amo y señor de ciudad Férrica. A mi jefe no le ha gustado para nada que desconocidos entren en su territorio y que comiencen a robarle lo que ahora le pertenece. Así que le pareció propicio enviarme a pedirles explicaciones y a solucionar este problema".

"¿Cómo? ¡¿Acaso dices que una simple pandilla de motociclistas es ahora dueña de una ciudad entera? ¡¿Crees que le debemos explicaciones a tu jefe? ¡Por si no te has dado cuenta, todo el mundo se ha ido al infierno y los pokemón andan por ahí atacando a las personas!". Exclamó indignado el alcalde.

"Tranquilo viejo… Mi jefe simplemente cree que ahora que la civilización se ha ido al garete, es hora de que los fuertes tomen su lugar en el mundo, sin control, sin restricciones, con absoluta libertad de decidir mientras tengas el poder para imponer tus decisiones. Antes, la banda de Los Sevipers la pasaba difícil, pero ahora, somos los reyes de este lugar: saqueamos donde queremos, robamos donde podemos y matamos a los que se nos opongan, sin importar si son pokemón o personas. Si quieres hacer algo en esta ciudad, tienes que pedirle permiso al jefe, pero como no lo han hecho, exige un simple y humilde tributo como compensación".

"¡¿Y por qué deberíamos darles a ustedes algo? ¡Criminales de pacotilla!".

"Creo que eso es fácil de explicar". Dijo Garret mientras se rascaba la barbilla. "Detectamos a algunos intrusos pululando en medio de nuestra ciudad y los emboscamos. No pudieron hacer nada más y al final decidieron rendirse. Estoy seguro que si mi jefe no recibe el tributo que cree que merece, podría enfurecerse mucho… Y de seguro que deseará descargar su enojo con sus prisioneros… Lo que podría ser letal para ellos…".

"¡¿Qué pruebas tienes de que los habéis capturado! ¡¿Qué nos dices que no estás mintiendo?".

"Bueno, Bueno… Creo que uno de ellos tenía un bonito gorro en su cabeza y decidí pedírselo "prestado". ¿Alguno de ustedes reconoce esto?".

Dijo mientras sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos el gorro de Brendan.

"¡No!". Exclamó el profesor Birch, sus piernas perdieron fuerzas y cayó de rodillas. Los demás contuvieron diversas expresiones de horror.

"¿Qué es lo que deseas?". Preguntó el alcalde dándose cuenta que si no pagaban lo que ellos deseaban, matarían a los rehenes.

"Queremos sus suministros. Ya sea comida, agua, lo que sea, pero lo queremos todo. ¡Ah! ¡Por supuesto! ¡También queremos las armas! Todas las armas de fuego, sus municiones, etc. Creo que esa cantidad es suficiente para aplacar la ira de mi jefe, o si no, creo que nadie podrá detenerlo en caso de que quiera desquitarse con los prisioneros. Por cierto, el jefe le da las gracias a esos policías que fueron al cuartel. No habían podido encontrar la forma de hacerse con las armas hasta ahora".

Garret comenzó a moverse hacia su moto y se subió a ella. Tras encenderla, encaró una última vez a la caravana.

"Cuando tengan todas las cosas listas, llévenlas al antiguo edificio de la Corporación Devon en el centro de la ciudad antes de las seis. O si no, los prisioneros sufrieran las consecuencias".

El motociclista se puso en marcha y se dirigió de vuelta al interior de la ciudad, perdiéndose a la distancia. El alcalde, sin saber que más decir, estupefacto ante toda la situación exclamó:

"Todos…, todos los miembros de la caravana… Convoco una reunión de emergencia".


	10. Rescate Desde Ciudad Férrica

**La espera por fin ha terminado y llegó el capítulo 10. Para mí, es un motivo para celebrar ¡Nunca pensé que llegaría al capítulo 10 de un fanfic alguna vez! Espero que esta historia pueda continuar y que llege al capítulo 15, 20, o lo que sea necesario para terminarla. También quiero decir que mañana empiezan definitivamente mis vacaciones de invierno, lo que me permitiría tener mucho más tiempo libre para continuar mis proyectos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rescate Desde Ciudad Férrica<strong>

"Señor Batuo ¿Cree usted que esto va funcionar?" Le preguntó Ángela al maestro monje.

"Eso esperamos jovencita, ya que no podemos entregarles los suministros. Apenas encontramos cosas en la ciudad y si lo hacemos, no alcanzará para llegar a la siguiente si es que continuamos. Pero… ¿Estás segura de que quieres acompañarnos? Las cosas podrían tornarse peligrosas."

Bauto, Medicham, Ángela y su Lucario se encontraban a la cabeza de un grupo que llevaba un gran cajón de madera transportado sobre un carro, los cuales habían sido encontrados en un almacén abandonado. Junto a ellos, los seguía una escolta civil armada además de algunos policías.

"Si… Estoy segura… Sé que puede ser peligroso, y la verdad, tampoco quería venir… Pero Kenny, Tommy y Anita me suplicaron que comprobara si podía encontrar a sus padres entre los rehenes y Lucario se ofreció a protegerme mientras durara todo esto."

"No se preocupe, señor, me aseguraré de que la señorita Ángela no recibe daño alguno, esa es la misión la cual me encomendaron." Aseguró el Lucario.

"Interesante… Así que has podido dominar suficientemente tu habilidad en el aura como para poder utilizar telepatía."

"Mi antiguo amo tardó décadas en enseñarme a usarla, lamentablemente, el no era un Guardián de Aura, por lo que tuvo que enseñarme con cualquier información que pudiese recopilar a lo largo de los años."

"Tu amo debió de haber sido un hombre paciente. Los conocimientos de los Guardianes de Aura están casi desaparecidos de la faz de la tierra."

"Hablando de eso… He escuchado por el campamento rumores acerca de usted, señor Batuo, de que usted es un Guardián de Aura como los que se cuentan en las historias de antaño. Uno de esos hombres capaces de dominar el aura en todo su potencial."

"¡¿En serio?" Preguntó Ángela "¿Cómo uno de esos hombres de las historias que me contaba mi padre?"

Batup se pasó la mano por el rostro.

"Ese Arthur… Debió de haber estado soltando la lengua… Y tampoco que me haya dedicado mucho esfuerzo a esconder mis habilidades… A ver… Efectivamente soy un Guardián de Aura, de cierta forma, ya que de donde vengo se les conoce con otro nombre: los Monjes Guardianes. Aunque eso fue en otra época, ahora soy simplemente un maestro de artes marciales que ha dado clases por décadas y he decidido que Arthur sea el aprendiz el cual heredará todos mis conocimientos para que continúe con el legado de los Monjes."

"Es… Irónico sin dudas… Tantas décadas viajando con mi amo sin poder encontrar a un Guardián de Aura y cuando finalmente lo dejo de lado para proteger a su hija, por fin me encuentro con uno."

"Ya casi es hora" Dijo Bauto.

La expedición con el carro había llegado a las puertas del edificio de los Cuarteles Generales de la Corporación Devon con sus visibles dos torres y el edificio de recepción que unía a ambos. A la entrada lo esperaban alrededor de quince pandilleros de los Sevipers, entre ellos, Garret, el motociclista que les había traído el mensaje de su jefe Barry.

"¡Ah! ¡Bravo! Veo que decidieron ser razonables y traerle el tributo debido a nuestro jefe, y no solo eso ¡Sino que han llegado incluso más temprano de lo acordado! Espero que los pokemón salvajes no les hayan traído muchos problemas en el camino." Dijo Garret mientras se acercaba Batuo.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Susurró Ángela.

"Ganar tiempo para que mi aprendiz, su amigo Andrés y el resto de los policías hagan su parte del plan. Si por algún motivo algo sucediera, intervendré y ustedes se retirarán a una distancia segura, no quiero que nadie muere aquí innecesariamente."

Lucario miró con un tono de preocupación al anciano y al Medicham.

"¿Cómo? ¡Ellos son demasiados! ¿Qué puede hacer usted contra tantos?" Preguntó consternada Ángela.

"Jovencita, a lo mejor a primera vista parezco un simple anciano, pero nunca es bueno subestimar a un Monje Guardián."

Garret terminó de acercarse al grupo que transportaba el cajón.

"¡Vaya, es un cajón muy grande! Me parece bien que hayan tomado la alternativa correcta." Decía de forma alegre mientras la examinaba por fuera. "Ahora comprobemos si está todo en orden."

En ese momento, le hizo señas a un pandillero calvo y de apariencia fornida, este se acercó trayendo una barreta para abrir el cajón.

"Antes de abrirlo" Intervino Batuo. "Me interesaría saber algunas cosas, me ha llamado mucho la atención el cómo ustedes han podido tomar el control de la ciudad ¿Fue demasiado difícil?"

"¡Qué va!" Contestó Garret "No fue tan difícil, bastó con aprovechar el momento en que los pokemón se volvieron locos y todo lo demás fue muy fácil."

* * *

><p>"¿Preparados?" Preguntó la oficial Verónica Jenny a los presentes, los cuales asintieron.<p>

Además de Verónica, el grupo de rescate lo componían Andrés, Arthur y tres policías más. Dos de ellos eran los mismos que los habían acompañado cuando habían explorado el centro pokemón abandonado en el Bosque Petalia. Todos llevaban subfusiles automáticos MP5, granadas e iban vestidos con armaduras y cascos de las Fuerzas Especiales de Ciudad Férrica que habían rescatado del cuartel de la ciudad. Además de ellos, los respaldaban Bruce y Boss fuera de los Pokéglovs. Habían tomado una calle que rodeaba al edificio e intentaban entrar por una puerta de emergencia que daba a la parte de atrás del edificio de recepción.

"3… 2… 1… ¡Ahora!"

Un policía derribó la puerta y todos entraron en fila con los pokemón al final. Al fondo del cuarto al que accedieron, se encontraba un estupefacto pandillero que no alcanzó a reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido antes de que lo golpearan y redujeran.

"¡Habla! ¡¿Dónde está tu jefe y los rehenes?" Le gritó Verónica mientras lo golpeaba de nuevo con la culata de su arma.

"¡Nunca!" Dijo acompañado de un hilillo de sangre en la boca.

Verónica lo golpeó otra vez.

"¡Dímelo ahora mismo! ¿O prefieres que ellos dos te convenzan de hablar?" Dijo mientras tomaba al pandillero de su chaqueta de cuero y le mostraba a un Houndoom que resoplaba fuego por los orificios nasales y a un Blaziken que hacía sonar sus poderosos nudillos.

"¡No, no por favor no! ¡No me hagan daño! ¡Barry se encuentra en el despacho del presidente en el último piso de la segunda torre!" Contestó atemorizado.

"Gracias… Bruce, hazme el favor." Le pidió Verónica al Blaziken.

Este asintió y con un solo movimiento veloz tomó la cabeza del pandillero y la estampilló contra la pared, dejándolo inconsciente al instante además de dejar visibles grietas en el muro.

"Max nos dio información de cuando visitó este edificio hace tiempo. Habrá que ir a las escaleras de emergencia ya que de seguro que los ascensores no funcionan." Informó Arthur.

"Entonces pongámonos en marcha ¿no? No hay tiempo que perder" Exclamó Andrés mientras ponía apunto su arma.

"Las escaleras de la torre dos deben de estar aquí." Señaló uno de los policías.

"¡En movimiento entonces!" Exclamó Verónica

Todos emprendieron la marcha con la oficial a la cabeza.

* * *

><p>La vergüenza e indignación que sentía Brendan no tenían precedentes. Ahora estaba sentado y con las manos atadas, sin su pokéglov y lo peor: le habían quitado el gorro de su madre. Junto a él se encontraba los demás integrantes del grupo en el cual había salido, entre ellos, Alex y Katrina se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro. En una pared fuera del alcance de ellos, se encontraban sus armas y pokéglovs. Ellos se encontraban en un extremo del gran despacho del presidente, en el centro, se encontraba el escritorio ocupado por un tipo corpulento y de nombre Barry, el líder de la banda que los había capturado. Junto a los prisioneros, habían cuatro hombres armados que los mantenían constantemente amenazados. Habían comprobado al capturarlos de que los pokemón de ellos podrían salir fácilmente de los pokéglovs y atacarlos, por lo que tenerlos constantemente bajo amenaza era una labor necesaria.<p>

"Alex" Dijo la guardabosques en voz baja.

"¿Si?"

"Creo que tengo un plan para poder escapar pero necesito que me ayudes."

"¿Qué piensas hacer?"

"¿Notas como nos han atado?" Tras decir este movió un poco las manos atadas.

"Ya veo, las ataduras han quedado algo sueltas, por lo menor puedo deslizar las manos un poco por debajo de ellas."

"Bien, escúchame atentamente ¿Vez el cajón a un lado tuyo?"

Álex giró la cabeza, efectivamente, al lado suyo se encontraba una cajonera ricamente ornamentada.

"Si, la veo."

"¿Puedes intentar alcanzarla? Quizá adentro haya algo que sirva para poder cortarlas."

"¡Silencio los dos!" Gritó uno de los guardias.

"¡Jefe! ¿Por qué simplemente no los matamos y asaltamos a esa caravana? Sería mucho más fácil."

"No sería muy conveniente, ya vistes lo armados que estaban nuestros prisioneros, sin olvidar los pokemón que tenían. Sería algo peligroso y un gasto de recursos incensario. Mejor que ellos mismos traigan sus cosas. Ya falta poco para que llegue el tributo y no tendrás que seguir cuidando de ellos. Aunque, si siguen incordiando a mis hombres, podría tomarme algunas libertados con ustedes de manera anticipada ¿Me entendieron?" Dijo Barry desde el escritorio con una mirada seria a los prisioneros.

Muchos de los rehenes, entre ellos Álex, Katrina y Brendan tragaron saliva al oír la amenaza y asintieron.

"Bien… Eso es lo que quería oír."

Cuando el guardia que observaba apartó la mirada, Álex deslizó lentamente la mano y alcanzó a tomar uno de los cajones y lentamente, intentó tirarlo sin hacer mucho ruido. Afortunadamente, nadie se dio cuenta. Intentó echar un vistazo adentro y su rostro esbozó una sonrisa: dentro del cajón vio lo que parecía ser la funda y empuñadura de un cuchillo de apariencia antigua, alguna antigüedad que había comprado el presidente antes de que el edificio quedara vacío.

* * *

><p>El grupo de rescate comenzó a subir las escaleras de emergencia, una tarea agotadora considerando la enorme cantidad de pisos de la torre. Intentaban subir lo más rápido posible ya que no sabían cuanto tiempo tendrían Batuo y los demás para mantener ocupados a los guardias de la entrada. El plan era llegar donde Barry, tomarlo prisionero y negociar la liberación de los rehenes. De todos los presentes, los únicos que parecían sobrellevar la larga y agotadora subida eran los pokemón y Arthur que no parecía demasiado cansado.<p>

"¿Cómo lo haces Arthur?" Preguntó Andrés entre jadeos.

"Si supieras las cosas que he tenido que hacer en mi entrenamiento, estoy seguro que agradecerías tener que subir sólo escaleras."

"¿Pero qué?" Exclamó Verónica. "¡Alto todos!"

Todos pararon de súbito y vieron el por qué: el tramo de la escalera a continuación estaba completamente obstruido por una barricada de objetos que iban desde mesas, sillones, escritorios, etc. El tramo obstruido abarcaba por lo menos un piso completo y tardarían demasiado en retirar todo. Tiempo que no tenían disponible ya que cada segundo perdido daba la posibilidad de que todos abajo en la entrada corrieran peligro. La única forma de seguir era ingresar a ese piso por la puerta a un lado de ellos.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Preguntó Arthur.

"Han puesto una barricada para obligar a los que suben cruzar este piso, estoy segura que al otro lado debe de haber otro tramo de escaleras que nos permitan seguir ascendiendo."

"O sea ¿Este es algún tipo de piso de control?" Preguntó Andrés.

"Exacto, y de seguro que detrás de esa puerta que nos lleva a un piso que debe de estar lleno de pandilleros vigilando. Como no pueden mantener controlado todo el edificio, debieron de haber dejado pisos como este." Aclaró Verónica.

"Entonces… Tendremos que enfrentarnos a ellos ¿verdad?" Preguntó Arthur.

"Eso es seguro." Sentenció la oficial Jenny.

Arthur tragó saliva, nunca había esperado tener que matar a pokemóns para proteger su vida, pero ahora ¿tener que matar a una persona? Eso era un asunto completamente distinto.

"¿Qué pasa Arthur? ¿Acaso estás dudando? Recuerda que esos pandilleros son criminales, lo eran incluso antes de los limitadores. Ellos no han tenido problema es asesinar gente inocente para beneficiarse ellos mismos y ahora han secuestrado a los nuestros y nos quieren obligar a entregar todo lo que tenemos. Piénsalo, son ellos o nosotros. Trata de no verlos como personas, sino que como criminales que se las han buscado y que ahora recibirán su castigo por sus crímenes ¿Has entendido también Andrés? ¿O quieren retirarse los dos ahora?"

A Andrés tampoco le gustaba la idea de matar a alguien. Todas las veces que en secreto tomaba prestado el arsenal de su padre e invitaba a Arthur a disparar era para hacerlo contra blancos, latas, lo que sea. Nunca habían herido a alguien o a un pokemón. También pensó que si su padre era oficial del ejército, el debía de estar preparado para matar si es que aspiraba a tomar una carrera militar ¿Qué diría de él si no pudiese tener coraje para hacerlo, especialmente ahora que la vida de muchos supervivientes de Ciudad Petalia pendía de un hilo?

Los dos se miraron y asintieron.

"Continuaremos" Aseguró Andrés

"¡Bien! ¡Preparen todo! ¡Comprueben armas y estén listos para ingresar!" Informó la oficial

El equipo comprobó sus armas, cargadores y municiones, comprobaron que los cascos y lentes de seguridad estuviesen bien ajustados y vieron que sus granadas estaban en orden. Gracias al pequeño arsenal de la casa de Andrés y lo recolectado tanto en los cuarteles de policía de Ciudad Rinchiend y Ciudad Férrica, habían adquirido una cantidad de armamento y equipo considerable. Finalmente, pusieron sus MP5 en modo ráfaga de tres disparos para ahorrar disparos.

"Bruce, Boss, sé que no soy su entrenadora pero les pido que siguán mis órdenes ya que nosotros tenemos más experiencia en este tipo de casos ¿entienden?"

Los dos pokemón asintieron.

"Bien, cuando ataquemos, lo haremos rápido y fuerte, no sabemos cuánto tiempo tendremos para llegar arriba o si abajo nos oirán. Espero que el señor Batuo sea capaz de manejar la situación tan bien como dice, no sé si un anciano es capaz de hacer algo contra tantos hombres."

"Descuide señorita, reconozco que hasta ahora no he tenido oportunidad de ver a mi sifu utilizando todas sus capacidades, pero creo que no es recomendable subestimar a un Guardián de Aura en lo que pueda hacer."

"Contamos que tengas razón Arthur ¡Ahora sí! ¡Todos a sus puestos!" Ordenó verónica.

* * *

><p>"¡Ya hemos esperado demasiado! ¡Apártese viejo!" Dijo Garret fastidiado mientras empujaba a Batuo. "¡Abre la caja ahora mismo!"<p>

El pandillero con la barreta forzó la tapa y esta salió despedida, Garret echó un vistazo al interior.

"¿¡Pero qué diablos? ¡Aquí no hay más que basura!"

Adentro da la caja no había más que chatarra: trozos de metal, piedras, lo que sea para agregarle peso. Garret desenfundó una pistola y apuntó a Bauto en la cabeza..

"Tienes mucho que explicar viejo..."

Con un rápido movimiento, Batuo tomó el brazo de Garret y lo torció haciéndole caer su arma y con el brazo libre, desenfundó una espada jian y se la clavó en el estómago. El rostro del pandillero se contorsionó. Batuo retiró la espada y el cuerpo de Garret cayó al suelo mientras se contorsionaba de dolor y perecía lentamente mientras se desangraba. Con otro movimiento, Batuo lo remató ahorrándole largos minutos de agonía.

"Maldito…" Gritó el pandillero con la barreta.

Este intentó golpearlo pero rápidamente Medicham se abalanzó y tras generar una cuchilla de energía en el dorso de su mano, le cercenó el cuello. Este soltó la barreta y cayó al suelo mientras se llevaba las manos a la garganta.

"¡Retrocedan todos!" gritó Batuo.

"¡Mátenlos!" gritó un pandillero a sus compañeros cerca de la entrada y los trece que quedaban abrieron fuego con sus armas a Batuo y a los que lo acompañaban.

Lucario tomó a Ángela y corrió a cubrirse tras la esquina de un edificio cercano junto a los demás escoltas que se ponían a cubierto. Antes que las balas pudiesen llegarles, dos misteriosos domos de energía cubrieron a Batuo y a Medicham, siendo la del monje de un color verde claro y el del pokemón de color magenta. Las balas llovían sobre los dos, pero están rebotaban y caían al suelo sin hacerles daño alguno al impactar con las barreras de energía.

Cuando las balas se les acabaron y comenzaron a recargar, la barrera protectora de Batuo desapareció y desenfundó una segunda espada, tras lo cual comenzó a correr hacia el grupo de pandilleros a una velocidad imposible para un anciano de su edad, siendo una velocidad que igualaba o superaba al de un atleta profesional. Medicham igual hizo desparecer su barrera y corrió junto a su amo. Mientras lo hacía, Medicham juntó las manos y generó una esfera de energía magenta, luego, las impulsó hacia adelante y esta voló hacia un pandillero. Al contacto con el torso de este, la esfera detonó, haciendo estallar el cuerpo del pandillero, repartiendo sangre y vísceras por todos lados que mancharon a muchos de sus compañeros.

Los pandilleros retrocedieron horrorizados por la escena macabra que acababan de ver y antes de que pudiesen empezar a disparar de nuevo, Batuo saltó y realizó un corte diagonal en el pecho de un pandillero que cayó al suelo con un alarido de dolor y seguidamente clavaba la segunda en el pecho de un segundo. Medicham se abalanzó sobre otro y lo golpeó con Megapuño, su brazo se hundió en el torso hasta que lo traspasó completamente y su puño cubierto de sangre salió al descubierto por el otro extremo. Un pandillero intentó dispararle, pero Medicham arrancó su mano y realizó una patada ascendente que golpeó con tan fuerza su barbilla que cayó al suelo acompañado con el crujido de su cuello que acababa de romperse.

"¡No se queden ahí parados mientras ellos dos pelean! ¡Fuego!" Gritó un hombre de la caravana y los escoltas de la caja abrieron fuego sobre los desprevenidos pandilleros que cayeron heridos sin saber a qué blanco contestar.

Pronto, todos ellos cayeron y Lucario, el cual protegía con su cuerpo a Ángela, la cual respiraba agitada, intentando aguantar las ganas de gritar de pánico, miraba estupefacto la masacre provocada por el monje, su compañero y finiquitada por los demás. Ángela nunca esperaba que las cosas se tornaran así y el hecho de que hubiesen comenzado a disparar la había asustado como nunca antes en su vida. Tenía suerte de no haber visto la masacre completa o sino quien sabe como hubiese reaccionado."

"Ese… ¿Ese es el poder del aura?" Exclamó en voz baja Lucario, en un tono que mezclaba a la vez miedo y admiración.

* * *

><p>Una puerta se abrió ligeramente y tres pandilleros observaron curiosos. A través de ella, rodó un pequeño objeto.<p>

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó uno.

Su compañero se acercó.

"¡Mierda! ¡Es una granada!"

Antes que pudiesen correr, la granada explotó y sus cuerpos salieron disparados hacia atrás pulverizados por una nube de metralla, los cuales cayeron finalmente varios metros atrás sobre las paredes de unos cubículos que se derrumbaron con sus pesos. La puerta se abrió por completo y entró el grupo de rescatistas y los dos pokemón.

"¡Tomen posiciones! ¡Protéjanse con los cubículos!" Ordenó Verónica.

Habían entrado a una gran sala llena de cubículos de oficinas llenos de pasillos perfectos para maniobrar y cubrirse. Alrededor de seis pandilleros aparecieron al otro lado de la sala y abrieron fuego.

Verónica se deslizó en el muro y disparó una ráfaga con su subametralladora y un pandillero cayó herido. Uno de los policías tomó una granada, le quitó el seguro y la arrojó.

"¡Granada cegadora!"

La granada cayó entre los pandilleros y estalló con un gran destello blanco que los dejó cegados.

"¡Avancen y traten de rodearlos! ¡Bruce! ¡Boss! ¡Ataquen por los flancos y ustedes dos síganme!" Grito Verónica hacia Arthur y Andrés.

Los dos asintieron y se separaron de los otros tres policías que igual se movieron para empezar a avanzaron por otra dirección. Tras avanzar unos metros, un grupo de pandilleros apareció ante los tres policías y uno recibió un disparo. Los otros dos lo tomaron y se escondieron detrás de un cubículo.

"¿Estás bien?"

"¡Sí, estoy bien! ¡El disparo me dio directo en el chaleco antibalas! ¡Gracias a Arceus que encontramos varios en el cuartel de la ciudad!"

El policía que había recibido el disparo se irguió de nuevo y pulsó el gatillo dos veces. Seis disparos viajaron y una ráfaga impactó a un pandillero que cayó y se refugió detrás de un cubículo gimiendo de dolor.

"¡Oye Arthur!" Preguntó Andrés mientras se levantaba y disparaba una ráfaga hacia los pandilleros que se encontraban a unos metros de ellos.

"¡¿Qué quieres Andrés? ¡Este no es un buen momento para charlar!" Contestó Arthur mientras se erguía y disparaba una ráfaga que logró impactar a un pandillero.

"¿Sabes en cuantos rescates hemos participado? Creo que he perdido la cuenta." Preguntó Andrés en un tono sarcástico.

"Creo que este es el tercero ¡Primero contra bichos asesinos, luego contra primates peligrosos y ahora contra pandilleros armados!"

"¿Sabes Arthur? Para la próxima vez que haya que rescatar a alguien, neguémonos ¿sí? Creo que ya hemos hecho suficiente. Además ¿Que podría venir después? ¿Luchar contra el mismo Ho-Oh?"

Andrés se irguió y disparo una ráfaga pero retrocedió rápidamente al sentir un par de balas zumbándole cerca.

"¿Ho-Oh? ¿Quién es ese?" Preguntó Arthur.

"Un pokemón legendario de la región de Johto, tu sabes, de donde vengo. Pero quizás, por donde estamos, un pokemón de esta región sea más probable ¿Rayquaza tal vez?"

"¡Cállense los dos, que estamos en un tiroteo y no en una reunión social!" Ordenó Verónica, que disparó una ráfaga y logró impactar a otro de los pandilleros.

De pronto, Bruce y Boss, que habían rodeado el cubículo, se arrojaron sobre los dos pandilleros que quedaban. Uno fue golpeado en el rostro por Bruce para luego ser reducido, y con un movimiento preciso, terminó con el cuello roto. Boss logró arrojar al suelo a su víctima, la cual le arrancó la garganta de un solo mordisco.

No muy lejos de ellos, los otros tres policías habían conseguido limpiar también su zona de objetivos hostiles.

"¡Muy bien todos, sigan avanzando! ¡Debemos llegar al despacho del presidente lo antes posible!" Ordenó Verónica mientras el grupo volvía a juntarse y avanzaba al tramo de escaleras al otro lado piso que les permitía continuar subiendo.

* * *

><p>Barry se irguió preocupado sobre el escritorio.<p>

"¡¿Qué son esos ruidos? ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?"

Uno de los guardias entró al despacho.

"¡Son intrusos jefe! ¡Vienen hacia aquí!"

"¡Malditos! ¡No permitan que vengan aquí! ¡Salgan rápido y deténganlos!" Ordenó.

El guardia y los otros cuatro presentes salieron del despacho. Aprovechando ese instante, Katrina, que había cortado sus ataduras gracias al cuchillo que encontró Álex, corrió rápidamente hacia Barry empuñándolo. Este se dio vuelta y observó con una cara de asombro mientras ella se aproximaba rápidamente.

* * *

><p>Las puertas del despacho se abrieron de par en par y entraron los cinco rescatista más los dos pokemón.<p>

"¡Tiren sus armas ahora mismo! ¡Si no lo hacen, le volaré los sesos a ella!"

Los rescatistas se detuvieron asombrados. El hombre frente a ellos, seguramente Barry, sostenía como escudo humano a Katrina mientras la apuntaba con una pistola en la cabeza. A un lado de ellos, se encontraba un cuchillo de apariencia antigua tirado en el suelo.

"¡Arrójenlas! ¡Arrójenlas ahora mismo! ¡No pongan a prueba mi paciencia!" Repitió mientras pulsaba ligeramente el gatillo y Katrina tiritaba de miedo.

"Todos, suelten las armas." Ordenó Verónica.

"¡¿Pero qué? ¡No podemos hacer eso!" Protestó Andrés.

"¡He dicho que suelten las armas! No podemos permitir que nadie salga herido, no hay nada más que podamos hacer ahora mismo."

A regañadientes, los cinco dejaron las armas en el suelo y levantaron las manos.

"¡Ahora! ¡Los pokemón! ¡Retrocedan y aléjense!" Ordenó de nuevo Barry.

Arthur y Andrés asintieron a sus pokemón y estos retrocedieron, saliendo del despacho y quedándose un poco más atrás del umbral de la puerta.

"Bien… Eso está mejor…"

"¡Ahora suéltala Barry! ¡Déjala en paz! ¡Ya nos tienes desarmados!" Rogó Verónica.

"¡¿Acaso se creen con derecho a decirme qué hacer? ¡Primero se atreven a ingresar sin permiso a mi ciudad y saquear sus recursos! ¡Mi ciudad! ¡Pude haberlos atacado simplemente por su trasgresión pero preferí ser amable y dejarles entregar sus cosas por las buenas! ¡Pero no! ¡Se atreven a llegar aquí, matan a mis hombres en el camino e intentar tomarme como prisionero! ¿¡Creen que simplemente pueden librarse de esta como si nada? ¡Ustedes verán quien soy yo! ¡Verán ustedes el por qué yo, Barry, líder de los Sevipers, soy el amo supremo de Ciudad Férrica! ¡Y como castigo por intentar atacarme por la espalda, condena a esta mujer a muerte!"

"¡No!" Gritó Verónica.

Katrina cerró los ojos y se oyó un estampido. Pasaron unos instantes, pero no sintió dolor, absolutamente nada. Tras sentir como el agarre de Barry se aligeraba, abrió los ojos. Cuando sintió que él la soltaba, avanzó hacia adelante y se dio vuelta. Ahí mismo, vio como Barry terminaba de caer muerto: una bala le había atravesado la sien limpiamente. Katrina se pasó instintivamente la mano por el pelo y sintió el contacto tibio de unas gotas de sangre. Luego, giró la cabeza y vio el sitio de donde había venido el disparo. Ahí, en frente suyo, se encontraba Álex, empuñando su fusil del cual brotaba una bocanada de humo desde la boca del cañón del arma mientras su cuerpo temblaba profundamente. Álex dejó caer el arma y cayó de rodillas.

"He… He matado a alguien..." Exclamó en un tono tembloroso. Nunca había pensado que tendría que matar a alguien en su vida. Él era el guardia de un parque dentro de una ciudad, no un guardabosques, un policía, un soldado o algo por el estilo. La idea de haber matado a alguien, era simplemente, impensable.

* * *

><p>Finalmente, los rehenes lograron llegar sanos y salvos, en donde ellos y sus rescatistas fueron recibidos con vítores.<p>

"¡Hijo! ¡Por Arceus, estaba tan preocupado!" Decía el Profesor Birch mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

"Tranquilo papá, estoy bien, en serio."

A la vez, se le acercó Jennifer acompañada de Happiny, en sus manos, llevaba el gorro de Brendan.

"El señor Batuo me pidió que te entregara esto. Dijo que lo encontró en el pandillero que había venido a negociar con nosotros."

Tras desprenderse del abrazo de su padre, Brendan recibió su gorro y se lo colocó. Por fin, una vez más se sentía completo y lo mejor era que estaba intacto. A la vez, estaba aliviado de haber podido recuperar su pokéglov junto a sus pokemón.

"Gracias por traérmelo Jennifer. Tu sabes que para mí este gorro es muy importante."

Jennifer se quedó parada y miró con una sonrisa llorosa.

"Vamos ¿qué sucede?" Preguntó el chico.

De manera inesperada, Jennifer se arrojó sobre él y lo abrazó.

"Me tenías preocupada todo este tiempo… Desde que te capturaron, temía que te hubiese pasado algo…"

Brendan no pudo evitar sorprenderse y sintió ligeramente como subió su temperatura. Pero tras recuperarse, este la abrazó de vuelta.

"Tranquila, estoy bien. Deberías agradecer a los policías, a Arthur, a Andrés, a la oficial Verónica o al señor Batuo. Gracias a ellos, pude regresar a salvo."

Jennifer se desprendió del abrazo.

"Discúlpame, eso debió de haber sido inesperado… Perdóname si te hice sentir incómodo…"

"No, tranquila, está bien. También estoy feliz de volver a verte." Le contestó con una sonrisa.

Jennifer sonrió de vuelta y asintió, se dio la vuelta y partió de regreso con los demás.

"¿Qué se supone que debo pensar de eso, Brendan?" Le preguntó su padre con una sonrisa.

"¡¿Qué? ¡¿No me digas que lo viste todo?" Contestó de vuelta asustado.

"¿Qué si lo vi todo? ¡Estaba aquí al lado!"

"¡Lo que viste no fue nada! ¡En serio! ¡No fue absolutamente nada!"

"_Mi hijo está definitivamente creciendo"_ Pensó el profesor.

* * *

><p>"Estoy orgullosos de ustedes" Comenzó hablar el alcalde a todos los que colaboraron en el rescate que estaban formados en línea frente a él y al jefe de la policía con excepción de Ángela y Lucario, los cuales estaban ausentes "Todos ustedes tuvieron una actuación destacada y si pudiese, como he dicho en otras ocasiones, les entregaría una medalla a todos ustedes. Pero lo único que puedo darles, es mi sincero agradecimiento."<p>

"Felicito especialmente la actuación de Álex" Informó el jefe de la policía, el cual era el único presente que había sido parte de los rehenes "Si no fuera por su rápida acción, probablemente habríamos tenido una baja fatal. Sepa que todos estamos orgullosos de usted"

Álex asintió simplemente con una sonrisa.

"Gracias señor alcalde, y también usted jefe."

"Todos pueden retirarse, pero solicito que el señor Batuo y Andrés se queden un momento, necesitamos hablar algo con ustedes dos.

Todos los demás, incluidos Arthur se fueron.

"Andrés ¿Tu decías que habías encontrado algo importante? ¿Verdad?" Preguntó el alcalde.

"Este… Sí… Mientras liberábamos a los rehenes, me dediqué a examinar el escritorio del presidente y encontré estos documentos. Siento que nos podrían dar información valiosa: hablan acerca de un lugar a donde posiblemente evacuaron el presidente de la Corporación Devon y sus miembros más importantes." Explicó mientras le entregaba una carpeta con archivos.

El alcalde la recibió y junto con el jefe de la policía comenzaron a leer las hojas.

"Esto es… ¡Increíble! ¡Habla sobre un lugar a donde viajarían los líderes y figuras más importantes de la región en caso de una catástrofe de grandes proporciones!" Exclamo el jefe de la policía.

"Y ese lugar es… ¡Ciudad LaRousse! Dice que el lugar, al ser un lugar creado como una ciudad autosustentable, capaz de alojar a miles de habitantes, de posición estratégica y sumado el desarrollo de un prototipo de campo de fuerza capaz de resistir cualquier tipo de ataque o embate de la naturaleza, lo hace perfecto como para recibir tanto a personal civil como a personal político, militar o empresarial… ¡Es perfecto! ¡Si pudiésemos llevar la caravana a Ciudad LaRousse estaríamos todos a salvo! ¡Andrés! ¡Es fenomenal que hayas encontrado estos documentos! ¡Realmente te estoy agradecido!"

"He… Gracias… Fue un gusto poder haber sido de ayuda." Contestó feliz por las noticias.

"Eso era todo lo que queríamos de ti, puedes retirarte, los dos deseamos hablar sobre un tema privado con el señor Batuo. Ya comunicaremos al resto de la caravana sobre tu hallazgo" Sentenció el alcalde

"Entendido" Contestó mientras se retiraba.

"Ahora bien" Comenzó el jefe de la policía "Múltiples testigos han informado sobre la actuación suya y la de su Medicham. La cual fue sobresaliente sin duda, pero dejó a muchos… Espantados… Eso que usó fue… Aura… ¿Verdad?"

"Eso que los dos ocupamos era aura, no lo negamos, de la misma forma que podemos ocupar el aura para fines como la telepatía, como lo que ustedes dos vieron en el Bosque Petalia, pero también se puede usar para fines tanto ofensivos como defensivos con alta efectividad y letalidad."

"Y por qué no ocupó aura en un combate sino que hasta ahora" Preguntó de nuevo el jefe de la policía.

"Porque el aura es un poder a la vez peligroso si se abusa de él. A mi edad, me es más difícil utilizarlo con efectividad y prefiero tener que usarlo cuando me es absolutamente necesario. El abuso del aura puede traer series consecuencias, desde el agotamiento extremo, hasta incluso la propia muerte."

"Ya veo…" Contestó el alcalde "Pero aún así, quiero que me conteste algo ¿Quién es usted realmente? Cuando llegó usted hace treinta años atrás, se instaló como un profesor de artes marciales, pero no teníamos ni idea que usted pudiese dominar el aura como los Guardianes de antaño."

"Como estará en mi registro de inmigración, provengo de la gran nación al oeste de Shanxi. Fue ahí donde nací y fui instruido en el uso del aura, lo que mi gente denomina como chi. En vez de ser un Guardián de Aura como ustedes llaman a la gente que nace con un chi extremadamente fuerte, soy lo que llaman en Shanxi un Monje Guardián, que es una persona entrenada en un camino tanto físico como espiritual que busca fortalecer su energía vital, denominado El Camino del Chi o Aura, como ustedes prefieran, para luego utilizarla como un medio para ayudar a los demás. A diferencia de los Guardianes de Aura, los aprendices de monje entrenan desde temprana edad para fortalecer su energía interna hasta alcanzar un nivel igual o superior al que usan sus Guardianes."

"¡Espero un momento! ¡¿Está diciendo que los monjes de los cuales habla son capaces de entrenar a una persona común y corriente para que puedan utilizar el poder del aura al mismo nivel que los Guardianes?" Exclamó el jefe de la policía.

"Efectivamente, a través de un entrenamiento riguroso, los aprendices de monje lentamente fortalecen su chi hasta un punto en que aprenden a controlarlo y a manipularlo. No es una tarea fácil y se requieren muchos años, paciencia y una fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable. Yo mismo y mi Medicham no sabíamos cómo controlar nuestro chi cuando empezamos, pero como acaban de ver, ya saben la respuesta.

Seguramente se preguntarán el porqué emigré a Hoenn. Solo puedo decir que entré en conflicto con mis camaradas del Monasterio, la institución que enseña el Camino del Chi, y por eso me vi obligado a irme de Shanxi. Después de llegar a Hoenn e instalarme en Ciudad Petalia, decidí dejar mi carrera como Monje Guardián y convertirme en un simple maestro de artes marciales. Por otros motivos, decidí hace un par de años que era hora de entregarle a otra persona mis conocimientos en el Camino del Chi y por eso decidió entrenar a mi aprendiz Arthur para que se convierta en un Monje Guardián."

"Ya veo… Entonces, Arthur no es capaz de utilizar el aura ¿verdad?" Preguntó el alcalde.

"Todavía no, pero cuando llegue su debido momento, el será capaz de hacerlo."

"Yo… Creo que con saber eso basta por ahora. Sin importar quien sea en verdad, agradezco que lo tengamos a usted y a su aprendiz con nosotros. Sin ustedes, quien sabe como habrían sido diferentes las cosas."

"Me es un placer ayudar en lo posible, ya que ese es el auténtico objetivo del Monje Guardián. Si me disculpan, deseo retirarme."

"Por supuesto, gracias por su tiempo y paciencia" Finalizó el alcalde.

* * *

><p>Ángela sostenía a Kenny y a Anita que lloraban abrazados a ella mientras intentaba consolarlos. No muy lejos, un Pidgey y un Poliwag miraban sin saber qué hacer, contagiados en parte de la tristeza de los dos niños. Kenny se encontraba no muy lejos, sentado en posición fetal e intentaba contener sus ganas de llorar. El Charmander que lo acompañaba se encontraba en la misma situación que los otros dos pokemón.<p>

Lamentablemente, no habían logrado encontrar ningún rastro que indicara el paradero de sus padres, y la noticia entristeció de sobremanera a todos, incluida a Ángela. Los tres podían considerarse huérfanos y Ángela se preguntaba si sus padres en Sinnoh estarían bien.

"Lo lamento Ángela… Buscamos por todas partes, pero los únicos rehenes que encontramos fueron los que capturaron de la caravana…" Dijo Arthur que se acercó a ellos.

"Arthur… Estos niños han perdido su hogar, a sus padres, a sus familias… Como quisiera poder ayudarlos… Ni siquiera pude hacer algo para ayudar en el rescate… Solo me acobardé y casi me puse a gritar como una tonta…"

"Ángela… No pidas hacer más de lo que puedas hacer. El hecho de que acompañaras a mi sifu para ver si podías encontrarlos a sus padres fue, de por sí, un acto muy valiente…"

Caroline se acercó y tomó en brazos a Kenny.

"Ya… Ya… Tranquilo… Todo estará bien…" Decía.

"¿Señora Caroline?" Preguntó Ángela.

"No es necesario que tengas que cuidarlos tu sola, Ángela. Yo soy madre e intentaré a ayudarles en todo lo posible a superar esto, especialmente si son amigos de mi querido Max."

Anita se irguió y Ángela se puso de rodillas mientras le secaba un poco las lágrimas con su mano.

"No te preocupes… Sé lo que debe sentirse… Pero no te preocupes… Mientras esté Caroline, Arthur, los demás y yo, nada les sucederá ¿entienden?"

Anita se sorbió los mocos y asintió. Ángela se irguió y quedó en frente de Arthur, por su mirada, ella deseaba deseaba llorar.

"Arthur… Yo…. No puedo evitar pensar en papá y en mamá allá en Sinnoh ¿Estarán bien? ¿Les habrá suceder algo? Hay… No que hacer…" Contestó entre sollozos.

Arthur posó una de sus manos sobre el uno de los hombros de Ángela.

"Ángela… Estamos todos juntos en esto… Yo tampoco sé donde están mis padres… Hace más de un año que no los veo… La última vez que los vi en persona fue cuando salí por última vez de Ciudad Petalia cuando empecé mi viaje como entrenador…. Pero no te preocupes, aquí en la caravana estarás a salvo, y quizás algún día puedas encontrarlos."

Ángela se acercó más a Arthur y lo abrazó. A Arthur nunca le había sido agradable la compañía de Ángela debido a que ella lo perseguía y acosaba durante la Conferencia Colosalia, y normalmente no lo habría permitido. Pero ahora, el hecho de verla tan triste y deprimida, a diferencia de lo alegre y jovial que solía ser la mayor parte del tiempo, era inevitable para él querer confortarla un poco.

"Arthur… Si supieras lo alegre que me hace sentir poder verte de nuevo… Sé que mientras estés aquí no nos va a pasar nada… Lo sé…"

Ángela se soltó del abrazo y Arthur se dio media vuelta para irse. Pero antes de seguir, se detuvo una vez más.

"Tommy… Entiendo que quieres aparentar ser fuerte… Pero hasta un hombre adulto debe saber cuando llorar… Yo igual he llorado por mis padres desaparecidos…" Aconsejó Arthur y prosiguió su camino.

Tommy finalmente se quebró por dentro y dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Súbditamente se arrastró hacia adelante y abrazó al Charmander mientras sollozaba. Este suspiró y extendió sus brazos lo que puedo alrededor de él.

Arthur caminó algunos pasos y se fijó en Lucario vigilando cerca.

"No se preocupe señor Arthur, me aseguraré que a Ángela y esos tres niños estén a salvo."

* * *

><p>Álex se acercó a la zona del campamento que le correspondía para irse a dormir. Ya había anochecido y todo el mundo se preparaba para hacerlo.<p>

"Álex…"

Él se volteó y vio de dónde provino la voz. Katrina se encontraba recostaba sobre un árbol a algunos pasos de distancia.

"Katrina…"

"Yo… Gracias… En verdad… Si no hubieses disparado en ese momento… Yo estaría muerta… Realmente te debo una…"

"Después de que te cortara mis ataduras y las tuyas, me sorprendí cuando me quistaste el cuchillo e intentaste arrojarte sobre él… Cuando te apresó y los demás arrojaron las armas… Me quedé paralizado… Pero cuando vi que planeaba disparar de todas formas… Pensé que no debía quedarme ahí parado sin hacer nada… Así que corrí donde estaban las armas, tomé el fusil… E hice lo que tenía que hacer…"

"Aunque no te gustara…"

Álex guardó silencio por algunos segundos.

"Nunca pensé que tendría que matar a alguien…"

Ambos callaron.

"Gracias…"

"Me alegro de que estés bien, eso es lo único que importa. No me habría perdonado nunca el no haber intervenido."

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por un largo rato.

Buenas noches Katrina, que duermas bien." Dijo mientras se iba.

"Buenas noches." Dijo mientras lo veía irse y sonría levemente.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, además, quiero informarles de que posiblemente lo que ha dicho Batuo sobre el aura puede llegar a contradecirse con lo que dijo Arthur hace unos capítulos atrás. Esto se debe principalmente porque cuando escribí ese capítulo, mi concepto de aura y sobre el tipo de monjes que eran no estaba del todo desarollado. Pero ahora, lo que se diga a partir de este capítulo se considera la versión más actual y ya no se modificará de nuevo, ya que he terminado de desarollar el concepto de los monjes y El Camino del Aura por completo.<strong>


	11. Furia de Titanes

**Furia de Titanes**

**23 de Agosto**

Los integrantes de la caravana se encontraban de buen ánimo y lo moral estaba alta. Todo gracias al descubrimiento de Andrés de los papeles que hablaban acerca de Ciudad LaRousse y ahora aquella ciudad era el objetivo de la caravana. El itinerario de viaje se componía en pasar por Ciudad Portual, continuar en dirección norte hasta Ciudad Malvalona, de ahí avanzar hasta Ciudad Arborada y finalmente llegar así a Ciudad Larousse.

"¡Oh! ¡Ciudad LaRousse! ¡Yo una vez estuve ahí! ¡Era tan hermosa y avanzada! ¡Será genial poder regresar!" Exclamaba de forma alegra Ángela junto a Arthur, el cual fue a visitarlo en su puesto de vigilancia mientras avanzaban.

A pesar de lo triste que había estado ayer, ella se había recuperado rápidamente tras la junta de ayer. A Arthur no le extrañaba sabiendo lo animosa que era. Ella intentaba agarrar conversación con él de cualquier forma, aunque Arthur conocía sus intenciones. Sabía de antemano debido a sus experiencias con ella durante la Conferencia Colosalia que solo estaba intentando ligar con él, pero en este caso, le estaba siguiendo el juego ya que se encontraba algo aburrido.

"Si, yo una vez estuve ahí junto a Brendan y otro amigo mientras estaba en mi viaje para conseguir las ocho medallas de gimnasio. Por supuesto, lo primero que hizo Brendan cuando llegamos fue llevarnos a la Torre de Batalla de la Ciudad para participar en los combates. Fue una experiencia divertida y logramos vencer a muchos, aunque él era el más entusiasmado. Brendan es todo un fanático de esos edificios."

"¿Un amigo? ¿Quién era ese?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

"Al principio, éramos Brendan y yo los que viajábamos. Pero durante el camino, conocimos a otro entrenador que provenía de Johto. Había venido a fotografiar a los pokemón de la región y hacer una investigación sobre sus hábitos reproductivos para el Profesor Elm, una auténtica eminencia en ese aspecto. Aún recuerdo esas noches de fogata en la que sacaba su guitarra y tocaba alguna canción. Siempre Brendan y yo consideramos que era un excelente músico… Espero que se encuentre bien…"

* * *

><p>A la distancia, Andrés los observaba y soltaba un suspiro.<p>

"¡Hola Andrés!" Le habló una voz infantil.

"¿Eh? Ah… Hola Natalie…" Contestó en un tono desganado a la hermana menor de las tres que habían rescatado en el lago.

"¡Mira! ¡Te he traído estas bayas! ¡De seguro que debes de estar cansado y hambriento con toda esta caminata!" Le dijo mientras le entregaba un pequeño bol con bayas mixtas.

"Este… Bueno… Gracias…" Contestó mientras lo recibía y se echaba una en la boca _"Menos mal que decidió darme solo bayas y no hacerme otro postre."_ Pensó.

Tras el rescate de ayer, le había dado de comer un pie de bayas que había sabido asqueroso y el tuvo que comérselo obligado y poner cara de que le había gustado. Mientras que Arthur y los demás pudieron contentarse con los postres deliciosos de que había preparado Nicole, la cual sabía en verdad cocinar de maravilla. Todo gracias a un horno a gas funcional, ubicado en una casa abandonada cercana a donde habían montado el campamento.

"¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Por qué no me dices nada?!" Le gritó en un tono enfurecido. "¡¿Por qué no me miras como lo haces con esa chica al lado de Arthur?!"

Andrés casi se atragantó con la baya que se estaba comiendo.

"¡¿Me estabas vigilando?!"

"¡Natalie! ¡Deja en paz a Andrés! ¡El ya tiene que preocuparse de demasiadas cosas como para que lo andes molestando!"

Natalie vio acercarse a su hermana Rita y se alejó cabizbaja.

"Juro que lo siento Andrés… Ella es así con todos los hombres que se encuentra. Estoy segura que la próxima vez que un chico la salve o le ayude en algo importante se va a quedar prendado de él y te dejará en paz. "

"Creo que ahora entiendo a Arthur con eso de ser acosado por alguien… Pero es muy distinto ser acosado por una niña tonta enamoradiza de diez años que una rubia de ojos azules…" Dijo en voz baja.

"¿Dijiste algo?" Preguntó Rita.

"Bah, nada importante."

* * *

><p>Al otro lado de la caravana, se encontraban Brendan y Jennifer que llevaba a Happiny en sus brazos. Cada cierta cantidad de pasos, Brendan se agachaba y recogía alguna piedra al borde del camino, tras observarla un poco, terminaba siempre arrojándolas lejos.<p>

"¿Qué estás haciendo Brendan?" Preguntó la joven Joy.

"He estado pensando algo, ciertos pokemón utilizan de forma exclusiva o como ayuda para evolucionar ciertos objetos. ¿Qué piensas al respecto de que tu Happiny evolucionase?"

"¿Qué ella evolucione? No se… ¿Tú qué opinas?" Le preguntó al pokemón entre sus brazos. Esta respondió solo con un rostro interrogante. "Pienso que sería útil, las Chansey tienen grandes dotes curativas y si evolucionase podría ser de gran ayuda para la caravana ¿A qué no Happiny?"

El pokemón miró y contestó con una expresión que probablemente significa un "Podría ser".

"¿Acaso algún tipo de piedra ayudaría a evolucionar a Happiny? ¿Algo así como las piedras elementales?"

"Si… Algo así…" Contestó Brendan mientras recogía otra piedra para luego descartarla. "Le pregunté a Andrés al respecto y me dijo que a diferencia de las piedras elementales que necesitan algunos pokemón para evolucionar, el contacto con una piedra de forma redonda o con forma ovalada estimula el crecimiento de las Happiny, acortando el tiempo que necesitan para poder evolucionar, o haciéndolas evolucionar al instante."

"Vaya… Eso sería interesante."

"Pero haber si encuentro una piedra con forma semejante por el camino, todas las que he encontrado tienen formas muy irregulares y creo que será difícil encontrar una…"

Tras terminar de decir lo último, el pokéglov de Brendan se activó por su cuenta.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué le sucede a esta cosa?"

Inesperadamente, Aggron salió del interior del pokeglov, asustando a un Houndoom y a un Breloom tras aparecer al lado de ellos. El cuerpo de ella se contorsionaba y su rostro mostraba una expresión de molestia.

"¡Papá! ¡Algo le sucede a Aggron!"

Pronto, toda la caravana se detuvo y comenzaron a apiñarse para observar lo que sucedía. A la vez, el resto de los pokemón de los demás salía de sus pokeglovs preocupados por lo que sucedía.

El Profesor Birch se acercó y la gente le dejó espacio para que pudiese maniobrar.

"¡Andrés! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Usted también señora, venga por favor!" Le ordenó a él y a su madre.

Los tres examinaron a Aggron.

"¿Ustedes dos piensan lo mismo que estoy pensando?" Les preguntó.

"No puede ser…" Exclamó Andrés.

"Seguramente debe de serlo…" Confirmó la madre de Andrés "¡Todos retrocedan!" Ordenó "¡Ella está a punto de poner huevos!" Confirmó.

"¿PERO QUÉ?" Gritó Brendan estupefacto.

Entre los demás también corrió una voz de asombro.

"¿Cómo? ¿Acaso Aggron estaba preñada?" Preguntó Arthur.

"¿Aggron va a poner huevos?" Preguntó Max "¡Súper! ¡Quiero verlo!"

"¡Yo también!" Exclamó Tommy.

"¡Y yo!" Dijo Kenny.

"¡Yo igual quiero!" Acompañó Anita.

"¡Atrás todos!" Gritó Andrés "¡Ella necesita privacidad en este momento!"

Muchos minutos pasaron, en los cuales la gente esperó interesada. A algunos hombres se les ocurrió realizar apuestas sobre cuántos huevos saldrían y otro como Brendan, seguían sin poder salir de su asombro.

"¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Por Arceus! ¡No me digan que ella estaba en su época!"

"Brendan, tranquilo por favor." Le suplicaba Jennifer mientras intentaba detenerlo junto con Happiny para que no interrumpiera la puesta o molestara a su padre.

Brendan logró zafarse y avanzó hacia adelante.

"¡No puede ser! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡Pero si Aggron estaba preñada! ¡¿Quién demonios es el padre?!"

Brendan se detuvo delante de su padre, este tornó la cabeza y se erguió. Este se corrió hacia un lado y lo dejó verla. A un lado de ella se encontraba Andrés y en el otro la madre de este, mientras que Aggron se encontraba acurrucada, abrazando a tres huevos con la misma apariencia y brillo que el acero de su coraza. Brendan se puso pálido, como si estuviese a punto de desmayarse.

Andrés se acercó con una expresión seria a los pokemón de la caravana.

"¡A ver todos ustedes! ¡He estudiado sobre crianza pokemón y grupos huevo por varios años! ¡Y tengo perfectamente claro que de todos ustedes, solo hay dos pokemón en esta caravana que pueden ser los posibles padres!" Andrés señaló en dirección de Kaiser y Rhyperior que se encontraban uno al lado del otro. "¡Contesten! ¡¿Quién de ustedes dos es el padre?!"

Ambos pokemón, si es que podría aplicarse, se empalidecieron del asombro. Pero tras unos instantes, Rhyperior contorsionó todo su cuerpo y tornó la cabeza mirando a Kaiser con una mirada de furia y odio absoluto. Todos lo miraron con temor y empezaron a alejarse lentamente.

"¿Kaiser? No me digas que tú…" Exclamó Arthur, el cual empalideció ¿Acaso era su Tyranitar el padre?

"Maldito…"

Rhyperior golpeó con uno de sus poderosos brazos a Kaiser, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Este retrocedió algunos pasos atontados por el golpe, pero cuando Rhyperior intentó golpearlo de nuevo, este logro detener el impacto sujetando su brazo.

"¡COMO TE ATREVISTE A TOCARLA DE ESA FORMA! ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLO?!" Exclamó Rhyperior en un estado de furia absoluta.

"¿¡Atreverme?!" Contestó Kaiser. "¡Creo que ella fue la que invitó!"

"¡MENTIRA!" Dijo este mientras retrocedía e intentaba golpearlo otra vez.

"¡Por favor, deténgase!" Suplicó Aggron.

Kaiser esquivo el golpe y contraatacó golpeándolo en la cara con uno suyo. La gente de la caravana, asustada, comenzó a huir de ellos.

"¡TE MATARÉ KAISER! ¡LO JURO! ¡TE MATARÉ!"

"¡Rhyperior, por favor, déjalo en paz!" Suplicó otra vez.

"¡SILENCIO PERRA!" Le contestó. "¡Te he conocido desde el principio Aggron! ¡Siempre intenté llamar tu atención pero siempre me evitabas y rechazabas! ¡¿Por qué Aggron?! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que elegirlo a él y no a mí?! ¿¡Qué es lo que yo no tengo!? ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Esto ha ido demasiado lejos! ¡Todo acabará ahora mismo!"

"¡Rhyperior! ¡Si quieres desafiarme a un duelo, hagámoslo lejos de la caravana! ¡Piensa en Brendan y en los demás!"

"¡Sifu! ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?!" Preguntó Arthur a su maestro.

"Rhyperior está enfurecido de enterarse de que tu Tyranitar sea el padre de los huevos. Está tan enfurecido que desea desafiarlo a un duelo a muerte porque se siente ofendido de que Aggron no lo hay elegido a él como compañero."

"¡Debemos detenerlos! ¡No podemos permitir que se maten!" Suplicó Brendan.

"¡No!" Sugirió el maestro monje. "¡Es demasiado peligroso! ¡Los dos podrían llegar a atacarte si interfieres! Esto es algo que deben de resolver exclusivamente los dos"

"¡Pero…!" Protestó.

"¡Está bien! ¡Acepto! ¡Lucharemos lejos de la caravana! ¡Pero conste de que lo haré hasta matarte!" Sentencio Rhyperior.

Entonces los dos comenzaron a alejarse y salieron del camino. Comenzaron a caminar lejos hacia un gran prado con unos pocos árboles. Los dos tenían claro que sus habilidades eran mucho más destructivas ahora que no tenían limitadores, por lo que era mejor alejarse lo máximo posible. Se alejaron hasta que el punto en que no eran más que dos pequeñas figuras que apenas se alcanzaban a ver en el horizonte.

Bruce miró en dirección hacia ellos.

"_Quien iba a pensar que esto iba a ser así… A lo mejor debí haberlo detenido esa noche en Ciudad Petalia"_ Pensó el Blaziken.

"Así que por eso no vi a Kaiser cuando regresé de patrullar ¿eh Bruce?" Comentó Bahamut.

"¿Así que Aggron, Kaiser y Rhyperior estaban metidos en un triángulo amoroso? Que… Extrañamente romántico…" Añadió Lucy.

"¡Vamos! ¡Quién iba a pensar que pokemón de su clase podrían meterse en algo así!" Comentó Shiftry.

"Por lo visto, no importa el tamaño o la apariencia para que este tipo de cosas puedan llegar a suceder." Dijo Swampert.

"¿No se puede hacer nada para evitar la pelea?" Le preguntó Brendan a Andrés.

"Es algo de entre los dos solamente, nada los detendrá ahora. Arthur, así que tu Tyranitar era un casanova ¿eh?"

"Yo… Yo no pensaba que entre los dos había algo así… La verdad… No tengo palabras…"

Max, curioso por querer saber acerca de los dos pokemón, buscó la descripción de Rhyperior con la función pokédex de su pokeglov.

"_Rhyperior es capaz de utilizar los poderosos músculos del interior de sus brazos para disparar rocas. Vive en zonas alta actividad volcánica y la potencia de sus disparos de roca es superior al de un cañón de 105 milímetros."_

"Guau, Rhyperior luce como un pokemón muy fuerte." Comentó Max.

Andrés, igual de curioso que él, buscó en su propio Pokéglov la descripción de los Tyranitar.

"_Tyranitar tiene un cuerpo altamente resistente a todo tipo de ataques. Suele vivir en zonas montañosas y tiene tanta fuerza que es capaz de derribar montañas y de enterrar ríos para hacer su nido, causándole dolores de cabeza a cartógrafos de todo el mundo que se ven forzados a redibujar mapas enteros."_

"Oh… Mierda…" Dijo pensando en voz alta.

Mientras tanto, los dos luchadores se miraban cara a cara de forma desafiante.

"Rhyperior, no quiero matarte, pero si te obligo a rendirte, me dejarás a mí, a Aggron y a mis huevos en paz ¿me oíste?"

Kaiser sabía que lo había herido en lo más profundo, pero no deseaba matarlo. Brendan lo necesitaba, por lo tanto, solo deseaba obligarlo a aceptar su dominancia sobre él, a obligarlo a reconocer que él era superior, y con ello, forzarlo a retirar sus pretensiones sobre Aggron.

"¡Está bien! ¡Pero si yo gano! ¡Te mataré, romperé todos y cada uno de tus huevos en pedazos y obligaré a Aggron a aceptarme como compañero! Quiera o no…" Dijo esto último con una sonrisa maléfica.

"¡Nunca! ¡No permitiré que le hagas daño a mis huevos o a ella!" La idea de que Rhyperior llegara a tal extremo de querer ultrajarla le revolvía el estómago tanto como su deseo de destruir a sus huevos.

"¡Pues nada lo impedirá cuando haya acabado contigo! ¡Cuando aniquilé a todos esos Beautiflys en el Bosque Petalia, me sentí cargado de un poder y de fuerzas que no tenía antes, incluso más poder del que conseguí cuando desaparecieran mis limitadores! ¡Con él, estoy seguro que puedo vencerte!"

Rhyperior se sentía cargado de energía tras haber acabado con las vidas de probablemente de centenares de Beautiflys, y toda la experiencia que acumuló se convirtió en poder que lo hacía sentirse eufórico y deseoso de luchar para liberarlo y demostrar que él era ahora el más fuerte.

Mientras tanto en la caravana, las apuestas comenzaron de nuevo.

"¡Apuesto diez pavos a que él Rhyperior le gana!" Gritó alguien.

"¿Estás loco? ¡He oído que los Tyranitar son unas autenticas bestias! ¡Apuesto cien a que el Tyranitar lo hace papilla!"

Rhyperior finalmente comenzó con el primer movimiento, arrojando un par de piedras con sus brazos. A pesar de que su piel era altamente resistente, Kaiser prefirió moverse y esquivarlos, haciendo que las rocas reboten en el suelo con fuerza mientras se perdían a la distancia. Luego de esto avanzó hacia Rhyperior e intentó atacarlo con Puño de Hielo, pero antes de que pudiese hacer contacto, Rhyperior lo tomó del brazo y lo arrojó por los aires. Kaiser se recuperó y calló sobre sus cuatro extremidades, y de su boca cargó un Hipperrayo, pero a último momento, se dio cuenta de que si el ataque conectaba, podría llegar a matarlo, así que titubeó y arrojó el ataque cerca de su oponente. El rayo de energía impactó en el suelo causando una impresionante explosión del cuál Rhyperior apenas pudo escapar a salvo.

Tras recuperarse, Rhyperior contraataco usando Roca Afilada, con el cual arrojó hacia Kaiser una gran cantidad de proyectiles hechos de rocas cortantes. Kaiser vio como se acercaban la lluvia de rocas cortantes y se protegió generando una barrera de energía verde usando Protector.

"Nada mal…" Dijo Rhyperior.

Pero antes que pudiese atacar de nuevo, Tyranitar golpeó el suelo con su pie y el suelo empezó a despedazarse superficialmente. El pasto comenzó a ser arrancado y el suelo debajo se levantó, arremolinarse alrededor de los dos combatientes, en unos instantes, ambos estaban rodeados de una intensa tormenta de arena. Tras acabar, Kaiser dio un salto hacia atrás y se perdió detrás de la cortina que había creado.

Rhyperior comenzó a mirar preocupado a sus alrededores, hasta que Kaiser emergió a un lado suyo y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas para luego seguir su camino y atravesar la cortina, perdiéndose así de nuevo. Rhyperior, sobresaltado por el golpe, comenzó a mirar alocadamente para intentar ver a Kaiser. Pero antes de que pudiese encontrarlo, el Tyranitar emergió de nuevo y lo golpeó otra vez cuando este miraba en otra dirección. Kaiser siguió repitiendo la táctica y continuó golpeando una y otra vez, sin que este pudiese contestar de vuelta.

* * *

><p>"¡¿Qué está haciendo Kaiser?!" Preguntó Brendan a Andrés, que contemplaba el combate con sus prismáticos.<p>

"Ha envuelto a Rhyperior en un torbellino de arena, luego lo veo entrar y salir en diversas direcciones."

"Está utilizando una táctica que yo desarrollé." Contestó Arthur. "Se basa en atrapar al enemigo en un torbellino de arena para luego atacarlo en todas direcciones hasta vencerlo. Si no encuentra la forma de salir, se verá forzado a rendirse."

"¡Lo recuerdo! ¡Tú usaste esa técnica durante la conferencia! ¿Verdad?" Preguntó Ángela.

Arthur asintió.

* * *

><p>Rhyperior sentía como la cabeza le daba vuelta por los golpes y le estaba comenzando a doler. Hasta que al fin se le vino una idea a la mente ¡Como no se le había ocurrido! Comenzó a hacer girar el cuerno de su cabeza como un taladro y se zambulló hacia el suelo con la misma facilidad con la que alguien se zambulle en una piscina. Kaiser volvió entrar adentro del torbellino y al ver que su oponente se había enterrado en el suelo, disipó la tormenta con otro pisotón. Se mantuvo quieto, intentando predecir lo que iba a hacer, y tras unos instantes, el suelo comenzó a temblar. Rhyperior emergió violentamente, elevándose unos cuantos metros a la espalda de Kaiser, pero no era solamente eso: se había posicionado justo frente al sol y cuando el Tyranitar se dio vuelta, quedó momentáneamente cegado. Aprovechando esa oportunidad, Rhyperior extendió los brazos y disparó una roca desde sus brazos. Sin saber qué hacer, lo único que hizo fue arrojarse a un costado, donde la piedra rebotó muy cerca, pero Rhyperior tenía preparada una segunda y apuntó de nuevo sobre Kaiser.<p>

"¡Esto termina aquí!" Exclamó.

Rhyperior disparó la roca, Kaiser giró la cabeza y vio proyectil mortal que se acercaba. Si lo hacía, ahora que no habían limitadores, era probable que muriese. Pero Kaiser no estaba dispuesto a perder, y en un intento desesperado, extendió su brazo y acompañado de un rugido y la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas.

Para la sorpresa de Rhyperior, la roca no acabó con él, sino que al ser golpeada, estalló en centenares de pedazos pequeños, que se repartieron como una nube de metralla. Cualquier ser con una piel blanda habría muerto al instante, pero la dura piel de Kaiser y la coraza rocosa de Rhyperior impidieron que recibieran daños relevantes. Debido al retroceso de la explosión de la roca, Rhyperior cayó de espaldas al suelo y Kaiser aprovechó aquella oportunidad para abalanzarse encima de su oponente y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas usando su pie, haciendo que Rhyperior soltará un aullido de dolor tras sentir como el golpe aplastaba sus vísceras y amenazaba con romperle sus huesos. Kaiser pudo haberlo atacado con muchas más fuerza, es más, hasta podría haberlo matado en ese mismo instante, pero el hecho de querer solo escarmentarlo restringía enormemente lo que podía hacer con él.

Kaiser volvió a pisotearlo, luego de nuevo y varias veces más.

"¡Ríndete! ¡Ríndete he dicho! ¡RINDETE!"

Kaiser continuó atacando y con cada ataque lograba pero inesperadamente fue golpeado por uno de los poderosos brazos de Rhyperior, siendo el retroceso que provocó el suficiente tiempo como para que pudiese levantarse. Tras hacerlo, se sumergió bajo tierra otra vez. Kaiser contempló a su alrededor, frustrado de que siguiera escapando.

"¿¡OTRA VEZ TE ESCONDES COMO UN COBARDE!? ¡SAL DE DE AHÍ Y TERMINEMOS ESTO DE UNA VEZ! ¿¡O ACASO ERES UN DELCATTY ASUSTADO?!"

Los minutos pasaron y nada sucedía. Kaiser pensaba que había asustado de tal forma a Rhyperior que ya no quería salir. Finalmente, un ligero temblor comenzó a sacudir el suelo cercano, algo completamente inocuo, pero al pasar el tiempo, fue aumentando cada vez más y más.

* * *

><p>Todos los de la caravana estaban preocupados, ya que ellos sentían el temblor en aumento.<p>

"¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!" Preguntó Arthur a Brendan "¡¿Acaso Rhyperior está intentando usar Terremoto o Fisura bajo tierra?!"

"¡A lo mejor sea Terremoto! ¡Los Rhyperior no pueden aprender Fisura!"

* * *

><p>El temblor se incrementó todavía más, y Káiser comenzó a sentir como el suelo comenzó a volverse cada vez más caliente. Sin perder el tiempo, corrió para alejarse, presintiendo que algo estaba muy mal. Eligió bien, porqué tras correrse del sitio en donde estaba, emergió con violencia del suelo un chorro de lava caliente que comenzó a esparcirse y quemar el suelo cercano. Kaiser continuó corriendo, y hasta que se sintió más o menos seguro, se dio la vuelta. Aterrorizado vio como la lava continuaba emergiendo de las entrañas de la tierra y comenzaba acumularse por donde había salido. De manera extraña, la lava comenzó a enfriarse rápidamente, hasta el punto que se comenzó a formar un cono que con el tiempo comenzó a agarrar tamaño.<p>

"_¡¿Qué está pasando?!"_ Pensó Kaiser_. "¿¡Eso lo está creando Rhyperior!? ¡Es imposible! ¡No existe ninguna técnica como esa!"_

* * *

><p>La caravana había perdido todo interés por la pelea e intentaba huir lo más rápido posible. El cono había crecido espectacularmente en muy poco tiempo y comenzó a llover material piroclástico que forzó a todos a alejarse.<p>

"¡Esto es una locura!" Gritaba Brendan. "¡Es el fin del mundo!"

* * *

><p>El cielo se ennegreció por la nube de partículas y ceniza que emanaba del recién nacido volcán. Al final dejó de crecer cuando tenía unos treinta metros de altura y quizás unos cuarenta o cincuenta de ancho. Kaiser elevó la mirada al cráter del volcán y vio que Rhyperior se encontraba parado sobre una saliente cercana al cráter.<p>

Rhyperior se sentía eufórico y reía a carcajadas.

"Este poder… ¡Este poder es increíble!"

Tras encerrarse en el suelo en el suelo, intentó pensar algo rápido, pero no se le ocurría nada que hacer y se había enfurecido, especialmente con los insultos y burlas de Kaiser. Desesperado, utilizó Tierra Viva, una técnica que levanta el suelo violentamente para golpear al contrincante. Pero debido a la falta de los limitadores, había comprobado que no solo podía levantar el suelo ubicado a grandes profundidades, sino que hasta podía levantar los yacimientos de magma ubicados bajo la corteza terrestre, haciéndolo de tal forma que había terminado creando un auténtico volcán activo.

Acababa de crear una técnica completamente nueva basada en una existente, su propia técnica, todo gracias al poder conseguido tras haber desaparecido sus limitadores. Pensaba que debía de bautizarla con un nombre. ¿Erupción? No, demasiado simple, ¿Volcán? Tampoco. Tras pensar un rato más, pensó en un nombre que lo dejó satisfecho: Piroclasmo.

"¡Es imposible que me ganes, Kasier! ¡Admítelo! ¡No pensabas que pudiese hacer algo así! ¡Gracias a los limitadores, mi poder es equiparable al del mismo Groudon! ¡Ahora, reclamaré los que es MÍO!"

Tras decir esto último, Rhyperior se agachó y tocó la corteza a un caliente del volcán y manipuló el flujo de la lava con su nueva técnica, haciendo que fuera disparado un chorro de lava desde el cráter en dirección de Kaiser, el cual se vio forzado a huir para evitar ser abrasado y sepultado en lava caliente. Rhyperior volvió a arrojar otro montón de lava y siguió haciéndolo mientras se reía como un maniáco, viendo entretenido como Kaiser corría desesperado en un intento de salvar su vida.

"_¿Qué hago? ¡Piensa en algo! ¡Rhyperior acaba de crear una técnica nueva y si él pueda hacerlo, yo también puedo!"_ Pensó.

Rhyperior comenzó a disparar chorros de lava a un ritmó cada vez mayor, mientras que a la vez Kaiser se desesperaba aún más. El suelo, comenzaba a quedarse cada vez más cubierto de lava que se esparcía por el suelo, quemando la tierra a su paso y dejando al Tyranitar con cada vez menos espacio para maniobrar.

"¡Ya está! ¡No puedes hacer nada! ¡Con este último ataque será tu fin y Aggron será mía!"

Rhyperior volvió a invocar otro chorro de lava, pero en este caso, arrojó uno gigantesco. Kaiser ya no tenía más sitio por donde moverse, y al parecer, su muerte era inevitable.

"_¿Esto el fin?"_

El montón de lava continuaba avanzando, deseoso en derretir su piel, su carne y todo el resto de su ser.

"¡No! ¡No puedo dejar que él le haga algo a Aggron! ¡No puedo permitir que destruya a mi descendencia! ¡Sea como sea, de cualquier forma…! ¡Te venceré!"

De pronto, sintió dentro de él un extraño poder. Era como si una fuerza muy dentro suyo hubiese despertado, y que ahora deseaba sakur. Kaiser no dudó, abrió la boca y lo expulsó todo de una vez en dirección al chorro de lava y al volcán. De su boca salió el ataque de Ventisca más poderoso que había visto en su vida: ráfagas de viento y hielo huracanados volaron en dirección de Rhyperior, el cual, azotado por el viento, quedó aplastado contra el cono del volcán mientras su cuerpo era azotado y sepultado bajo un manto de nieve sin poder parar de gritar de terror. La zona afectada quedó completamente envuelta en un viento blanco que imposibilitaba la vista de cualquier forma. La ventisca fue de tal fuerza e intensidad que el chorro de lava dirigido a Kaiser se solidifico por completo en el aire en unos instantes y voló lejos, perdiéndose a la distancia bajo la de forma de un pedazo de roca ígnea congelada. El suelo tapizado de lava se solidificó también, y los trozos menos anclados al suelo salieron despedidos, terminando chocando contra el volcán o perdiéndose a la distancia. Todo el suelo se estaba congelando, y unos cuantos árboles supervivientes fueron arrancados de cuajo, acompañando a la lluvia de nieve, hielo y roca congelada.

Cuando terminó, Kaiser comenzó a jadear intensamente, sintiéndose terriblemente cansado y exhausto. Como consecuencia, un área de setenta metros de ancho y por lo menos doscientos o trescientos metros de largo quedaron transformados de un pareja infernal a él más polar e invernal que se podía imaginar. Por supuesto, el volcán había quedado completamente cubierto de nieve, y el fría había sido tan extremo que hasta la lava de su interior se había solidificada. Rhyperior había quedado sepultado hasta la altura del cuello, jadeando de dolor. Tras apagarse el volcán, el cielo comenzó lentamente a despejarse de la nube de cenizas.

Kaiser descansó unos minutos hasta recuperar el aliento. Asombrosamente, había conseguido vencer a Rhyperior con un único ataque, a pesar de que técnicamente había ganado, algo le decía qué no: algo dentro suyo le decía que aún quedaba algo por hacer, debía humillar completamente Rhyperior, destruir sus logros y sueños, asegurarse de que nunca más se interpondría delante de él. Kaiser extendió sus brazos hacia los lados, su cuerpo se rodeo de franjas anaranjadas y su cuerpo se vio envuelto en una esfera púrpura.

* * *

><p>Andrés miraba por los prismáticos a punto de hacerse en los pantalones del miedo. La caravana había evacuado a una zona más segura, y al menos no habían heridos de gravedad, por lo cual continuó observando la batalla.<p>

"¡No! ¡No me digas que planea hacer lo mismo que pienso!" Exclamó Andrés.

* * *

><p>El Tyranitar dio un salto gigantesco, elevándose casi diez metros de altura y quedando suspendido en el aire. Extendió su puño derecho y este se inflamó en llamas, a la vez, toda la esfera púrpura se inflamó. Kaiser se catapultó hacia adelante a toda velocidad, a una velocidad y apariencia semejante a la de un meteoro centellante, que volaba ardiendo en la atmósfera. Había creado un nuevo ataque, en este caso, combinando Giga Impacto y Puño de Fuego. Finalmente, mientras avanzaba, contrajo su brazo y lo extendió hacia adelante mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas el nombre con el cual había bautizado al nuevo ataque, resonando en todas direcciones.<p>

"¡GIGA! ¡METEORO!"

* * *

><p>Los miembros de la caravana observaron un gran destello de luz enorme e intenso proveniente a la distancia que los cegó a todos, instantes después, resonó la explosión más intensa y poderosa que habían oído todos en sus vidas, y finalmente, sintieron la onda de choque proveniente de la explosión que los golpeó de tal forma que muchos sintieron como su cuerpos parecían casi ser arrancados del suelo debido a su intensidad, además, sentían como pequeños montones de tierra y rocas los golpeaban. Cuando por fin todo se tranquilizó, la gente comenzó a frotarse los ojos y muchos sentían sus oídos pitar. Los primeros en recuperar los sentidos completamente alzaron la vista y contemplaron como el volcán había sido borrado completamente del mapa, con trozos de rocas gigantescos repartidos por todos lados. Era una suerte que ninguno de ellos hubiese caído sobre la caravana<p>

"Este es el poder del pokemón capaz de derribar montañas…" Dijo en voz baja Andrés.

"¡No! ¡No puede haber muerto mi Rhyperior!" Exclamó Brendan mientras corría hacia Andrés y le quitaba los prismáticos a Andrés para mirar por su cuenta.

"No puedo creerlo… Kaiser… Rhyperior… ¿Son capaces de tanto poder?" Preguntó Arthur.

"En todos mis años de estudio sobre los pokemón nunca había visto nada igual… Estoy sin palabras…" Dijo el Profesor Birch.

"¡Tienen que estar vivos! ¡Tienen que estar vivos! ¿Eh?"

"¿Qué pasa Brendan?" Preguntó Andrés.

"¡Veo algo a la distancia! ¡Parecen ser ellos!"

"¿Qué?" Exclamó Andrés mientras recuperaba los binoculares y volvía a mirar. "¡Es imposible! ¡Son ellos!"

A la distancia, se veía la figura de Kaiser, llevando sobre sus hombros el cuerpo de Rhyperior de manera triunfal. A aquella distancia, era imposible saber si estaba vivo o muerto. Los demás hombres de la caravana comenzaron a vitorear al ganador y los perdedores de las apuestas comenzaban a entregar su dinero, pero no por ello dejaban de estar eufóricos tras el impresionante combate.

Arthur, Andrés, Brendan y su padre corrieron en dirección a ellos y cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, Kaiser depositó el cuerpo maltrecho de Rhyperior en el suelo.

"¿Estás bien Kaiser?" Preguntó Arthur a su pokemón.

Este asintió con un ligero gruñido, aparte de verse extremadamente cansado y sucio, no se veía que estuviese verdaderamente herido. Desde la caravana se acercaron Ángela, Jennifer con Happiny y Aggron.

"¿Cómo está Rhyperior?" Preguntó Jennifer

"Por Arceus… Ese combate me ha dejado sin palabras… No se compara en nada a lo visto en la Conferencia…" Añadió Ángela mientras veía a Rhyperior.

Aggron se acercó llevando los tres huevos en sus brazos y se acercó a un lado de Kaiser, mirando con una expresión de preocupación al pokemón derrotado.

"¿Cómo está Rhyperior?" Preguntó Jennifer

El profesor se arrodilló ante el cuerpo para examinarlo.

"Es un auténtico milagro… ¡Aún respira! ¡No sé como la ha conseguido pero se encuentra de igual forma muy mal herido!"

"¡Por favor Rhyperior! ¡No mueras, te lo suplicó!" Lloraba Brendan sobre el cuerpo moribundo de su pokemón.

"_Por Arceus… Si Happiny pudiese evolucionar en una Chansey podría hacer algo… Me siento tan inútil…"_ Pensaba la chica Joy.

Entre tanto, Happiny, curioseando cerca, encontró un pedazo de piedra pómez ovalado que había llegado hasta ahí por la erupción del volcán creado por Rhyperior, tras tomarlo, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar con un destello de luz blanca.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Exclamó Andrés mientras todos se volteaban para ver qué pasaba.

Finalmente, el destello se apagó y de él emergió el cuerpo de una Chansey.

"¡Happiny! ¡Has evolucionado!" Exclamó Jennifer.

Chansey se acercó al cuerpo de Rhyperior y el huevo de su saco comenzó a brillar de color amarillo y alzó las manos. Una luz amarilla de forma ovalada emergió del saco y flotó hacia Rhyperior, fundiéndose con su cuerpo. De manera casi instantánea, Rhyperior comenzó a respirar de manera estable y a dormir plácidamente. Había utilizado Amortiguador, el ataque característico de las Chansey.

"¡Lo has salvado! ¡Gracias, muchas gracias!" Decía feliz Brendan mientras abrazaba a la Chansey y esta se lo devolvía alegre.

Jennifer suspiro de alivio, parecía un milagro de que Happiny hubiese evolucionado justo en el momento adecuado.

* * *

><p>La caravana continuó su camino para alejarse lo máximo posible del sitio del combate, que más bien parecía ser el sitio de una batalla o un lugar azotado por uno o más desastres naturales. Tras comenzar a anochecer, la caravana montó el campamento para hacer la cena y dormir para el día siguiente, en el cual llegarían a Ciudad Portual.<p>

"Menudo combate ha sido ese ¿eh Arthur?" Dijo Andrés mientras se acercaba a Arthur, el cual se encontraba recostado en un claro mirando las estrellas.

Arthur suspiró.

"Y demasiado, parece que algunos pokemón, con la desaparición de los limitadores, se han vuelto igual de fuertes como algunos pokemón legendarios, bueno, si es que son así de fuertes, que no he visto a ninguno hasta ahora y quien sabe cuántos de ellos en verdad existen."

Andrés recostó a un lado suyo.

"Si… Quien sabe… Pero si todos los pokemón han sido afectado por la eliminación de los limitadores, quien sabe lo fuerte que se han vuelto ellos."

"Y pensar que todo esto comenzó con el lío de un triangulo amoroso… Ahora hay tres huevos, el padre casi se mata para defender a su prole y el otro pretendiente casi muere intentando imponer su autoridad…"

"Je… Quien iba a pensar que pokemóns tan grandes, fuertes y rudos puedan caigan en los mismos dilemas que le pasan a muchos."

"Para que todos veamos que este tipo de cosas le pueden suceder a cualquiera."

El semblante de Andrés cambió de tono.

"Arthur… No sé… Quisiera preguntarte algo."

"¿Si?."

"Es respecto a Ángela."

"Ah… Ella… ¿Qué es lo que deseas saber?"

"Bueno, he notado que a pesar de lo obsesionada que está contigo, pareciera que ella no te cae muy bien."

"¿Y piensas que debería caerme bien? ¡Ella no me deja un momento en paz! ¡Siempre me andaba molestando y persiguiendo durante la Conferencia Plateada cuando tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, se cree la gran cosa porque tiene poderes psíquicos y ahora que me ha encontrado de nuevo no me he dejado de perseguir nunca!"

"Veo que ella no es tu tipo…"

Arthur suspiró.

"Admito que en el fondo no es una mala chica… Es muy alegre y positiva, tal vez demasiado. Pero a la vez la encuentro demasiada infantil y a veces un tanto lerda… Además, estoy seguro que esa admiración que siente por mí es semejante a la que tiene una chica por un artista de cine o un músico… No es algo serio en verdad… En cualquier momento podría aparecer una persona más interesante que yo y ¡Puff! Nunca he existido."

"_igual que esa niña Natalie." _Pensó Andrés.

"Pero también…" Continuó Arthur. "No sé… Hay algo que me dice que si ella supiera como era antes… Tú sabes… Antes de que entrenara con Batuo… Habría sido un don nadie… Nunca se habría fijado en mí…"

Andrés se irguió ligeramente y miró con un rostro comprensivo a su amigo.

"¿Aún sigues temiendo que en el fondo no hayas cambiado en nada? ¿Piensas acaso que Ángela está interesada en alguien que en verdad tú no eres?"

Arthur agachó la mirada.

"Cuando fui por primera vez donde mi sifu suplicándole que me aceptase como alumno de su academia… Solo quería vengarme… Estaba tan cansado de ser débil y de que todo el mundo pudiese abusar y aprovecharse de mí… Solo quería volverme fuerte, que me tuviesen miedo, para poder así darles con su propia medicina… Para que así me dejasen en paz… Pero luego mi sifu me contó su secreto… Que él había sido un Guardián de Aura en su tierra, y me preguntó si quería considerar su oferta en convertirme en su aprendiz para ser el heredero de sus conocimientos… Yo por supuesto acepté, fascinado por el hecho de pensar en que podía convertirme en un Guardián de Aura como los que dicen los cuentos y las leyendas… Y he tolerado el duro entrenamiento hasta ahora… Pero no sé si podré convertirme en uno bueno… Los Monjes Guardianes buscan ayudar a los demás y proteger a los inocentes, no usan sus habilidades para beneficio propio ¿Qué pasa si en el futuro utilizo mis habilidades solo para poder aprovecharme y querer vengarme de la gente que me perjudicó en el pasado? ¿Qué en el fondo, tras todos estos años, en verdad no haya cambiado en nada? Ay, no lo sé…"

Andrés apoyó una mano sobre su hombro.

"Tranquilo Arthur, sé que es eso no es verdad, recuerda que he estado ahí desde el principio. Aún me acuerdo cuando estaban molestando a ese chico allá en Ciudad Petalia, cuando le querían quitarle su dinero, pero el sólo hecho de que tú les dijeras que lo dejaran en paz bastó para que ellos se retiraran temerosos, sin que tuvieses que ponerles un dedo encima. También recuerdo lo mucho que estaba agradecido de que hubieras aparecido en ese momento. Supongo que ese tipo de cosas deben de de hacer los Guardianes de Aura."

Arthur sonrió.

"Si… Aún lo recuerdo…"

"También noto que Batuo ha logrado hacer un gran trabajo contigo, aunque no lo creas, has cambiado mucho. Antes era más triste, callado y parecías estar enojado con todo el mundo. Ahora se te ve mucho más tranquilo, animoso y sereno."

"Eh… Gracias… Es bueno saber que no he sido una pérdida de tiempo para Batuo." Contestó alegre en un tono sarcástico. "Y ahora que lo pienso… Dime en serio… ¿Por qué en verdad querías preguntarme acerca de Ángela?"

"Este… Era solo curiosidad… Tú ya sabes… Me preocupaba si ella te hacía sentir demasiado incómodo."

Arthur sonrió otra vez, a pesar de que Andrés pensase que no se había dado cuenta, se había fijado que desde que él había visto por primera vez a Ángela en el hotel en Ciudad Férrica, él no le había quitado un ojo de encima.

* * *

><p>Ángela regresaba de caminar un poco por los alrededores para despejarse su mente de los increíbles eventos ese día, aunque ahora se sentía cansada y había decidido regresar al campamento para ir a dormir. Detrás de unos árboles, emergió Lucy a sus espaldas a una distancia prudente.<p>

"_¡Al fin la encuentro sola!"_ Pensaba la Lanturn _"¡De todas las personas que podían aparecer tuvo que justo hacerlo justo ella para continuar molestando a Arthur! Bastará con solo un poco… Los humanos son tan frágiles… Un poco solamente y ya no habrá que preocuparse más por ella… Así no habrá nadie más que interfiera entre los dos…"_ Entonces Lucy comenzó a cargar electricidad en los apéndices de su cabeza mientras se reía hacia sus adentros maliciosamente.

Pero antes de que pudiese ejecutar la labor que tenía en mente, una figura se desplazó a increíble velocidad desde las sombras, la tomó por el cuello y la estampilló contra un árbol mientras la mantenía sostenida.

"¡Vi lo que querías hacer! ¿Acaso creías que en algún momento iba a dejar a la señorita Ángela sola? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Sé qué ella no te agrada! ¡¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?! ¡Lo que sientas por tu entrenador no es algo que me incumba, así que te lo diré sólo una vez! ¡Vuelves a intentar hacerle daño a la señorita Ángela, y juro que para la próxima vez terminaras con el cuello roto! ¡¿Quedó claro?!"

Lucy se contorsionaba mientras sentía al apretón sobre su cuello, sentía como se le iba el aire y se daba cuenta perfectamente que Lucario podría matarla en ese mismo instante con solo aplicar un poco de fuerza extra.

"¡Suéltame…! ¡Bruto…!" Dijo con una voz ahogada.

"¡¿QUEDÓ CLARO?!"

La Lanturn no pudo hacer nada más que asentir, entonces Lucario prosiguió en arrojar a Lucy con gran fuerza al suelo y está dio un bote antes de terminar chocando con otro árbol.

"Bien… Recuerda: He sido encomendado con la misión de proteger a la señorita Ángela de cualquier daño. Siempre estaré en algún sitio, aunque sea entre las sombras, observando, vigilando, dándose cuenta de cualquier amenaza y actuando antes de que se den cuenta. Te estaré vigilando especialmente a ti ¿entendido? Todo lo que hagas cerca de ella, lo sabré yo."

Tras decir esto, Lucario se dio vuelta y se perdió en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

><p>Arthur y Andrés caminaban de vuelta al campamento para pasar la noche, aunque sorprendentemente, se encontraron con Lucy que salió de un costado del camino. Tenía la cabeza con un moretón feo y cuando la miró, notó que sus ojos estaban llorosos.<p>

"¿Lucy?" Preguntó Andrés.

"¡Lucy! ¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó su entrenador mientras se acercaba a ella y esta comenzaba a llorar.

Arthur la levantó y la encerró en un abrazo.

"Tranquila pequeña… Estoy aquí… No te preocupes…"

"Veo que se ha pegado feo en la cabeza… Cuando regresemos hagámosle algo a ese moretón, en el criadero aprendí a curar todo tipo de heridas menores." Aseguró Andrés.

"Tranquila nena… Todo va a estar bien… Ya vas a ver como Andrés te cura esa herida y luego nos vamos todos a dormir ¿Vale?"

Lucy contestó con un gemido entre sollozos. Más tarde, tras limpiar y aplicar un parche sobre la herida, Lucy y Arthur se fueron a dormir juntos como siempre lo hacían. En un momento, ella se fijó en el rostro durmiente de Arthur y lo abrazó con más fuerza mientras acurrucaba la cabeza.

"_Eres mío… Solo mío…" _Pensaba.


	12. El Puerto de la Muerte

**El Puerto de la Muerte**

**24 de Agosto**

Arthur se encontraba en su lugar de la caravana, vigilando que el perímetro estuviese en orden mientras se acercaban a Ciudad Portual, la cual estaba a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia. Debido a su conversación con Andrés ayer, había algo que deseaba saber que lo mantenía pensativo. Para su suerte, vio a Ángela acercarse, aunque pareciera extraño, en ese momento realmente deseaba hablarle, aunque era solo para preguntarle algo. Un poco más atrás, sin que los dos lo supieran, se encontraba Andrés: se había escapado de su puesto para oír a hurtadillas lo que los dos decían. No era para nada malo, solo quería conocer que temas de conversación tenían entre ellos.

"Hola Arthur, espero que hayas dormido bien anoche." Dijo mientras sostenía y acariciaba a su Espeon que llevaba entre brazos.

"Ah, hola Ángela, que bueno que apareciste, deseaba preguntarte algo."

"¿En serio? ¡Pregúntame lo que sea, con gusto te respondo!" Contestó emocionada de que él la necesitara para algo.

"Bueno… Puede parecer un poco extraña… Pero no se… Quería conocer tu opinión…" Decía Arthur si saber cómo abordar la pregunta.

"No te compliques, solo dilo."

"Está bien, ya que ayer estábamos hablando sobre cuando conocí a Brendan, quería preguntarte algo… ¿Qué es lo que opinas de Andrés?"

"_¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos planea?"_ Pensó Andrés que espiaba no muy lejos.

Ángela, una tanto sorprendida por la pregunta, se quedó callada unos instantes, sin saber que tenía que ver lo uno con lo otro, pero después de un rato, le hizo un gesto a Arthur para que se acercara un poco más.

"Debo admitir que me da un poco de miedo…" Le dijo al oído.

"¿Miedo? ¿Por qué?" Preguntó Arthur extrañado.

"_¿Miedo? ¿Le doy miedo acaso?"_ Pensó sorprendido.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Arthur extrañado.

"Piénsalo, han dicho que él es hijo de un militar ¿no? Y míralo: se viste como uno, lucha como uno y claramente los admira. ¿Cómo quieres que no sienta desconfianza?"

A Andrés la cayó lo que dijo como un balde de agua fría.

"_Ahora veo el motivo por el cual se escapó de mí cuando quise entablarle conversación…"_ Pensó recordando el día anterior cuando había intentado hablarle tras haberse montado el campamento. Se había alejado de él como si fuera un bicho raro y lo había hecho sentirse un tanto mal. _"Rayos ¿Qué puede hacer? Los militares no pueden ser tan malos…"_

Arthur sabía a lo que se refería ella. Los militares eran probablemente uno de los grupos peores vistos en la actualidad, siendo tachados de gente violenta, hambrienta de poder y fama. La última gran guerra había terminado hace décadas, y tras ella, había nacido un gran sentimiento de pacifismo y antimilitarismo entre la población y el gobierno. Con el tiempo, el presupuesto militar cayó por los suelos, se abandonaron complejos militares enteros por falta de recursos, gran cantidad de armamento ha sido destruido o yace guardando polvo, y los voluntarios a las carreras militares son escasos. Algunos dicen que esta política, que también afectó a las fuerzas policiacas, ha sido una de las principales causas del surgimiento de grupos criminales como el Equipo Rocket o los grupos eco terroristas como el Equipo Magma o Aqua que operaban en Hoenn.

"Yo estoy seguro que Andrés es alguien de fiar, Ángela. Nos conocemos desde niños y siempre he podido confiar en él. Si te dieras el tiempo de conocerlo, o a otras personas que trabajan o están relacionadas con las fuerzas armadas, te darías cuenta de que lo que suelen decir de ellos no son más que estereotipos sin fundamento. Es más, me encantaría que los militares estuviesen recorriendo y rescatando a supervivientes como nosotros. De seguro que si los ellos tuviesen los recursos que necesitaran, lo estarían haciendo."

Andrés se asombró cuando oyó a su amigo decir eso ¿Estaba ayudándolo a mejorar su imagen ante ella? A la vez, se sentía agradecido de tener a Arthur como amigo, siendo posiblemente el único el cual podía llamar como tal. Cuando era pequeño, los otros niños le tenían miedo y sus padres les decían que no se juntaran con él, argumentando que era una mala compañía debido a la profesión de su padre. Solamente Arthur se había atrevido a aceptarlo sin los prejuicios de los adultos. Quizás, el hecho de que ambos estuviesen solos durante esa época había hecho que encajaran, formando una especie relación simbiótica: Con Arthur podía jugar, pasarla bien y hablarle de la carrera de su padre, incluso le había enseñado en secreto a disparar armas cuando eran más mayores. A pesar de lo mal vista que era la carrera de su padre, en el fondo lo admiraba. Mientras que a cambio, Andrés se dedicaba a proteger a Arthur cuando se metían con él. Aunque ahora las cosas habían cambiado bastante tras el incidente de hace siete años atrás, cuando Arthur comenzó a entrenarse con el señor Batuo.

"Bueno… La verdad es que no sé qué pensar al respecto… Además, no es solamente eso de los militares ¿Te has fijado en esos pokemón que tiene? Dan mucho miedo… ¿Cómo puede andar tan tranquilo con ellos cerca? ¡Y están por todas partes!"

Andrés de nuevo se sintió golpeado por las palabras de Ángela.

"_¿Qué tiene contra mis queridos perros? No son violentos contra la gente…"_

Ángela se estaba refiriendo a los Houndour y especialmente en los Houndoom. Arthur tampoco podía evitar darle la razón a ella: el hecho de que no fueran autóctonos de Hoenn y su apariencia intimidante hacía que temerles sonara bastante justificado.

"Mira, admito que la primera vez que vi uno de los Houndoom cuando era pequeño, me asusté bastante. Pero en el fondo, no son malos pokemón e incluso pueden ser bastante cariñosos si te conocen bien. Aparte que gracias a ellos, hemos podido soportar mejor las ataques de otros pokemón a la caravana."

Andrés se rió para sus adentros. La primera vez que había ido Arthur a su casa se encontró con un Houndoom en la entrada que le había gruñido de forma amenazadora y se había acongojado de miedo. Cuando se acercó para decirle que todo estaba bien, que lo estaba gruñendo porque no lo conocía, hizo que el Houndoom lo olfateara y le indicó que se trataba de un amigo, y luego, este había comenzado a lamerle la cara, haciéndole cosquillas.

¿Eh? ¿Andrés? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Arthur lo había encontrado mientras divagaba.

"Este… Solo daba un paseo por la caravana… Ya saben… Asegurándome que todo estuviese en orden… Pero por lo visto todo está en bien así que adiós." Dijo nervioso mientras intentaba inventar una excusa y se alejaba rápidamente.

"_¿Nos estaba espiando?"_ Pensó Arthur extrañado.

Max se encontraba caminando no muy lejos de su madre cuando de entre la multitud, apareció uno de los Mightyena de Katrina, el mismo el cual se había amistado y ayudado a evolucionar.

"¡Oh! ¡Mightyena! Viniste a visitarme ¿cierto?"

El Mightyena asintió y comenzó a lamerle la cara mientras aparecía por detrás Katrina.

"¡Al fin te encuentro Mightyena! ¡Ah! Veo que estaba contigo, es curioso ver como después de tanto tiempo aún siguen siendo amigos."

"¡Por supuesto!" Contestó Max.

"Pero lamentablemente Mightyena debe acompañarme para mantener vigilada la caravana mientras llegamos a Ciudad Portual."

Mightyena comenzó a gemir tristemente.

"Tranquilo Mightyena, nada impide que puedas jugar con Max cuando montemos el campamento."

Mightyena contestó con un ladrido alegre.

"Gracias Katrina, sé que es tu pokemón, así que agradezco que me dejes jugar con él."

"No te preocupes, tómalo como una forma de agradecimiento por haberlo ayudado a evolucionar ¡Ven Mightyena, tenemos trabajo que hacer!"

Mightyena ladró otra vez y se fue de regreso con su entrenadora.

"Katrina antes de irte… Quería preguntarte algo… ¿Ya estás mejor de lo que pasó en Ciudad Férrica? Oí que fue algo bastante terrible…"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué si estoy bien? ¡Claro! Aunque encuentro muy dulce de tu parte tu preocupación. No te preocupes más por ello, gracias a la ayuda de todos pudimos salir a salvo de aquello."

Katrina parecía alegre por fuera, aunque por dentro, aún se encontraba conmocionada por lo cerca que estuvo de la muerte. Aún recordaba el miedo que había sentido cuando la habían sostenido y apuntado con un arma en la sien. Si no hubiese sido por Álex y las agallas que había tenido en ese instante… Estaría muerta…

"¿Estás bien Katrina? Luces algo pálida…"

"¿Ah? No es nada solo estaba divagando… ¡Nos vemos!"

Max la vio alejarse para volver a su posición de vigilancia.

"_Max…"_

"¿Mamá? ¿Dijiste algo?" Preguntó Max acercándose a su madre, creyendo que lo habían llamado.

"No cariño, yo no he dicho nada."

"Vaya… Qué extraño…"

A Max le pareció que habían dicho su nombre, proviniendo de una voz claramente femenina. Había pensado que era su madre, pero por lo visto, había sido su imaginación. Extrañamente, el llamado parecía como si hubiese sido captado por su mente, no por sus oídos, y lo más curioso de todo es que a pesar de no poder reconocer la voz, le sonaba extrañamente familiar.

Finalmente a la distancia, aparecieron los primeros edificios de Ciudad Portual. Max tenía grandes recuerdos de cuando había venido por primera vez. Especialmente para su hermana May, la cual había participado en su primer Concurso de Pokemón y había conocido a su rival Drew. Aunque el hecho de pensar en su hermana lo deprimía un poco ¿estaría bien allá en Johto? ¿Qué diría si lo viera en su situación actual, ahora como entrenador de dos pokemón y con tanto gente tanto conocida como nuevas caras?

"Estableceremos aquí el campamento." Informó el alcalde cuando estaban cerca de la ciudad.

Tras establecerse, convocaron una asamblea general.

"Debido a que nuestros suministros están peligrosamente bajos por culpa de que en Ciudad Férrica estaba mayoritariamente saqueada, tendremos que esmerarnos en buscar ahora. Si no encontramos suficientes, probablemente pasaremos hambre antes de llegar a Ciudad Malvalona." Informó este.

Finalmente se acordó que un grupo formado por Arthur, Brendan, Andrés, Norman y Max, el cual insistió un buen rato para acompañarlos, explorarían el centro pokemón de la ciudad ubicado sobre un acantilado que daba a la playa en busca de supervivientes y suministros médicos. A la vez, comprobarían el estado de la ciudad antes de enviar a más grupos, para así evitar algún posible percance como el de los pandilleros en Ciudad Férrica. Como los cinco tenían pokemón, serían una presa más complicada ante cualquier problema.

"Ciudad Portual… ¿Aquí fue donde nos conocimos, verdad?" Preguntó Arthur a Brendan.

"Si… Qué tiempos aquellos… Lástima que ahora ya no sea lo que era antes…" Pensaba al ver el mismo estado decrépito como el que tenían las otras ciudades en el camino.

También los acompañaban fuera de los pokeglov Bruce, Boss, Jack, Grovyle, Breloom, Swampert, Slaking (el cual se había recuperado rápidamente de sus heridas gracias a la intervención del Chansey de Jennifer) y Aggron, la cual se negaba a regresar a su pokéglov ya que no podía llevarse a sus tres huevos consigo, los cuales seguía llevaba entre sus brazos, y se negaba a que alguien se los guardara, amenazando a todo aquel que se acercara, incluso a Kaiser, el padre.

"_Instinto materno…"_ Pensaba Andrés con un suspiro.

"Oye Brendan ¿Cómo se encuentra Rhyperior?" Preguntó Max.

Brendan negó con la cabeza.

"Aún no ha salido del pokeglov, ni siquiera ha salido para comer."

"El pobre debe de estar deprimido. Considerando la paliza y la humillación que recibió ayer… Aunque tendrá que recuperarse pronto, quien sabe a qué hora tendrá que salir a pelear y no podrá seguir lloriqueando para toda la vida. " Añadió Norman.

Aggron bajo la mirada hacia sus huevos. A pesar de que ella había tomado su decisión, no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por él, ya que a pesar de todo, Rhyperior seguía siendo un miembro del equipo.

Finalmente llegaron al centro pokemón, sitio que Max recordaba perfectamente. Había pasado alrededor de una semana ahí junto a Ash, Brock y May mientras ella entrenaba a su Beautifly para el Concurso Pokemón. Inevitablemente, el solo hecho de pensar en uno de esos pokemón le hizo volver a dar escalofríos.

"Bien, a hacer lo de siempre." Había empezado a decir Andrés. "Comprobamos adentro si hay supervivientes y vemos si aun quedó algo que recuperar… ¡Ah!"

De la puerta del Centro habían aparecido dos pokemón: un Sceptile y un Swampert que los empezaron a mirar de forma amenazadora. Todos incluidos los pokemón se pusieron en guardia, preparados para un posible ataque. A pesar de que intentaban parecer amenazantes, el Sceptile parecía dudar sobre qué hacer y claramente en la mirada del Swampert se notaba que estaba asustado.

"¡¿Qué pasa afuera?!" Se oyó gritar una voz desde el interior.

"¡¿Habrán vuelto?!" Preguntó la voz de una niña.

Entonces detrás de los pokemón aparecieron tres personas: una enfermera Joy, una niña de ojos azules y cabello verde de unos doce años y un hombre de alrededor de unos cuarenta, de ojos y cabello oscuro y vestía de traje, además de gafas.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Preguntó el hombre.

"Lo mismo preguntamos nosotros."Contestó Andrés.

"Déjenme esto a mí" Exclamó Norman "Mi nombre es Norman y el pokemón que me acompaña es mi Slaking. Soy el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Petalia y hemos estado viajando junto con una caravana de supervivientes intentando encontrar a otros en el camino mientras buscamos un refugio seguro para nosotros."

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó asombrada la enfermera.

"¿Norman? ¿El líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Petalia? ¡¿En serio?!" Exclamó la niña emocionada.

Minutos más tarde, todos se encontraban en el vestíbulo del Centro Pokemón. Arthur y los demás se encontraban sentados sobre unos sillones alrededor de una mesa de té acompañados por el hombre y la enfermera. No parecían haber más personas además de ellos.

"Nunca pensé que encontraríamos más supervivientes." Comenzó el hombre. "Mi nombre es Richard, aunque prefiero que me llamen Rick. La niña que vieron hace un rato es mi hija, Stephanie. Hemos logrado sobrevivir hasta ahora refugiándonos en el Centro Pokemón."

"Un gusto en conocerlos a todos." Siguió Norman. "Como ya les mencioné, soy Norman del gimnasio de Ciudad Petalia, el es mi hijo Max y ellos son Arthur, Andrés y Brendan." Mientras él decía los nombres de cada uno, estos iban saludando.

El Grovyle de Max miraba con curiosidad al Sceptile, que por su apariencia física y manerismos, la delataban como una hembra, mientras que el Marshtomp que había aparecido en la entrada era un macho, y parecía mirar con cierta admiración al Swampert de Brendan.

"¿Usted dijo que era Norman? ¿Uno de los líderes de gimnasio? Hace poco había ganado cuatro medallas de gimnasio y pensaba viajar a Ciudad Petalia para enfrentarme a usted." Dijo Stephanie.

"¿En serio? Lástima que no nos hayamos podido conocer en mejores circunstancias"

"¿Has dicho Max?" Interrumpió la enfermera "No lo sé… Me suenas extremadamente familiar…"

Máx se quedó unos instantes mirando fijamente a la enfermera, luego a Rick y finalmente se fijó en Stephanie junto al Marshtomp y al Sceptile. El hecho de que se viera al Sceptile llevando una florecilla en la boca hizo que su mente atara los cabos.

"¡Pero si es verdad! ¡Usted es la enfermera Joy que estaba a cargo del Centro Pokemón esa vez que vine junto con May, Ash y Brock cuando ella iba a participar en el Concurso Pokemón! ¡Y tú eras la chica que había venido esa vez a elegir su primer pokemón y usted señor la acompañaba ese día!"

"¿Los conoces a ellos también, Max?" Preguntó su padre.

"¡Oh! ¡Que novedad!" Incluyó Andrés en un tono sarcástico.

"Ya no me parece extraño." Complementó Arthur

Finalmente, Max contó la historia completa. La vez que habían venido a Ciudad Portual con motivo del Concurso Pokemón de May, la enfermera Joy les había encomendado a Ash, Brock y a él cuidar a un Torchic, a un Mudkip y a un Treecko, porque ese día iba a venir una chica a elegir su primer pokemón. Es normal que los Centros Pokemón cumplan con aquella labor en caso de que no haya un Profesor Pokemón cercano. May y la enfermera habían ido a cuidar a un Wailord que había quedado varado en la playa, y mientras ellos los vigilaban, se les había escapado el Torchic y habían ido a atraparlo de vuelta. Pero en el camino, al pelear con los pokemón de todos mientras intentaba zafarse, había evolucionado en un Combusken. Luego, estuvieron planeando reemplazar al Combusken con el Torchic de May para que no se notara que se había escapado y evolucionado, e intentando convencer a la vez a Stephanie de que eligiera a cualquiera menos al Torchic de May. Al final, se había destapado el asunto y se logró resolver el malentendido sin pasar a mayores.

"¡Vaya! Verdad que tú eras uno de los chicos que estaban en ese día." Exclamó Stephanie. "¿No se encuentran los demás con ustedes?"

Max negó con la cabeza.

"Ash y Brock se encontraban en Sinnoh y May en Johto cuando sucedió todo esto. No tengo ni idea como estarán."

Durante los siguientes minutos, Rick, Stephanie y la enfermera Joy contaron su historia. Rick habló de la noche en que todos los pokemón habían sido afectados por la eliminación de los limitadores, de cómo al día siguiente una oleada inmensa de Crawdaunts habían salido del mar y habían comenzado a atacar a la gente en la playa para luego continuar avanzando al interior de la ciudad. Gracias a Arceus, como decía Rick, durante esos días su hija había pasado a visitarlo y descansar de sus viajes como entrenadora y estaba con él. Ambos eran oriundos de Portual, pero la madre de Stephanie se había divorciado hace un par de años atrás y ella vivía actualmente en Ciudad Larousse junto con sus padres. Stephanie en sus viajes, iba de vez en cuando entre Portual y Larousse poder ver a ambos padres.

Sea como fuese el asunto, ese día Stephanie se encontraba en Portual cuando los pokemón empezaron a atacar y ambos habían logrado huir al Centro Pokemón. Durante los días que han transcurrido, los pokemón de Stephanie han luchado para proteger al centro de oleadas constantes de Crawdaunt que intentaban acabar con ellos. Siendo probable que ese sitio sea el más seguro de toda la ciudad.

"¡Es cierto! Aún no han visto a mis demás pokemón ¡Salgan todos!"

Stephanie arrojó cinco pokéballs al aire y dejaron salir a una Bellosom, un Exploud, un Grumpig, una Ninetails y finalmente… una Beautifly…

"¡BEAUTIFLY, BEAUTIFLY! ¡NO! ¡BEAUTIFLY!" Comenzó a gritar Max mientras se levantaba y echaba a correr.

"¡Max! ¡Tranquilo! ¡¿Qué pasa?!" Gritó preocupado su padre.

Max había corrido a una esquina y se había acurrucado en posición fetal mientras temblaba de miedo.

"Beautiflys… Dustox… No… Por favor… Aléjense… No quiero…" Farfullaba en voz baja.

"Max… Ven aquí…" Decía Norman mientras recogía a su hijo y lo abrazaba "Todo está bien Max, ningún Beautifly o Dustox te va ha hacer daño." Le decía en un tono comprensivo.

Rick, Stephanie y la enfermera miraban preocupados sin entender la situación, la Beautifly parecía igual de confundida.

"¿He hecho algo malo con liberar a Beautifly?..." Dijo Stephanie preocupada.

Tanto Arthur, como Andrés y Brendan se habían puesto tensos al ver a la Beautifly, pero no habían esperado una reacción tan violenta de parte de Max. Los tres habían participado directamente en los horrores que sucedieron en el Bosque Petalia, pero Max había sido uno de los peores perjudicados.

"Este… Miren…" Comenzó Brendan "En nuestro camino hacia aquí sucedieron muchas cosas…"

"Y lamentablemente… Vivimos malas experiencias que involucraban a Beautiflys y Dustox…" Continuó Andrés.

"Será mejor que nosotros contemos nuestra parte de la historia." Decidió Arthur.

Fue entonces cuando los tres comenzaron a contar sus experiencias. Comenzando con la noche de la eliminación de los limitadores, lo que prosiguió después y detallaron especialmente lo que ocurrió en el Bosque Petalia: acerca de los horrores a los que se enfrentaron en el subterráneo del Centro Pokemón, acerca de la captura de Max junto con otros miembros de la caravana y de cómo al final los habían rescatado. Describieron los cambios radicales en el comportamiento y biología de los Dustox y Beautiflys que habían visto, de cómo atrapaban a sus víctimas para luego convertirlas en fuente de alimento tanto como para ellos y como para sus crías Wurmple, y de cómo Max había estado cerca de ser usado de fuente de alimento junto a los otros capturados. Ellos tres afirmaron que hasta ahora, no estaban seguros de cómo sería encontrarse con un Beautifly capturado por un entrenador, que por lo visto, no había sufrido los extraños cambios vistos en el Bosque Petalia y de que entendieran que para Max, posiblemente nunca le será fácil volver a tratar con pokemón tipos insecto, especialmente los dos ya mencionados.

"¡Pobre! ¡Max debe de estar traumatizado con aquella mala experiencia!" Mencionó la enfermera Joy.

"Lo que vimos allá abajo del Centro Pokemón." Siguió Arthur."Brendan no lo vio… Pero si Andrés y yo… Es algo… Que probablemente nos acompañará por el resto de nuestras vidas… Hasta uno de los nuestros, el que rescatamos de ahí, prefirió sacrificar su vida para salvarnos que vivir con ese recuerdo perforándole su mente hasta hacerle perder la cordura…"

"Debió de ser terrible…" Comentó Rick.

"Yo… Si lo hubiese sabido… No habría liberado a Beautifly… Por favor perdónenme…" Suplicó Stephanie.

"Mira… No es tu culpa." Respondió Andrés. "No podías saber lo que nos había pasado."

Los tres continuaron su historia, relataron como tuvieron que enfrentarse a los pandilleros de Ciudad Férrica y hablaron acerca de los documentos que habían encontrado acerca de Ciudad Larousse, además de los detalles que sabían de los limitadores. Decidieron si omitir el enfrentamiento entre Kaiser y Rhyperior ya tendrían que dar muchas explicaciones. Aunque seguramente se enterarían de todas formas cuando llegasen al campamento.

Al final, Max y su padre se encontraban de vuelta en sus posiciones originales, estando Max con la cabeza gacha y terriblemente avergonzado, sin querer decir una sola palabra.

"Max, no tienes de que avergonzarte." Le dijo la enfermera Joy. "Es natural que una persona tenga miedo de enfrentarse a algo tras una experiencia como aquella. Estoy seguro que de a poco podrás superarlo."

Max siguió unos segundos más sin contestar, hasta que finalmente, decidió cambiar bruscamente de tema. Le avergonzaba que siguiesen hablando de aquello.

"¿No se había quedado viviendo aquí el Combusken de la otra vez como guardián de este sitio? ¿Por qué no lo veo por ningún lado?" Preguntó.

La enfermera Joy, Rick y Stephanie bajaran la mirada.

"El Combusken al cual te refieres ya había evolucionado en un Blaziken cuando los pokemón atacaron la ciudad." Comenzó a contar la enfermera Joy. "Es en parte gracias a él que estamos todos bien. A pesar de que Swampert, Sceptile y los demás pokemón de Stephanie hacían un gran trabajo, Blaziken se destacaba de sobremanera a la hora de combatir contra los Crawdaunts. Era increíblemente fuerte, probablemente ha sido el pokemón más fuerte que he visto en mi vida. Pero hace dos días atrás… Blaziken se adentró demasiado en la oleada enemiga y fue completamente rodeado… Luchó con todas sus fuerzas, pero no fue suficiente… Cuando los demás pudieron ir en su ayuda… Era ya demasiado tarde…"

"Ya veo…" Respondió Max, aún más entristecido.

"Lo enterramos afuera… O por lo menos lo que quedó de él… Si quieren… Pueden pasar a verlo…" Finalizó Rick.

Max había conocido a ese Blaziken cuando era un Torchic y lo había visto evolucionar en Combusken. Había sido extremadamente fuerte para su edad, evolucionando esa misma tarde que lo había conocido. Probablemente habría sido más fuerte que el Blaziken de May, e incluso tanto o más que el de Arthur. A Arthur se le heló la espalda con la idea de que Bruce pudiese llegara a caer en combate: el había sido su primer pokemón, además, había sido uno de los primeros amigos que había tenido aparte de Andrés. La idea de que le pasara algo era sin duda, algo insoportable.

"Me pregunto algo… Si todos estos pokemón son de Stephanie ¿De quién es la Sceptile? Por lo que yo sé, por normas solo se puede llevar seis pokemón a la vez." Preguntó Norman.

"Bueno… Todos esos pokemón son de mi hija… Aunque la Sceptile es mía…" Confirmó Rick, en un tono como si en parte le diera vergüenza admitirlo.

"Ah, ya veo, debes de tenerla desde la época que empezaste como entrenador."

"Bueno… Eso es verdad… Solo que la diferencia es que empecé con ella a la vez que mi hija… Ella ha evolucionado rápidamente por los combates contra los Crawdaunts, no porque yo la entrene…"

"¡¿Cómo?!" Preguntaron Arthur, Andrés y Brendan a la vez.

La Sceptile se separó de los demás pokemón y corrió abrazar cariñosamente a Rick, tras recibir su abrazo, comenzó a acariciarle lentamente la cabeza.

"Bueno… La vez que Stephanie vino a elegir a su primer pokemón, escogió al Mudkip que ahora ven como un Marshtomp. Pero a Sceptile, que en ese momento era una Treecko, me miró a los ojos y me suplicó con su mirada… No sé… Hubo algo en ella… Que me cautivó sencillamente… Al final no pude permitir que se quedara sola y le pedí a la enfermera si podía llevármela a casa. Algo del cual no me arrepiento ya que su compañía ha sido algo muy valioso para mí…."

"Yo no le encontré problema alguno ¿Quién dice que uno debe de ser un niño para poder ser entrenador pokemón?"

Max recordó esa frase, había dicho exactamente lo mismo ese día.

Tras algunos instantes de silencio, Norman continuó.

"¿Así que dicen? ¿Desean unírsenos en nuestro viaje a Ciudad Larousse?" Preguntó Norman.

Todos aprobaron, estaban cansados de estar escondidos ahí como Zigzagoons escondidos en su madriguera, luchando cada día contra enemigos incansables que no paraban de venir a diario. Además, Stephanie ansiaba volver a ver a su madre en Ciudad Larousse.

"Quisiera preguntarles algo. A nuestra caravana le quedan muy pocos suministros, principalmente comida ¿Cuánto tienen ustedes?"

"Hasta ahora hemos conseguido sobrevivir con los suministros del Centro Pokemón, pero no nos queda mucho ya que se suponía que nos iban a reabastecer antes de que los pokemón comenzara a atacar a las personas. Espero que les puedan ser útiles lo que tenemos." Contestó la Joy.

"Espero que sean suficientes." Afirmó Norman. "Ya que o si no, deberemos de alguna manera continuar reabasteciéndonos aquí ya que somos más de cien personas sin contar a los pokemón. Si no lo hacemos, es probable que comencemos a pasar hambre."

"¡Pero es demasiado peligroso!" Contestó Rick "¡Las calles están inundadas de Crawdaunts, especialmente en el mercado! ¡Incluso es probable que puedan regresar aquí en cualquier momento!"

Arthur se acordó del mercado, uno de los puntos turísticos más relevantes de la ciudad, ubicado en una avenida peatonal que iba desde la plaza de la ciudad hasta la misma playa. Ahí, se podía comprar todo tipo de cosas, y por supuesto, habían gran cantidad de tiendas y establecimientos de comida. Pero si era verdad lo que decía Rick, las cosas se estarían comenzando a complicar de nuevo.

"A lo mejor lo que dicen es cierto, pero es algo que deberá discutirse con nuestra caravana. También debemos informar de los que nos han contado y traer a alguno hombres a buscar los suministros que quedan aquí." Dijo Norman.

"En eso no cabe duda." Concordó Rick.

Finalmente, todos se dispusieron a abandonar el centro pokemón.

"Oigan, tengo una pregunta ¿Lo que tiene esa Aggron son huevos?" Preguntó la Joy.

"Este… Si…" Contestó Brendan.

"¿Huevos? ¿En verdad? ¡Déjenme verlos!" Exclamó Stephanie.

Al ver a Stephanie acercarse a ella, Aggron sostuvo con firmeza sus huevos y rugió de forma amenazadora, haciendo que ella retrocediera asustada.

"Recomiendo que no se acerquen." Informó Andrés. "Ella acaba de ponerlos y sus instintos maternales hacen que sea un poco peligroso acercarse."

"Ya veo..." Contestó Stephanie atemorizada.

Cuando todos salieron, lo primero que se fijaron fue en lo que parecía ser una lápida hecha con una simple tabla de madera. El viento soplaba solemnemente sobre el acantilado en que estaba situado el centro pokemón y los árboles se mecían a su ritmo, llenando el aire cercano de una extraña atmósfera.

"Ahí está Blaziken…" Informó la enfermera.

Nadie se movió, todos se quedaron mirándola fijamente, sin saber que hacer o decir. Hasta que finalmente, Bruce, de entre todos los presentes, marchó un paso al frente y continuó caminando hacia la lápida.

"¿Bruce?" Preguntó su entrenador.

El Blaziken se detuvo ante un montículo de tierra que lucía todavía reciente, Bruce se agachó y vio en la tabla de madera los garabatos que reconocía como los símbolos que usaban los humanos para comunicarse entre ellos. Si él hubiese podido leerlos, habría visto lo siguiente:

"_Aquí yace Blaziken, un pokemón que luchó con todas su fuerzas para proteger su hogar hasta el final. Su sacrificio será siempre recordado."_

"Descansa en paz camarada, luchaste hasta lo último de tus fuerzas y hasta tú último suspiro. Me habría encantado poder conocerte y haber medido fuerzas contigo. Mi amo me ha hablado de un lugar a donde vamos todos después de morir, si ese lugar existe, espero que nos podamos encontrar cuando me llegue a mi ese día." Dijo mientras arrastraba ligeramente sus garras por el montículo."

Todos quedaron extrañados ante la actitud de Bruce. A los pokemón que lo conocían les pareció extraño semejante despliegue de emociones. Ya que normalmente, Bruce solía ser un pokemón bastante serio, silencioso y discreto, hablando muchas veces sólo cuando era necesario. Siendo el único ser con el cual interactuaba abiertamente su entrenador, Arthur. Ambos solían entrenarse matutinamente cuando él se dedicaba a viajar por la región mientras conseguía las medallas de gimnasio, incluso ambos luchaban peleas cuerpo a cuerpo como parte del régimen de entrenamiento de Bruce para que Arthur pudiese entrenarse en medio de su viaje también, a la vez que lo preparaba para las batallas de gimnasio. Algo bastante admirable considerando lo fuerte que son los Blaziken comparado con una persona corriente. Aunque probablemente ya no podía hacerlo después de que Bruce perdiera sus limitadores.

Bruce finalmente se dio la vuelta, encarando a los demás.

"¿Ya estás listo?" Preguntó Arthur.

Bruce asintió.

Finalmente, Arthur y los demás regresaron a la caravana, donde los recién llegados fueron recibidos con los brazos abiertos.

"¿Felicia? ¿Eres tú?" Preguntó la Joy del centro pokemón de Ciudad Portual.

"¿Christine? ¡No puede ser! ¡Estas viva!" Contestó la Joy del centro Pokemón de Ciudad Petalia.

Las dos se abrazaron alegremente.

"Christine, esta es Jennifer, una prima proveniente de Kanto."

"¡Hola! ¡Qué bueno es encontrar a otra de nosotras a salvo!" Contestó Jennifer, alegre de volver a encontrarse con alguien más de la familia.

"Es increíble como todas son parientes entre sí ¡Incluso se ven todas iguales!" Exclamó Arthur.

"Bueno, Jennifer ya lo explicó." Continuó Andrés "Es algo raro en sus genes."

"Entiendo que a lo mejor las mujeres puedan verse iguales, pero aun no entiendo el hecho de que ni siquiera puedan nacer hombres en su familia."

"Sin duda que es raro, pero no es único, tú mismo lo has visto con la familia Jenny y también he oído de una familia de puros hombres en Unova donde todos son conocidos como Don George."

"A lo mejor todas se ven iguales, pero por lo menos creo que podría diferenciar a Jennifer de entre todas." Dijo esta vez Brendan.

"¡Por supuesto que podrías reconocerla cabeza de chorlito, si es la única distinta!" Exclamó Andrés.

"Si Brock estuviese aquí, estoy seguro que podría diferenciar a más de cincuenta y decir donde las ha conocido." Afirmó Max.

Brendan desvió su mirada para fijarse en Aggron, la cual sostenía sus huevos y caminaba de un lado a otro claramente estresada. También vio como su padre se acercaba.

"Papá… ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por Aggron? No puede estar todo el día así…"

"No estoy seguro hijo, aunque es comprensible su comportamiento. Por lo que sé, en condiciones normales, los Aggron suelen vivir en montañas o cavernas, en donde la hembra preñada buscaría un sitio más o menos recluido, fabricaría un nido, pondría sus huevos en él y se quedaría cuidándolos hasta que eclosionaran. En mi caso, le habría facilitado un sitio así en mi laboratorio para ayudarla a incubarlos y criar a los Aron que salgan de ellos. Aunque lamentablemente, no nos podemos dar el lujo de hacerlo. "

"Incluso yo podría haber ayudado, en el criadero en Ciudad Petalia hay suficiente espacio como para acomodarla." Añadió Andrés.

"Así que Aggron está estresada porque no tiene ningún sitio en donde dejar sus huevos… Y tampoco podemos dejarla hacerlo porque nos tenemos que estar moviendo constantemente… ¿Qué podemos hacer?" Siguió Max.

Tras terminar de decir esto, se acercaron Anita, Tommy y Kenny con sus pokemón.

"Lo siento, estábamos oyendo la conversación ¿Tienen problemas con los huevos de Aggron, verdad?" Preguntó Tommy.

"Así es." Contestó Brendan.

"Bueno, Kenny decía que se le había ocurrido algo para ayudar a Aggron ¿Verdad?" Le dijo Anita a Kenny, el cual estaba con la cabeza gacha, un poco tímido.

"¿Y qué idea puede ser esa?" Preguntó el Profesor Birch.

"Este… Bueno… Decían que el problema era que Aggron no puede hacer un nido ya que nos estamos moviendo ¿Cierto?... Entonces pensé… ¿Y qué tal si hiciéramos un nido que se pueda mover y llevarlo a todas partes?... Algo así como con los carros que usamos para llevar la comida…"

"¡Pero si es una excelente idea!" Contestó Anita animada.

"¿Una especia de nido-móvil?" Preguntó Arthur.

"Oye… Pienso que puede funcionar…" Dijo Brendan.

"¿Pero cómo piensan hacerlo?" Preguntó el Profesor.

Tras comentar más su idea, el grupo buscó ponerla en práctica. Básicamente, el plan era utilizar uno de los carros que ocupaban para transportar cosas que estuviese desocupado, y encima de él, construir con ramas, hierbas y hojas secas un nido donde acomodar los tres huevos. El carrito tendría también un mango donde ella podría tirarlo y llevarlo consigo.

Tras organizarse, entre todos fueron a buscar las cosas en los alrededores, teniendo cuidado de que no hubiesen pokemón salvajes en los alrededores y a la vez buscar más gente para ayudar.

"Este… No lo sé…" Decía Ángela cuando habían ido a preguntarle si quería ayudar. "No es costumbre mía mancharme las manos de tierra…"

Ángela, que provenía de una familia pudiente, siendo más de que las otras personas hicieran el trabajo sucio por ella, mientras ella se divertía y la pasaba bien. La sola idea de ensuciarse le causaba un gran rechazo.

"Si usted lo desea señorita, yo podría ofrecerme para ayudarlos." Aseguró Lucario, arrodillado ante ella.

"Bueno… Si… Supongo que valdrá la pena ayudarlos ¿no?"

Entre Arthur, Andrés, Brendan, Max, Tommy, Kenny, Anita, además de Jennifer (la cual aceptó gustosa ya que le gustaba sentirse útil), las hermanas Nicole, Rita y Natalie (las cuales aceptaron ayudarlos aunque Natalie solo lo hizo al oír que Andrés estaba ayudando también), Lucario (aunque por los menos Ángela los acompañó, y finalmente, ayudó un poco mostrando ante todos sus poderes psíquicos moviendo hojarascas con ellos, asombrando a todos menos a Arthur que ya los había visto antes) y los demás pokemón de ellos.

"Los poderes psíquico pueden ser muy útiles, aunque como me ha dicho mamá, se requiere gran esfuerzo cerebral y de glucosa, la única fuente de energía que utiliza el cerebro."

"¿Es tu madre la que te enseñó a usarlos? ¿Verdad?" Preguntó Max.

"Si, ella también los posee y me ha enseñado a usarlos, aunque después de los limitadores de los pokemón es que he sido capaz de usarlos con mayor potencia y sin cansarme tanto. Por lo que me ha dicho, es más común que las mujeres tengan poderes psíquicos y normalmente lo heredan a las hijas, aunque igual existen casos de hombres psíquicos. ¡Lo mejor de todo es que al utilizar glucosa en grandes cantidades, puedo comer bastante y simplemente con usar mis poderes basta para mantener mi figura!"

"¡¿En verdad?! ¡Súper!" Contestó Rita.

"Suena como algo bien práctico." Siguió su hermana Nicole.

"¡¿En serio?! ¡Qué envidia! Como me encantaría tener poderes psíquicos para así poder comer lo que quiera…" Dijo Jennifer en un tono triste.

"A las chicas en verdad les interesa en verdad eso de verse bien… ¿no?" Dijo Max extrañado por la fascinación de las chicas.

"Por lo visto…" Siguió Tommy.

"Es algo que ustedes entenderán a su debido tiempo… Créanme…" Le aseguró Andrés.

Intentaron también pedir ayuda a Álex y a Katrina, aunque estaban ocupados vigilando los alrededores de la caravana. En menos de una hora, encontraron los materiales adecuados y un carro idóneo. Luego, con ayuda del Profesor Birch y Andrés que conocían bastante de crianza pokemón, colaboraron en armar y moldear un nido para Aggron. Finalmente, se lo presentaron.

"¡Sorpresa! ¡Aquí tenemos un nido donde dejar tus huevos!" Dijeron entre todos.

Aggron se acercó y miró con curiosidad el carro.

"Puedes dejar en el carro los huevos y por aquí puedes tomarlo de este mango y así llevarlo a donde quieras. Así ya no tendrás que estar preocupándote más por ellos. Además, si tienes que ir a pelear, nos aseguraremos de que no les pase nada." Le aclaró Brendan.

Aggron caminó rápidamente al carro y los demás se alejaron para darle espacio, tras mirarlo y examinarlo un poco, finalmente depositó los huevos en él y sonrió encantada.

"¡Le gusta!" Exclamó Max.

A lo lejos, Norman y Caroline contemplaban a su hijo y a sus demás amigos, los cuales se encontraban felices de haber hecho un buen trabajo todos juntos.

"A pesar de toda esta oscuridad, es bueno saber que queda algo de luz en este mundo." Comentó Caroline.

"Estoy seguro que si la humanidad y los pokemón trabajan juntos, tal cual como lo han hecho ellos, podremos superar esta prueba, querida." Añadió Norman.

Finalmente, el alcalde convocó una asamblea para decidir lo que se haría al respecto de la escasez de alimentos que estaba sufriendo la caravana.

"Gracias a todos los que ayudaron a traer los suministros que habían en el centro pokemón, a pesar de que no son suficientes, cualquier cosa que podamos conseguir es útil y se agradece su esfuerzo, especialmente por el traslado de los suministros médicos que nunca están de más. Como les decía en la mañana, es probable que no nos queda otra alternativa que conseguir lo que podamos dentro de la ciudad, a pesar de los riesgos que ha mencionado el señor Richard, ya que a lo sumo, los alimentos durarán hasta mañana y calculamos que necesitaremos unos dos días para llegar a Ciudad Malvalona."

"¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No vayan dentro de la ciudad!" Gritó Richard "¡El sitio está infestado de Crawdaunts y especialmente en la zona del mercado donde es posible que esté la mayor parte de la comida de la ciudad!"

"En parte el señor Richard tiene razón." Añadió Birch. "Los Crawdaunt, como su preevolución, los Corpish, son animales especialmente omnívoros, siendo posible que gran parte de la comida que no se haya echado a perder haya ya sido devorada por ellos a estas alturas."

La gente de la caravana comenzó a lucir bastante preocupada.

"¿Pero no tenemos opción? ¿Verdad?" Se oyó decir una voz de alguien entre la multitud. "Si no hacemos algo nos empezaremos a morir de hambre."

"Pero… ¿Cómo nos enfrentaremos a ellos si son muchos y peligrosos?" Preguntó otra persona entre el público.

"Cálmense todos." Rogó el jefe de la policía. "La policía y yo hemos decidido diseñar un plan que nos posibilite entrar en el mercado de la ciudad y recuperar la mayor cantidad de comida posible."

El jefe hizo una señal a Norman para que se acercara y este encendió un botón de su pokeglov, desplegando un gran mapa holográfico en tres dimensiones de la ciudad para que todo el mundo pudiese ver.

"Como ven aquí, el mercado es una gran avenida llena de tiendas a cada lado, que se extiende desde la plaza de la ciudad en dirección sur hasta la playa que da al mar. El plan consiste en lo siguiente: un gran grupo de voluntarios avanzará escoltados por la avenida occidental en dirección a la plaza de la ciudad. Durante el camino, nos enfrentaremos a toda resistencia que encontremos hasta llegar a ella. Luego, montaremos ahí una línea defensiva al comienzo del mercado, creando así un cuello de botella que nos permitirá defendernos de los Crawdaunt que intenten atacarnos desde el norte, intentando mantenerlos contenidos en la plaza.

Tras asegurar la línea defensiva, enviaremos pequeños grupos escoltados a saquear las tiendas del mercado. Tras asegurar algunos edificios, pondremos tiradores en los tejados para ayudar a limpiar la ruta hacia la playa, hasta poder crear así una segunda línea defensiva al sur, al final del mercado, para intentar contener a los Crawdaunt que seguramente empezaran a salir desde el mar.

Finalmente, cuando un grupo de personas ya no pueda cargar más, serán escoltados de vuelta al campamento, idealmente, siguiendo los callejones laterales dirección oeste que hay entre los edificios del mercado, los cuales son la mejor ruta de escape disponible considerando que la mayor parte de los enemigos estarán amontonados o en la plaza de la ciudad o en la playa. Sé que el plan no lucirá muy convincente para muchos de ustedes, y lo admito, es muy riesgoso y peligroso. Considerando lo poco que podríamos ganar y lo mucho que podríamos perder. Es muy probable que perdamos gente en esta misión y necesitaremos la colaboración de todos si queremos tener la posibilidad de tener éxito, dejando solo unos pocos en la caravana para asegurarse de que se mantenga a salvo y recibir lo que vaya llegando. Necesitaremos gente para formar grupos que se dedicarán a recolectar suministro, gente que escolte a estos grupos y gente encargada en la defensa de las dos líneas defensivas, y que darán fuego de apoyo en los tejados o segundos pisos de los edificios del mercado.

Para demostrarles mi compromiso con la caravana y demostrarles que no pienso utilizar mi posición como jefe de la policía para evitar arriesgar mi vida, he deicidio ofrecerme a participar con los demás miembros de la policía en la defensa."

Inmediatamente la gente comenzó a murmurar, el jefe de la policía había trabajado hace décadas como oficial, pero ahora con casi cincuenta años y un estado físico nada óptimo, muchos consideraban que o era muy estúpido, o muy valiente lo que hacía.

"¿Qué dicen? ¿Están a favor o no del plan?".

La gente comenzó a discutir, finalmente, se llegó al consenso de que si no había un mejor plan, era mejor seguir este que no hacer nada y pasar hambre.

"¿Y quién de ustedes me seguirán para hacerlo posible?"

A lo mejor el discurso del Jefe de la policía había surtido efecto, la mayoría levantó la mano. Incluso gente como Nicole, Rita y Natalie se ofrecieron para ayudar a recolectar. Pero a Max y a Norman les asombró el hecho de que Caroline se ofreciera también para ayudar.

"¿Mamá? ¿Estás segura?" Preguntó Max preocupado.

"Si lo otros se están ofreciendo para ayudar ¿Por qué no debería hacerlo yo?" Contestó ella.

Norman se encontraba ayudando con el proyector de pokeglov, pero se podía ver en su rostro que no le gustaba para nada el hecho de que su esposa se estuviese ofreciendo para una misión tan peligrosa.

"Profesor Birch ¿Alguna sugerencia respecto a cómo enfrentarnos a los Crawdaunt?" Preguntó el alcalde.

"Déjenme ver…" Dijo mientras le pedía a Norman que cambiara el holograma del mapa al de un modelo tridimensional de un Crawdaunt. "De partida, los Crawdaunt son pokemón de tipo agua/siniestro que no miden más de un metro diez de altura. Cabe destacar que son muy violentos, hasta el punto que muchos pokemón prefieren no vivir cerca de ellos. Al igual que los Corpish, son extremadamente omnívoros y pueden comer casi cualquier cosa, por lo que es probable que una buena parte de la comida que encontremos o esté podrida o picoteada por ellos.

Recomiendo extrema preocupación a la hora de luchar contra ellos: uno, son famosos por sus poderosas tenazas, por lo que no permitan que se les acerquen, dos, a pesar de que son fuertes de cerca, de lejos se las apañan usando ataques de agua y hielo. Tengan especialmente cuidado con su ataque de Rapidez, un ataque que nunca fallará su blanco a menos que logren cubrirse a tiempo, si lo realiza con ustedes al descubierto, es probable que sea una muerte segura. Tercero, a pesar de que no es extremadamente dura, presentan un exoesqueleto resistente, el cual probablemente absorberá todo tipo de ataques cortantes, así que recomiendo usar contra ellos armas de fuego o contundentes."

"¿Alguna consulta?... Bien… Si no hay nada más que decir, realizaremos los preparativitos y comenzaremos la operación después del almuerzo, pueden retirarse." Finalizó el alcalde.

Estaba por empezar la que probablemente sería la batalla más difícil que tendría que enfrentarse la caravana hasta ahora.


	13. La Batalla de Portual

**Si señoras y señores, aún sigo vivo, y no, no me ha pasado nada, de eso no deben preocuparse, y si, no he perdido el interés en Poké Wars. En verdad me disculpo otra vez por la atrdanza, además de las pesadísimas cargas universitarias, una mezcla de flojera y bloqueo mental me ha impedido terminar un capítulo hasta ahora. Al menos hay una noticia buena: estoy de vacaciones y eso me da mucha más libertad para escribir, asi que espero aprovechar muy bien estas vacaciones para hacerlo. También aprovecho este espació para darles una muy feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo 2013 atrasados, espero que a ustedes, mis lectores, les vaya muy bien este año, y que cumplan todas sus metas y objetivos. Espero que esta saga pueda continuar y terminar, ya que aún le queda para rato. No les hago perder más tiempo y que disfruten el capítulo.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>La Batalla de Portual<strong>

Los pasos de la muchedumbre humana resonaban por las calles de la ahora inhóspita y desolada Ciudad Portual, llevando consigo a una gran cantidad de gente armada y bastantes civiles protegidos en el centro del grupo. Junto a ellos, los acompañaban casi toda la totalidad de Houndooms (que a estas alturas, prácticamente todos los Houndour habían evolucionado a Houndoom) que poseía la caravana, los pokemón de los entrenadores y todos los Brelooms que había aportado Álex. En total, la expedición abarcaba poco más de un tercio de la caravana.

"¡Cuidado, allá hay uno!" gritó uno de los policías, completamente ataviado con un uniforme de fuerzas especiales.

Al instante, otros dos policías a la cabeza del grupo abrieron fuego con sus subfusiles en contra del Crawdaunt, el cual sorprendido por la inesperada aparición de humanos, no alcanzó a reaccionar antes de que los proyectiles de 9 milímetros perforaran su cuerpo y lo hicieran desplomarse, muriendo al par de segundos debido a una hemorragia masiva.

"¡¿Estamos cerca de la plaza?!" Gritó uno de los civiles de la caravana, el cual tendría unos veinticinco años y llevaba una pistola consigo. Debido al combate contra los pandilleros de Ciudad Férrica, sumado los saqueos realizados en los cuarteles de policía de las poblaciones que habían visitado, la caravana se había asegurado un arsenal y munición lo suficientemente grande como para equipar a todos los hombres con armas de fuego.

"¡Todavía no, aunque debería faltar poco!" Gritó la voz de un joven. Era Brendan, el cual ya había visitado la ciudad varias veces con anterioridad. Mientras la caravana continuaba su avance, contemplaba una pistola que le había entregado Andrés. El había insistido que si quería ir en la expedición con sus pokemón, debía de tener un arma a la mano, incluso le había enseñado lo básico de cómo dispararla y recargarla. Pero aún así, le disgustaba el hecho de tenerla: las armas de fuego no hacían nada más que causar daño, y el solo el hecho de tomarla, ya le intimidaba un poco.

"¡Ángela, Arthur! ¡Enemigos a las tres y a las nueve en punto!" Anunció Andrés cuando la caravana pasó entre dos callejones que tenían Crawdaunts, revelados gracias al radar de su pokeglov. Al igual que los demás policías, llevaba el uniforme de fuerzas especiales que había usado en el operativo de rescate en Férrica.

"¡Leonard! ¡Pantalla de luz!"

"¡Espeon, hazlo tu igual!"

En unos instantes, los pokemón de Arthur y Ángela crearon dos murallas cuadradas que recordaban a dos grandes cristales de vidrio. Cada una cubriendo a tiempo a la expedición en ambos costados cuando los Crawdaunts intentaron arrojarles proyectiles estrellados de Rapidez contra ellos. Los ataques rebotaron sin daños visibles sobre las dos barreras y rápidamente, varios policías tomaron la iniciativa y los despacharon rápidamente.

Al principio Ángela no quería ofrecerse para la misión ya que tenía miedo de que le sucediera algo. Era algo comprensible: ella solo era una chica de dieciséis años. Pero el hecho de que ella tuviese poderes especiales y pokemóns, lo que la hacía más útiles que un civil cualquiera, fue suficiente para convencerla. Además, tendría toda la caravana que le vigile la espalda.

Arthur iba acompañado de su Blaziken y Alakazam por el momento. Junto al Espeon de Ángela, la Chansey de Jennifer, el Grumpig de Stephanie y el Medicham de Batuo, Leonard era uno de los pokemón que podían utilizar Pantalla de Luz, que ahora demostraba ser una técnica muy útil para cubrirse de todo tipo de ataques. En vez de espadas, Arthur al igual que Batuo, llevaban un bastón de metal usado en las artes marciales de los monjes, al ser más efectivas para la ocasión que las armas cuerpo a cuerpo contundentes.

La expedición llegó a la plaza, la cual según lo previsto, estaba poblada por al menos veinte Crawdaunts. El Grumpig de Stephanie creó una pantalla de luz al igual que Leonard y Espeon para darles muros en donde cubrir a los hombres y policías armados, y así darles cobertura. Batuo y su Medicham tomaron la delantera, y cada proyectil lanzado por los Crawdaunts era detenido por barreras que creaban los dos. Medicham dio un salto y con una sola patada a la cabeza acabó con uno, sintiéndose con un crujido como esta se quebraba, mientras que Batuo hacia lo mismo, esta vez, con un certero golpe de su bastón.

Varios Houndoom y Breloom avanzando hacia adelante para acompañar a los dos monjes. Un Breloom extendió uno de sus brazos retirables y con una fuerza increíble golpeó el torso de un Crawdaunt, perforando considerablemente su cuerpo, y al sacarlo, el Crawdaunt colapsó mientras chorreaba sangre y colgaban entrañas de la herida. Pero sin que alcanzara a reaccionar, un Crawdaunt se había acercado por su espalda y con un solo golpe del ataque Martillazo lo quebró la cabeza.

"¡No!" Gritó Álex apenado mientras salía de la protección de una pantalla de luz y disparaba un par de disparos con su fusil, hiriendo con los dos al Crawdaunt, el cual cayó muerto.

Al poco rato, varios pokemón del grupo se unieron a la refriega, junto con Arthur en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras que más lejos los hombres de la caravana, la policía, Álex, Katrina, Andrés, entre otros, apoyaban con ráfagas de sus armas de fuego.

Algunos hombres que disparaban fueron alcanzados por ataques de Rapidez de los Crawdaunts, siendo algunos salvados por el Amortiguador del Chansey de Jennifer, las cual también los acompañaban como médicas de combate. Pero lamentablemente, algunos habían sido heridos de tal forma que habían perecido antes de que llegara la ayuda.

Tras unos minutos de combate, se logró despejar la plaza, con algunas bajas entre algunos hombres, los Breloom y los Houndoom.

"¡Ahora todos! ¡Ingresen a la avenida!" Ordenó el jefe de la policía, vestido de armadura de fuerzas especiales, el cual se encontraba agitado debido a la mezcla de su edad y condición física ya un tanto deplorable. "¡Que los grupos armados escolten a los civiles a las tiendas, que los hombres designados construyan la barricada norte y que los otros sigan a al señor Batuo a la playa!"

Algunos hombres trasladaron las pantallas de luz cercanas y cubrieron en parte la entrada a la avenida del mercado, mientras que los primeros grupos hombres, mujeres y algunos pokemón comenzaban a entrar a las tiendas para comenzar con el saqueo de comida.

* * *

><p>"¡Mamá! ¿Vez algo?" Preguntó Max.<p>

"¡Aquí hay unas latas que todavía se ven bien!" Contestó Caroline mientras echaba unas latas de fideos envasados que habían sobrevivido al picoteo de los Crawdaunts a una bolsa plástica que sostenía Max.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Los Crawdaunts se lo han comido casi todo!" Exclamó Norman mientras botaba al suelo enfurecido unas latas agujereadas y desgarradas por marcas de pinzas.

Una puerta de la pequeña tienda se abrió de golpe y de ella emergió un Crawdaunt apuntando con sus tenazas abiertas a Norman, pero los proyectiles de Rapidez fueron detenidas por un Protector del Slaking de Norman que se interpuso para protegerlo. Poco pudo hacer el Crawdaunt antes de que Slaking le destruyera la cabeza de un solo puñetazo.

"¡Tenemos que investigar atrás si aún quedan más de esas alimañas malditas!" Exclamó un hombre armado mientras él y otros dos más entraban por donde había aparecido el Crawdaunt.

"Gracias compañero." Le dijo Norman a su pokemon, este simplemente asintió con un bufido.

* * *

><p>"<em>Respira… Apunta… Espira… Dispara…"<em>

Katrina jaló del gatillo de su rifle y de este salió una poderosa bala que atravesó la cabeza de un Crawdaunt. Tras tirar del cerrojo de su fusil con mira telescópica, Katrina apuntó a un segundo Crawdaunt y disparó de nuevo, dándole esta vez un poco más debajo de la boca, haciendo que este colapsara y se empezara ahogar en su propia sangre. A su lado se encontraba Álex disparando de su fusil M14 semiautomático a los Crawdauts que salían de callejones y tiendas a la calle para unirse al combate. Ambos se encontraban en el tejado de una tienda, al igual que otros que se habían subido a otros tejados para asistir con fuego de apoyo.

"¡Eso es, sigan así!" Exclamó el jefe de la policía que se encontraba también con ellos, apoyando el fuego con una pistola.

Un Crawdaunt se fijó en el jefe de policía y disparó un ataque de Rayo Burbuja, pero a tiempo, la Oficial Verónica se interpuso y disparó una ráfaga de subfusil con su MP5, las balas impactaron en las burbujas casi a quemarropa del Crawdaunt, haciendo que estas explotaran en su cara, mutilándolo horriblemente mientras caía al suelo retorciéndose de dolor por las burbujas y las heridas de bala.

"¡Por favor, tenga más cuidado jefe!" Le exclamó ella.

"¡Si, si, si, solo quiero demostrarle a esos hijos de perra que yo también soy capaz de acabar con ellos!"

El jefe se puso al descubierto de nuevo y continuó disparando.

"_¡Hace años que no me siento así!"_ Pensó con emoción.

* * *

><p>Uno de los hombres mantenía la marcha a ritmo constante, sin poder evitar jadear un poco. Cerca de él estaba los otros cinco hombres que acompañaban al señor Batuo y su Medicham, habiendo tres a cada lado suyo, su objetivo: llegar hasta la playa y evitar que cualquier Crawdaunt que saliera del mar se uniera a la pelea. Normalmente pensaría que esta era una misión suicida, pero él era uno de los que había visto como Batuo acababa junto a su Medicham con los pandilleros de Ciudad Férrica, y la verdad, cualquier cosa era posible junto a él, pensaba.<p>

"¡Cuidado! ¡Ahí vienen más!" Anunció Batuo.

Tras decir esto, tres Crawdaunts salieron de una tienda, los hombres levantaron las armas para disparar, pero antes de que pudiesen hacerlo, Batuo y su Medicham arrojaron dos esferas de energía que hicieron estallar a dos en pedazos. El tercero sintió como era bañado por la sangre, vísceras y golpeado por los trozos de exoesqueleto de sus compañeros. Este entró en pánico e intentando escapar, pero no consiguió hacerlo, siendo abatido a tiros por los hombres armados.

"¡Ahora sigan!" Anunció de nuevo el monje.

"_¿Pero quién es este anciano? ¡Realmente es como uno de los Guardianes de Aura de antaña!"_

El grupo siguió avanzando, acabando con cada Crawdaunt en su paso, hasta que finalmente llegaron al final de la calle y a las escaleras que daban a la playa. A lo lejos, en el agua, se veía como incontables de ellos salían del mar para intentar unirse a la pelea.

Batuo extendió sus brazos y de cada mano emergió una barrera de energía planas en frente de los hombres que los acompañaban.

"¡Utilicen esas barreras para cubrirse! ¡No se preocupen, no les hará daño si ustedes las tocan!" Les aseguró.

Los Crawdaunts empezaron a avanzar mientras comenzaban a disparar proyectiles desde sus tenazas como Rapidez o Rayo Burbuja, pero todos los ataques eran detenidos por las barreras que generaban Batuo y Medicham.

Entonces Batuo alzó una mano y de ella empezó a emanar energía color verde lima que cobró la forma de una especie de jabalina delgada, que con un movimiento de su brazo arrojó hacia los Crawdaunts. La jabalina de aura acertó a uno de ellos, perforándose el torso y pasando atreves de él para perforar a otro Crawdaunt atrás de él y de la misma forma a otro y a otro. En total, cinco Crawdaunts se desmoronaron antes de que la jabalina se perdiera y disipara sobre las aguas de la playa, todos ellos con un agujero chamuscado y humeante del tamaño de una nuez.

"¡Vistes eso!" Exclamó uno de los hombres.

"¡Sí! ¡Eso fue increíble!"

Batuo cerró momentáneamente los ojos, mientras tanto, los Crawdaunts retrocedieron un tanto sorprendidos por lo que había pasado. Batuo pensaba como había querido evitar este conflicto, a la entrada de Portual, había intentado comunicarse con las Crawdaunts que habían ahí y convencerlos de que iban en son de paz, de que solo deseaban llevarse un poco de la comida que quedaba en la ciudad, pero todo fue en vano. Los Crawdaunts eran seres demasiados violentos y egoístas por naturaleza como para permitirlo y los habían atacado sin dudar. El había sido alguna vez hace muchos años uno de los Monjes Guardianes de Shanxi, donde se instruía que la violencia era siempre era el último recurso, pero en ciertas ocasiones, era inevitable para la supervivencia y la defensa tanto de inocentes como de desamparados.

"¡Solo queríamos que nos ayudaran un poco! ¡No queríamos llevarnos toda la comida! ¡Solo un poco para no morirnos de hambre!" Exclamó el maestro monje, pero los Crawdaunts no parecieron reaccionar. "¡Por esa misma violencia y falta de hospitalidad es que ustedes están condenados a la soledad y que ningún otro pokemón desee vivir con ustedes, sin que nadie los aprecie o quiera!"

Los Crawdaunts tornaron la vista hacia él, visiblemente furiosos por lo que había dicho. Lentamente, comenzaron a salir cada vez más de ellos del mar, todos teniendo como objetivo a Batuo que era el blanco más peligroso.

"¡Pero ya es demasiado tarde! ¡Ahora tendrán que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos ya que nada justifica tampoco la masacre que ustedes han provocado en esta ciudad! ¡Alguna vez fui conocido como uno de los Monjes Guardianes de Shanxi, protectores de los inocentes, defensores de los desamparados y traedores de justicia a los impíos! ¡Yo soy Batuo, y junto a mi compañero Medicham, seremos sus oponentes este día!"

Batuo alzó las manos sobre sus cabezas y los hombres ocultos detrás de las barreras sintieron como el aire circundante comenzaba a extrañarse de energía, a la vez, los Crawdaunts apresuraron la marcha con sus tenazas apuntando a Batuo.

"¡Sientan la cólera justa de los monjes! ¡Sientan el poder del chi! ¡Sientan un poder de leyenda!"

Entonces de sus manos se empezó a formar un gran orbe de energía que creció hasta tener el tamaño de un gran balón de playa y lo arrojó hacia la masa de Crawdaunts, el cual detonó en medio de ellos. Los Crawdaunts cercanos estallaron en pedazos y otros salieron despedidos, calcinados y desmembrados, de la misma forma que lo habría hecho la detonación de un proyectil de artillería.

Los hombres contemplaron temblorosos, al menos una docena de Crawdaunts había muerto o había sido herido de alguna forma. Batuo tomó el bastón entre sus manos y asintió a su compañero.

"¡Ahora Medicham! ¡Por Yongxin El Iluminado y el Monasterio!"

Entonces el maestro y su compañero fueron a la carga. Un Crawdaunt levantó un brazo para disparar un ataque de Rapidez pero Batuo aceleró a una velocidad demasiada rápida para ser la de un humano, más aún para su propia edad y este recibió un golpe letal en la cabeza con el bastón, a un costado un Crawdaunt disparó su ataque pero Batuo sin siquiera mirar extendió su brazo en su dirección y la estrella de energía se disipó contra una barrera de aura. Batuo dio un salto en su dirección y le quebró su cabeza con otro impacto del bastón, inmediatamente, giró el bastón en el aire y golpeó con el otro extremo a otro oponente a su espalda.

Muy cerca suyo, Medicham peleaba por su cuenta, a diferencia de Batuo, no necesitaba usar un arma: cada golpe, cada patada, cada movimiento que realizaba era preciso e increíblemente poderoso. Con un golpe o patada bastaba para dañar letalmente a un Crawdaunt y con movimientos como Demolición, era capaz de destruir sus exoesqueletos o romper alguna de sus extremidades para dejarlas inservibles con un ligero toque. Con solo golpear con la punta de sus dedos bastaba para que estos rompieran la coraza de los Crawdaunts y se hicieran paso por su cuerpo.

Todo esto lo hacían con una agilidad y destreza que ninguno de los hombres que habían detrás de las barreras habían visto en su vida, no lucía como si los dos lucharan, más bien parecía que danzaban, una danza al son de un compás de muerte y destrucción que a atraía por la gracia de sus movimientos pero que a la vez, repelía por las consecuencias que estos dejaban a su paso.

"¿¡Que esperan?! ¡Vigilen que ningún Crawdaunt se acerque por detrás o disparen a los que se nos aproximen!"

Los hombres salieron de su estupor y asintieron, esta vez, apoyando al monje y a su pokemón con ráfagas de disparos. Honestamente, sentían que su ayuda valía poco y que probablemente Batuo y su Medicham podría mantener ocupados por su cuenta.

En un momento, Batuo contempló cómo estaban completamente rodeados, a pesar de que los cadáveres se amontonaban uno tras otro, los Crawdaunts se negaban a desistir y por cada uno que mataban, otro salía del océano para remplazarlo.

"_¡Bahamut! ¡Flygon! ¡Necesito de su ayuda!"_ Gritó, pero no con su boca, sino con su mente.

* * *

><p>Flygon y Bahamut volaban en círculos alrededor de la avenida del mercado, encargándose de limpiar cualquier amenaza desde el aire.<p>

"¡Flygon, ahí hay unos Crawdaunt que tienes inmovilizado a unos hombres en una tienda!" Indicó el Salamence.

"¡Entendido!"

Flygon descendió de los cielos y arrojó un chorro de fuego en línea recta que atrapó a cuatro Crawdaunts. El fuego ingresó entre las articulaciones de los pokemón, incinerándolos lenta y dolorosamente su carne, llenándose de quemaduras y ampollas por dentro. Bahamut aterrizó junto a uno que había sobrevivido e intimidado por él, no pudo moverse, quedando rápidamente atrapado entre las fauces del dragón. Luego, con Triturar, apretó hasta el punto que su caparazón cedió y sus dientes se clavaron en su tierna carne. El Crawdaut chilló y se retorció de dolor, pero con un poco más de fuerza, terminó escupiendo sangre y falleció. En ese instante, el hecho de sentir la sangre de su presa en boca hizo que momentáneamente sintiera el deseo primordial de tragárselo completo, pero al ver que los hombres en la tienda lo miraban aterrorizados, decidió simplemente arrojarlo lejos.

"¡Estamos listos aquí! ¡Sigamos!" Le gritó a Flygon mientras remontaba en el aire de nuevo para seguir vigilando.

Mientras giraban por los cielos, Flygon le dirigió la palabra.

"Te dejaste llevar un poco en ese momento ¿no?"

"Si… Debo reconocerlo… Cuanto probé su sangre, sentí como mi mente se nublaba y deseé destrozarlo y devorarlo con todas mis fuerzas… Sé que en estado salvaje los de mi especie haríamos eso, pero cuando vi a esos hombres… Pensé que a Arthur no le habría gustado que lo hiciera… Debo de demostrarles que estoy de su lado y que no soy una bestia salvaje…"

De pronto, sintieron una voz que hablaba en sus mentes.

"_¡Bahamut! ¡Flygon! ¡Necesito de su ayuda!"_

"¡Es Batuo!" Exclamó Flygon.

"¡Necesita de nuestra ayuda!" Le respondió el Salamence.

Ambos viraron y se dirigieron a toda velocidad desde la playa. Debido a la intensidad de los combates abajo y a la altura que volaban, ningún Crawdaunts se daba el tiempo de intentar atacarlos. Los dos vieron como Batuo y Medicham estaban rodeados por una gran masa de Crawdaunts que no paraba de renovarse, habían decenas de ellos, pero ninguno era capaz de atacarlos a ambos sin que terminaran muertos en el intento. Medicham debía de ser un pokemón extraordinariamente poderoso, y las habilidades de Batuo superaban con creces a la de un humano cualquiera. Mientras que a la entrada de la avenida, seis hombres detrás de barreras de intentaban con todas sus fuerzas aliviar fútilmente la presión sobre ambos guerreros con sus armas de fuego.

Los dos dragones descendieron en picada. Bahamut arrojó un Lanzallamas, esta vez, contra los Crawdaunts más cercanos a la ciudad, rostizándolos a su paso. Mientras que Flygon en su lugar, realizó lo mismo con Dragoaliento en el los Crawdaunt orientados hacia al mar. Las llamas verdes del ataque de Flygon acabaron con los enemigos de ese lado, y debido a que sus llamas no se apagaban fácilmente, crearon temporalmente una barrera de fuego que impedía que más Crawdaunts siguieran saliendo de las aguas.

Batuo y Medicham saltaron hacia atrás, cruzando sobre las llamas y cayendo a salvo sobre la arena a salvo.

"Muchas gracias, se los agradezco." Dijo el maestro monje.

Pero de inmediato, proyectiles de Rapidez arrojados a ciegas comenzaron a salir de la barrera de fuego mágico de Flygon. Los dos dragones tuvieron que desplazarse ágilmente para evitarlas mientras que Batuo y Medicham crearon dos nuevas barreras que los protegieran, hasta que la ráfaga se detuvo.

"¡Me aseguraré de que no sigan atacando!" Exclamó decidido Flygon.

"¡Espera! ¡Es demasiado peligroso!" Gritó Bahamut.

"¡Los Crawdaunts no pueden vernos a través de mis llamas! ¡Hay que provechar de atacar ahora!"

Flygon voló rápidamente sobre las aguas y cargó desde su boca un Hiperrayo dirigido a una gran masa de Crawdaunts apretujados entre ellos. El rayo atravesó las aguas e impactó a los Crawdaunts, mientras lo dirigía con su boca, este se desplazó, vaporizando a una enorme cantidad de ellos a su paso.

"_¡Sí! ¡Eso es!"_ Exclamó Flygon mentalmente.

Pero inmediatamente, de las aguas comenzaron a salir nuevos proyectiles estrellados dirigidos hacia él. Flygon comenzó a maniobrar para intentar esquivarlo, pero en esta ocasión, los Crawdaunts podían verlo perfectamente bajo el agua y el ataque Rapidez, a menos que algo lo detuviese, nunca fallaba.

Flygon fue impactado por varías estrellas ultra calientes que perforaron sus alas y cuerpo, dejando estelas humeantes en su carne. Para finalmente, estrepitarse y caer en las aguas de la playa.

"¡No Flygon!" Exclamó horrorizado el Salamence.

"No…" Musitó Batuo, acompañado de un gesto similar por Medicham.

Flygon abrió los ojos, se encontraba debajo del agua, débil y confundido. De pronto, vio como varias figuras comenzaban a acercarse lentamente. Estaban por todos lados, rodeándolo completamente. Al acercarse lo suficiente, notó como todas eran Crawdaunts. Flygon intentó moverse con todas sus fuerzas para nadara la superficie, pero un Crawdaunt lo agarró de una de sus piernas con sus tenazas, aferrándolo e imposibilitando su escape. Flygon chilló de dolor pero de su boca no salieron más que burbujas de su aire que iba acabando de a poco. Entonces, otro de ellos se acercó a él y agarró con sus pinzas su torso, tirando con fuerza hasta que la arrancó un trozo de carne, tiñendo el agua circundante de carmesí. Antes que terminase de chillar por segunda vez, otro Crawdaunt realizó lo mismo, y luego otro, y otro más. Finalmente, toda la masa se había arrojado encima suyo para arrancarle su carne y desmembrarlo en pedazos. Mientras se hundía cada vez más, Flygon levantó su cabeza y contempló el reflejo del sol sobre las aguas y extendió uno de sus brazos al resplandor. Mientras tanto, los Crawdaunt comenzaban a hacerse un festín con su cuerpo, pero Flygon, tenía un solo pensamiento en su mente.

"_Brendan… Lo siento tanto…"_

Por la mente de Flygon sintió pasar frente a él toda su vida: desde que había salido del cascarón como un Trapinch, como Brendan lo había capturado y entrenado, de cómo se dio cuenta que con el pasar del tiempo, a pesar de que había sido arrebatado de su ambiente, había terminado queriendo a su entrenador como un amigo, al igual que sus demás pokemón que a la vez eran camaradas y compañeros. De cómo Brendan había conocido a Arthur en la misma ciudad en la cual se encontraba, la cual ahora sería su tumba. Gracias a Brendan, él era lo que era ahora, y en gran parte lamentaba tener que irse tan pronto. Finalmente, vio como un par de tenazas viajaba en dirección de su rostro y sintió como todo se volvía oscuro.

Batuo, Medicham y Bahamut contemplaron como del sitio en donde había caído emanaban burbujas, para finalmente dejar de hacerlo y solo dejar una gran mancha de sangre.

Bahamut aulló de pena por la muerte de su amigo y tanto Batuo como Medicham tensaron sus puños con una mezcla de pena y rabia, con Batuo soltando una pequeña lágrima. A pesar de que nunca lo había conocido personalmente como su entrenador, Flygon había sido un pokemón valiente que había ayudado en varias ocasiones a la caravana. Además, debido a que ambos eran sensibles al aura, podían sentir las emociones que emanaban de otros seres, pudieron sentir todas las emociones y sensaciones de los últimos instantes de vida de Flygon, antes de que las llamas de su aura desaparecieran, lo que los había conmovido profundamente.

"Por Arceus… Perdimos al Flygon…" Musitó uno de los hombres más atrás todavía sin creerse lo que había sucedido.

Finalmente, Batuo no pudo contenerse más.

"Bahamut… Tú no quieres que la muerte de Flygon sea en vano… ¿Verdad?"

El Salamence rugió afirmativamente lleno de ira.

"¡Medicham! ¡Hagámoslo!"

Medicham asintió de vuelta y ambos dieron un gran salto, posándose los dos sobre el lomo del dragón.

"¡Bahamut! ¡Llévanos sobre donde cayó Flygon! ¡Nosotros te protegeremos!"

Bahamut rugió otra vez y comenzó a volar sobre las aguas de la playa. La lluvia de proyectiles inició de nuevo, pero esta vez, Batuo y Medicham combinaron fuerzas para crear una barrera que cubría por el frente al dragón. Los tres volaron hasta tener al frente suyo el sitio donde había caído Flygon, en el cual se había congregado un denso enjambre de Crawdaunts.

"¡Esto ha sido demasiado! ¡A lo mejor se hayan llevado a uno de nuestros amigos, pero no impediremos que eso nos detenga! ¡Flygon fue un pokemón que luchó con honor y valentía mientras que ustedes simplemente son una gran masa de bestias asesinas sedientas de sangre! ¡Se los digo! ¡Su muerte no será en vano!"

A la vez, Batuo y Medicham acercaron sus manos al frente y comenzaron a formar una esfera de aura de gran luminosidad de los colores que los caracterizaban. Junto a ellos Bahamut abrió la boca y comenzó a cargar un Hiperrayo. Luego, monje y pokemón giraron sus cuerpos, apoyando una de sus piernas más atrás, con la esfera de luz entre sus manos ahora en un costado, brillando con gran intensidad y energía.

"¡Esto es por los que vivían en Ciudad Portual que habéis asesinado a sangre fría! ¡Esto es por la gente y los pokemón que están dando sus vidas hoy en pos de nuestra supervivencia! ¡Esto es especialmente por Flygon! ¡Onda de Chi!"

Tanto el monje como su pokemón extendieron sus manos hacia adelante y el dragón disparó su Hiperrayo. Las dos esferas de energía de Batuo y Medicham se transformaron en dos impresionantes rayos de energía color verde y magenta que convergieron a la vez con el ataque de Bahamut, transformándose en un ataque mucho más fuerte de lo que era originalmente. El rayo avanzó y atravesó las aguas, evaporándola a su paso y dejando un cilindro vacío en medio de ellas. El rayo envolvió completamente a la gigantesca masa de Crawdaunt y finalmente, entre medio de alaridos de dolor, los Crawdaunt y lo que quedaba de los restos de Flygon, desaparecieron en medio de aquella luz multicolor. Cuando se disipó el ataque, no quedó indicio alguno de que allí hubiese habido algo, solo un cráter de arena cristalizado en el lecho, finalmente, el cilindro ahora vacío, volvió a llenarse con las aguas de aquella playa.

"No puedo creer lo que he visto… Ha sido asombroso" Dijo uno de los hombres que protegían la entrada a la avenida.

"Yo tampoco… Pero si estoy seguro de una cosa: agradezco en lo profundo de mí ser que ellos dos estén de nuestro parte y no en contra... Al menos… Creo que ahora ese Flygon ahora puede descansar en paz ahora que ha sido vengado." Afirmó otro mientras se quitaba su gorra en su honor.

* * *

><p>Arthur vio en frente suyo a un Crawdaunt en medio de la calle el cual intentaron dispararle, pero a su vez, Leonard creó una Pantalla de Luz, y con telequinesis, lo puso adelante, protegiéndolo mientras el corría hacia su blanco de las estrellas de Rapidez. El Alakazam retiró la barrera, y con un impulso de sus piernas, Arthur saltó y acabó con el Crawdaunt con un golpe de su bastón en la cabeza.<p>

"¡Esta tienda luce libre!" Anunció Arthur.

"¡Todos entren y monten posiciones!" Ordenó un hombre armado mientras dirigía a unos civiles con bolsas y mochilas para iniciar el saqueo.

"¿No será mejor que te pongas a cubierto?" Sugirió Rita. Al final, las tres hermanas habían decidido colaborar y ahora Natalie y Nicole estaban en la tienda ayudando también.

"No te preocupes, confío en mis habilidades aunque no sean como las de mi sifu, además confió en mis pokemón." Contestó. "¿Ya estás cómoda con esa arma?"

Rita examinó su pistola, comprobó el cargador y revisó la recámara.

"Creo que estaré bien con esto. Pero oye, ten cuidado, no me gustaría que a mi salvador le pase algo ¿eh?" Le contestó con un giño.

De las tres, Rita había sido la única por el momento en querer aprender a usar un arma de fuego y acompañaba a los otros encargados de vigilar el exterior para que no se acercaran más Crawdaunts.

Leonard entró a la tienda, donde ya habían empezado el saqueo y colocó un par de pantallas detrás de las paredes que daban a la calle. Debido a que las estrellas de Rapidez eran extremadamente calientes y perforaban casi cualquier cosa que no fueran pantallas de luz, lo ideal era reforzar las paredes para que fueran efectivas para cubrirse.

El radar del pokeglov de Arthur reaccionó.

"Se acercan Crawdaunts… Todos… Prepárense…"

Los hombres y Rita se pusieron en posición tras las barreras de Leonard cercanas a las ventanas que daban a la calle. Mientras tanto, Natalie miró un poco preocupada afuera mientras buscaba por una estantería.

"Hermana… Tengo un poco de miedo…"

"No te preocupes Natalie, Rita, Arthur, sus pokemón y los demás están ahí protegiéndonos." Le aseguró Nicole.

"Leonard… Preparara una técnica de barrera dinámica, una de seis niveles… ¿Puedes hacerlo?" Preguntó Arthur.

"Arthur ¿A qué te refieres con una barrera dinámica?" Preguntó Rita mientras observaba con curiosidad las barreras flotantes.

"Ya lo verás. Digamos que es una de las técnicas que inventé durante mi viaje de entrenador, aunque esta es la primera vez que lo hago con tanto niveles o barreras, como quieras decirles."

El Alakazam asintió seguro, debido a los limitadores, sus poderes psíquicos se habían vuelto increíblemente poderosos, y ya ni siquiera seis niveles era un problema. Leonard entró a la seguridad de la tienda y extendió sus brazos, generando seis Pantallas de Luz en el exterior. Finalmente se sentó en el suelo, en una pose de meditación para concentrarse en su labor. Con telequinesis, las hizo levitar, girando en círculos de forma vertical a algunos metros encima del suelo de la calle.

Finalmente, Bruce se puso a su derecha y Arthur liberó de su pokeglov a Lucy, la que inmediatamente se puso a su izquierda.

Rita soltó un suspiro al aire mientras observaba las barreras, creyendo entender de lo que iba la técnica.

"Sé que Bahamut está vigilando los cielos junto a Flygon ¿Pero qué hay de Kaiser y Shadow?" Preguntó Rita de nuevo.

"Kaiser se encuentra junto a Aggron y Rhyperior colaborando en la defensa de la barricada de la plaza. Mientras que Shadow se encuentra por los callejones cercanos encargándose de que no entren más Crawdaunts de lo necesario."

"¿Crees que él esté bien andando solo?"

"Descuida, esos callejones están llenos de sombras por los muros altos, y donde hallan sombras, estará él gobernando en medio de llas."

Entonces, Arthur comenzó a desabrocharse a la altura del cuello su manto color café y con un movimiento de su brazo derecho, lo arrojó al suelo.

"¡Que vengan! ¡Los estoy esperando!"

Debajo de él, Arthur llevaba una túnica de monje muy similar a la de su sifu, con la excepción de que era de color gris, lo que indicaba su rango como aprendiz. Se colocó en posición de combate haciendo girar varias veces el bastón de metal alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras que a la vez, Bruce se puso en una pose de lucha y Lucy comenzó a juntar electricidad en su apéndice luminoso.

* * *

><p>Dos Crawdaunts avanzaban por los callejones en dirección al mercado. Habían sido informados que un grupo de humanos se había adentrado por la fuerza y que deseaban robarles su comida ¡Su comida! Ellos habían conquistado la ciudad humano tras haber sido empoderados por la misteriosa voz que habían oído, y ahora, era propiedad suya ¡Solo suya! ¡Todo el que intentara retomarla sería castigado!<p>

"¡Rápido! ¡Hay que ir a apoyar a los demás!" Exclamó uno de ellos emocionado.

"No lo sé… Por algún motivo… Estar aquí me da mala espina… Me siento como observado…" Contestó el otro.

"¡Vamos! ¡No seas cobarde! ¡Los únicos pokemón en esta ciudad somos nosotros y no hay nada que nos pueda detener!"

"_¿Qué acaso no hay nada que los pueda detener?"_ Dijo una voz de la nada, acompañada de una pequeña risa.

Los dos Crawdaunts se detuvieron.

"¡¿Quién está ahí?! ¡Sal de de donde estés y enfréntanos, cobarde!"

La respuesta volvió en medio de una nueva risa, junto a ellos, los dos Crawdaunts vieron como las sombras a su alrededor comenzaban a expandirse, consumiendo la poca luz que se colaba, hasta que finalmente, ambos Crawdaunts quedaron envueltos por la oscuridad. Los dos se acercaron uno contra el otro atemorizados.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó el segundo Crawdaunt atemorizado.

"No… No lo sé…" Respondió el primero.

Ambos parecían estar en medio de un vacío de oscuridad infinita, sin claridad de donde se encontraba el suelo o el techo ¿Seguían acaso en el callejón? ¿O acaso habían sido transportados a otro lugar?

La risa continuó durante varios segundos más, hasta que finalmente frente a ellos, comenzó a emerger una figura un tanto más alta que ellos, con dos cuencas rojas que parecían brillar en medio de aquella oscuridad. Lentamente, dio un paso hacia adelante y comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos.

Desesperados, los Crawdaunts miraron en todas partes, y a lo lejos, les pareció ver uan luz donde podían escapar, pero antes que pudiesen hacerlo, un gran muro de fuego azul les cortó el paso.

"_¿A dónde creen que van?"_

"¡¿Quién eres?!" Le gritó el primer Crawdaunt.

"_¿Acaso lo preguntan? Soy Shadow, señor de la oscuridad y de las tinieblas. Ustedes dos han ingresado en mi dominio sin mi permiso, y aunque pueda parecer fácil entrar… Salir… Es un asunto completamente distinto…"_

Shadow comenzó reír una vez más, aunque en esta ocasión, la risa parecía mantenerse en el ambiente, como una especie de eco. Poco a poco, el eco comenzó a transformarse de un risa socarrona a una que más grave terrorífica. Al final, el eco se convirtió en un coro de voces que parecían de voces demoniacas salidas de las profundidades del mismo infierno. Los ojos de Shadow resplandecieron con un brillo aún más fuerte, como si trataran de dos grandes focos, y lo que parecía ser un aura púrpura envolvió a los dos pokemón. Había usado Mal de Ojo, un ataque que no permitía a un entrenador devolver a su pokemón a su pokeball, pero en caso de ser un pokemón salvaje, imposibilitaba que ellos pudiesen huir del combate.

"Tengo órdenes de deshacerme de ustedes para que no entorpezcan a mi amo. ¿Anqué de qué serviría hacerlo todo tan rápido?... No… Creo que jugaré un poco con ustedes… Lenta… Dolorosamente…"

El Gengar soltó una risotada que se unió al coro de risas infernales, los dos Crawdaunts comenzaron a chillar de terror, abrazados uno al otro mientras él se acercaba, pero a pesar de ello, nadie pudo oírlos.

* * *

><p>Arthur golpeó el cuerpo de un Crawdaunt con una patada giratoria que luego remató con un golpe del bastón, otro de ellos intentó golpearlo con un ataque de Martillazo, pero Arthur dio un salto hacia un lado y deslizó el bastón por el suelo, haciendo que su oponente se tropezara y bastó un certero golpe vertical en la cabeza para acabar con él.<p>

Un Crawdaunt a la distancia apunto hacia él y disparó una ráfaga de estrellas, pero velozmente se interpuso una de las barreras que había generado Leonard y detuvo el ataque. Lucy, fijó su atención en el Crawdaunt y lo fulminó a la distancia con Rayo, convirtiéndolo así en una carcasa chamuscada y humeante.

Otro Crawdaunt intentó atacar a Arthur, pero en este caso, recibió varios tiros en el cuerpo provenientes de Rita que lo hicieron trastrabillar, Bruce aprovechó de correr hacia él, rematándolo con una Patada ígnea que lo destrozó por dentro y encendió en llamas.

"Gracias Rita."

"¡Arthur! ¡¿No se suponía que Shadow iba a evitar que más Crawdaunt de lo debido aparecieran?!"

Mientras decía esto, intentó dispararle a un Crawdaunt, aunque sus disparos erraron. Rápidamente uno de los hombres tomó su blanco y disparó, esta vez acertó, provocando que empezara a agonizar. Otro Crawdaunt tomó el lugar del caído y disparó contra él, cubriéndose a tiempo tras el muro reforzado de Leonard.

"Gracias Tim" Exclamó Rita.

"¡No lo sé! ¡Shadow debió de haberse quedando jugando con sus enemigos en vez de despacharlos rápidamente! ¡Siempre hace lo mismo!"

Arthur corrió hacia un Crawdaunt frente suyo, este intentó atacarlo con proyectiles, pero otra de las seis barreras de Leonard se interpuso. Arthur saltó hacia un costado y la barrera se viró de tal forma que quedó como un punto de apoyo, el cual utilizó para apoyar una de sus piernas e impulsarse con un salto, cayendo con una poderosa patada giratoria que volteó completamente al Crawdaunt en el aire, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

"Ese Gengar nunca aprende…" Exclamó mientras remataba a su oponente con un golpe del bastón.

Lucy vio como varios Crawdaunts intentaban acercarse a ella, la Lanturn rodaba para intentar alejarse y atacaba con descargas eléctricas que los incineraban a la distancia. Cuando pareció verse rodeada y en peligro, una de las barreras de Leonard voló por los aires y los golpeó con fuerza, mandándolos a volar lejos. Otro Crawdaunt se aproximó, pero esta vez intervino Bruce, el cual simplemente lo levantó con uno de sus brazos. El pokemón intentó atacarlos con una de sus pinzas, pero Bruce la tomó a mitad de camino y la tiró con tal fuerza que la terminó arrancando de su cuerpo, haciendo brotar borbotones de sangre de crustáceo por el muñón. El Crawdaunt chilló de dolor e instintivamente intentó atacarla con la otra, la cual recibió el mismo destino. Finalmente Bruce tomó con la otra mano la su cabeza por la estrella y tiró de ella hasta terminó arrancándola por completo, salpicándose con su sangre. Bruce soltó un chillido de triunfo mientras arrojaba las dos partes y sus muñecas se inflamaban con llamas.

La Lanturn observó como un Crawdaunt cercano atacaba la tienda y disparaba contra uno de los hombres. En este caso, el disparo fue certero, dejándole un agujero humeante en forma de estrella la cabeza.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Le han dado a Tim!"

Adentro, Natalie comenzó a temblar de miedo. Cualquiera de esos ataques podía colarse y la idea la aterraba.

"Natalie… Por favor sigue… Yo igual estoy asustada pero debemos hacer esto por la caravana…" Le asevero su hermana mayor.

Natalie asintió y continuó buscando comida.

Lucy asintió a Bruce y este le asintió de vuelta. Bruce tomó a Lucy entre sus brazos y giró sobre sí mismo, arrojándola en dirección al Crawdaunt a alta velocidad. La Lanturn cargó electricidad por todo su cuerpo, envolviéndose en un aura dorada de corriente que dejaba una estela en el camino. El Crawdaunt se dio vuelta para ver qué era lo que se acercaba, recibiendo en el torso a Lucy, la cual lo impactó con Voltio Cruel. La electricidad que la rodeaba comenzó a desaparecer y se acumuló en un orbe blanco relampagueante en el sitio donde ella había impactado a su oponente, estallando instantes después y desintegrándolo en una impresionante explosión de órganos y vísceras chamuscadas.

"¡¿Cuándo falta?!" Preguntó Rita.

"¡Creo que ya estamos listos!" Gritaron las voces de las personas que buscaban adentro..

Rita echó una ojeada al exterior y vio como Arthur acababa con el último Crawdaunt. Leonard despertó de su meditación y las seis barreras cayeron.

"_Realmente esos cuatro forman un equipo impresionante, no por nada llegaron a la final de la Conferencia Colosalia."_ Pensó ella con una sonrisa.

"¡Rápido, recojan las barreras! ¡Nos vamos a la siguiente tienda! ¡Úsenlas para protegerse en el camino!"Ordenó otro de los hombres armados.

Algunos civiles recogieron las barreras y salieron a la calle, recién habían limpiado tres tiendas y todavía quedaban varias más por examinar. Shadow emergió de una sombra no muy lejos de Arthur.

"¿Estabas jugando con los Crawdaunts, no?"

Shadow comenzó a rascarse la nuca un tanto avergonzado.

"Esto es de vida muerte, deja los juegos para otra ocasión por favor, o si no quien sabe quién puede terminar muerto."

El Gengar asintió con un saludo militar y se volvió a hundir en la misma sombra por la cual había salido. Arthur corrió a recoger su manto y se dirigía a la próxima tienda junto a los demás.

"_Espero que los otros estén bien…"_ Pensó.

* * *

><p>"¡Ataquen a esos de ahí! ¡Argh!" Varias estrellas impactaron en el torso del policía y este se desplomó gritando de dolor.<p>

"¡Espere por favor!" Gritó preocupada Jennifer mientras corría junto a Chaney al hombre herido. "¿Señor? ¡Respóndame! ¡Respóndame por favor!"

Chansey había intentado usar amortiguador, pero a pesar de que sus heridas habían sanado, no respondía. Eso significaba una sola cosa: que estaba muerto.

"¡Jennifer! ¡Ya no puedes hacer nada por él! ¡Muévete antes de que te apunten a ti!" Le dijo Brendan acercándose por detrás para que ella se apartara de la línea de fuego de los Crawdaunts

Jennifer había comenzado a llorar: ella era la única del grupo que tenía un pokemón capaz de curar las heridas de los demás, y cada muerte de alguno de ellos la hacía sentirse ella culpable de no haber podido salvarlo.

Brendan vio como un Crawdaunt intentaba apuntarla a ella, y en un estallido de adrenalina, Brendan la tomó por el estómago y acompañado de un pequeño grito de ella, Brendan saltó hacia atrás, cayendo ambos detrás de la seguridad de una de las barreras que Chansey había creado. Chansey se protegió a sí misma con un protector y corrió hacia la seguridad de una barrera al otro lado de la de los dos jóvenes.

"¡Jennifer! ¡Debes entender que no puedes salvarlos a todos!"

"Lo sé… Pero a veces me pregunto si es que podría haber hecho algo más… Es tan doloroso ver a tanta gente muriendo frente a uno sabiendo que tienes el poder de sanarlos… Es una carga demasiada pesada…"

No muy lejos Kaiser cargó un Hiperrayo y disparó contra un grupo de Crawdaunts, vaporizándolos al instante. Aggron cargó poder en su interior y lo expulsó en forma de un ataque de Ventisca que convirtió en auténticos cubos de hielo a cuatro de ellos, y rematándolos, Rhyperior disparó cuatro rocas desde sus brazos, quebrando a los pokemón en pedazos de hielo y carne congelada.

Se encontraban en la barricada norte, la cual intentaba evitar que más Crawdaunts accedieran por la plaza de la ciudad al mercado. La gran mayoría de los Crawdaunts de la ciudad preferían intentar atacar desde ahí y era el frente de combate más intenso. Al menos, gracias a las pantallas de luz que habían ayudado a montar Chansey, Espeon y Grumpig, tenían una oportunidad de defenderse aunque todavía con grandes bajas.

Swampert se apartó de una de las barreras y disparó una Hidrobomba contra un grupo de Crawdaunts que ingresaba a la plaza. Estos fueron empujados violentamente contra el muro de un edificio, siendo sus cuerpos aplastados brutalmente por el chorro de agua a alta presión hasta que cedían, tiñéndose el agua circundante de sangre. Shiftry también hacia su labor: con su gran agilidad saltaba entre las barreras y arrojaba Hojas Navaja contra sus objetivos, las cuales podían cortar a través del exoesqueleto de los Crawdaunt sin problema. Cuando uno de los Crawdaunts se acercó demasiado, estrellándose de forma amenazadora contra el muro el cual se protegían algunos policías, Shiftry se coló por detrás de él y lo cortó con Tijera X. Varios trozos del Crawdaunt se empezaron a deslizar uno sobre el otros y se desparramaron por el suelo soltando chorros de sangre a presión.

Brendan contempló como otro policía caía más a la distancia, y luego, a un civil armado. También veía como un Breloom y un Houndoom atacaban entre los dos a un Crawdaunt. El Crawdaunt logró esquivar un Megapuño del Breloom y lograba introducir sus pinzas alrededor de su cuello y las cerró sobre él, decapitándolo. Brendan apartó la mirada perturbado y a la vez triste por él. El Houndoom, queriendo vengarse, logro abalanzarse sobre él, y sosteniéndolo de la cabeza, apretó con sus mandíbulas hasta triturarle la cabeza.

"_Solo espero que después de esta batalla aun quede gente que pueda comerse esa comida…"_ Reflexionó pensando que quizás el coste sería demasiado alto para la caravana.

Sorpresivamente, un Crawdaunt se apoyó sobre la barrera y se asomó sobre ellos. Jennifer gritó asustada y Chansey, decidida, se impulsó hacia adelante e impactó por la espalda al Crawdaunt con un Cabezazo Zen. El pokemón, ahora en el suelo con la espalda rota, alzo la vista y vio el cañón de una pistola frente a su rostro. Brendan, con una mirada tensa y decidida, apretó el gatillo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí queda todo, originalmente el capítulo era uno solo, pero por motivos de espacio a la hora de escribir, decidí dividrlo en dos de nuevo. Repito otra vez: al igual que en las historias de Cornova, cualquiera, repito, CUALQUIERA puede morir. Y las muertes en esta saga recién están comenzando. Un abrazo a todos y me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.<strong>


	14. Dolor

**28/01/13: He expandido un párrafo más al final del capítulo debido a que me olvidé de mencionar a un importante personaje del capítulo anterior cuando lo publiqué originalmente. El cambio es mínimo, pero debería aclarar una posible incongruencia que podría formarse. Doy mis sinceras disculpas a los que ya han leido el capítulo antes de este cambio. También he aprovechado de corregir algunos errores de ortografía.  
><strong>

**Dolor**

Andrés se asomó por la ventana y disparó dos ráfagas de su fusil de asalto, derribando a uno de los Crawdaunt. Al ver como estos comenzaban a disparar sus proyectiles, se escondió rápidamente detrás de uno de los muros reforzado por una Pantalla de Luz de Espeon.

"¡Apresúrense que no podemos estar todo el día aquí!" Gritó.

"¡Estamos casi listos! ¡Esperen un poco más!" Contestó Ángela.

La chica contempló una de las estanterías del minimarket en que se encontraban y cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Un aura azul envolvió a la estructura y todos los componentes sueltos comenzaron latamente a volar, luego tras examinarlos detenidamente, menos de un cuarto de estos volaron dentro de una bolsa.

"¡Estamos listos aquí!" Gritó una voz por un pasillo más distante.

"¡Aquí igual!"

"¡También aquí!"

Finalmente, en la entrada se agruparon los civiles, todos con bolsas platicas llevando cosas, aunque más de la mitad no tenía siquiera media bolsa llena.

Un hombre disparó al exterior pero fue alcanzado por varias estrellas y cayó muerto al suelo. Los civiles retrocedieron espantados y Ángela dio un paso atrás asustada.

"¡Necesitamos que los pokemón salgan a limpiar la calle para poder avanzar!" Ordenó Andrés.

A su lado aparecieron Jack y Boss y estos asintieron. Boss salió a la calle y Jack pareció volverse invisible. Junto con los dos, salieron del interior Lucario, Espeon, Swanna y al final Lillipup.

"¡Espera Lillipup! ¡No salgas a pelear, es muy peligroso!" Exclamó preocupada Ángela.

"¡Tampoco nos quedaremos sin hacer nada!" Gritó una voz decidida.

Del interior del minimarket emergió Tommy.

"¡Charmander! ¡Ve a ayudarlos!"

Además de Tommy, aparecieron Anita y Kenny.

"Sé que es peligroso pero has tu mayor esfuerzo ¿vale?" Le dijo Anita a su Pidgey.

"¡Demostrémosles que nosotros no somos solamente un carga!" Exclamó Kenny más decidido que nunca a su Poliwag.

"¡Nosotros somos alumno de la Escuela Pokemón y hemos estudiado como sacar al máximo nuestras habilidades como entrenadores! ¡Podemos hacerlo!" Finalizó Tommy.

Entonces los tres pokemon salieron afuera también.

"¡No estoy diciendo que sean débiles, pero reomiendo que pokemón como aquellos salgan a pelear contra los Crawdaunts!" Espetó Andres.

"¡Espera y verás!" Dijo Tommy mientras comenzaba a mirar su pokeglov. Una de las funciones más útiles que había encontrado era poder ver todos los movimientos que tenía su Charmander, y al parecer, sin los limitadores, sabía cualquier técnica que le era posible aprender.

Los tres pokemón salieron afuera y se encontraron cara a cara con un Crawdaunt, lo que hizo que se detuvieran en seco atemorizados. Este pareció reírse del pequeño Charmander y disparó Rapidez contra él.

"¡Charmander! ¡Utiliza Protector!"

Charmander despertó de la impresión y se cubrió con una barrera verdosa que lo protegió del ataque.

"¡Ahora Pidgey! ¡Atácalo con Ataque Ala!" Ordenó Anita.

Pidgey asintió y tomó vuelo, sus alas comenzaron a brillar y descendió en picado sobre el Crawdaunt, pasando a un costado suyo. El ataque cortó un costado suyo como el tajo de una espada, haciéndole chillar de dolor.

"¡Ahora Poliwag! ¡Acabalo Pistola de Agua!" Ordenó Kenny.

Poliwag disparó un pequeño chorro de agua a presión en dirección al pecho del Crawdaunt, lo cual consiguió sin ninguna dificultad. El chorro rompió a través de su exoesqueleto y atravesó de un lado a otro su corazón, provocando que este se desplomara.

"¡Los hicieron!" Gritaron los tres al unísono.

"¡La batalla aun no ha terminado!" Gritó Andrés desde su cobertura mientras salía para disparar una nueva ráfaga de su fusil de asalto.

Tres Crawdaunts llegaron para reemplazar al camarada caído.

"¡Oh no! ¿Qué hacemos?" Preguntó Anita.

"Debe de haber algo que podamos hacer…" Decía Kenny mientras revisaba velozmente la lista de movimientos de su Charmander.

Uno de los Crawdaunts se vio sacudido por un impacto a su espalda, se dio vuelta y vio al Lillipup de Ángela.

"¡Lillipup! ¡Apártate de ahí o te harán daño!"

El Crawdaunt preparó un Martillazo.

"¡No te dejaré hacerlo! ¡Charmander, Lanzallamas!"

Este vez el Crawdaunt recibió por la espalda un chorro de fuego que ennegreció las placas de su caparazón y chamuscó la carne entre medio de ellas. Lillipup aprovechó la situación y comenzó a cargar electricidad alrededor de su cuerpo, liberándola contra el Crawdaunt en forma de Rayo, fulminándolo al instante.

"¿Cómo es que lo hizo? ¿No se supone que él es tipo normal?" Preguntó Ángela.

"¡Los pokemón de tipo normal puede aprender una gran variedad de ataques!" Afirmó Tommy, orgulloso de sus conocimientos.

"¡Vaya! ¿En serio?" Exclamó asombrada.

"¡Eso los hace muy versátiles!" Añadió Kenny.

"_Como si nadie lo supiera…"_ Pensó Andrés impactado_. "Solo ella que es una entrenadora novata podría asombrarse con algo así…."_

Los otros dos Crawdaunts avanzaron para intentar acabar con Lillipup, pero este comenzó a brillar por todo su cuerpo y a cambiar de forma, haciendo que se detuvieran.

"Eso… ¡Es una evolución! ¿Verdad?" Preguntó Ángela.

El destello de luz finalizó, revelando que ahora era un Herdier.

"No conozco a ese pokemón, no es de la región… Veamos… El pokeglov dice que es un Herdier… La evolución de Lillipup…" Informó Tommy revisando el pokedex de Unova.

"Realmente es asombroso como ahora los pokemón evolucionan tan rápido." Pensó Andrés en voz alta.

Los dos Crawdaunt se recuperaron de la impresión y e intentaron atacarlo entre los dos con Martillazo.

"¡Ah, no! ¡No voy a permitirlo!"

Sorpresivamente, los ojos de Ángela comenzaron a liberar un destello celeste y extendió su mano hacia los Crawdaunts, haciendo que estos se vieran envueltos en un aura del mismo color.

"¡ALEJENSE DE ÉL!"

Ángela retrocedió ligeramente el brazo y lo extendió nuevamente, una fuerza de increíble magnitud hizo sacudir el aire cercano y mandó a volar a los Crawdaunts, estrellándolos contra el muro de un edificio al otro lado de la calle, dejando claras grietas en el muro y a los dos inconscientes.

Los hombres armados y los demás civiles con bolsas no pudieron evitar soltar una exclamación de asombro, incluido Andrés y los tres antiguos estudiantes del a Escuela Pokemón.

"_Recordatorio: No hacerla enojar…"_ Archivó Andrés un tanto asustado.

Lucario corrió a toda velocidad contra un enemigo y lo golpeó con una patada, luego lo levantó de un brazo y acumuló energía en su otra mano, liberando un chorro de energía con Palmeo, vaporizándolo en un instante. Espeon acabó con otro con un certero Psicorrayo al torso, mientras que Swanna, en el aire, congeló a otro más con un Rayo de Hielo, aprovechando Boss de impactar la estatua de hielo con Nitrocarga, rompiéndola en pedazos trozos de carne y hielo picado. Mas Crawdaunts se acercaron a la tienda, aunque uno se detuvo en seco, como si algo si le hubiese parado encima, para luego soltar un chillido espeluznante. Sus ojos habían sidoperforados por alguna especie de objeto punzante, derramando sangre y fluidos oculares. Luego, la extraña fuerza pareció posarse sobre otro, realizando el mismo proceso. Pero esta vez, comenzó a verse en cima del Crawdaunt lo que parecían ser garras ensangrentadas.

"¡Ahora lo entiendo! ¡Es mi Kecleon! ¡Dispárenles cuando estén cegados!"

Los otros hombres armados se recuperaron de la sensación de asco que tenían y abrieron fuego contra los Crawdaunt hasta que todos los pokemon cegados perecieron. Finalmente, las figura que portaba las garras ensangrentadas se manifestó, revelando a Jack, el cual prosiguió a retraer sus garras.

"¡Bien hecho Jackie! ¡Realmente te has convertido en el asesino ideal con esa invisibilidad! ¡¿Quedan más Crawdaunts por la zona?!"

"¡Parecen que ya no quedan, Andrés!" Contestó Ángela mirando el radar de su pokeglov. "¡Tampoco queda más comida!"

"¡Entonces movámonos! ¡Parece que tienen acorralados a otro grupo en la tienda de más allá!" Informó uno de los guardias a una tienda a media cuadra de distancia.

"¡Pues vamos entonces!" Contestó Andrés mientras salía de su cobertura y recargaba su arma. "¡Tomen las barreras y protéjanse!"

"¡Tratare de ayudar! ¡Espeon! ¿Me ayudas con ellas?" Pregunto Ángela.

Su Espeon contestó con un maullido, y entre ambas, hicieron levitar un par de barreras y las desplazaron hacia adelante mientras todos comenzaban a salir a la calle. Las dos se pusieron detrás de los hombres armados y los pokemón, cubriéndolos con ellas. Algunos de los hombres transportaban el resto de las barreras para ayudar a reforzar la siguiente posición, mientras que los civiles, con las bolsas llenas en lo posible de comida, los seguían por detrás.

* * *

><p>Un guardia se levantó y disparo con su pistola: tres tiros volaron, impactando dos de ellos en un Crawdaunt, el cual cayó muerto al suelo de inmediato. Enseguida, un segundo tomó su lugar y disparó unas cuantas estrellas candentes hacia él. El guardia alcanzó a esconderse tras la Pantalla de Luz creada por el Grumpig de Stephanie.<p>

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Si esto continua así nos masacraran a todos!" Gritó.

El hombre intentó atacar otra vez, aunque en el instante que lo hizo, varias estrellas de Rapidez impactaron su torso, cayendo muerto al suelo de forma instantánea. Rick, al ver la escena, tomó a uno de los guardias que vigilaba que no entraran Crawdaunts por la puerta de atrás del restaurante de los hombros y lo comenzó a mecer violentamente.

"¡Les dije que era una mala idea! ¡Se los dije! ¡Venir aquí no era más que un suicidio! ¡Ahora todos vamos a morir! ¡Tenemos que escapar ya!" Exclamó en un estado de pánico.

El guardia que resultaba ser uno de los policías supervivientes de Ciudad Petalia que lideraba a aquel grupo de gente, se separó de él con un empujón, botándolo al suelo.

"¡Entienda señor, se que la cosa está muy difícil, pero necesitamos esa comida a toda costa! ¡No no largaremos hasta comprobar cada palmo de este sitio en busca de algo comestible, o si no corremos el riesgo de pasar hambre hasta morirnos! ¡¿Escuchó bien?!"

Rick se levantó del suelo enfurecido y se abalanzó hacia el policía listo para golpearlo, pero su Sceptile se interpuso en su camino y lo abrazó intentando detenerlo. Rick se detuvo en seco y miro al rostro de su pokemón, la cual lo miraba con ojos llorosos.

"Papa…"

Rick tornó la mirada y vio a su hija mirando preocupada desde la puerta que daba a una de las despensas donde estaban los civiles buscando alimento.

"Stephanie…"

El policía se tornó para mirarla a ella.

"¡Dile a tus pokemón que salgan a combatir! ¡Necesitamos refuerzos ya para mantenerlos alejados!"

"Esto si… ¡Todos! ¡Necesito de su ayuda ahora!"

A su orden, el Grumpig de Stephanie salió de la despensa y el resto de ellos salieron de su pokeglov.

"¡Ve tu primero Beautifly, paralízalos a todos!"

La Beautifly contestó afirmativa y voló hacia la calle, tras salir, voló sobre los Crawdaunts, soltando de sus alas un polvillo anaranjado que al contacto con sus vías respiratorias, comenzaron a sentir como sus cuerpos les fallaban y caían a los suelos inmóviles mientras ella regresaba a la seguridad del interior.

"¡Es ahora o nunca! ¡Disparen!" Ordenó uno de los defensores y todos abrieron fuego, acabando rápidamente con los pokemón incapacitados. Pero a la vez que estos eran eliminados, aparecieron nuevos Crawdaunt para reemplazarlos.

"¡Todos! ¡Ataquen!" Ordenó Stephanie.

Ninetails corrió asomándose al exterior entre dos guardias, recibiendo a un Crawdaunt con una Lanzallamas que lo convirtió en una antorcha viviente, momento que aprovecharon los guardias de rematarlo a tiros y acabando así con su sufrimiento. Swampert corrió apresurado a la protección de una de las barreras para luego asomarse y barrer el exterior con Rayo de Hielo, congelando a varios oponentes a la vez que eran pulverizados con las esferas de Energibola que invocaba la pequeña Bellosom de Stephanie.

Los Crawdaunt siguieron apareciendo a pesar de las grandes bajas que sufrían. Grumpig se protegió detrás de una de sus barreas y se concentró cerrando los ojos, para luego abrirlos, revelando un destello celeste que emanaba de ellos. Varios Crawdaunt fueron envueltos por un campo de energía celeste y empezaron a levitar, sin que pudiesen hacer algo para zafarse. A la orden de su brazo, Grumpig hizo que los Crawdaunts salieran despedidos a un costado y estrellándose en el suelo. Finalmente, el imponente Exploud de Stephanie se abrió pasado y acumuló aire por los tubos que sobresalían por su cuerpo, rematando la faena con un poderoso grito utilizando Vozarrón. Con él, salieron varios anillos de energía azul de s boca en dirección de los Crawdaunt. El impacto de los anillos hizo que los guardias apartaran su mirada: al contacto, la energía del ataque fue tal que los cuerpos de los pokemón explotaron en una nube fina de sangre y vísceras, tapizando las superficies de los alrededores. Para suerte de Stephanie y su padre, se encontraba demasiado lejos del exterior como para ver aquella macabra escena.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡¿De dónde salen tantos?! ¡Sin importar cuántos de ellos matemos, siguen viendo más!" Gritó uno de los guardias desesperados mientras veía a más Crawdaunt unirse a la pelea, para luego recibir un impacto de Rapidez en su pecho, acabando con su vida. Esto provocó una mirada de horror en Stephanie, la cual se refugió en medio de un abrazo a su padre.

"¡No queda otra elección! ¡Nos tenemos que ir de aquí! ¡Que todos los civiles salgan y vayan por la puerta de atrás!" Ordenó el policía.

Los civiles asustados comenzaron a salir de la despensa, mientras que los guardias, los pokemón de Stephanie, ella y su padre comenzaron a retroceder para seguirlos. Poco a poco, los Crawdaunt marcharon y se aproximaron muy cerca de la tienda.

Uno de ellos se asomó al interior ente las barreras, listo para atacar a los intrusos cuando todavía estaban en proceso de abrir la puerta trasera. Rick giró la cabeza mientras aún sostenía a Stephanie, contemplando horrorizada como el Crawdaunt lo apuntaba a él. Su Sceptile, viendo el peligro que corría su querido amo, se interpuso delante de él y comenzó a correr en dirección del Crawdaunt.

Rick le había dado un hogar cuando ella se había sentido amenazada de quedarse sola cuando Stephanie había elegido a su Mudkip y cuando la Enfermera Joy había elegido al ahora difunto Blaziken como guardián del Centro Pokemón de Ciudad Portual, y el siempre la había tratado con cariño como a un miembro más de la familia. A cambio, ella había hecho todo lo posible para darle compañía a Rick en su soledad provocada por el divorcio de su esposa, o cuando Stephanie se iba lejos por mucho tiempo, ya sea por motivos de entrenadora pokemón o para visitar a su madre.

Ahora que lo pensaba, si, a pesar de que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo había conocido, lo amaba profundamente. A pesar de ello, aceptabs su lugar: siempre sería un pokemón, y sin importar cuanto lo desease en su momento, nunca podría ocupar el antiguo lugar de la esposa de Rick. Aún se acordaba de esas tardes en que Rick volvía triste del trabajo, en parte, por su imposibilidad de poder conocer y salir con una nueva mujer. Mientras él le contaba sus penas, ella, desesperada, muchas veces fantaseó con la idea poder ser la compañera que él deseaba y hacerlo feliz. Pero ahora, lo único que podía hacer era intentar salvarle la vida a su amo y la de su hija, mientras corría en un intento desesperado de parar el ataque de su oponente. El Crawdaunt cambió de objetivo hacia ella, al ser un blanco más peligroso, mientras que las hojas de los brazos de Sceptile brillaban en un intento de atacar con Hoja Aguda.

"¡Sceptile! ¡No! ¡Retrocede!" Gritó Rick.

Sceptile dio un salto, lista para atacar a su oponente. Cuando vio que este levantaba las tenazas para atacarla, ella cerró los ojos temiendo lo inevitable.

Pero el momento nunca llegó, sintiendo en vez el sonido de un chorro de fuego a la vez que sentía de cerca un intenso calor. Sceptile abrió los ojos, y vio la silueta del Crawdaunt envuelta por un intenso rayo calórico. En unos instantes, el cuerpo del pokemón se desintegró en medio de las llamas, borrándolo de su existencia.

"¡Bien hecho Charmander! ¡Quien pensaría que en tu estado actual podrías hacer un ataque tan poderoso como Sofoco!" Exclamó orgulloso Tommy, mientras el Charmander jadeaba en un intento de recuperar el aliento y su cuerpo se enfriaba por el súbdito aumento de su temperatura corporal provocado por el ataque. Este no solo había vaporizado a un solo Crawdaunt, pero también otros tres habían sido alcanzados.

"¡Poliwag! ¡Bárrelos con Hidrobomba!" Ordenó Kenny.

El Poliwag obedeció y arrojó un enorme chorro de agua presurizada que parecía tener mucho más tamaño y caudal de lo que era posible para el pequeño cuerpo del pokemón tipo agua. El chorro impactó a varios Crawdaunt, acabando con sus vidas al instante cuando sus caparazones fueron aplastados y sus entrañas comprimidas.

"¡Pidgey! ¡Da todo tu esfuerzo! ¡Utiliza Pájaro Osado!" Ordenó finalmente Anita.

Pidgey descendió de los cielos en una caída en picada a alta velocidad, envuelto en llamas de color turquesa resplandeciente. Cerca del suelo, viró para comenzar a volar de forma rasante, maniobrando en el camino y golpeando a cinco Crawdaunts en el proceso. Todos ellos fueron partidos en dos por la violencia del ataque.

Otros Crawdaunts presentes fueron golpeados por el impacto de dos Pantallas de Luz dirigidas con telequinesis, acompañados también de una lluvia de balas, chorros de fuego de Hondooms, una Ventisca de Swanna, Esferas de Aura provenientes de Lucario, e incluso un Gigaimpacto de Herdier.

"¿Están todos bien? Espero que hayamos llegado a tiempo." Preguntó Andrés cuando llegó al sitio del combate.

Rick y Stephanie se recuperaron a su estupor y ambos preocupados, corrieron para abrazar a Sceptile.

El policía a cargo tomó la palabra.

"¡Qué bueno que hayan llegado! ¡Un segundo más de tardanza y podríamos haber estado todos muertos!"

Andrés miró al trío de pokemón de los tres antiguos estudiantes de Ciudad Férrica. El Charmander aún se encontraba recuperando el aliento, aunque ahora su cuerpo había vuelto a la normalidad. El Poliwag saltaba de alegría y el Pidgey exhalaba algo cansado y debilitado a causa del retroceso del ataque.

"_Al parecer no hay que mirar de menos a ningún pokemón sin importar su tamaño a apariencia."_ Pensó.

De manera simultánea, los cuerpos de los tres pokemón fueron envueltos por destello blanco y comenzaron a cambiar de apariencia.

"_Y por lo visto las evoluciones tampoco se han ido de vacaciones…"_

Finalmente, el proceso de evolución terminó, revelando a un Charmeleon, un Pidgeotto y a un Poliwhirl.

"¡Fabuloso! ¡Han evolucionado también!" Exclamó Tommy mientras los tres chicos corrían para recibir a sus pokemón.

"¿Tienen toda la comida posible?" Preguntó Andrés al policía.

"Paree que hemos encontrado todo lo posible en este sector ¿Cómo le ha ido a ustedes?"

"Hemos logrado encontrar algo, no como para llenar todas las bolsas, pero por lo menos la mitad de ellas."

"Señorita Ángela ¿Se encuentra bien?" Preguntó Lucario al ver que esta se tomaba la cabeza.

"Descuida Lucario… Es solo que he usado mis poderes más de la habitual y me duele un poco la cabeza… Cuando regrese al campamento debo de comer algo dulce… Espero que hayan algunos caramelos entre lo que encontramos hoy…"

Inesperadamente, un Crawdaunt salió de la esquina de un callejón y amenazó con atacar a Ángela.

"¡Señorita! ¡Cuidado!" Ordenó Lucario mientras se pone delante de ella.

Entonces más a lo lejos sonó en estampido, y con un crujido húmedo, apareció un agujero redondo entre los ojos del pokemón. Ángela aparte la mirada del pokemón y se cubrió la boca en un intento de contener su deseo vomitar.

"Aún no me termino acostumbrando a esto…" Dijo en un tono quejumbroso.

Andrés aparto la mirada de la chica y sacó sus binoculares para observar en dirección de donde había provenido el disparo. En ellos vio una figura recostada sobre el techo de un edificio, armada con un viejo fusil a cerrojo con mira telescópica que lo saludaba con la mano, la que reconoció como Katrina. Andrés saludo de vuelta, pero inmediatamente, ella se giró y comenzó a disparar de nuevo contra blancos en otro lado.

"Será mejor que volvamos al campamento" Sugirió Andrés.

"Yo igual pienso lo mismo" Contestó el policía. "¡Todos prepárense para salir por la puerta de atrás del restaurante! ¡La gente armada y los pokemón formaran en círculo protector alrededor de los civiles como siempre! ¡No nos podemos permitir perder todo lo que hemos conseguido!" Ordenó.

* * *

><p>Max, Norman y Caroline, acompañados de algunos guardias y sus pokemón, viajaban entre los callejones que daban a la avenida del mercado en busca de la calle principal para poder regresar al campamento.<p>

"¡Tengan cuidado todos! ¡Ellos pueden salir de cualquier lado!" Gritaba uno de los guardias.

Max llevaba una bolsa con varios productos no perecibles y miraba preocupado en cualquier esquina, con miedo que en cualquier lado apareciera uno de ellos.

"Tranquilo querido… Pronto estaremos de vuelta en el campamento y todo estará bien…" Intentaba reconfortar su madre.

El grupo continuó su avance hasta que finalmente lograron llegar a la calle principal que habían utilizado para llegar al mercado.

"¡Lo hemos conseguido! ¡Por fin nos vamos de esta horrible ciudad!" Exclamó alegre otro de los hombres armados.

Max suspiro aliviado, por fin toda aquella pesadilla parecía haber finalizado. Este se dio vuelta para ver si podía ver algo de lo que sucedía en la plaza de la ciudad y lo que contempló lo hizo paralizarse del miedo. Frente a él, a no más de cinco metros, se encontraba un Crawdaunt con sus brazos extendidos y tenazas abiertas listas para atacarlo a él. Max soltó un grito de terror primigenio.

"¡Max! ¡Slaking, haz algo!" Ordenó desesperado Norman.

Slaking obedeció en un instante y saltó a toda velocidad en dirección al Crawdaunt, a la vez que todos los guardias se daban vuelta para intentar contraatacar junto con los demás pokemón. El Crawdaunt disparó.

"¡Max! ¡No!" Gritó aterrorizada Caroline.

* * *

><p>Katrina pulsó el gatillo otra vez y la bala salió disparada en dirección al Crawdaunt. Esta entro por detrás de su cabeza, provocándole la muerte instantánea. Katrina tiró del cerrojo para cargar el siguiente disparo y miro de nuevo por la mira. Vio como Andrés la saludaba mirando por un par de binoculares y ella saludó de vuelta con una leve sonrisa.<p>

"¡Katrina! ¡Hay más Crawdaunt saliendo de esos callejones!" Anunció Verónica.

Katrina rodó su cuerpo para ponerse en posición y enfoco su mira hacia un nuevo blanco. Con otro jalón del gatillo, otra cabeza de Crawdaunt terminó perforada.

"¡Por Arceus! ¡Ellos nunca se acaban!" Exclamó Katrina.

Álex disparó un par de ráfagas de su fusil semiautomático, un par de disparos erraron pero otros lograron aunque sea impactarle en el cuerpo de algún Crawdaunt que quería acercarse a una tienda que un grupo intentaba saquear.

"¡No nos va a quedar munición para mucho rato más! ¡Los demás deberán estar listos pronto o se les acabará a los otros guardias también!" Exclamó él.

"¡Debemos resistir un poco más, señoras y señores! ¡La caravana depende de nosotros para tener esa comida! ¡Que se lleven todo lo que luzca comestible! ¡Incluso si son los cadáveres desparramados de esos Crawdaunts!" Reafirmó el Jefe de la Policía.

El jefe volvió a levantarse, disparando esta vez una ráfaga de balas con un subfusil, logrando impactar y derribara un Crawdaunt. Los que estaba cerca de él abrieron fuego, con varias estrellas candentes impactando el torso del jefe de policía, el cual cayó de espalda contra el suelo del tejado.

"¡Jefe! ¡No!" Gritó Verónica mientras lo veía caer.

"¡¿Qué ha pasado?!" Gritaron casi al unísono Álex y Katrina. La última, al ver el jefe del policía tumbado con Verónica desesperada encima de él hizo que se le escapara un gemido de horror, mientras que Álex estuvo a punto de arrojar su arma para asistir a Verónica.

"¡No! ¡No dejen sus posiciones!..." Dijo entre quejidos. "¡Lo que me pase a mí es menos importante que a los civiles que llevan la comida!... ¡Gah!" Gimió mientras se tomaba el pecho con dos agujeros humeantes en su carne.

"¡Jefe por favor aguante hasta que llegue la Chansey de Jennifer y pueda curar esas heridas!" Exclamó Verónica

Los dos, sin querer en verdad obedecer aquellas órdenes, reanudaron el fuego por un rato más.

"¡Último cargador!" Gritó Álex.

"¡Me quedan solo ocho disparos más! ¡Pero parece que la mayoría de los grupos están abandonando las tiendas para escapar por los callejones!" Le siguió Katrina.

"¡Entonces váyanse!... ¡No se preocupen por mí!... ¡Solo los retrasaré si seguimos esperando ayuda!..."

"¡Jefe! ¡Simplemente no lo puedo abandonar! ¡¿Qué será de lo que queda de la policía?!" Replicó Verónica.

"Oficial Verónica… Usted siempre me ha orgullecido con su labor en todos estos años de servicio… Sé que también usted ha sido una figura de liderazgo importante no solo durante su estadía en la policía, si no que ahora con toda esta locura de los limitadores… ¡Ghh!... Estoy seguro que los demás policías estarán de acuerdo con que usted tome mi lugar…"

"Jefe…" Replixó ella con los ojos humedecidos.

"¡AHORA LARGO!"

Los dos guardaparques tornaron la mirada hacia él.

"¡Pero je…!" Replicó Álex.

"¡HE DICHO QUE LARGO! ¡¿O acaso prefieren que todos muramos aquí cuando se les acaben las balas?! ¡Váyanse ahora y sobrevivan! ¡Es una orden!"

Los guardaparques y la oficial Jenny se miraron entre ellos, sin en verdad poder decidirse a tomar semejante decisión.

"Por favor… Sé que para ustedes es difícil… Pero es mi último deseo… A ustedes todavía les queda toda una vida por adelante… Mi esposa murió hace varios años y mi hijo pereció en el ataque a Ciudad Petalia… A mí no me queda nada… Mientras que ustedes… Ustedes son el futuro…"

"Jefe…" Dijeron entre los tres.

"Ahora váyanse… Por favor… Se los ruego…" Dijo con lágrimas entre los ojos.

Los tres tampoco pudieron evitar derramar un par de lágrimas.

"Lo recordaremos siempre jefe… Tenga eso en cuenta… Vámonos…" Ordenó Verónica.

Katrina y Álex asintieron y los tres se dirigieron a las escaleras que daban a la salida del edificio.

"Si… Eso… Eso es… ¡Escapen!... ¡Vivan!... ¡Sobrevivan!..." Dijo en un gran esfuerzo cuando se encontró solo. "Quizás esto es un castigo divino enviado por Arceus debido a nuestros pecados… Pero él y los pokemón deben saber que a pesar que seamos débiles de cuerpo, nuestro espíritu es una fuerza con un poder que ellos no pueden comprender ni visualizar… Verónica… Álex… Katrina… Todos los de la caravana… Les dejo en sus manos el futuro de nuestra especie…"

Finalmente, el Jefe de la Policía por casi más de veinte años cerró los ojos, sumiéndose en un descanso eterno en paz, donde por fin podría reunirse con su familia y demás seres queridos.

* * *

><p>Max de sentía confundido, lo último que recordaba era ver era un par de estrellas candentes que volaban hacia él, luego recordaba a alguien sosteniéndolo en brazos para arrojarlo con fuerzas a un costado.<p>

"_¡Caroline! ¡Por favor Caroline! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta por favor!" _Le pareció oír.

Este hizo que súbditamente abriera los ojos y se levantara. Lo primero que alcanzó a ver fue ver Slaking sobre el Crawdaunt. Este se encontraba de espalda, con el puño ensangrentado de Slaking donde debía estar su cabeza, la cual se había transformado completamente en un amasijo de carne, sangre, materia cerebral y trozos de exoesqueleto triturado.

Max continuó girando la cabeza y vio lo que temía: su padre Norman, sostenía en brazos a su madre mientras la mecía, los otros pokemón miraban preocupados junto con los otros guardias a su alrededor.

"Mamá…" Exclamó Max en voz baja mientras terminaba de levantarse y comenzaba a caminar hacia ella.

Max continuó su marcha, Norman seguía gritando a su madre, y con cada paso, se le comenzaba a formar un nudo en la garganta.

"Mamá…"

Max se acercó lo suficiente y vio dos agujeros cauterizados en el pecho de su madre. Ella no parecía poder despertar, sin importar cuánto la meciesen, no reaccionaba. Max calló de rodillas delante de ella.

"Mamá… Por favor no te mueras… Te lo suplico… Por favor Arceus… No quiero que mi mamá se mueva… Por favor…" Dijo comenzando a sollozar.

Tras unos instantes, Caroline pareció recuperar la consciencia. Su rostro se encontraba pálido y le costaba mucho respirar.

"¡Caroline!" Exclamó Norman.

"Querido…" Dijo Caroline en una voz débil a su esposo. "Max…" Dijo tornando la vista hacia él. "Los amo a ambos… Tan solo deseo… Sea donde sea que ella esté… Que May esté a salvo… Max… Por favor… No tengas miedo…"

Tras decir esto último, sus fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo, derrumbándose entre los brazos de Norman.

"¡CARLOINE! ¡POR FAVOR DESPIERTA CAROLINE!" Gritó Norman

"¡MAMÁ!" Soltó Max en un alarido.

* * *

><p>La caravana se encontraba de luto. Durante la operación, habían muerto cerca de la mitad de los involucrados en la operación, unas veintitrés personas, sin contar las bajas entre los pokemón. Había sido una masacre: grupos enteros de gente que intentó saquear las tiendas se perdieron, y muchos otros perdieron la vida intentando defender a los civiles. Familias completas: hombres, mujeres, e incluso niños habían perecido, además de los pokemón que habían dado valientemente sus vidas. El clima se había nublado, amenazando con lluvia mientras una ráfaga de viento soplaba por el campamento, dándole un aire lúgubre a toda la escena.<p>

Varios hombres con palas se encargaban de terminar de excavar una fosa común. Debido al combate, muy pocos cuerpos habían podido ser traídos afuera de la ciudad, la gran mayoría todos, se había quedados ahí, botados al aire libre, a merced de las hambrientas bocas y tenazas de los Crawdaunts.

Tras finalizar, varios hombres voluntarios con miradas tristes comenzaron a tomar los cuerpos y a depositarlos uno al lado del otro con sumo cuidado. Mientras se realizaba esto, Batuo junto a su Medicham, con sus manos formando una plegaria, entonaban cánticos y oraciones fúnebres provenientes de su tierra en un tono solemne.

Max se encontraba de rodillas, llorando desconsolado delante del cuerpo de su madre, el cual se encontraba envuelto en una sábana blanca que había al a vez de mortaja, al igual que los demás cadáveres recuperados. A su lado, su padre con una mano en el rostro lloraba sin poder parar con un rostro hinchado de lágrimas

Max sintió una mano en el hombro, este no hizo caso en unos instantes, pero finalmente tornó la mirada para ver que se trataba de Anita. Ella se agachó, quedándose a su nivel y lo abrazó. Max se quedó sin reacción alguna unos momentos, pero finalmente la abrazó de vuelta, llorando encima de su hombro.

"Te entiendo Max…" Le dijo entre sollozos "Los tres te entendemos… A pesar de que no los hemos visto desde esa mañana que fuimos por última vez a la escuela… Sabemos que en realidad no los volveremos a ver más… Nunca pude decirles adiós…" Dijo mientras finalmente rompía a llorar.

Max sintió como otras dos personas se acercaban a él, siendo aquellos Tommy y Kenny. Ambos se separaron de su abrazo y Max se puso de pie, entonces compartió un abrazo de sentido pésame con los dos. A unos pasos de distancia, Norman continuó llorando, solo, completamente solo.

Arthur se acercó a la fosa común, no muy lejos de Max y Norman, quedándose de rodillas contemplando el cuerpo amortajado de Caroline, derramando también un par de lágrimas por ella. A pesar de que la madre de Andrés era una figura materna más importante, Caroline había sido una mujer amorosa que siempre había sido amable y servicial con todos. También, el hecho ver el cuerpo de Caroline y el de la persona a su lado, no podía evitar ver debajo de aquellas sábanas los cuerpos de su propia madre y padre. Este le hacía acongojar más su corazón y llorar también por ellos. La duda sacudía su interior ¿Seguían ellos vivos? ¿O acaso debía aceptar que ellos estaban probablemente muertos? ¿Acaso no los vería nunca más? ¿Debía llorar? ¿O debía de mantener la esperanza de que pudieran estar vivos en algún lugar? Arthur se levantó dándose la vuelta, para luego caminar un par de pasos, aun perdido en sus pensamientos.

Andrés y su madre contemplaban juntos lo que sucedía alrededor. A pesar de que no hubiese alguien cercano muerto, compartían terrores similares a Arthur. ¿Estaría bien su padre? El era un oficial del ejército, debía de estar vivo, debía de estar en Ciudad LaRousse tal como decía los documentos que había hallado, el cual decía que los militares de Hoenn se refugiarían ahí. Si, definitivamente debía estar ahí.

"_Papá debe de estar preocupado por nosotros… Por favor espera… Ya vamos en camino…"_ Pensaba Andrés.

Entonces, él se acercó a Arthur y le tendió una mano en el hombro.

"Arthur… No pierdas la esperanza… Todavía pueden estar vivos…"

Arthur se dio vuelta y miró enojado a Andrés.

"¡Para ti es fácil decirlo! ¡Tú todavía tienes a tu madre a tu lado y es muy probable que tu padre esté allá a salvo en LaRousse! ¡Pero yo no tengo ninguna idea de lo que les puede haber pasado!" Le gritó en la cara.

Arthur agachó la cabeza, derramando lágrimas.

"Los veo Andrés…" Comenzó a decir en voz más baja. "Debajo de aquellas sábanas… Están muertos Andrés… Muertos… Lo sé… Creo que ya debe de ser hora que los deje atrás… Nunca los voy a volver a ver… Tengo que empezar a aceptarlo…"

Andrés y su madre se acercaron para abrazarlo, compartiendo con su sufrimiento.

"Nunca me han gustado los funerales…" Dijo una voz quebradiza. "Siempre me ponen tan triste…"

Los tres miraron en dirección de aquella voz y comprobaron que era Ángela, la cual igual estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

"Yo igual quiero saber cómo están papá y mamá…"

Ángela se acercó un par de pasos más y Arthur dejó que la abrazara. Ella lloraba de igual que él.

"Pobre Max y señor Norman…" Decía entre sollozos. "Perder a tu mamá… Y a la que es tu esposa también… Debe doler tanto… Al igual que a Kenny, Tommy y a Anita…"

Tras separarse, la madre de Andrés también la abrazo, y luego, el propio Andrés. Todos estaban en la misma situación, y en momentos como estos, entre todos debían darse fuerzas.

Finalmente Verónica, la recién proclamada jefa de los remanentes del cuartel de policía de Ciudad Férrica, tomó la palabra cuando se finalizó el transporte de los cuerpos a la fosa sobre lo que parecía ser un podio improvisado.

"Damas y caballeros, también los pokemón presentes, en nombre del Departamento de Policía de Ciudad Petalia, la agradecemos su colaboración en el operativo en este día. Con permiso del alcalde, dirigiré algunas palabras.

Como todo el mundo debe saber, hoy es un día trágico, en el que sin duda, se han realizado muchos sacrificios. Seguramente tendrán muchas dudas en sus mentes ¿Por qué nos sucede esto? ¿Por qué ha sucedido esto de los limitadores? ¿Por qué de pronto nuestra vida cotidiana se han transformado esta horrible pesadilla? ¿Por qué de un día para otros nos hemos convertido en las victimas de una cacería sangrienta a mano de las criaturas que pensábamos que eran nuestros compañeros? ¿Será este acaso un castigo de la divina providencia? Damas y caballeros, lamentablemente, yo no tengo esas respuestas."

La gente se encontraba formada en una línea uno a cada lado de otro, con todos los pokemón en un extremo. Brendan se encontraba junto a su padre, teniendo ambos en sus mentes el distante recuerdo de aquella madre y esposa, muerta hace varios años atrás. Pero Brendan no pudo contenerse por mucho rato más y lloró también: La noticia de la muerte de Flygon lo había destrozado, había sido un amigo tan importante para él, que ningun consuelo era suficiente, incluso aunque Batuo se haya ecargado de vengarlo acabando con sus asesinos. Jennifer se encontraba junto con las otras Joy del campamento recordando a las parientes cercanas caídas, como a su prima del Centro Pokemón de Villa Raíz.

A la vez, Nicole, junto a sus otras dos hermanas, también pensaban en sus padres que habían perecido hace tiempo. Desde aquel día, Nicole se había encargado de tomar las riendas de la familia, por muy difícil que fuera poder reemplazarlos a ellos.

Stephanie y Rick aún conservaban las esperanzas. La madre de Stephanie debía de seguir a salvo en Ciudad LaRousse, o eso esperaban ambos. Si tan solo pudiesen soportar este viaje, la antigua familia podría reencontrarse.

"Pero si sé una cosa, a pesar de todos nuestros sufrimientos ¡Aún seguimos vivos! Gracias a los sacrificios realizados por estas personas y pokemón, podemos seguir viviendo. Su memoria debe de mantenerse en nuestras mentes como recordatorio de lo que hemos perdido en el camino, para que cuando llegue el día en que volvamos a resurgir, las futuras generaciones conozcan quienes fueron los que permitieron que ellos pudiesen vivir en un mundo mejor."

En realidad, los suministros recolectados en la ciudad habrían sido insuficientes para alimentar a toda la caravana como estaba previsto. Pero de forma macabra, gracias a la muerte de tales personas y pokemón, los suministros alcanzaban justos para llegar a Ciudad Malvalona.

"A lo mejor los pokemón puedan arrebatarnos a nuestros amigos, a nuestras familias, a todos nuestros seres queridos ¡Pero deben saber una cosa! ¡Que en el espíritu humano, siempre ha habido algo que nos ha movido a superarnos, a vencer las dificultades! ¡Es por esta fuerza, que nosotros como especie, hemos podido sobrevivir y prosperar a pesar de que nosotros no tengamos ni la fuerza y las increíbles habilidades que tienen los pokemón! ¡Es gracias a esta fuerza que hemos sido capaces de construir herramientas, de erigir ciudades y de construir tecnología en un intento de acercarnos más a los pokemón con que compartimos este mundo! Los cuales algunos nos acompañan ahora y estoy segura que continuarán haciéndolo.

Esto lo digo desde lo más profundo de mí: ¡No consideren que esto es un castigo! ¡Sino como una prueba! ¡Una prueba hecha para determinar lo fuerte que en verdad podemos ser! ¡Una prueba en la que debemos demostrar lo que somos capaces, de que podemos colaborar entre nosotros para construir un mañana mejor! ¡Demostrémosle al mundo, a la naturaleza, a todas las fuerzas que mueven este mundo, que nosotros somos capaces de sobrevivir, de que somos capaces de superar esta prueba! ¡Sea quien sea que haya enviado esta calamidad sobre nosotros, si es que puede escucharme! ¡Le digo una cosa! ¡Aceptamos su desafío! ¡Le demostraremos que conservaremos la esperanza! ¡Le demostraremos que no nos rendiremos! ¡Demostrémosle su error de habernos provocado! ¡Demostrémosle que sobreviviremos y que venceremos sin importar que cosa nos envíe!"

Verónica agachó la cabeza, dejando unos momentos de silencio.

"Quizás es esta la hora de las despedidas, pero no es una despedida para siempre. La muerte siempre ha acompañado a la humanidad desde el principio de los tiempos y continuará haciéndolo. Pero todo el mundo debe saber, que tarde o temprano, todos nos volveremos a reunir en el mismo sitio, más allá de las cadenas de la mortalidad que nos atan a este mundo. A los que han muerto hoy, les digo gracias, gracias por su sacrificio, gracias por permitirnos hoy vivir un día más. Damas, caballeros, pokemón, gracias por escucharme, y con todas mis fuerzas, deseo que nuestros muertos puedan descansar en paz. Eso es todo, gracias."

La caravana rompió en aplausos, los cuales recién se detuvieron tras varios minutos de espera. Luego, con una seña, Verónica ordenó que los hombres con palas comenzaran a tapar la fosa, los cuales comenzaron su tarea de inmediato y con diligencia.

Verónica contempló la fosa, con su mente en Ciudad Portual, en el sitio donde había encontrado su descanso final el antiguo Jefe de la Policía.

"_Adiós… Brian…"_ Pensó mientras derramaba un par de lágrimas.

* * *

><p>Max se dio vuelta en su saco de dormir, no podía conciliar sueño, sin importar cuanto lo intentara, los hechos de ese día eran demasiados para él, y la muerte de su madre, consumía cada parte de su ser.<p>

"Mamá…" Dijo en voz baja, volviendo a llorar de nuevo.

"_Max…"_

Max se irguió de inmediato y comenzó a mirar a todos lados: no había nadie cerca de él, solo su padre a un lado. Era la misma voz que había oído a la entrada de Ciudad Portual.

"¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Quién eres tú que me estás hablando?!" Gritó enfurecido.

Norman se irguió rápidamente.

"Max… ¿Por favor que te pasa?... Todo el mundo intenta dormir…"

Max se agarró la cabeza y comenzó a sacudirla de un lado a otro.

"Ya no puedo más papá… Esto es demasiado… Como quisiera no haber despertado hoy día para que no sucediera todo esto…" Dijo entre sollozos.

Norman se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo, también estaba llorando.

"Lo sé Max… Yo siento lo mismo que tú… Pero ya no podemos hacer nada… Se ha ido… Y nosotros tenemos que aceptar a vivir con ello… No dudo que será difícil… Pero tenemos hacerlo…"

Finalmente los dos se quedaron juntos, abrazados uno al otro, llorando, hasta que finalmente se quedaron de alguna forma dormidos.

"_Max…"_ Volvió a decir la voz antes de que se durmiera, su voz sonaba igual de triste y doliente como la de él y su padre, hasta el punto que parecía como si ella compartiera el mismo dolor que él _"Te entiendo Max… Y te extraño también… Quiero reencontrarme contigo… Te espero… En Ciudad Malvalona…"_


	15. Luz Entre la Oscuridad

**¿Como es esto? ¿Una actualización en poco más de una semana? Todo gracias a las vacaciones.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Luz Entre la Oscuridad<strong>

**26 de Agosto**

La caravana caminaba por el pasaje montañoso cubierto de niebla. La moral se encontraba baja por la batalla de anteayer, con el único consuelo que los que quedaban aún seguían vivos. Para ahorrar camino, la caravana había optado por un camino entre las montañas que en poco tiempo debería llevarlos a Villa Brumosa, donde se encontraba el famoso Faro de la Luz que ayudaba a los viajeros que se perdían en la espesa niebla que cubría esas montañas la mayor parte del año. Cuando llegasen a Villa, descansarían, pudiendo llegar a ciudad Malvalona aproximadamente al día siguiente en la tarde.

"¿Crees que Villa Brumosa se encuentre a salvo?" Preguntó un hombre a otro.

"Lo dudo… Con lo aislada y pequeña que es, dudo que hayan podido sobrevivir mucho tiempo a los pokemón salvajes." Le contestó.

Todos los entrenadores con pokeglov mantenían sus ojos pegados al mapa satelital de sus pokeglov, el cual mantenían a la caravana a salvo de perderse en la niebla. La mayoría dudaba que el faro siguiera operativo, así que la tecnología avanzada, además de sus propios ojos, debía de mantenerlos en rumbo.

Max caminaba con la vista gacha y con una expresión vacía. Después de la muerte de su madre, parecía como si el mundo había perdido su brillo ¿Valía la pena seguir viviendo en este nuevo tan cruel y despiadado? Ahora la muerte era algo tan vivo y cercano ¿No es mejor dejar que todo se vaya y dejar atrás toda la pena y sufrimiento? Norman igual se encontraba deprimido, pero intentaba mantenerse fuerte a primera vista: Max era lo último que le quedaba y el debía de hacer todo lo posible para protegerlo y mantenerse firme, lo último que debía hacer era perder las fuerzas y la esperanza.

A una corta distancia, se encontraban Slaking, Breloom y Grovyle cabizbajos, especialmente el último. Se sentía un fracasado: No había podido proteger a la familia de su amo ¿De qué servía él ahora? Estaba tan humillado que ni siquiera se sentía capaz de verle la cara a Max.

Subidamente, el pokeglov de Max comenzó a pitar repetitivamente, al igual que el de todos los entrenadores. Max despertó de su estupor y se fijó.

"¡Se acercan pokemón!" Gritó él y sus dos pokemón más el Slaking de Norman se pusieron en alerta.

"¡Pokemón confirmados! ¡Se acercan varios Nuzleafs!" Informó Andrés.

"¡Parece que entre ellos hay también un Shiftry!" Aportó Arthur.

"¡Todos preparen posiciones defensivas!" Ordenó Verónica.

La caravana rápidamente formó un círculo protector para proteger a las mujeres, a los niños y a los más ancianos. Se encontraban en un claro más abierto del paso y las señales se acumulaban en la vegetación de más adelante.

Finalmente, emergió de ella una gran cantidad de Nuzleafs que formaron una línea en frente de la caravana, y de un gran salto, emergió de la espesura un Shiftry que se colocó delante de todos ellos, en una pose de combate. Los hombres apuntaron amenazadoramente sus armas de fuego y armas blancas caseras, mientras que los pokemón gruñían y aullaban de forma amenazadora en un intento de intimidarlos.

"¡Alto Shiftry! ¡No lucen como malas personas!" Dijo una voz desde la espesura.

Una figura comenzó a aparecer que emergió de entre un par de árboles: era una Joy, pero vestida con un largo abrigo en vez de su ropa enfermera. De inmediato las Joy de la caravana soltaron una exclamación ahogada al verla. Los Nuzleafs y el Shiftry la miraron de forma interrogante.

"Quédense tranquilos ustedes, déjenme a mí hace esto." Les dijo.

La Joy se puso al frente, sin mostrar temor hacia las armas que la apuntaban.

"Disculpen la aparición brusca de mis compañeros, pero ha sido necesario en el último tiempo desde que los pokemón fueron afectados por aquel extraño fenómeno ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Si no tienen malas intenciones, prometo que no les haremos daño."

Los hombres comenzaron a mirarse entre ellos y Max pareció recordar a esa Joy ¿No era aquella que había sido raptada por el Shiftry, el mismo Shiftry que estaba al frente, porque había querido buscar ayuda para uno de sus amigos Nuzleaf? ¿Pero que hacía tan lejos de su Centro Pokemón? Debido al atajo que habían tomado, no habían podido pasar a mirar cómo estaba.

El alcalde señaló a todos que bajaran las armas y caminó para ponerse en frente para ponerse de toda la caravana.

"Mi nombre es Frank, y podemos decir que soy el líder de esta caravana. También soy, o mejor dicho, era el alcalde de Ciudad Petalia antes de que la abandonáramos. Todos nosotros somos supervivientes de esa ciudad, además de otros que se nos han ido uniendo en el camino. No deseamos hacerle mal a nadie, nuestro objetivo es atravesar las montañas para proseguir en nuestro camino a Ciudad Malvalona."

"¿De Petalia? ¿Son ustedes de Ciudad Petalia?" Contestó asombrada.

Minutos después, la Joy se encontraba junto al Shiftry sentada delante del alcalde, y detrás de él, había una gran cantidad personas con miradas curiosas de la caravana. Alrededor de todos ellos había un círculo de hombre armados y Nuzleafs que se miraban con desconfianza.

"Mi nombre es Mónica y era la enfermera del Centro Pokemón que hay a mitad de camino por estas montañas. Los que ven aquí son mis amigos, los cuales me ayudan a proteger Villa Brumosa."

"¿Dices entonces que Villa Brumosa está a salvo?" Preguntó el alcalde.

"Si, el día cuando los pokemón fueron afectados por una extraña condición que los hizo increíblemente fuertes y violentos, salí a comprobar con las ayuda de mis amigos pokemón como se encontraba. Para mi alivio, la villa se encontraba bien, salvo a algunos incidentes aislados. Pero al poco tiempo, aparecieron pokemón de las montañas y nos atacaron. Gracias a mis amigos logramos repelerlos, ya que al parecer, querían aprovecharse de sus nuevo poder para robarnos nuestra comida. A partir de este momento, hemos estado protegiendo la Villa de varios ataques que han intentado."

"Es un alivio para mí que la villa se encuentre a salvo, lamentablemente las cosas no están muy bien más al sur." Contestó él.

"¿Saben algo de lo que ha sucedido? Además ¿Cómo se las han arreglado para viajar desde Ciudad Petalia?"

Entonces, el alcalde comenzó a contar las venturas y desventuras de su viaje, además de lo que habían averiguado de los limitadores. De vez en cuanto, alguno que otro miembro de la caravana interrumpía para añadir o complementar algo.

"Ya veo… Ustedes sí que han tenido que pasar mucho… Y eso de los limitadores… Quien sabría que los pokemón podrían ser capaces de tanta destrucción con solo modificar una pequeña parte de su cerebro…"

"Como ve, nuestra intención es llegar hasta ciudad Malvalona para luego continuar hasta Ciudad LaRousse. Según documentos que encontramos en Ciudad Férrica, Ciudad LaRousse está preparada para alojar a una gran cantidad de habitantes en caso de una catástrofe, es autosuficiente y toda la presencia militar de la región se concentraría ahí, por lo que estaríamos protegidos."

"¿Ciudad LaRousse? ¡Pues claro! Ciudad LaRousse había sido creada para ser autosuficiente y completamente amigable con el medio ambiente, por lo que serviría para todo aquello. A decir verdad, nosotros tenemos de igual forma nuestros propios problemas en la villa y estoy segura que al alcalde le gustaría oír de esto. De seguro que todos ustedes deben de estar muy cansados después de todo ese viaje y malas experiencias que han debido de sufrir. Déjenos llevarlos a la villa."

"Agradeceríamos poder tener un lugar cómodo para poder descansar. Hace días que viajamos y dormimos a la intemperie."

La caravana comenzó a cuchichear de forma animada.

"¿Un poblado a salvo? ¡Es increíble!" Decía Brendan.

"En verdad es algo fantástico sin duda." Le contestaba Arthur.

"Estaba cansado tener que estar todo el tiempo vigilando nuestras espaldas de los pokemón salvajes." Añadió Andrés.

"¡Espero que tengan un baño con agua caliente y una cama mullida que estoy harta de dormir en el suelo!" Exclamaba Ángela extasiada.

Max se separó ligeramente del grupo principal y se dirigió a donde Mónica. Vio que todas las Joy, incluida Jennifer, estaban charlando, contentas de poder encontrar más de ellas mismas a salvo.

"Ah, hola Max ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?" Le preguntó Jennifer.

"Este… Bueno… Venía a saludar… Hace mucho tiempo que no la veía, enfermera." Le dijo en dirección a Mónica.

Ella lo miró unos instantes.

"Un momento…. ¿No eres tú Max? ¡No me esperaba verte aquí! ¡Cuánto tiempo!"

"¿Ya se conocían de antes?" Preguntó Jennifer otra vez.

"Si, como te decía, el junto a sus amigos fueron los que vinieron a buscarme cuando Shiftry me raptó, aunque él no lo hizo para hacerme daño, sino que para que lo ayudara a curar a un Nuzleaf enfermo. Después de resolver el malentendido, he sido amiga de todo su grupo y han decidido protegernos a mí y a la Villa en agradecimiento."

"Cielos, Max, pareciera que todas las personas que encontramos en el camino te conocen de alguna forma." Comentó la Joy menor.

"Este… Bueno… No creo que sea especialmente por mí… Sino que parece que Ash es el que tiene un gran don para conocer gente y obviamente, al acompañarlo siempre conocíamos a nuevas personas…" Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza. "Pero oiga enfermera ¿Que ha pasado con los Oddish que acompañaban a los Nuzleaf?"

"Bueno, algunos Nuzleaf y los Oddish se han decidido quedar protegiendo el árbol donde viven, tu sabes, el que estaba cerca de mi centro pokemón ¿te acuerdas?"

"Si, me acuerdo, eso tiene sentido."

Tras cerca de una hora de viaje, vieron a la distancia la villa gracias al brillante resplandor del faro que iluminando y disipando la niebla de los alrededores. Para la caravana, era un destello de luz y esperanza, un resplandor simbolizaba que la humanidad aún continuaba luchando para sobrevivir.

"_Vaya… Todavía funciona…"_ Pensaba Max.

Al acercarse la caravana a la entrada de la villa, la gente en las calles comenzó a mirar extrañada y a hablar entre ellos. Finalmente, un grupo de gente comenzó a formarse frente a Mónica mientras esta les explicaba quienes eran.

"Me preguntó si Alyssa y Thatcher se encuentran por aquí..." Se decía a si mismo Max mientras intentaba divisarlos en medio de la muchedumbre.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? ¿Y quiénes son todos estos, Mónica?" Dijo la voz de un anciano bajo y de cabello blanco peinado hacia atrás de alrededor de unos setenta años de edad.

"Alcalde, hemos encontrado supervivientes, supervivientes de Ciudad Petalia" Le contestó ella.

"¿Cómo?"

Un rato después, los alcaldes de la Villa Brumosa y Ciudad Petalia se encontraban reunidos en el ayuntamiento. Junto con Frank, se encontraban Verónica y Batuo con su Medicham, además de Mónica, los cuales se encargaron de explicarle lo mismo que le habían dicho a ella.

"Muchas gracias por aparecer, en verdad estábamos desesperador por noticias de más allá que de esta región, también gracias por aclararnos sobre lo que ha sucedido con los pokemón." Agradeció el alcalde.

"Yo doy gracias por permitirnos instalarnos en su Villa. Como ve, mi caravana ha tenido que pasar por mucho, es más, un par de días de descanso aquí no nos haría nada mal si no son muchas las molestias."

El rostro del alcalde se ensombreció y bajó la mirada.

"¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó Verónica.

"Es que… Lo lamentamos mucho … En serio… Pero… No nos podemos permitir que se queden demasiado tiempo…"

"Pero… ¿Porqué?" Preguntó Frank.

"A pesar de que hemos logrado sobrevivir prácticamente intactos, no todo ha salido tan bien. Como ya les ha contado Mónica, gracias a los esfuerzos de sus amigos pokemón hemos repelido los intentos de ataque que nos han hecho, pero lamentablemente, no han sido suficientes para prevenir que los pokemón consigan lo que querían. Ellos desean nuestra comida, y con cada ataque, asaltan los campos y las cosechas de nuestras casas. Debido a esto, hemos perdido casi toda la cosecha de este año y nuestros esfuerzos de intentar cazar y recolectar han sido infructuosos, incluso con la ayuda de los pokemón de Mónica. Entre todos somos alrededor de trescientas bocas que alimentar… Y con alrededor de cien más… Se nos acortarían aún más los suministros… Que no nos alcanzan para más de dos semanas…"

La notica le cayó a los tres como un balde de agua fría, entonces, Batuo, el cual se había mantenido callado por el momento, tomó la palabra.

"Entonces… Si dices que en dos semanas se les acabarán los suministros… ¿Qué planean hacer al respecto?"

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que el alcalde contestara.

"No lo sabemos…"

La habitación se quedó varios instantes en silencio, hasta que Mónica tomó la palabra.

"Ellos nos han contado sobre Ciudad LaRousse, he estado una vez ahí y puedo atestiguar que lo que dicen es cierto. Si tan solo…"

"¿Si tan solo qué?" Le preguntó el alcalde en un tono serio.

"Si tan solo… Abandonamos la villa y los siguiéramos a Ciudad LaRousse… Podríamos llegar a un lugar con reservas de comida ilimitadas y estaríamos protegidos…"

"¿¡Abandonar la villa dices!? ¡Eso es una locura!" Le contestó furioso.

"¡Pero alcalde! ¡Quedarnos aquí es una condena a muerte para todos nosotros!" Le replicó.

El alcalde pareció calmarse y se hundió sobre la silla en que estaba sentado.

"Lo sé…"

De nuevo hubo un incómodo silencio.

"Señor Frank, y también todos ustedes… Les agradecemos de nuevo que hayan venido… Puede ser hayan llegado con la solución de nuestro problema… Pero tampoco puedo decir que la decisión que hay que tomar sea fácil…"

"Lo sé perfectamente. A todos nos costó tener que abandonar Ciudad Petalia." Aseguró el Frank.

"Es probable que tengamos que tomar una decisión entre todos… En la tarde… Convocaré una asamblea en donde discutiremos esta nueva información… También haremos un plebiscito para decidir si preferimos quedarnos en la villa e intentar sobrevivir con lo que podamos… O en otro caso… Seguirlos a ustedes… Lucen bien armados y defendidos…"

"Señor alcalde… No queremos ser irrespetuosos… Pero tampoco nos quedan muchos suministros, y los pocos que conseguimos en Ciudad Portual los tuvimos que pagar con sangre." Le dejó bien claro el antiguo alcalde de Petalia.

"Descuide… Si es que nos vamos… Nos aseguraremos de llevar toda la comida que podamos cargar…"

Batuo tomó la palabra.

"Aún así me parece extraño que incluso con la ayuda de los pokemón de vuestra enfermera, hayan podido mantener a salvo a trescientas personas."

"Hay algo que no les he mencionado, es sobre algo más que nos ha permitido sobrevivir todos sanos y a salvo: el faro."

"¿El Faro de la Luz?" Preguntó Verónica.

"Si, aquel faro fue construido hace siglos atrás cuando un antiguo héroe vino y salvó a la Villa de una gran catástrofe. Tras hacerlo, nos entrego una piedra, la Piedra de la Luz, la cual tenía el poder de iluminarse y de disipar la niebla de estas montañas cuando es cargada con ataques electicos. Entonces, nuestros antepasados construyeron un faro en su honor donde usamos el poder de la piedra para ayudar a que los viajeros no se extravíen. Mi propia hija, Alyssa, es la que se encarga de mantener iluminado el faro con su Magnemite. Pero desde el día en que los pokemón fueron afectados por esos… Limitadores… Algo extraño sucedió…"

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó el alcalde.

"El día que nos atacaron por primera vez los pokemón salvajes, Alyssa se encontraba iluminando el faro como de costumbre, cuando de pronto, la piedra actuó de forma inesperada. La piedra brilló con más intensidad de lo acostumbrado y de alguna forma que aún no me explico… Proyectó una barrera de energía que envolvió el área cercana al faro…"

"¡¿Cómo?!" Gritaron al unísono Frank y Verónica. Batuo en su lugar, se quedó aún en silencio, pensando intrigado.

"No sé que habrá provocado el cambio, pero solo sé que cuando nos atacaron, los Nuzleaf ayudaron a detenerlos, y cuando vimos lo del faro, decidí llevar a toda la población a él. Nos dimos cuenta que todos nosotros podíamos penetrar la barrera sin ningún problema, pero cuando un pokemón salvaje intentaba atacarnos, chocaba inútilmente contra ella, y sin importar cuando la atacasen, esta se mantenía hasta que los Nuzleaf lograban terminar con ellos y hacerlos huir. Todo mientras un pokemón eléctrico la mantuviese cargada"

"No puedo creérmelo, eso suena increíble…" Exclamó Verónica.

Batuo quedó pensativo unos instantes.

"Señor alcalde ¿No habría muchas molestias si visitara el faro?" Preguntó.

"No, claro que no ¿Aunque podría saber el por qué?"

"Creo que tengo unas ligeras sospechas sobre lo que podría haber ocurrido…"

* * *

><p>Max buscaba por todas partes algún indicio de Alyssa o de Thatcher junto con sus pokemón. Tras ser recibidos por el pueblo, muchos habían sido recibidos en algunas de las casas, mientras que otros, paseaban por los caminos de tierra al igual que él. La presencia por los caminos y los tejados de la casas de Nuzleaf y ocasionalmente de Shiftry, lo hacían sentirse seguro de una forma que no había sentido desde antes que ocurriera la remoción de lo limitadores.<p>

"Max ¿Qué estás buscando tanto? Tampoco es recomendable que te alejes tanto." Le preguntó su padre preocupado mientras se acercaba.

"Perdón papá, es que estoy buscando a unos amigos que conocí cuando visité esta Villa con Ash."

Al decir aquel nombre, se acordó de su hija, su mente divagó hacia ella.

"_May… Por favor ruego que estés bien sea donde estés…"_

"¡Max! ¿¡Eres tú Max?!" Escuchó el chico a la distancia.

Max se dio vuelta y vio como se acercaban corriendo dos figuras familiares con tres pokemón eléctricos.

"¡Thatcher! ¡Alyssa!" Contestó emocionado.

Los tres amigos se reunieron con un fuerte abrazo, con un Magnemite revoleteando alrededor junto a un pard de Minum y Plusle saltando alrededor de ellos.

"¡Estábamos en el faro y oímos que habían llegado supervivientes provenientes del sur! ¡Quién iba a penar que tú estabas entre ellos, Max!" Le dijo Alyssa.

"¡Y no solo eso, si no que parece que por fin tienes pokemón propios!" Dijo esta vez Thatcher.

"¡Oh, es verdad! ¡Sceptile, Breloom! Esto son Thatcher y Alyssa, y estos son sus pokemón, Magnemite, Plusle y Minum."

Entre los cinco pokemón se repartieron saludos.

"Y este es mi papá." Dijo presentándole a Norman.

"Hola, chicos, un gusto en conocerlos, yo soy Norman."

"Un gusto en conocerlo, señor." Le respondió la hermana mayor.

"¡Yo también!" Prosiguió el hermano.

Thatcher tendría más o menos la misma edad de Max, mientras que Alyssa tendría unos diecisiete años. Ambos tenían ojos verdes, pero Thatcher era de pelo castaño mientras que Alyssa era pelirroja. En dirección desde la Villa, se acercaron también Batuo con su Medicham y Arthur con su Blaziken.

"¡Señor Batuo! ¡Arthur! ¿Qué hacen por aquí?" Preguntó Max.

"Los dos venimos a visitar el faro, su alcalde nos ha dicho que es una construcción antiquísima y sentimos curiosidad en verlo." Contestó Batuo.

"Ah ¿O sea que ya han terminado de hablar con mi abuelo? ¿No?" Preguntó Alyssa.

"¿Tu abuelo es ahora el alcalde?" Preguntó Max de nuevo.

"Si, hace poco fue elegido en la última elección que tuvimos."

"¿Más amigos tuyos, Max?" Preguntó Arthur.

"Si, estos son Alyssa y Thatcher, y aquí están sus pokemón. Mientras que ellos son Arthur, Batuo, Medicham y Bruce, su Blaziken."

Tras compartir saludos, Bruce vio como el Minum y el Plusle lo miraban con una mezcla de admiración y asombro. El Blaziken tenía que agachar completamente la cabeza para poder mirarlos, pero simplemente no les prestaba mayor atención.

"Si desean ver el faro, acompáñenos, como les habrá ya dicho mi abuelo, yo me encargo de mantenerlo encendido los días de niebla, también ha sido gracias a él que nos hemos podido proteger."

"¿Cómo es eso?" Preguntó Max.

Entonces Alyssa repitió la misma información que había dicho el alcalde de la Villa mientras caminaban en dirección al faro, asombrando a Max y Norman, pero no a Batuo ni a Arthur, el cual su maestro le había contado sobre lo que averiguó a la salida de la reunión con el alcalde.

Pronto llegaron al faro, una estructura de por lo menos treinta metros de altura que se encontraba a cierta distancia de la villa.

"_Veo que ya le repararon el tejado de cuando apareció la última vez el equipo Rocket"_ Comentó Max en sus pensamientos.

"Como ya les habrá comentado mi abuelo, este faro fue construido por nuestros antepasados en honor al antiguo héroe que salvó a la Villa hace siglos para guiar a los viajeros por la montañas…" Comenzó Alyssa a repetir mientras subían las escaleras del faro.

"¡Oye Max! ¡Se me había olvidad preguntarte! ¿Está contigo el héroe, May y Brock?"

"¿El héroe?" Preguntaron extrañados Norman, Arthur y Batuo.

"Este… No es nada… Se refiere a Ash con ese término… Es una larga historia… Y no, lo lamento Thatcher, pero no tenemos idea del paradero de ellos."

Finalmente, llegaron a la cima, la cual consistía de una habitación circular techada y un pedestal al centro, el cual contenía una roca lisa de aspecto ovalado un tanto más grande que un balón de fútbol.

"Así que esta es la Piedra de la Luz ¿No?" Preguntó Batuo.

"Así es." Confirmó Alyssa.

"¿No habría problema si la toco?" Preguntó otra vez.

"No… Claro que no…"

Los demás presentes lo miraron intrigados, a excepción de Arthur. Este miró a su maestro y este simplemente le asintió de vuelta antes de empezar a acercarse. Batuo extendió las manos, tocó la piedra y se concentró. El efecto fue casi instantáneo: La piedra era mayoritariamente roca, pero al centro, había un núcleo, un núcleo cargado de energía, de aura. Batuo abrió los ojos asombrado.

"Mis sospechas eran ciertas… La piedra no es cien por ciento una, sino que tiene un núcleo hecho de Cristal Sagrado cargado de chi…"

"¿Chi?" Preguntó Alyssa.

"Chi, es un término de donde él proviene para referirse a la energía vital que contienen los seres vivos, que es lo mismo que decir aura." Respondió Arthur.

Las cuencas de Alyssa se abrieron completamente y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, sin poder contener su asombro.

"No… No puede ser… Oh por Arceus…El héroe que salvó la Villa era un hombre de ropas azules acompañado de un Pikachu… Un héroe que podía sentir y ocupar los misteriosos poderes conocidos como aura… Un Guardián de Aura…"

"Un héroe… ¡Un héroe de verdad!" Exclamó Thatcher emocionado.

"No… No es para tanto…" Respondió Batuo un tanto incómodo por lo halagos "Ciertamente tengo el don de poder sentir manipular lo que ustedes llaman aura, pero difícilmente soy lo que ustedes llaman un héroe ya que a era de los Guardianes de Aura finalizó hace mucho tiempo… Lo que me llama la atención es que el núcleo esté hecho de Cristal Sagrado, tal como esto." Dijo cambiando de tema.

Batuo abrió el saco con el cual llevaba sus pertenencias y sacó de él lo que parecía ser una hermosa flor con su tallo y hojas, pero perfectamente hecha de de un cristal azulado.

"¿Qué es esa cosa?" Preguntaron Thatcher y Norman.

"¡Vaya! ¡Es hermosa!" Exclamó Alyssa

"Un momento… Creo que ya he visto una flor como esa antes…" Comentó Max intrigado.

"Esta es una flor temporal, un artefacto muy poco común con el cual un Guardián de Aura puede registrar sus memorias y recuerdos, de forma parecida a los que ustedes conocen como una cámara de vídeo."

"¡Ya recuerdo! Es una larga historia, pero cuando viajé con Ash, tuve la oportunidad de conocer estas flores." Dijo Max acordándose de Sir Aaron, su Lucario y la aventura que había tenido en el Árbol del Comienzo allá en Kanto.

"¿En verdad? Algún día me gustaría que me cuentes cómo, ya que en verdad no es fácil encontrar estas flores… A lo que iba… Lo que me llama la atención es que el aura que tiene esta roca es inusual… Por lo que me gustaría echarle un nuevo vistazo…" Dijo mientras volvía a poner sus manos en la piedra.

Batuo volvió a sentir el aura del núcleo de Cristal Sagrado e intentó proyectar su conciencia hacia él para averiguar exactamente que era. En unos instantes, se vio rodeado de un extraño vacío blanquecino.

"_¿Quién eres, Guardián de Aura, que viene a perturbar mi casa?" _Resonó una voz

Batuo se quedó profundamente asombrado, lo que estaba oyendo no era posible según sus conocimientos. Al frente suyo, había un intenso destello de luz de donde provenía la voz masculina.

"_Lo digo otra vez ¿Quién eres? Guardián de Aura."_

"_Mi… Mi nombre es Batuo, y procedo del país de Shanxi… Al oeste. Disculpa mi atrevimiento… Pero… ¿Acaso has transferido tu aura y tu propia alma al interior de la roca?" _

"_¿Mi alma? No. Lamentablemente no puedo decirte mi nombre, porque lo he olvidado con el paso de los siglos, pero alguna vez fui un Guardián de Aura, y que es seguro que mi verdadero yo esté muerto desde hace siglos."_

"_¿A qué te refieres con eso?"_

"_El Guardián de Aura de donde provengo, tras salvar a esta Villa, decidió darles un regalo, una piedra con la cual podría protegerlos de futuros peligros aunque estuviese lejos. Dentro de esa piedra, había una gema echa de Cristal de Aura, en la cual vertió sus recuerdos, personalidad y gran parte de su poder, creándome a mí. Mi existencia permite que la suya continúe más allá de la muerte, y antes de irse, me encomendó una misión: seguir protegiendo esta villa mientras el no esté. Hace poco sentí una gran perturbación en el Aura ¿Tu la sentiste? ¿Verdad, Guardián?"_

"_Si… Los limitadores… Una fuerza maligna liberó el potencial sellado de todos los pokemón, y les ordenó acabar con la humanidad…"_

"_Y por esa misma razón, mi misión ha empezado: Cada vez que se acerquen pokemón con intenciones hostiles, el poder confiado por mi original me permitirá protegerlos mientras estén cerca mío, aunque necesito de la ayuda del poder de los ataques eléctricos de un pokemón para poder suministrarme energía."_

"_Entonces… ¿Podrías ayudarnos si es que la villa decidiera irse?"_

"_Lamentablemente, mi poder está ligado a ella, si me llevaran lejos de aquí, no podré utilizarlo. Tu pregunta es razonable: He visto que mi protección no ha sido insuficiente, y que el hambre los amenaza. Es un gran pesar para mí, pero parece ser que si la villa quiere tener una oportunidad, deberán seguirlos a ustedes. A pesar de ello, me consuela saber que los acompañará uno de nuestros camaradas. También, por ello mismo, es mi deseo el de permanecer aquí en este faro, para así asegurarme que Villa Brumosa permanezca intacta hasta el día en que sus habitantes puedan regresar y así poder seguir continuando con mi misión. Recuerda Batuo: sin importar de donde provengamos, nuestro fin máximo es proteger a la humanidad y a los pokemón, incluso si a veces es necesario tener protegerlos de ellos mismos._

_El ser oscuro que ha provocado todo esto tiene su corazón cargado de un odio a muerte contra la humanidad, lo he sentido en medio de mi descanso, un odio mezclado con locura que no sólo amenaza con destruirla, sino que también con llevarse consigo a los pokemón y destruir irreversiblemente el balance de la naturaleza en el proceso. Su objetivo traerá la perdición a todos, por lo que no hay que permitir que lo consiga .Este ser se ha convertido en el enemigo de todo lo vivo, y por la tanto, en el mayor enemigo que han tenido los Guardianes de Aura en su historia. Ha llegado la hora en que todos nuestros camaradas deben levantarnos nuevo y reaparecer una vez más en la historia para combatir esta amenaza."_

"_La profecía…" _Musitó Batuo en voz baja.

La luz calló por unos instantes.

"_Dijiste que provenías de Shanxi… ¿No serás acaso uno de los Monjes Guardianes del Monasterio?"_

La pregunta pilló de sorpresa a Batuo, se calló por unos instantes, sin saber que responder ante el antiguo Guardián de Aura.

"_Yo… No…Ya no soy un monje desde hace décadas… Mis hermanos me expulsaron… Ahora… No soy más que un exiliado… Tachado de Apóstata…"_

La voz tardó unos instantes en responder.

"_Quizás tus hermanos te hayan expulsado, Batuo, pero a pesar de ello, sigues siendo un Guardián de Aura. Quien sabe el motivo por el cual lo hicieron, pero no detecto en ti mal alguno, así que como todos nosotros, deberás de prepararte para combatir en esta lucha. Tú objetivo es ahora preparar a todos los que puedas para esta guerra, ya que el mundo los necesitará. Conozco en parte a los Monjes, y sé que su método para poder elevar a un ser común y corriente para que pueda ser sensible al Aura será útil. Es hora que regrese a mi descanso, Batuo, confío en tus manos el destino de los habitantes de la Villa Brumosa, y posiblemente, el futuro de los Guardianes, la humanidad y los pokemón."_

Batuo abrió los ojos de golpe, sus manos temblorosas seguían tocando la piedra y su frente se encontraba sudorosa.

"La profecía… Ha llegado la hora que se cumpla la profecía…"

* * *

><p>Arthur se encontraba sentado sobre el porche del edificio comunal donde la caravana se encontraba comiendo la cena que la villa les había preparado. Él ya había terminado hace un rato, por lo que había decidido salir a fuera a respirar un poco de aire fresco. De entre la oscuridad de la noche, se acercó una figura conocida.<p>

"Ah, Alyssa ¿La villa ya terminó de decidir qué es lo que van a hacer?"

"¿Arthur? Bueno… Si… La villa ya ha tomado una decisión… ¿No te importaría que me siente al lado?"

"¿Eh? Está bien… No creo que ya haya algún problema..."

Alyssa se sentó al lado de Arthur sobre el porche, entonces tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

"Nos vamos… Al final hemos decidido que lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguirlos a ustedes. Mientras hablamos, la villa entera está haciendo los preparativos para irse, mañana temprano deberíamos estar listos para partir."

Arthur elevó la vista al cielo y contempló el cielo estrellado. En medio de las montañas, y sin interferencia lumínica, lograba un efecto hermoso y cautivador.

"¿Son hermosas, no? Me traen recuerdos de cuando era pequeña, cuando el abuelo nos contaba a Thatcher y a mí la historia del héroe que salvó la villa…. ¿Es cierto lo que oído por ahí que el señor Batuo es como tu maestro? Aún me da risa como Thatcher lo ha estado persiguiendo toda la tarde desde lo del faro preguntándole si es que él podía convertirlo en un héroe tal como el que salvó a Villa Brumosa…"

Arthur rió para sus adentros

"Así es, Batuo es mi sifu, que es igual a decir maestro. Y tal como viste en el faro, es un Guardián de Aura, y al parecer, dentro de la roca siempre hubo una copia de la mente y los recuerdos del antiguo héroe… Es una lástima que el decidiera no acompañarnos…"

"Lo es… Pero si en verdad él es una parte del antiguo héroe, será mejor respetar su decisión. Nosotros le debemos mucho, por lo que él tiene derecho a decidir qué hacer con su existencia… Oye Arthur ¿Hace mucho tiempo que conoces a Batuo?"

"Si… Aún recuerdo cuando lo conocí… Fue cuando tenía diez años… Un día fui a presentarme ante él y le pedí que me enseñara artes marciales para poder defenderme ya que él dirigía un dojo en Ciudad Petalia. El me aceptó y comenzó a enseñarme, hasta que un día, al año, se me acercó y me preguntó si conocía sobre los Guardianes de Aura y si le interesaba la idea de convertirme en uno. ¡Si supieras mi sorpresa en ese momento! ¡Nunca creí que mi sifu fuera un Guardián de Aura como el de las historias! Por supuesto que acepté, y a partir de ese momento, me estoy entrenando para convertirme en uno, en el heredero de sus conocimientos."

"Es… Realmente increíble… O sea… ¿Tú tienes el don de poder utilizar el aura?"

Arthur negó con la cabeza.

"No, no lo tengo."

"¿Pero cómo es posible que te pueda enseñar a utilizar al aura si no eres sensible a él?" Preguntó consternada.

"Mi sifu proviene del país de Shanxi al oeste, donde existe un grupo de Guardianes de Aura conocido como los Monjes Guardianes. Su creador, Shi Yongxin, también conocido como Yongxin El Iluminado, encontró la manera de poder despertar el potencial oculto de cualquier humano o pokemón en el aura. A partir de un duro entrenamiento de varios años de duración tanto físico como espiritual, el que lograba superarlo se vuelva capaz de ser sensible al aura de la misma forma que el que nace con el don. Mi propio sifu nació sin poder utilizar el aura, hasta que logró terminar su entrenamiento y convertirse en monje. Si algún día puedo reanudar el mío, es muy posible que yo igual pueda conseguirlo."

La nueva información dejó enmudecida a Alyssa, nunca había creído que gente así existía en el mundo.

"Es en verdad increíble… La idea de que cualquiera con la suficiente voluntad y determinación pueda convertirse en un Guardián de Aura si es que le pone suficiente empeño… Quien sabe… A lo mejor un día mi hermano pueda volverse uno… El siempre esperó que algún día el héroe regresara para pedirle que lo aceptara como aprendiz… A lo mejor… Quizás Ash no era el auténtico héroe… Sino que un Guardián… Junto a su discípulo ¿eh?" Le dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Entonces Arthur contempló el rostro de Alyssa bañado por la luz de la luna y las estrellas. En los breves instantes que lo hizo, le pareció que la combinación de lo anterior más la de su sonrisa hacía que ella proyectara un aura de hermosura que parecía casi celestial. Arthur apartó la rápidamente la mirada, sintiéndose terriblemente abochornado por la idea que había cruzado por su cabeza.

"Vamos… No creo que sea para tanto…" Respondió tartamudeando ligeramente.

"_¿Qué rayos te pasa Arthur? Como es que se te ocurre andar pensando cosas así…"_ Se decía a sí mismo.

"Aún así…" Continuó ella. "Me parece extraño lo que dijo el señor Batuo al final… Algo de una especie de profecía…" Dijo mientras pensaba intrigada.

"La verdad es que yo tampoco lo sé…" Contestó tras recuperar la compostura. "Nunca me había hablado de algo así… Le pregunté antes de la cena… Pero evitó el tema de forma un tanto brusca… Me pregunto por qué se habrá comportado así..." Le contestó algo preocupado.

"Bueno… Igual venía a proponerte que pasaras la noche tú, el señor Batuo y los pokemón de ambos en mi casa. El abuelo y Thatcher estuvieron de acuerdo."

"¿En serio? Me encantaría." Contestó Arthur.

Mientras los dos jóvenes continuaban hablando, se asomó la cabeza de una Lanturn por una de las esquinas del edificio. Su rostro se encontraba en una mueca enfurecida por los celos, y de su apéndice luminoso emanaban chispas eléctricas erráticas.

"_¡¿Cómo se le ocurre acercarse de esa forma a mi Arthur?! ¡Primero reaparecía esa chica molestosa que se la pasaba incomodándolo cuando necesitaba concentrarse en la Conferencia! ¡¿Y ahora aparece una nueva que busca arrancármelo de mí?! ¡No puedo permitir esto!" _Pensaba.

Pero entonces sintió como una mano con garras la tomaba de la cola y la levantaba, dejándola completamente colgada de cabeza. Con la mirada, notó el cuerpo alto y emplumado de Bruce.

"Debía de suponer que estarías por aquí después de que te vi desaparecer de donde estábamos comiendo todos… ¿Hasta cuándo vas a aprender que Arthur no es un juguete con el cual puedes hacer lo que se te antoje?" Le dijo en un tono tranquilo mientras se la llevaba de vuelta, aún tomada de la cola.

"¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! ¡Tú no puedes decidir lo que hago o no! ¡He dicho que me sueltes!" Le gritaba furiosa mientras intentaba zafarse inútilmente y ambos volvían a perderse entre la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

><p>La caravana estaba a punto de abandonar las montañas mientras se dirigían a Ciudad Malvalona. Con ahora poco más de cuatrocientos individuos, era incluso el doble de grande que la original. Además de los pokemón de siempre, los acompañaban también los Nuzleaf de Mónica, los cuales los escoltarían hasta la salida de las montañas. Cuando estaban dando los últimos para llegar a la ruta principal, Mónica se paró en seco.<p>

"¿Qué pasa Mónica?" Preguntó Jennifer.

"Sí ¿Qué pasa?" Dijeron las otras dos Joy mayores.

Cuando Frank y el abuelo de Alyssa notaron lo que sucedía, ordenaron detener la marcha.

"¿Sucede algo Mónica?" Preguntó el último de los dos.

Mónica se encontraba con la mirada gacha.

"Todos… Creo… Que ha llegado el momento de la despedida…"

Un murmullo comenzó a recorrer la caravana.

"¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡¿Acaso no te gusta estar con nosotros?!" Le gritó Jennifer.

"No… No es eso Jennifer… Es que… Desde lo más profundo de mí… Siento que mi lugar pertenece aquí… Con ellos…" Dijo mientras miraba a Shiftry y a los Nuzleaf. "Desde que los conocí, estos Nuzleaf y Shiftry han sido como una familia para mi, acompañándome durante todo ese tiempo solitario en el Centro Pokemón de estas montañas… No se preocupen… Con ellos a mi lado estaré bien..."

"Mónica…" Musitó la joven Joy con los ojos llorosos.

"Está bien Mónica… Tu ya eres lo suficientemente mayor como para decidir lo que quieres hacer con tu vida. Si realmente te sientes mejor viviendo con aquellos pokemón, y no haré nada al respecto para impedirlo." Le aseguró el alcalde de Villa Brumosa.

Otro gran murmullo recorrió la caravana. Algunos, especialmente los de la villa, no deseaban que en verdad que se fuera, pero pronto se llegó a la conclusión que ella podía elegir lo que quisiera, además, tenían a otras tres Joy que los podían ayudar en el camino.

"Gracias… En verdad se los agradezco… ¡Y descuiden! ¡Cuando algún día regresen a Villa Brumosa! ¡Los estaré esperando ahí con todos!" Decía mientras ella se despedía junto a los Nuzleaf y Shiftry, viendo a la caravana alejarse a la distancia.

* * *

><p>Estaba atardeciendo y Stuart se encontraba aburridísimo. Estaba sobre el tejado de una casa, ataviado con ropas militares y armado con un moderno fusil de francotirador. Stuart bostezó, se suponía que su misión era la de vigilar que no se acercaran ningún pokemón salvajes desde la salida sur, pero el aburrimiento, mezclado con largas horas de espera sin nada interesante que reportar, lo hacían algo agobiante.<p>

Entonces a la distancia, le pareció ver movimiento. Intrigado, sacó un par de binoculares y echó una mirada a la distancia para confirmar que era. Lo que vio hizo que se le cayera la mandíbula de la boca. Stuart tomó su radio inmediatamente.

"¡Capitán Eric! ¡Capitán Eric! ¡Aquí Stuart! ¡Veo movimiento a la distancia! ¡Esto es increíble!" Gritó a través del micrófono. La radio no tardó en responder.

"¡¿Qué diablos es lo que sucede Stuart?! ¿Acaso son más pokemón salvajes? Cambio." Contestó una voz masculina de vuelta.

"¡No capitán! ¡Parecen ser civiles supervivientes! ¡Un montón de ellos! ¡Por lo menos alrededor de cuatrocientos! ¡Repito! ¡Parecen ser civiles supervivientes! ¡Cambio!" Gritó emocionado.

"¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Está seguro de ello cabo?! ¡¿Está seguro que son supervivientes?!" Gritó la voz del capitán asombrado.

"¡Estoy completamente seguro mi capitán! ¡Si quiere venga ahora aquí mismo y compruébelo por su cuenta!" El cabo Stuart vio como una figura elegante viajaba por la calle debajo de él. "Parece también que uno de los dos pokemón se está acercando a ellos… Qué curioso… Pareciera como si saliera a recibirlos, cambio y fuera."

* * *

><p>Mientras el sol bajaba por el horizonte, los primeros edificios de Ciudad Malvalona comenzaron a aparecer a la distancia. Mientras Max tomaba unos sorbos de agua mineral de una botella plástica, comenzaba a escuchar vítores provenientes de todas partes de la caravana. Pero cuando comenzaban a acercarse, a Max le pareció ver una figura a la distancia que no alcanzaba a ver muy bien. Al lado suyo se encontraba Andrés.<p>

"Oye Andrés, me parece ver algo a lo lejos ¿Me puedes prestar tus binoculares para verlo mejor?"

"Seguro, toma, solo ten cuidado no botarlos al suelo ¿vale?" Le aclaró mientras se los dejaba.

Con una mano sosteniendo la botella y con la otra tomando los binoculares, Max comenzó a escudriñar con ellos para ver qué era lo que había a la distancia. Cuando por fin pudo verlo, enmudeció. En un instante, tanto los binoculares como la botella de agua mineral terminaron en el suelo, con el contenido líquido de la botella derramándose e impregnando de humedad la tierra seca y acompañado del rostro de Andrés contorsionándose en una mueca de espanto mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos.

"_No puede ser…"_ Pensó Max.

"_Max… Te estaba esperando…" _

"¡No puede ser!" Gritó Max mientras se echaba a correr.

"¡¿Pero qué rayos te pasa?! ¡Te dije que no botaras mis binoculares!"Le gritó furioso Andrés.

Pero a Max no le importó, es más, ahora mismo nada le importaba, salvo la figura que se encontraba más adelante. Poco a poco, la figura comenzó a hacerse cada vez más y más visible a la distancia a la vez hasta que esta también se estaba acercando hacia él. Finalmente, llegó a un punto en que pudo ver perfectamente quien era: Era una Gardevoir.

"¡Max!" Gritó ella de forma telepática mientras flotaba a toda velocidad con los brazos abiertos.

"¡Ralts!" Le contestó de vuelta el chico.

Entonces, la reunión culminó con un gran abrazo en el cual ella lo apretó contra su propio cuerpo mientras giraba sobre sí misma, con ambos soltando risotadas y lágrimas de felicidad. Finalmente, ella se detuvo y ambos se mantuvieron abrazados en un largo y cariñoso abrazo..

"¡Ralts! Digo… ¡Gardevoir! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí? ¡Cuánto has crecido!" Le decía sollozando.

"¡Es una larga historia Max! ¡Pero no importa! ¡Lo importante es que estoy contigo Max! ¡Nada es más importante que saber que ahora estoy aquí contigo!" Le contestó con lágrimas en los ojos, feliz de haber podido reencontrarse con su entrenador destinado.

Mientras la caravana se acercaba curiosa por la escena que se desenvolvía ante ellos, Andrés limpiaba con un pañuelo sus binoculares bastante molesto. Tras limpiarlos, levanto la mirada y contempló a Max abrazándose con una Gardevoir.

"¿Me he perdido de algo?" Le preguntó a Arthur a su lado.

"Parece que no Andrés… Estoy igual de informado y sorprendido que tú… Pero por lo menos puedo deducir que ambos lucen muy felices…"


	16. El Reino de la Ilusión

**El Reino de la Ilusión**

**27 de Agosto**

El atardecer continuaba bañando con su luz a la desolada Ciudad Malvalona. En medio de un antiguo parque infantil, dos figuras se encontraban sentadas una al lado de la otra sobre una banca ubicada en un rincón más privado del parque. Al centro del parque, un poco más lejos, se encontraban varios juegos infantiles como columpios y toboganes ocupados por niños como Kenny, Tommy, Anita, Stephanie y Thatcher, junto a sus demás pokemón que también se habían unido a la diversión o jugaban entre ellos.

Los viejos juegos, de cierta forma, parecían felices de poder volver a tener uso después de tanto tiempo que los niños y los pokemón habían desaparecido de aquél lugar. A una distancia segura, vigilaban sentados desde otras bancas Rick junto a su Sceptile, Norman con su Slaking, el cual reposaba perezosamente sobre el suelo y Alyssa con su Magnemite, habiéndose ofrecido todos ellos para vigilar a los niños, especialmente a los que eran sus seres queridos.

"Aún no lo entiendo Gardevoir… ¿No se supone que vivías con tu familia en la Isla Izabe? Eso queda muy lejos de aquí…" Preguntó Max.

La Gardevoir tornó su mirada hacia él y lo miró con ternura.

"_Es una larga historia Max… Todo comenzó cuando los pokemón fueron afectados por eso que me has dicho, lo de los "limitadores". Cuando sucedió aquello, nuestros poderes se manifestaron de forma muy violenta, y cuando terminó aquel profundo dolor, me desmayé al igual que el resto." _Le dijo de forma telepática.

Max volteó la cabeza para mirar a una figura solitaria sentada en la banca más alejada de todos, se encontraba sentada con las piernas y brazos cruzados. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, como meditando o reflexionando algo: Era un Gallade.

"_¿Qué pasa Max? ¿Es que acaso aún no lo reconoces?"_ Le preguntó.

Entonces su mente, Max encajó las piezas.

"¡Ya entiendo! ¡Él era el Kirlia que estaba junto contigo y tu mamá!"

"_¡Si, exacto!"_ Asintió ella con una sonrisa. _"Como iba diciendo, tras despertar, logré ver que mi hermano estaba bien…"_ Pero entonces, su rostro se ensombreció_."Pero mamá…"_

Max vio como ella apartó la mirada, parecía que se encontraba a punto de llorar.

"_No sé que habrá exactamente ocurrido…" _Continuó en un tono triste_ "Tampoco lo supo mi hermano que logró despertarse antes que yo… Nosotros habíamos parado a descansar debajo de una ladera… Y solo sé… Que donde había estado ella… Había un montón de rocas derrumbadas, posiblemente, debido un derrumbe causado por el impacto de nuestros poderes…"_ Gardevoir levantó la mirada hacia el cielo. _"Cuando desperté… Vi a mi hermano que intentaba levantar las rocas… Yo igual me uní para ayudarlo… Hasta que finalmente encontramos su brazo y toqué su mano… Se encontraba fría… Inerte… En ese momentos… Nos dimos cuenta que era demasiado tarde…" _Entonces ella bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos, derramando un par de lágrimas en el proceso.

Max agachó la cabeza, entendía perfectamente lo que ella sentía.

"Muchos de nosotros hemos perdido a alguien también… Como el jefe de la policía o el Flygon de Brendan... También a mi mamá… ¿Tu lo sentiste también, verdad?... " Le preguntó con una expresión triste.

"_Si… Me di cuenta al instante lo que sucedió… Fue como volver a vivir todo aquello otra vez… Todo lo que sientes a cierta distancia lo termino sintiendo yo también…"_

"Si tu puedes hacer eso conmigo… Significa…"

Gardevoir tomó súbditamente a Max y lo abrazó.

"_Si Max…"_ Le interrumpió. _"Significa que para mí eres mi entrenador… O amo… Como dirían otras… También es por eso que puedo hablar de esta forma contigo, pero solamente contigo… Cada día que ha transcurrido desde la última que nos vimos, cuando me salvaste la vida, he añorado que llegara este día… No ha habido un día en que no pensara algún momento en ti Max…" _

Max sonrió unos instantes.

"Basta con que me digas Max simplemente."

"_Pensaba que dirás eso." _Los dos se soltaron del abrazo y Gardevoir procedió a dejar al chico a su lado otra vez. "_Como iba diciendo… Después de un par de días que ocurrió lo de los limitadores y lo de mamá… Vimos como muchos pokemón comenzaron a ponerse de acuerdo para atacar con sus nuevos poderes a los demás humanos de la Isla Izabe, ya sea porque deseaban expandir territorio, recuperar lo que habían perdido con su expansión en la isla, quedarse con su comida, venganza, o sencillamente por el placer de poder hacerlo y hacerse más fuertes en el proceso… Los dos vimos cosas terribles Max… Y en ese momento fue que tuve miedo… Miedo de que te hubiese pasado algo… Ahí fue cuando decidí que debía encontrarte para protegerte, Max… Aunque mi hermano considerara que fuera una locura…"_

"Pero aún no entiendo cómo fue posible que llegaras a aquí desde tan lejos…"

"_Si recuerdas bien, te acordaras que podemos teletransportamos, aunque normalmente, no podemos recorrer distancias muy largas y debemos conocer bien a donde vamos para evitar aparecer, como por ejemplo, dentro de algo sólido, lo cual sería fatal, pero era la única forma que se me ocurría. Sabía que era peligroso, pero aún así me decidí a intentarlo. Así que apelé a la conexión psíquica que existe entre nosotros dos que se formó cuando nos conocimos para intentar viajar lo más cerca posible a ti, pero debido al poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos, era muy débil. Creo que solamente pude hacerlo gracias a mis poderes incrementados por la remoción de los limitadores. A pesar del riesgo, mi hermano igual decidió acompañarme al final, lo cual agradezco en verdad. A parte de ti… Él es lo único que me queda… "_

"Y así fue como llegaste con Gallade a Ciudad Malvalona…"

Gardevoir asintió.

"_Debido a la larga distancia y a lo débil de nuestra conexión, terminamos aún muy lejos de ti, aunque tuvimos la suerte de aparecernos sanos y a salvo. Acabamos en medio de donde dormían esos hombres espeluznantes."_ Dijo refiriéndose a los soldados_. "Por pocos nos atacan asustados cuando aparecimos de la nada y el testarudo de mi hermano estuvo a punto de atacarlos en un intento de protegerme, aunque al menos logré detenerlo a tiempo. De alguna forma, su líder pudo ver que en verdad no queríamos hacerles daño y nos dejó quedarnos aunque ni siquiera pudiésemos decirle el porqué estábamos ahí. En verdad debe de ser un humano muy bueno. De ahí fue cuando pude sentir tu presencia más de cerca e intenté contactar varias veces contigo para decirte que estaba cerca, aunque debido a que nuestra conexión era aún débil, solo pude lograrlo un par de veces."_

Max comenzó a sentirse avergonzado y triste, ahora que Gardevoir le decía lo mucho que se había preocupado por él y lo mucho que se había arriesgado para conseguirlo lo acongojaba. Por supuesto que él había pensado varias veces en ella durante el resto de su viaje con Ash, pero desde que había vuelto a casa y especialmente con todo el estrés y peligro causado por la remoción de los limitadores, técnicamente él se había olvidado de ella hasta el punto que no pudo reconocerla cuando ella lo había llamado.

Gardevoir sintió inmediatamente lo que le sucedía y lo abrazó de nuevo.

"_Max… No te preocupes por eso… Lo único que importa es que estoy aquí contigo…"_

"Si… Es verdad… Es extraño… Fui yo el que prometió volver a buscarte el día en que por fin pudiese tener mis propios pokemón, pero al final fuiste tú la que fuiste por mí…"

Ella sonrió de nuevo.

"_Es curioso… ¿No? Lástima que no estén aquí tus otros amigos, especialmente ese Snorunt que me ayudo en esa ocasión… "_

Era cierto, había sido en gran parte la ayuda del Snorunt de Ash, ahora un Glalie, que él no se había desesperado ni perdido las fuerzas cuando él debía llevarla a ella al Centro Pokemón cuando se había enfermado siendo un Ralts.

"Si… Espero que los otros estén bien… Especialmente May…"

"Yo estoy segura que lo están, y pronto llegará el día en que podamos verlos de nuevo." Le reconfortó mientras comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello.

El chico asintió animado por la idea, aunque de repente, Gardevoir se detuvo y su rostro se entristeció.

"¿Qué sucede Gardevoir?"

"_Eso solo qué… Max… Aún recuerdo cuando estuve enferma… Y sé que pasaste grandes dificultades junto con aquel Snorunt… Aún recuerdo cuando querías ayudarme a hidratarme cuando estaba afiebrada y me negaba a comer las bayas que me ofrecías debido a los delirios causados por la fiebre… Y luego… Tener que verte a ti llorar… Culpándote a ti mismo de ser incapaz de poder ayudarme y de hacer algo por mí a pesar de que tenías todas las intenciones de hacerlo… Aún me siento mal por lo poco cooperativa que fui en ese instante ya que solo te hice sufrir en un momento que de por sí ya era complicado… Lo lamento… Lamento haberte hecho pasar por todo eso…"_

"Gardevoir… No es necesario que te disculpes… Tenías fiebre y por eso no podías razonar bien…"

"_Max… Eres un niño tan bueno…"_ Le dijo mientras lo acercaba hacia ella y le comenzaba a acariciar el rostro con una mano mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos. _"Aún así… Nunca pude agradecerte lo mucho que hiciste por mí… Y creo que ahora es el momento…"_ Sentenció con una leve sonrisa.

Max contuvo la respiración mientras él veía como ella cerraba los ojos y acercaba la boca. Entonces, ella lo besó tiernamente en la mejilla.

"_Gracias… Por todo…"_ Susurró.

* * *

><p>Arthur, Brendan y Andrés miraban los restos de lo que alguna vez fue el Gimnasio de Ciudad Malvalona. Según le habían dicho en el campamento militar, lo habían encontrado así el día que habían llegado. Según se especulaba, los pokemón eléctrico de Wattson se encontraban en el interior durante el día en que los limitadores fueron removidos y los capaces de autodestruirse reaccionaron de forma violenta, generando una reacción en cadena junto con el resto de la maquinaria del gimnasio, haciéndolo explotar en pedazos y dejando el montón de escombros que ahora veían, acabando con todos sus ocupantes.<p>

"Es en verdad una lástima…" Musitó Brendan.

"Si… En verdad habría sido agradable haberlo encontrado vivo…" Añadió Arthur.

"¿Cómo era Wattson?" Preguntó Andrés.

"Era una persona alegre… Quizás demasiado… Y también era un poco excéntrico… Pero en el fondo era un buen tipo…" Le describió Arthur.

"Es una lástima que su asistente Watt no haya podido sobrevivir también… Él sí que era un tipo agradable…" Añadió Brendan.

"Aún recuerdo que le encantaba todos esos trucos y bromas que hacía antes de poder luchar contra él." Comentó Arthur.

"¿Cómo cuales?"Preguntó de nuevo Andrés.

"¡La vez que yo fui me encontré con un Zapdos robot y por unos instantes pensé que era real! ¡Sí que me asusté al principio!" Exclamó Brendan.

"¡¿Un Zapdos robot?!" Exclamó Andrés asombrado.

"¡Sí! ¡Y Max me contó también que cuando acompañó a Ash, se encontraron esa vez con un Raikou robótico!"

"¡No me digas! En verdad sí que debió de haber sido un tipo excéntrico… Oye Arthur ¿Y a ti que te tocó?"

La semblante de Arthur se tornó extrañamente seria, mostrando una seriedad que no era común en él.

"Prefiero no hablar de ello…"

Brendan comenzó a reírse, el había estado ahí cuando lo había acompañado.

"¡Arthur! ¡No me digas que sigues todavía afectado por lo que sucedió!"

"Lo que sucedió en ese gimnasio… Se queda en ese gimnasio…" Sentenció en un tono serio y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al campamento.

Andrés se quedó plantado con una expresión estupefacta mientras Brendan aún se reía. A lo lejos, apareció Ángela acompañada de Jennifer con su Chansey. Estas intentaron saludar a Arthur pero este no les hizo caso mientras continuaba su camino. Ángela comenzó a mirarlo extrañada y comenzó a seguirlo mientras que Jennifer continuó hacia los dos.

"¿Arthur? ¿Qué pasa?" Le preguntó la rubia.

Arthur suspiró.

"_Otra vez siguiéndome…"_ Pensó "¿Qué quieres ahora Ángela?" Dijo en un tono molesto.

"Venía junto con Jennifer para avisar que el alcalde está convocando a toda la caravana para hablar de nuestro siguiente plan de acción ¿Qué sucede que estás tan así?" Le preguntó intrigada.

"Nada… No te preocupes por ello… En serio…" Dijo evadiendo el tema.

Ángela comenzó a seguirlo de regreso al campamento. Pero en el viaje, ella no pudo contener la curiosidad y decidió utilizar sus poderes para examinar ligeramente sus pensamientos, a pesar de que su madre le había enseñado que era mala educación hacerlo sin el consentimiento del otro.

"_Si ellos se enteran… me reputación se va al garete…" _Fue lo único que alcanzó a percibir, dejándola con más interrogantes que respuestas.

"Brendan ¿Qué pasa con Arthur que está así de molesto? ¿Y por qué te estas riendo?" Preguntó Jennifer cuando llego junto a los dos.

"Nada… Es solo que me acordé de algo cuando acompañé a Arthur para su tercera batalla de gimnasio… Pero a Arthur no le gusta que hable del tema…"

"Oh… Bueno… Venía con Ángela para decirles que el alcalde nos está convocando a todos."

"Ya veo… Sí él lo dice será que mejor vayamos todos." Contestó Brendan ya un poco más calmado pero aún con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar de vuelta, pero a Andrés le picaba demasiado la curiosidad y se acercó a Brendan para susurrarle algo.

"Vamos Brendan… Tú puedes decírmelo a mí… He sido el amigo de Arthur durante años y juro no voy a decírselo a nadie…"

Brendan suspiró.

"Está bien Andrés… Digamos que Arthur se encontró con dos Zapdos y tres Raikou amenazantes esperándolo… Si supieras el susto que se mandó… Fue inolvidable…" Le susurró de vuelta.

* * *

><p>Más tarde, se encontró la caravana reunida ante el líder de los militares que lo habían recibido: el Capitán Eric Hagen de las Fuerzas Armadas del Reino Espejismo. En total, eran alrededor de veinte soldados.<p>

"¡Así que ustedes vienen de parte de la realeza del Reino Espejismo para buscar posibles sobrevivientes!" Exclamó asombrado el alcalde de Villa Brumosa.

"Es en verdad un alivio que estén ustedes aquí, realmente se ha sentido la ausencia del ejército nacional." Añadió Frank.

"Así es, mis hombres y yo hemos sido enviados después de que la Princesa Sara insistiese en su preocupación por lo que sucedía más allá de las fronteras del reino. Así que el rey Albert y la reina Theresa han autorizado expediciones para buscar a posibles sobrevivientes y llevarlos sanos y a salvo a la seguridad del Reino Espejismo. " Añadió el hombre de unos treinta años, de cabello rubio corto, de ojos azules, ataviado de ropas militares y de contextura desarollada.

"¡Qué maravilla!" Exclamó Verónica "¡Significa que por fin podemos estar a salvo!"

La caravana se llenó de murmullos de alegría y felicidad. El Reino Espejismo era una de las pocas monarquías que quedaban en el mundo, siendo en este caso, una pequeña nación soberana dentro de la región de Hoenn al norte de Ciudad Malvalona.

"Ustedes han sido probablemente el grupo de gente más grande que hemos encontrado de una sola vez. En dirección al reino hemos encontrado a más sobrevivientes en el camino, pero nunca a tantos como a ustedes. Lo mejor será que viajemos lo más rápido posible de regreso: con tantas personas, dudo que nos duren los suministros si no es para un par de días más."

"Estoy seguro que la caravana no podría estar más de acuerdo." Sentenció el alcalde de Villa Brumosa.

"Ya es de noche y será mejor que aprovechemos el día mañana, daremos un tiempo para que ustedes puedan comer y luego será mejor que todos vayan a descansar y que comiencen las rondas de guardia. Partiremos mañana a primera hora."

La asamblea se disolvió y tanto los militares como los integrantes de la caravana prepararon el rancho de esa noche. Tras un rato, la gente ya se encontraba comiendo en mesas desplegables de picnic o de campaña disfrutando la cena de esa noche. Arthur y Batuo habían sido invitados a comer a la mesa del alcalde y ahora estaban junto a él, Thatcher y Alyssa. Mientras Batuo y el alcalde hablaban sobre cosas cotidianas, y de vez en cuando de una que otra pregunta sobre Shanxi, los otros tres conversaban entre ellos.

"¡Arthur! ¿Alguna vez podrías decirle de mi parte al señor Batuo si me puede entrenar como un aprendiz de héroe como tú?" Le preguntaba emocionado Thatcher.

"Este… Quizás alguna vez lo haga… Pero dudo que pueda entrenarte mientras estemos todavía viajando…" Le contestaba él sin querer ser muy duro. Probablemente, Batuo no tiempo para más alumnos y desde hace mucho tiempo que no habían podido reanudar su entrenamiento debido a todo el viaje, aparte de que el hecho de entrenarse para ser un Monje Guardián no era algo que debía tomarse a la ligera.

"¡Vamos Thatcher! ¡Deja de molestarlos a los dos! Disculpa Arthur… Mi hermano puede volverse obstinado con todo lo que le recuerde al antiguo héroe." Dijo Alyssa.

"Bueno… En parte es comprensible… Yo igual estaba emocionado cuando me enteré que mi sifu era en verdad un Guardián…"

A lo lejos, Ángela, sosteniendo su bandeja con comida, veía la mesa de ellos, mirando un tanto molesta a Alyssa.

"¡Hola Arthur! ¿No les preocupa que me sienta a su lado?" Dijo Ángela plantándose frente a ellos de improviso. "Veo que todavía tienen espacio libre en su mesa y pensaba que podía acompañarlos…"

"¡No me digas que ella todavía sigues persiguiéndome! ¡¿No se supone que estabas con Anita y los otros chicos?!" Le gritó un tanto molesto por su insistencia de apegarse a él.

"¡Tranquilo! ¡Tranquilo Arthur!" Le aseveró intentando calmarlo. "Ellos se encuentra comiendo con el señor Richard y con Stephanie, así que no creo que haya problema…"

"Bueno… La verdad es que es cierto que tenemos aún más espacio… a menos que Arthur no tenga problemas…" Aseguró el abuelo de Alyssa.

Arthur suspiro rendido.

"No… No creo que haya problema…"

"¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias!" Dijo ella mientras se instalaba rápidamente

Al rato, las conversaciones que tenían los tres comenzaron a cambiar a otro tono mientras observaban a los demás presentes a la redonda que igual comían.

"¿Te has fijado en ellos dos Arthur?" Le decía Ángela en dirección a la mesa donde estaban sentados el Profesor Birch, Brendan y a Jennifer que comía con ellos. Los tres, pero especialmente los dos jóvenes, parecían pasar un buen momento.

"¿Si qué pasa?"

"No lo sé exactamente… Pero todo indica que a ella le gusta Brendan. La forma que lo mira… Como siempre intenta estar con él en todas partes… Si… Algo que me dice que sí…" Decía caprichosa.

"Solamente he estado desde ayer… Pero en verdad me parece que los dos hacen una buena pareja…" Añadió Alyssa.

"Bueno… Hay que reconocer que los dos han estado bien unidos durante todo este viaje… Considerando que los dos son de una edad similar…"

"¡Mira también a Katrina y a Álex por ahí comiendo juntos! ¡Estoy segura que ellos dos tienen algo!" Exclamó Ángela esta vez en dirección a los dos que, los cuales parecían estar riéndose con las historias que se contaban.

"Debo reconocer que ellos dos si lucen bien felices juntos." Añadió otra vez Alyssa.

"Es probable… Los dos han tenido que enfrentarse y superar varios peligros juntos... Además de que Álex salvó por los pelos a Katrina en aquella ocasión en Ciudad Férrica… Recuerden que yo estuve ahí…"

"Entonces no hay duda que por lo menos ella debe gustarle." Dijo esta vez Alyssa de nuevo.

Thatcher, el cual ya había terminado de comer hace rato, bostezó de aburrimiento.

"Que aburrida es esta conversación… Mejor me voy a ver a los demás…" Dijo mientras se mandaba a cambiar a la mesa de Stephanie. Las dos chicas rieron juntas.

"Ay… Thatcher… Algún día tendrá la edad para comprender todo esto…" Dijo su hermana.

"_En verdad a las chicas les encanta todo este tipo de chismes y conversaciones…" _Pensaba Arthur con la cabeza apoyada sobre los brazos.

De la nada, apareció sorpresivamente Andrés ante ellos. Parecía particularmente agitado.

"¿Han visto por aquí a Natalie? Peguntó.

"No ¿Por qué? Preguntó Arthur.

Andrés suspiró.

"Otra vez ella me está persiguiendo para obligarme a comer esas comidas asquerosas que prepara… Si la ven por aquí, por favor no le digan a donde fui…" Dijo mientras se largaba rápidamente. Las dos chicas pusieron una cara consternada.

Al rato, apareció esta vez Natalie.

"¿Me pueden decir si han visto a Andrés por aquí, por favor?" Preguntó ella jadeando. "Es que quiero que pruebe algo que preparé especialmente para él…" Decía mientras miraba un plato con un postre de bayas que no lucha para nada apetitoso.

"Este… Si… Se fue para allá…" Indicó Arthur en la dirección contraria a donde él había ido.

"¡Muchas gracias Arthur! ¡Andrés! ¡Andrés! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Hice esto para ti!" Comenzó a gritar mientras corría en su búsqueda

"¿Pero qué le pasa a esa niña?" Preguntó Alyssa.

"Esa Natalie no para de acosar al pobre de Andrés desde que la salvó…" Añadió Ángela en un suspiro.

"Me recuerda a alguien familiar…" pensó Arthur en voz alta mientras veía de reojo a la rubia.

"¿Dijiste algo?" Preguntó ella.

"¡No! ¡Nada! ¡Debió ser tu imaginación!" Negó rápidamente.

No muy lejos, una furiosa Lanturn miraba a los tres jóvenes.

"_¡Ahora las dos han unido fuerzas para querer arrebatármelo! Ya las verán cuando aparezca…" _Pensaba mientras soltaba chispas por su apéndice luminoso.

Súbditamente sintió como alguien jalaba su cola.

"Eres tan predecible Lucy… Ven… Te llevare de vuelta con los demás…" Le decía Bruce en un tono tranquilo.

"¡Déjame! ¡He dicho que me sueltas!" Comenzó ella a protestar de nuevo mientras era jalada de nuevo a la obscuridad.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la carpa comedor donde comía Eric, estaban invitados Max y Norman, además de Gardevoir que los acompañaba. Todo esto desde el momento en que Eric se había enterado de que Max había sido uno de los jóvenes que habían ayudado a la Princesa Sara para evitar que el antiguo líder de las Fuerzas Armadas del Reino Espejismo, el Coronel Hansen, se autoproclamara rey. Según informó, el antiguo coronel seguía en prisión, no tanto por haber intentado usurpar el trono, sino que por haber intentado usar contra su voluntad a un Togepi en el intento.

"Vaya Max, de todo lo que me has contado, lo más difícil sería creer que ayudaste a preservar la línea sucesoria de un reino si no fuera por porque el Capitán Eric lo está confirmando." Decía asombrado su padre.

"Este… Si… Debo reconocer que suena bastante asombrosa a primera vista, pero es cierto…" Dijo Max mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"_Tú y tus amigos sí que han vivido unas aventuras increíbles, Max."_ Le decía Gardevoir.

"Así que al final esa Gardevoir era un pokemón que habías conocido hace tiempo que te estaba buscando ¿No? Realmente hay que reconocer que esos pokemón sí que son fieles a sus entrenadores o a los que consideran sus amos. Si supieras el susto que nos mandamos todos cuando apareció de repente con ese Gallade… Se supone que es tu hermano ¿No? ¿Por qué no lo invitas a pasar el rato con nosotros?" Dijo mirando afuera.

Apoyando sobre otra carpa, Gallade se encontraba impasible pasando el rato.

"No creo que quiera señor." Comenzó a decir Max por ella. "Él no siente mucha confianza por otras personas, así que prefiere simplemente vigilar que nada extraño suceda."

"Así que tenemos a un tipo duro ¿eh? Mientras no haga nada extraño, puede hacer lo que le plazca."

Entonces entró a la carpa una mujer de unos veintisiete o veintiocho años de cabello largo azul y ojos verdes. Al igual que Eric, se encontraba vestida con su uniforme, galones y otros distintivos que la identificaban como una oficial.

"¡Ah! Deben de haberla visto cuando estábamos todo reunidos, ella es la Teniente Reika Yoshida, la segunda al mando de esta expedición."

"¿Tú eras Max? ¿Verdad? Si tan solo supiera lo conocido que eres en nuestro ejército… Lo que hicieron tú y tus amigos fue digno de los libros de historia de nuestro reino"

"Vamos… No puede ser para tanto…" Contestó sintiéndose un tanto abochornado por tanto halago. "Cambiando de tema ¿Qué otros sobrevivientes han podido encontrar camino a Ciudad Malvalona?"

"Bueno…" Comenzó a decir Reika. "Las primeras expediciones que realizamos lograron rescatar a la gente de las población donde se encuentra el aeropuerto de dirigibles que usamos para transportar gente y mercaderías. Aunque debido a que el dirigible no tiene tanta capacidad de carga para tanta gente y está en mantención, utilizaremos una entrada secundaria para llevarlos a ustedes al Reino Espejismo. También se logró rescatar a la gente que vivía a las orillas del lago May, la cual había sufrido algunos ataques, pero en general se encontraba bien."

Al escuchar esto último, Max se acordó de unos amigos.

"De casualidad… ¿No sabrán si entre aquellos sobrevivientes había una pareja de Coordinadores que utilizaban a Volbeat e Illumise?"

"¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a dos Coordinadores con nombres sacados de una tragedia literaria? Si, están bien y son actualmente invitados en el Palacio Real del reino." Confirmó ella.

Max suspiró aliviado, por lo menos Romeo y Julieta se encontraban bien.

"También recuerdo que cuando viajábamos a Ciudad Malvalona, nos encontramos con un huerto de sandías que se encontraba en bastante mal estado." Añadió Eric. "Al parecer, muchos pokemón salvajes lo habían asaltado con el tiempo para aprovecharse toda esa fruta y encontramos lo que parecía ser la casa del dueño incendiada y completamente destruida. Excavando, encontramos los restos de una persona y de dos pokemón. Después que les dimos un entierro digno, buscamos si quedaban algunas sandías en buen estado. Para nuestra suerte, encontramos algunas y no las comimos entre todos. Hay que reconocer que estaban bien ricas."

Max dejó de oír a Eric cuando mencionó lo de los restos que habían encontrado. Sabía que a lo mejor era mucho pedir, pero lamentablemente la dueña de ese huerto, Natasha, no había podido conseguirlo.

Y así continuaron las conversaciones, hasta que finalmente llegó la hora estipulada en la que todos comenzaron a preparar sus cosas para irse a dormir.

Al salir de la carpa, Max pasó a lado de Gallade y lo contempló un rato, Gardevoir se puso a su lado y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. Norman se acercó a Max.

"Yo estaré preparando las cosas en el campamento, si quieres hacer algo más, no te tardes por favor."

"Está bien papá." Le contestó mientras este se iba.

Finalmente, Gardevoir dirigió la palabra a Max.

"_Gallade te quiere decir que agradece lo que has hecho por mí en el pasado, pero que debido a que no le tiene simpatía a nadie de aquí aparte de los dos, prefiere mantenerse al margen de las cosas."_

Max asintió. Entendía que en el fondo, Gallade no era más que un pokemón salvaje que apenas había tenido contacto con los humanos aparte de Max y que no estaba acostumbrado a ellos. Para él, debía de ser una situación estresante, pero quizás, con el tiempo, podría finalmente acostumbrarse.

"Oye Gardevoir… Me estaba preguntando algo…"

"_¿Si? ¿Qué pasa Max?"_

"Ahora que estamos los dos reunidos… Y qué esa vez prometí que volvería por ti para que seas mi pokemón… Me pregunto si quieres…" Dijo mientras sacaba de su pantalón y expandía una pokeball.

Gardevoir la contempló unos instantes y asintió sonriendo levemente.

"_Si… Quiero…"_

Máx asintió y entonces arrojó la pokéball hacia ella. Esta se abrió y la capturó en un instante. Cuando cayó al suelo, la luz roja de al medio se apagó, sin que ella ofreciera resistencia. Después de eso, está se abrió y ella emergió de su interior.

"_Ahora Max… Después de tanto tiempo… Por fin soy tuya…"_

Gallade suspiró, ahora que Gardevoir se había entregado definitivamente a un humano, no estaba seguro que hacer ahora. A diferencia de ella, el se sentía como un forastero en medio de todas a esas personas ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer ahora? Lo único que tenía era a su hermana, sin que le quedara otro objetivo en la vida más que seguirla y protegerla a donde sea que fuese. A diferencia de ella, el no le debía nada a nadie, y mientras él estuviese así, haría lo que le plazca.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, la caravana partió en dirección rumbo al norte. Durante dos días, la caravana viajó sin incidentes. En general, el estado de ánimo era uno de euforia, además, el hecho de que estuviesen siendo escoltados por militares profesionales les daban una sensación única de seguridad indescriptible.<p>

En medio del camino, los militares ordenaron que la caravana se desviara del camino normal a una ruta secundaria, la cual los llevó a una zona más agreste al sur de las montañas que rodeaban al Reino Espejismo. Según explicaron los militares, el reino se encontraba rodeado en su totalidad por una cadena de montañosa que lo protegía y asilaba del mundo exterior. Al oeste del reino, se encontraba la gran Zona Desértica que servía como una poderosa barrera natural y más allá de esta, e encontraba la ruta principal que comunicaba Ciudad Malvalona con Pueblo Pardal, Pueblo Lavacalda y Ciudad Malvalona. Los militares lo estaban llevando a la única salida del reino aparte de la vía aérea, la cual era un túnel descubierto por los colonos fundadores que utilizaron para ingresar al valle donde se encontraba el reino.

Finalmente, llegaron a lo que parecía ser la ladera de una alta montaña que parecía elevarse de forma recta hacia los cielos, con la particularidad que tenía construido lo que parecía ser un pequeño control fronterizo y una gran compuerta de acero de diez metros de altura construida en la pared de la montaña.

Un par de militares miraron asombrados como la caravana de personas y pokemón sucios y desaliñados, además de estar armados y protegidos de manera irregular que se acercaba escoltados por los suyos. El Capitán Hagen ordenó que se detuviera la marcha y fue a hablar con uno de ellos junto a la Teniente Yoshida. Al rato, este asintió y le dijo algo al otro militar, este asintió también, sacó una radio y comenzó a decir algo. Tras unos minutos, un gran sonido mecánico resonó en las puertas de metal, y lentamente, esta comenzó a levantarse.

"Han sido autorizados para pasar, por favor, prosigan." Indicó la Teniente Yoshida.

Al otro lado de la compuerta, apareció un largo túnel levemente iluminado por varias luces en su recorrido que se extendía hasta el otro lado de la montaña, pudiéndose ver solamente un gran resplandor de luz al otro lado. Lentamente, la caravana comenzó a avanzar hacia adelante. Cuando todos ingresaron, la gran compuerta atrás de ellos se cerró de nuevo.

La caravana continuó avanzando de forma nerviosa y emocionada, sin saber bien que esperar, incluso Max, el cual ya había estado ahí pero nunca había entrado por ese sitio. Poco a poco, la luz del día al otro lado del túnel comenzó a envolverlos hasta que estuvieron al otro lado. Se encontraron al otro lado en otro puesto fronterizo, en donde había una caseta y otros dos militares que saludaron a Eric y a Reika cuando pasaron frente a ellos. Finalmente, los dos oficiales ordenaron que el resto de los militares vallasen a descansar y a dejar su equipo, que solo los dos acompañarían al grupo desde aquel punto.

Adelante, la caravana contempló un camino limpio y despejado, que llevaba hacia el interior del reino, siendo el paisaje que veían dominado por tres mesetas interconectadas entre sí por puentes de roca. El camino se extendió por varios minutos hasta llegar a unas escaleras que procedieron a subir hasta llegar a meseta más pequeña, la cual parecía albergar el aeropuerto que los militares habían mencionado para hacer despegar y recibir dirigibles, siendo aquel el mismo sitio en el cual Max había llegado la primera vez.

El aeropuerto estaba conectado a otras dos mesetas, siendo la más llamativa la grande a la derecha que albergaba al imponente Palacio Real del Reino Espejismo. El palacio era una gran estructura gigantesca de forma ovalada, que por su color, parecía un gigantesco huevo dorado. Alrededor de la estructura principal, emergían lo que parecían ser por lo menos una docena de torreones de variados tamaños de igual forma ovalada, solo que estaban pintados de un color ocre anaranjado y cada uno tenía pintado una banda de color azulada que parecía envolver como una cinta a cada torreón.

A la izquierda, en la meseta de tamaño medio, se veía un hermoso jardín con todo tipo de plantas y flores. Con un camino que parecía llevar hacia su interior hasta una fuente de agua. A pesar de todas las cosas espectaculares que la caravana veía a su alrededor, que parecían salidas de alguna tierra mágica o de un cuento de hadas, lo que más les maravilló fue la vista que había frente a ellos más a lo lejos más allá las mesetas: una ciudad, una pequeña ciudad completa y en buen estado.

La caravana podía ver las casas y los edificios de la ciudad desde aquella distancia. Las calles estaban limpias, los edificios eran de un estilo antiguo pero lucían bien mantenidos, y lo mejor de todos: las calles estaban bulliciosas de gente que iba y venía a todas partes con absoluta calma y normalidad, como si no estuviesen al tanto de todo el caos, desorden y peligro que había en el exterior. Durante ese momento, toda la caravana sintió como si acabasen de despertar de un mal sueño, como si todo lo que hubiese ocurrido en las últimas dos semanas no hubiese sido más que una horrible pesadilla si no fuera por todo lo que habían perdido en el camino.

Eric recibió un mensaje por su radio, tras terminar de recibirlo, se dirigió a la caravana.

"La Princesa Sara los está esperando. Síganos al Palacio Real por favor."

Entonces, la caravana se acercó lentamente sin dejar de mirar a sus alrededores hasta llegar a las puertas del palacio, las cuales se encontraban cerradas y vigiladas por dos guardias que llevaban lanzas y estaban vestidos con un anticuado uniforme color café y gorros del mismo color que recordaban a las cabezas de un hongo. Los dos guardias saludaron a Eric y a Reika, y ellos lo saludaron de vuelta, entonces los dos se acercaron a la puerta, tomándola de sus tiradores y la abriéndola lentamente.

De ella emergió una figura familiar para Max: una hermosa chica de unos dieciocho años, de cabello castaño claro largo y de ojos azules que impresionó a todo el mundo. Llevaba un hermoso vestido azul como sus ojos, además de un gorro del mismo color semejante al de los otros soldados. Tras pasar por el arco de la puerta y bajar los pocos escalones que habían en frente de ella, pasó en medio de los dos oficiales y los dos guardias, los cuales le propinaron una reverencia.

"Saludos a todos ustedes." Comenzó a decir una voz dulce. "Bienvenidos al Reino Espejismo."

* * *

><p><strong>Les quiero avisar de antemano que la próxima actualización será el último capítulo de este fanfic.<strong>


	17. Memorias del Pasado

**Antes que nada, les quiero informar que a pesar de lo que les dije el capítulo anterior, este no va a poder ser el último. Verán, de nuevo me pasó que cuando comenzé a escribir este, nuevas cosas se comenzaron a ocurrír y al final escribí sin control. Entonces, que cuando finalmente terminé, el contador de palabras se había disparado por los cielos. Me di cuenta que si seguía escribiendo para terminar el capítulo, sería demasiado grande y engorroso de leer de una sola pasada. Así que al final decidí que el último capítulo seria el siguiente, el número dieciocho. Perdone haberles mentido, que lo disfruten. **

* * *

><p><strong>Memorias del Pasado<strong>

**31 de Agosto**

Arthur disfrutaba la brisa de la tarde que soplaba en el balcón de su habitación en el Palacio Real junto a Bruce. Hacia adelante, se podía ver una buena parte del Reino Espejismo en una vista maravillosa.

"Que increíble Bruce, no solamente hemos encontrado un lugar seguro, sino que la Princesa Sara y sus padres han permitido que toda la caravana se quede en el Palacio Real hasta encontrarnos alojamiento en la ciudad. Es realmente impresionante que este palacio tenga tantas habitaciones para tantos invitados…"

El Blaziken, sin apartar la mirada del horizonte contestó asintiendo y pronunciando la primera parte de su nombre.

"¡Y por Arceus! Tampoco he dormido en una cama mejor…"

Arthur se sentía maravillado, nunca pensó que alguna vez visitaría un lugar tan opulento y lujoso como un palacio, menos ser el huésped de uno. Cuando por fin se había ido a dormir, tras ducharse y limpiarse con agua caliente por primera vez desde hace dos semanas, prácticamente se tiró encima de ella y se quedó dormido al instante. Ahora que lo pensaba, anoche había sido la primera vez que había dormido con absoluta calma y tranquilidad desde el día anterior a todo lo de los limitadores. Cada noche después de ese día, había existido siempre la posibilidad de un ataque y de poder morir en cualquier momento. Pero ahora, las cosas eran distintas: estaban seguros, estaban a salvo. ¿Quién quería viajar a Ciudad LaRousse cuando tienen un paraíso como este sitio?

"Aunque Andrés es una excepción…" Musitó en voz baja.

Ayer había hablado con Andrés, el cual a pesar de que se encontraba feliz de que él y su madre estuviesen ahora a salvo, deseaba en el fondo poder continuar el viaje hacia LaRousse para encontrar a su padre. Él lo entendía, igual iría a donde sea para encontrar una pista de sus padres, pero ¿Valía la pena volver salir de esta seguridad para ir a una tierra salvaje e inhóspita donde la muerte acechaba en cada esquina?

"Y ahora tenemos esto…" Dijo mientras volvía a sacar de un sobre abierto una tarjeta de papel de calidad, escrita de manera refinada y que llevaba el sello real del reino.

Arthur la había encontrado a la mañana siguiente fuera de su habitación junto a su ropa recién lavada, decía lo siguiente.

"_Saludos y buenos días:_

_Si usted ha recibido esta carta, significa que está cordialmente invitado a participar para el día 2 de Septiembre a las 20:00 horas de un baile organizada en conmemoración de la afortunada llegada de centenares de supervivientes como usted que han podido llegar a la seguridad de nuestro reino. En ella, podrá disfrutar de lo mejor de nuestra gastronomía, de las actividades que tenemos planificadas, y por supuesto, pasar un buen momento._

_Durante la fiesta, se bailarán varias piezas de vals, y la vestimenta a presentar debe de ser formal. Debido a que somos conscientes de la difícil situación que han debido de pasar ustedes, tendrán disponibles con esta invitación el acceso a nuestros armarios para visitas, donde podrán elegir la ropa de la talla y estilo que más les acomoden. Además, las mujeres tendrán disponibles un salón de belleza para que puedan arreglarse para ese día._

_Firma._

_La Princesa Sara del Reino Espejismo."_

No solamente Arthur nunca había ido a una fiesta, menos aún había bailado vals, o bailar en general.

El suspiró.

"No sé que voy a hacer…"

Más a lo lejos, en los jardines reales, Max se encontraba tomando té y galletas junto a la Princesa Sara y su criada Miranda, una señora regordeta de pelo castaño y ojos oscuros de más o menos cincuenta años de edad, mientras que los pokemón del chico se dedicaban a pasear o contemplar el hermoso jardín.

"Me alegras que estés aquí de vuelta, Max. Pensé que nunca nos volveríamos a ver."

"A mi igual me alegra, princesa. En verdad agradezco que nos hayan dejado quedarnos en el reino."

"Ni lo menciones Max, sentía que era mi obligación convencer a mis padres de que el reino debía ayudar a las pobres personas y pokemón que la estaban pasando mal allá afuero. Además, es un placer para mí ayudar volverte a tener ti de regreso, esta vez como un invitado de honor en nuestro palacio. Es una lástima que no puedan estar aquí tu hermana y tus demás amigos."

Max terminó de beber el último trago de de su taza.

"¿Más té Max?" Le preguntó Miranda sosteniendo una tetera.

"Si, por favor ¿Y cómo fue la ceremonia de sucesión al final?" Preguntó mientras se la llenaban.

"¡Oh! Todo salió espectacular. Por cierto, no te preocupes por mi título, puedes llamar simplemente Sara. Gracias al Togepi que me eligió después que ustedes me ayudaran de detener al Coronel Hansen, pude realizar el ritual de sucesión de manera adecuada y ahora ascenderé al trono el día en que mi padre fallezca."

"¡Es fabuloso princesa! Digo… Sara… Entonces los Togepi deben estar muy bien ¿verdad?"

Sara asintió.

"Así es, después de la ceremonia, mi Togepi partió con los suyos como debía ser. Aunque debido a la situación actual, al menos he podido juntarme con él de nuevo."

Max pensó intrigado.

"¿Pero cómo es posible eso? ¿No se supone que los Togepi regresaban a su paraíso?"

"Así es Max, pero el día en que sucedió la remoción de los limitadores, que por cierto, gracias por hablarnos de todo lo que saben, el portal frente al Templo se abrió y salieron todos asustados por lo que había sucedido. Al parecer, habían sufrido los mismos efectos que todos los pokemón. Luego, nuestro Sumo Sacerdote fue a hablar con ellos, diciéndole que estaban preocupados por el reino y que era hora de que ellos cumplieran su parte del trato."

"¿Trato? ¿Cuál trato?"

"Cuando viniste con tus amigos te lo contamos en parte ¿No te acuerdas? Bueno, supongo que Miranda no tendrá problemas en explicarlo otra vez."

"No, por supuesto que no." Comenzó ella. "Hace siglos atrás, nuestros antepasados llegaron al valle donde está ubicado nuestro reino a través de un túnel que encontraron, el mismo por el cual ustedes llegaron. Tras entrar, se encontraron con la entrada al Paraíso de los Togepi, el sitio de donde ellos provienen y salen para hacer feliz a la gente, regresando a él cuando su labor ha acabado."

"¡Interesante!" Contestó Max. "¡Entonces significa que los Togepi no son originarios de nuestro mundo y que son provenientes de esta región!"

"Así es, como iba diciendo, tras llegar, nuestros antepasados hicieron un trato con los Togepi. A cambio de que nosotros protejamos la entrada de su paraíso, los Togepi dejarían a nuestros antepasados instalarse en el valle y que ellos nos protegerían a la hora que el reino estuviese en peligro. En honor a este pacto, nuestros antepasados construyeron un templo en su honor, erigieron el arco que marca el sitio donde se encuentra la puerta de entrada a su paraíso y determinaron que todos los reyes del reino deberían de ser elegidos por los Togepi ya que ellos sabrían mejor que nadie quien debería ser el mejor sucesor."

"¿No te has preguntado el verdadero motivo por el cual estamos a salvo Max?" Continuó Sara. "No solamente es porque estamos asilados, con la única entrada posible siendo la aérea aparte del túnel que se encuentra reforzado, sino que los Togepi unen fuerzas todos los días para convocar una poderosa ilusión que protege al reino y ahora suelen salir a pasear para ver que todo está bien."

"¿Una ilusión? ¿Y qué hace?"

"Según nos han dicho, es una ilusión que mantiene alejado del reino a cualquier pokemón con intenciones hostiles contra nosotros. Cada vez que se acerquen a una determinada distancia, se olvidarán inmediatamente lo que estaban haciendo y sentirán él desea de realizar cualquier otra cosa, marchándose en el proceso."

"¡Es increíble! ¡O sea que en verdad estamos a salvo!"

"Y hablando de Togepi…" Interrumpió Miranda observando el cielo.

Sara se alegro al ver una figura alada descendiendo hacia ella: un Togetic. Ella lo recibió con un abrazo mientras los dos reían de felicidad.

"¡Buenas tardes Togetic! ¡Me da gusto verte!" Le decía mientras ambos se sostenían de las manos.

"¿No es ese el Togetic de Misty?" Preguntó Max.

"¿El de Misty? ¡No! ¡Este es el mío! ¡El de Misty está allá!" Dijo apuntando a otra figura.

Esta vez bajó del cielo un pokemón más grande, pero con características similares a la de los Togepi. El Togekiss descendió y se puso al lado de Max, exclamando de felicidad al reconocerlo. Este se dio cuenta de la situación y contestó su saludo acariciándole la cabeza.

"¡Ahora entiendo! ¡Los dos han evolucionado y ahora el Togetic de Misty es un Togekiss! Espero que sigas ayudándonos ¿Eh?" Le preguntó y esté asintió con gusto.

"¿Recibiste la invitación, Max?" Preguntó la princesa.

"Este… Si…" Dijo mientras rebuscaba por el bolsillo y la sacaba.

"¿Has estado en una fiesta formal antes?" Preguntó ella curiosa.

"Bueno… Una vez estuve en una en Kanto aunque en esa ocasión no bailé…" Pensaba recordando lo que decía la invitación.

"Max, no es necesario que bailes si no sabes, es solo para los que quieran. Aunque sería bonito si varios lo hicieran…"

De pronto, sobre el jardín comenzaron a sobrevolar varios Volbeat e Illumise de manera alegre.

"Un momento… Esos no son…"

"¡Max! ¡Ahí estás!" Le dijo una voz masculina familiar.

Max tornó la cabeza y vio un hombre de unos veinticinco años, cabello castaño y ojos oscuros con vestido de manera característica: camisa, pantalón con suspensores y una corbatilla roja. A su lado, venía una mujer pelirroja de ojos violeta y edad igual o un poco menor al del hombre. Junto a ellos, volaban un Volbeat y una Illumise aparte de los demás.

"¡Romeo! ¡Julieta!" Exclamó el chico mientras se levantaba de la silla para encontrarse con ellos.

"¡Por fin te encontramos Max! Recién ayer en la tarde nos enteramos que tú habías llegado, te hemos estado buscando por toda la mañana." Le dijo ella. "¡Oh! ¡Alteza! Disculpe nuestra falta de respeto." Dijo Julieta mientras los dos le propinaban una reverencia.

"Romeo… Julieta… No es necesario que tengan que ser tan formales… Max, los dos durante la noche del baile nos harán una presentación de las famosas danzas luminosas de los Volbeat e Illumise como parte de las actividades."

"¡Así es!" Continuó Romeo "¡Estaremos todos estos días practicando para que esta sea la mejor presentación que hemos hecho! ¿No es cierto Beat?" Le dijo preguntándole al Volbet a su lado, el cual asintió alegre.

"Ojala vayas a vernos Max, te estaremos esperando." Término diciendo Julieta.

Max notó algo brillante en las manos de los dos.

"Un momento… Eso que tienen en las manos son…"

"¡Vaya! ¡Así que lo has notado! ¡Son nuestras sortijas de matrimonio! ¿No es cierto amor?" Le preguntó a Romeo mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda y le propinaba un beso.

"Así es Julieta…" Le contestó devolviéndoselo. "El año pasado finalmente nos casamos. Es una lástima que tú y tus otros amigos no hayan podido estar presentes."

* * *

><p>Mientras todo esto transcurría, Arthur caminaba por uno de los pasillos del Palacio Real, aún preocupado si debía aprender a bailar o no vals para la fiesta.<p>

"Buenas tardes Arthur ¿Por qué tienes esa cara tan afligida?" Le preguntó Andrés, con el cuál justo se encontró en una intersección de varios pasillos.

"¿EH? ¡Ah! Buenas tardes Andrés… No es nada… Es solo qué…"

"Vamos Arthur… No te aprobemos en decírmelo, somos amigos ¿Verdad?"

"Si… Es cierto…"

"Bueno, entonces conversémoslo, allí unos asientos." Le decía mientras lo invitaba a sentarse en unas sillas cercanas.

"Apuesto que es sobre el baile ¿Verdad?" Le preguntó Andrés tras sentarse ambos.

"Si… El problema es que nunca he ido a una fiesta como esas y no sé bailar…"

"¡Hola Arthur! ¡Hola Andrés!" Escucharon los dos proveniente de Ángela, la cual se acercaba alegremente a la intersección.

"Hola Ángela." Dijeron ambos casi al unísono. Con la diferencia que Arthur lo dijo en un tono monótono mientras que Andrés lo hizo en uno un tanto nervioso.

"¡Me pareció oír a alguien decía que no sabía bailar!"

"¡¿No estabas espiando?!" Exclamó Arthur.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡Lo juro! ¡Solo estaba pasando por aquí y alcancé a oír lo último! ¡Es cierto!" Decía intentando justificarse.

Arthur suspiró.

"No sirve de nada seguir negándolo… Efectivamente no sé bailar vals y la verdad no me gustaría asistir al baile sin saber…"

"¡Pues yo podría ayudarte!" Gritó ella feliz.

"¡¿Sabes bailar?!" Exclamaron los dos.

"¡Pues claro! Mi padre era un hombre de negocios, un accionista que muchas veces viajaba a varias partes del mundo y muchas veces tuvo que asistir a varias fiestas formales. En una de esas yo asistí y fue él que me enseñó a bailar vals como toda una señorita. Yo podría ayudarte Arthur, incluso ya estoy enseñándole a Jennifer y a otras chicas personas más que se han enterado."

"Vaya… Es bastante asombroso debo reconocer… Quizás tú podrías ayudarme…" Dijo él pensándosela.

"Bueno… Debo reconocer que tampoco sé bailar vals… Pensaba pedirle a mamá que me enseñara considerando que ella ha ido a varias fiestas con mi padre en el pasado… Pero quizás no sea necesario molestarla sin tu ya estas enseñándole a varios…." Dijo Andrés interesado en la oferta.

Ángela negó con el dedo índice mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

"¡Oh Andrés! Cuanto lo siento… Con Arthur serían demasiadas personas a las que tener que ayudar…" Comenzó a decir en un tono caprichoso. "Y con tantas personas serían tan difícil enseñarle bien a cada uno considerando que el baile es pasado mañana… Oh… Lo siento Andrés… Pero creo que solamente podré enseñarla a Arthur y no a ti… Al parecer tendrás que pedirle ayuda a tu mamá…"

"Este…" Comenzó a musitar Arthur.

"¡Así que Arthur! ¡Si estás interesada en mi oferta! ¡Ven a verme a mi habitación a las siete después de la comida! ¡Te estaré esperando! ¡Nos vemos!" Exclamó ella mientras partía rápidamente en la dirección que había venido, dando los que parecían ser pequeños saltos de felicidad.

Andrés agachó la cabeza, con una expresión completamente triste.

"Eso fue un no… ¿Verdad?…" Musitó.

"Andrés…"

Andrés golpeó con su puño el apoya brazos de la silla evidentemente frustrado.

"¡Esa Ángela siempre te anda persiguiendo! ¡Arthur! ¡Arthur! ¡Todo el tiempo Arthur e intentando llamar tu atención mientras que a mí me trata como a un trozo de basura! ¡Mientras que a mí solo me persigue una jodida niña molestosa que no es capaz de entender que ella es eso! ¡Una jodida niña!" Exclamó.

"Andrés… A ti te gusta Ángela… ¿Verdad?"

Andrés cruzó los brazos y miró en otra dirección.

"No sé qué es lo que te hace pensar eso…"

"¡Andrés! ¡A mí no me puedes venir con eso! ¡Todo el tiempo he visto como te las has estado comiendo con la mirada desde el día que apareció! ¡Y no creas que has sido poco evidente cuando te nos acercas para oír nuestras conversaciones! ¡Es para que puedas oír y saber más de ella! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Porque en todas las ocasiones que le has intentado hablar ella no te hace caso porque le asustas por tus costumbres y familia militar! ¿¡Verdad!?"

"¡¿Estás insultando a mi familia?!" Le gritó de vuelta.

"¡No Andrés! ¡Recuerda que yo tengo un tío en la marina y que fue justamente por eso que mis padres no tuvieron problemas en dejarme juntarme contigo y ser tu amigo! ¡¿Recuerdas?! ¡Lo que digo es que estás harto de que ella te guste y que no sea capaz de ver a otra persona aparte de mí! ¿Verdad?"

Andrés se calló y agachó la mirada.

"¿Verdad?" Le preguntó de nuevo.

"Si… Es verdad…" Comenzó a hablar. "Te envidio Arthur… Te envidio a que tienes una chica tan bonita como ella persiguiéndote y eso que veo que a ti hasta te hastía su presencia… Mientras que a mí… Solo me toca una niña como Natalie… Como desearía poder estar en tu lugar… Ella nunca va a querer bailar conmigo…"

"Andrés… Puede que yo no conozca mucho esto del baile… Pero según he escuchado… Esta no es el tipo de fiesta en la que uno trae su pareja y bailan juntos toda la noche… Aquí tú invitas a alguna de las chicas a salir bailar una pieza y luego fácilmente uno puede cambiar de pareja para la siguiente…"

"Aún así dudo que ella quiera bailar conmigo…"

"Mira Andrés, estoy seguro que ella va estar emocionada de bailar la primeras piezas conmigo. Después de unas dos o tres para dejarla contenta, estoy seguro que habrá un periodo de descanso donde se podrá cambio de pareja. Confía en mí Andrés… Encontraré la forma de que puedas bailar con ella…"

* * *

><p>Arthur se acercó un tanto nervioso y tocó la puerta.<p>

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó la voz adentro.

"Ángela, soy yo."

"¡Arthur! ¡Pasa!"

Arthur tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió lentamente. Ángela lo estaba esperando frente a él. Atrás de ella, las ventanas de su habitación estaban abiertas y un poco de las brisa del exterior alcanzaba a filtrarse, meciendo levemente las cortinas de la pieza y los cabellos rubios de la chica. Además, el sol del atardecer de verano alcanzaba a colarse también por la ventana, provocando un efecto como si su propia cabellera dorada irradiara luz propia. Ciertamente, a pesar de lo molestosa que podía decir a veces, era innegable decir que ella era preciosa, y de cierta forma, comprendía lo que Andrés sentía.

"Bueno ¿Entonces empezamos?" Dijo mientras pulsaba algo en su pokeglov y comenzaba a sonar el Vals de las Flores de Tchaikovsky. "Acércate."

"Está bien…" Contesto con un poco de nervios.

Cuando se acercó algunos pasos, ella comenzó a chasquear los dedos de manera rítmica.

"Siente el ritmo Arthur… Un, dos, tres… Un, dos, tres… Un, dos, tres… El vals clásico consiste en un compás de doce tiempos dividido en cuatro unidades de tres. Cada tres tiempos la pareja tiene que dar un paso. Ahora sí… Acércate… Toma mi mano derecha con la izquierda tuya y extiéndala ligeramente… Ahora… Rodea mi cintura con la otra mientras yo rodeo tu hombro derecho con mi otra mano… Vamos… No seas tímido…"

Arthur hizo lo que ella le ordenaba mientras ella también lo tomaba con sus manos, reconociendo que a pesar de que muchas veces ella aparentaba no ser más que una clásica fan descerebrada, la forma tan segura que ella le hablaba y le instruía lo impresionaba.

"Ahora, bien, en el vals haces un paso cada tres tiempos hacia adelante y hacia atrás formando un cuadrado. Son los mismos tanto como para hombres como para mujeres. Trata de seguir los míos…"

Entonces ella comenzó a instruirle en los pasos: un paso hacia adelante con el pie izquierdo, un paso hacia un lado con el pie derecho quedando al lado del izquierdo, levantar el pie izquierdo y bajarlo, dar un paso atrás con el derecho, dar un paso hacia un lado con el pie izquierdo siguiendo el derecho y dejándolo a su lado, levantar el pie derecho y volver a ponerlo en el suelo. Volviendo así al comienzo y repitiéndolo así todo otra vez.

Al principio Arthur cometía varios errores y se equivocaba al dar los pasos, pero con el tiempo, comenzó a asimilarlos.

"Vaya Arthur… Veo que lo estas consiguiendo, se nota que tienes buena coordinación… Quizás sea por todo ese entrenamiento que has hecho en el pasado… Pero trata de guiarme con tus pasos, no que yo lo haga, ya que se supone que es el hombre el cual dirige el baile…"

Tras practicar unos cuarenta y cinco minutos en que los dos bailaron, parecía que Arthur ya había logrado comprender bien como se bailaba el vals.

"Bueno… Creo que ya estamos listos por día… Mañana te podría enseñar algunos pasos más complejos para que así pasado mañana estés listo para el baile."

"Bueno… No estaría de más saber un poco más…"

"Entonces nos vemos mañana, a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar."

Tras separase, Arthur se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Pero en vez de irse, se quedó unos instantes ahí parado de espaldas.

"Antes de irme… Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante…" Dijo en un tono serio mientras la volvía a cerrar.

"¿Eh?" Dijo confundida.

Arthur tornó la mirada hacia ella. Su rostro tenía una expresión de reproche.

"En verdad te agradezco por lo que has hecho hoy, en serio, pero considero que lo que hiciste hace unas horas fue grosero."

Ángela parecía pensar sin darse cuenta a que se refería.

"¿Qué acaso ya lo olvidaste? ¡Ahí en el pasillo, cuando me propusiste enseñarme a bailar!"

Ahora si pareció darse cuenta.

"¡Ah! ¡Ya me acuerdo! ¿Y qué pasa con ello?

Arthur frunció el seño.

"¿Cómo es eso de y qué pasa con ello? ¡Lo que le hiciste a Andrés fue muy grosero!"

"¿Lo de Andrés? ¡Vamos Arthur! ¿Cómo querías que le enseñase a él? Además, ya tenía a su madre para que le enseñara…"

"¡Por lo menos pudiste habérselo dicho de una mejor forma! ¡Prácticamente te burlaste de él en su cara! ¡Lo dejaste deprimido!"

"¡Pero Arthur! Ya, puede ser que a lo mejor no lo dije de la mejor forma ¿Pero para qué se iba a tener deprimir tanto? Él siempre anda molestando a donde sea que voy… ¿Qué pasa con él que no entiende que él no me interesa él?…"Dijo rumiando aquellas últimas palabras

"¡¿Molestándote?! ¡Pero si el solo ha intentado hablar contigo de forma amigable! ¿Por qué tienes que tratarlo como si él fuera basura? Entiendo perfectamente que a lo mejor el no te puede gustar pero eso no significa que tengas que tratarlo de esa manera. "

"¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por él Arthur? Viene de una familia de militares y claramente desea poder ser uno ¿No es que ellos ya están acostumbrados a que sean tratados como basura como tú dices? Aún no entiendo como pudiste hacerte amigo de alguien como él…" Dijo ella cruzando los brazos.

Arthur dejó de lucir furioso, pero su mirada mostraba una especia de fuego interno.

"Ángela… Entiendo perfectamente tu pensamiento acerca de los militares… Pero ellos son personas humanas… Con emociones al igual que todo el mundo… No son solamente los seres violentos y de cabeza de músculo que tanto se habla. Mientras que los oficiales como su padre son siempre gente muy preparada e inteligente, que debe estar siempre lista para tomar decisiones difíciles. Debes recordar también que su objetivo siempre ha sido proteger al a gente que vive en su país, como lo hacen las fuerzas armadas de este reino."

"Aún no contestas mi pregunta Arthur…" Dijo sin prestar mucho interés a lo anterior.

Arthur suspiró.

"Puede ser que desde tu punto de vista parezca una superestrella para ti por todo lo de la Conferencia Colosalia: interesante, atractivo, seguro de sí mismo, etc. Una figura deseable que deseas tener para ti misma, al igual posiblemente muchas otras chicas como tú que estuvieron en la Conferencia. Más aún con lo que has debido de oír o ver cuando he luchado para proteger a la caravana. Tan perfecto e interesante que pareciera que no hay otro que en fijarse si no es en él mientras que todo el resto se vuelve invisible ¿Verdad? "

Ángela parecía sentirse afectada por la forma en que Arthur le decía esas cosas.

"Arthur… Cuando lo dices de esa manera haces que parezca…"

"Entiendo Ángela… Todo el mundo tiene héroes e ídolos a lo largo de su vida, y en la época en que estás viviendo, es comprensible que tipos como yo te gusten, es normal. Pero quiero que sepas algo Ángela, hace varios años atrás era una persona muy distinta a la que soy ahora... Que no soy la persona perfecta que puedo parecer a primera vista y que a lo largo de mi vida, he necesitado de personas como Andrés… Me imagino… Que si me pudieses ver en esa época… Es posible que no pudieses reconocerme…"

"Pero… ¿Cómo?... ¿Qué tanto podría ser? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Andrés en todo esto?"

Arthur desvió la mirada hacia un costado, pero luego, volvió a mirarla a ella.

"Yo antes… Cuando era niño y vivía en Ciudad Petalia… Era débil… Tanto físicamente como mentalmente… No tenía amigos… Era tímido, pasivo e introvertido… El conjunto de todas estas cosas hacía que niños mayores se aprovecharan de mí para obligarme a hacer todo tipo de cosas o darles lo que tenía… Me sentía triste y furioso con todo el mundo… Ya que me sentía solo y frustrado de que nadie me ayudara…"

Ángela comenzó a sentirse extrañado por lo que él le decía ¿En verdad fue así como él dice? A primera vista no lo aparentaba. Pero el rostro de Arthur se veía triste por aquellos recuerdos y emociones que estaban resurgiendo de nuevo.

"Hasta que un día… Uno en que unos chicos que siempre solían molestarme estaban haciendo de las suyas como de costumbre… Todo parecía que iba a ser igual que siempre… Hasta que de pronto apareció Andrés… El les dijo que me dejaran en paz… Ellos lo vieron y se asustaron… Salieron corriendo de inmediato… Todo porque sabían que el papá de Andrés era un oficial del ejército y que tenían miedo de meterse en problemas con él… Luego me preguntó si estaba bien… Así fue como lo conocí…"

El semblante de Arthur cambió a una más calmada y alegre. Ángela no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿Era Arthur tan diferente que hasta el mismo Andrés tenía que protegerlo?

"Yo estaba agradecido con él, era mi héroe, yo lo conocía a la distancia y sabía que al igual que yo, no tenía amigos. El me lo confirmó, que efectivamente no tenía: debido a la carrera de su padre, los padres de los otros niños les decían que no se juntaran con él porque pensaban que él debía ser mala compañía, ya sabes, por lo de los estereotipos de los militares, y que no pensaba que mis padres me dejarían. Pero yo le dije que no habría problema, que tenía un tío que era un oficial de la marina, un piloto aeronaval, que mis padres entendían que los militares eran mayoritariamente buenas personas, y no solo eso, sino que consideraba a él igual que mi tío como mis mayores héroes. Al final tuve razón al respecto de mis padres, si supieras lo asombrado que estaba en ese momento… Los dos no éramos muy distintos… Nada más que dos pobres niños que querían tener un amigo… Al final… Los dos nos ayudábamos mutuamente y él siempre me protegió cuando lo necesitaba… Hemos sido inseparables desde aquel día… "

Entonces la chica bajó la mirada, ahora que decía todo eso, pensaba que quizás había juzgado mal a Andrés todo este tiempo. Realmente Andrés no debía ser tan mala persona si es que él había todo eso por Arthur en el pasado. La gente necesita de amigos, y ahora parecía comprender el porqué Andrés debía de ser tan valioso para Arthur. Aunque hay algo que no le cuadraba, si Arthur decía que era ten débil que necesitaba la ayuda mutua de Andrés ¿Cómo es que el Arthur que tenía al frente era tan distinto?

"Lo veo en tu mirada… Te preguntas porqué me veo tan distinto ¿Verdad?... Por qué el Arthur que tienes al frente no es ese pequeño y debilucho alfeñique que dice que alguna vez fue… Un chico tan poco interesante y especial que de seguro a ninguna chica debería interesarle alguna vez ¿No es cierto?... Qué curiosa debe ser aquella historia…" Lo dijo en un tono que iba escalando en seriedad, sarcasmo y enojo. De una forma que Ángela nunca había visto en él y que la asustaba.

"Arthur…" Dijo ella preocupada y sin saber que decir.

Pero entonces, Arthur agachó la mirada, y su tono volvió a cambiar a uno triste.

"Hubo alguna vez… Una chica… Un día Andrés y yo la conocimos… Pasaron varias cosas y al final los tres nos volvimos amigos… Aún la recuerdo… Era una chica fuerte… Tanto de personalidad como de carácter… Muy madura para su edad hay reconocer… Y siempre segura de sí misma… Cuando Andrés no estaba… Yo podía confiar en ella tanto como en él… No falto las veces en que ella me protegía de los matones en vez de Andrés…" Arthur sonrió ligeramente y se rió para sus adentro. "¿Qué irónico? ¿No?... Una chica protegiéndome de los abusadores… Estoy seguro que a varios hombres podría parecerle denigrante aquella, pero yo la apreciaba por eso…"

Ángela encontraba increíble sí la idea de una chica de un carácter tan fuerte como para parar a un grupo de chicos ¿Cómo sería ella? También pensaba que efectivamente a pocos hombres les gustaría que una chica les anduviese salvando el día a cada instante.

"Pero un día… Estábamos en un parque los dos… Hace siete años atrás… Ya que Andrés no estaba en ese momento… Hace poco que acabábamos de cumplir los diez años… Y muchos de nosotros soñábamos en convertirnos en entrenadores pokemón, incluido los dos. Menos Andrés, que quería quedarse en el criadero de Houndooms de la ciudad para ayudar a su madre y luego enrolarse en el ejército como su padre… Los dos hablábamos sobre lo que haríamos cuando nos volviésemos entrenadores… Que los dos viajaríamos juntos y que nadie nos detendría en el camino… Pero entonces… Todo se fue al diablo…"

Arthur apretó los puños, estos temblaban de pura ira. Ángela no presagiaba nada bueno.

"Entonces… Aparecieron los matones de siempre que nos oyeron hablar sobre nuestros sueños de convertirnos en entrenadores de pokemón… Y comenzaron a burlarse de mí… Me decían que era imposible que me convirtiera en uno… Yo les contesté diciendo que yo juraba que me convertiría en entrenador pokemón y que ganaría la Conferencia Colosalia… Pero ellos siguieron riéndose… Comenzaron a decir que era demasiado debilucho como para poder viajar y que los pokemón nunca me obedecerían o tomarían en serio… Que era tan debilucho y cobarde que no era capaz de enfrentar los problemas por mi cuenta… Que siempre dependía de gente más fuerte que yo para poder escapar de ellos… Y lo peor de todo… Que era tan débil y cobarde que dependía de una chica para poder defenderme… Y entonces… Ya no pude contenerme más…"

Ángela preocupada por lo que decía, se imaginaba lo que había sucedido.

"Me abalancé sobre ellos enfurecido… Quería que se tragaran sus propias palabras… Ella gritó que me detuviese pero igual insistí… Golpeé con todas mis fuerzas a uno para su asombro… Pero de forma inmediata los otros dos contestaron y entre los tres comenzar a molerme a patadas y a golpes… Ella les gritó que se detuvieran… Pero estaban tan enojados por mi atrevimiento que no le hicieron caso… Pero ella no era una luchadora y lo entiendo… Ella evitaba que las cosas sucediesen o que se descontrolasen… Pero a fin de cuentas ella era una chica… No podía pelear contra tres chicos a la vez… Y entonces ella se quedó ahí parada… Gritando… Pero sin poder hacer nada… Absolutamente nada… Quedó paralizada ahí mismo con una expresión de horror en su rostro… Aún lo recuerdo…"

Ángela se cubrió la boca en horror a lo que Arthur iba diciendo.

"No sé cuanto habrá pasado… Solo recuerdo el dolor… Hasta que finalmente llegó Andrés corriendo y se lió a golpes con ellos… Los tres me dejaron y se tiraron contra él… Andrés luchó valientemente contra ellos para protegerme a pesar de que estaba en desventaja… Hasta que finalmente llegaron un par de policía y lograron separarlos a todos…

Debido al enojo de los tres… No midieron lo que me hicieron… Estaba tan herido que tuvieron que llevarme en ambulancia al hospital… No estoy seguro, pero parece que los tres se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde horrorizados de que se habían pasado de la mano conmigo… Al menos Andrés no sufrió nada grave… Pero a mí tuvieron que llegar a operarme ya que hasta me llegaron a fracturar un par de costillas… Pero al final salió todo bien pude recuperarme… Los padres de los tres chicos llegaron a un acuerdo con los míos en donde decidieron pagar los gastos médicos entre los tres para evitar una demanda… Pero aún así… Nada podía cambiar lo sucedido… En ese momento, en la cama del hospital… Decidí que las cosas tenían que cambiar… Que ya estaba harto de ser débil y de tener que depender de los demás…"

Arthur hizo una pausa por unos instantes.

"Aparte de mis padres, Andrés era el único de que me visitaba… Mientras que a ella… No la volví a ver ni la he visto en estos últimos siete años… El me dijo que la última vez que la había visto, parecía lucir tan avergonzada de sí misma que no pudo ser capaz de ir a verme y que al final se había marchado… Había partido a Villa Raíz para obtener a su primer pokemón y se había ido en su viaje pokemón sin siquiera parar a despedirse de mí…"

Arthur elevó la mirada hacia un costado de la habitación, pero sin hacerlo hacia algún lugar en específico.

"Yo…" Continuó. "Ya no lo sé… Para mí ella fue importante en esa época previa ¿Sabes?… No sabría decirlo con certeza ahora… Los dos eramos amigos junto con Andrés… Pero incluso… Cabe la posibilidad de que ella me gustara durante esa época… Ya sabes… Eso que ocurre de forma inocente a veces cuando uno es pequeño… A más de alguno le debería de haber pasado pienso yo…"

Arthur hizo una pausa.

"A lo mejor era por esa personalidad tan firme, positiva, activa, extrovertida y decidida que tenía… La cual quizás admiraba por lo diferente que era comparada conmigo… Parecía tener un intenso fuego interior… Una chispa tan resplandeciente y poderosa detrás de su mirada… Tenía ese carácter que la caracterizaba y que hacía que se enojara fácilmente, especialmente cuando Andrés hacia alguna tontería… Muchos a lo mejor decían que ella era poco femenina por eso… Además por lo de preferir pasar el rato con dos chicos como nosotros en vez de estar con otras chicas… Le gustaba jugar rudo y hacer ese tipo cosas que sólo podía hacer con nosotros… Pero en el fondo… Andrés y yo sabíamos que ella al igual que todas las chicas tenía su profundo lado femenino… El cual solía esconder la mayor parte del tiempo detrás de una máscara de malhumor y de chica ruda…"

Arthur volvió a apretar los puños y a enfurecerse lentamente.

"Pero a partir de ese día… Todo cambió… La odié… Y la continúo odiando… Entiendo que ella no pudiera luchar contra ellos… Pero… ¿Por qué no pudo haber hecho algo más?... ¿Por qué no pudo haber intentado correr en busca de ayuda en vez de quedarse solamente ahí quieta sin hacer nada?... ¿Por qué ella me abandonó en ese sitio cuando más la necesitaba?"

Arthur levantó la mirada, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas y entonces gritó.

"¡¿POR QUÉ NI SIQUIERA PUDO HABERME IDO A VISITAR AL HOSPITAL?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NI SIQUIERA PUDO HABERSE IDO A DESPEDIR DE MÍ ANTES DE IRSE CON SU POKEMÓN DE VIAJE?!"

Arthur se dio cuenta de que Ángela ya estaba con lágrimas en los ojos también. Arthur volvió a bajar la mirada y a hablar con tristeza.

"Al final… Ella me había abandonado… El único amigo que me quedaba en el mundo era Andrés… El único que fue capaz de hacer algo cuando en verdad necesité a alguien… Cuando me recuperé… Estaba decidido a cambiar y de que nada más sería lo mismo... Un día… Me enteré de que había un dojo de artes marciales en la ciudad y me dirigí hacia él… Lleno de determinación, ira y deseo de venganza… Me arrodillé en frente a los pies de quién lo administraba, y le supliqué que me aceptara, que me entrenara… Que me ayudase a dejar de ser débil y que me volviera fuerte... Sin importar cuánto costase… Sin importar que tan difícil fuera… Aunque me costara la vida en el intento…"

Ángela no aguantó más, y derramando un par de lágrimas más, corrió hacia él para abrazarlo. Arthur sollozaba, dándose cuenta ella que probablemente esta era la primera vez que él compartía esto con alguien en mucho tiempo, y que a pesar de todos estos años, todavía guardaba una pena y rabia que no se habían ido de él. Pensaba que por fin se había deshecho de todo eso después de tantos años. Batuo le ha dicho desde siempre que mientras no se deshiciera de aquellas emociones, nunca podría progresar y convertirse en un Monje Guardián. ¿Acaso él estaba fallando? ¿Acaso no era posible para él convertirse en un Guardián de Aura?

"¡Oh! Arthur… No puede ser… No puedo creer que hayas tenido que pasar por tanto en el pasado… Pero ya… Tranquilo… Llora… Sácalo todo…" Le decía tratando de reconfortarlo.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Arthur se calmarse, continuó hablando, aunque todavía apegado al abrazo.

"Así fue cómo conocí a Batuo… No sé exactamente que habrá influenciado su decisión… Pero de una u otra forma me aceptó… Pasaron un par de años… En los cuales tuve que pasar pruebas y situaciones muy difíciles que me hicieron dudar de mi decisión de continuar soportando todo aquello… Pero con el tiempo…Pude lograr volverme más fuerte… Al principio solo quería vengarme de los que habían abusado de mí… Pero Batuo me enseñó a que no debía dejar llevarme por la ira y la venganza… De que vaciara mi mente, olvidara los recuerdos del pasado y que viviera el presente para que así pudiese lograr encontrar la paz interna… Pero por lo visto… Todavía no he sido capaz de poder hacer todo eso… De igual forma… Fue gracias a su ayuda y apoyo, al de mis padres y en un lugar muy importante al de Andrés… Que con el tiempo pude cambiar y volverme la persona que soy hoy día… No sé que habrá visto en mí Batuo… Pero a pesar de mis comienzos… Yo fui el alumno al cual decidió revelar que él había sido alguna vez un Guardián de Aura y que me elegía a mí para entregarme sus conocimientos… No sé el porqué… Pero se lo agradezco… El me ha dado un propósito en la vida, y pienso dar todo lo que pueda para convertirme en un Monje Guardián…"

Ángela sonrió.

"Quizás él vio todo tu esfuerzo y determinación… Quizás pensó que sólo una persona como tú que había pasado por todo eso podía ser su heredero…"

Arthur sonrió de vuelta.

"Quien sabe… A lo mejor fue así… Al final… Tras seis años… Decidí que era hora de cumplir mi promesa que hace ese día hace siete años atrás… De que me convertiría en un entrenador pokemón como los otros chicos de la ciudad… Mi sifu, al ver mi determinación, decidió aprobar mi deseo como una forma de entrenamiento y para que aprendiese de las experiencias del viaje… Entonces… Un día… Viajé a Villa Raíz para ver al Profesor Birch… Cuando salí… Lo hacía con un Torchic y una nueva aventura por delante… Durante el viaje conocí a muchas personas e hice varios amigos… Algunos ya los has visto como a Brendan… Y tras duras batallas y desafíos para conseguir ocho medallas de gimnasio, fui hacia m objetivo: La Conferencia Colosalia. Tú conoces el resto de la historia… Quizás no gané el primer lugar… Pero estaba satisfecho… Sentía que había cumplido mi promesa con tan solo llegar ya realmente admito que mi oponente se merecía tanto la victoria como yo… Siendo las experiencias y memorias de esa viaje más valiosas e importantes que un primer lugar…"

Arthur se separó de ella y la tomó de las manos mientras la miraba a los ojos. Tras todo el rato que habían estado juntos, el sol ya había bajado por el horizonte y había anochecido.

"Ángela… Te he dicho todo esto para que veas que no soy una más que una persona de carne y hueso con sus propias debilidades y fallas como cualquier otra. Y que gracias a la ayuda de personas en el camino como Andrés es que he podido superar las dificultades del camino. Uno no debe juzgar a las personas por su origen o como se ven a primera vista, sino por sus acciones. Por favor Ángela… Te pido que te disculpes con Andrés que todavía sigue deprimido. Yo creo que él piensa que eres una chica interesante y que por lo menos deberías tratarlo con un poco más de respeto y amabilidad, si quieres mi humilde opinión. Bueno Ángela… Yo… Lamento que hayas tenido que oír toda esta historia de un niño desdichado que seguramente a ti no te debe incumbir… Y por favor… Te pido realmente que no le cuentes esto a nadie más… Que para mí no es fácil tener que hablar de esto…" Dijo finalmente mientras se separaba definitivamente de ella y él se dirigía a la puerta.

"No… Arthur…" Le dijo deteniéndolo. "Gracias por decirme todo esto… También prometo no decírselo a alguien. Y admito… que quizás me he comportado mal con Andrés en este último tiempo y que lo he estado mirando mal de forma equivocada… Realmente es bueno que puedas cntar con amigos como él… Buenas noches Arthur…"

Arthur se volteó hacia ella y asintió un poco más animado.

"Buenas noches Ángela."

Tras decir esto, finalmente salió y cerró la puerta. Al instante, Ángela se sentó sobre su cama reflexionando sobre lo que había oído recién. Había algo que le llamaba la atención: Era que a pesar que Arthur decía que odiaba a aquella chica que no había querido decir su nombre, la forma en que la había descrito había sonado tan… Nostálgica… Esa parecía que era la palabra correcta.

* * *

><p>Arthur se encontraba de vuelta en el balcón de su habitación al lado de Bruce, aunque en esta vez, ya había anochecido y la luna volvía estar alzada en el firmamento.<p>

"Es extraño Bruce… Yo tan solo quería hablar con ella para decirle lo importante que era para mí tener como amigo a Andrés para que ella tuviese un poco más de simpatía por él. Y que así a lo mejor pudiese aceptar alguna invitación suya a bailar durante la fiesta…" Le decía Arthur apoyado sobre la baranda del balcón. "Pero al final terminé de alguna u otra forma sacando el tema de ella después de tanto tiempo… Por Arceus… Las únicas personas que sabían de esto aparte de ustedes eran mis padres, Andrés y Batuo ¿Cómo fue que terminé diciéndole esto a Ángela?"

Bruce tornó la mirada hacia él, pronunciando un par de palabras en su idioma.

"Quien sabe… A lo mejor he estado demasiado tiempo sin decírselo a nadie… No puedo creer que todavía esté furioso por algo de hace siete años atrás…"

Bruce volvió a decir algo.

"Quizás… Siete años han sido una cantidad de tiempo demasiado larga… Y que ya es hora que deje de estar furioso por ello y que es tiempo de dejar el pasado atrás como me lo ha dicho Batuo en cada momento…"

Arthur volvió a analizar sus sentimientos mientras volvía a levantar la cabeza para contemplar la luna. Efectivamente la odiaba menos que hace siete años atrás y que con el tiempo, había aprendido a entender que la situación para ella no había sido fácil y que las cosas se habían escapado de su control, superándola por completo. Pero a pesar de ello, aún no podía evitar sentir un poco de odio hacia ella y aún se sentía traicionado. Aunque todavía no la perdonaba por lo que le había hecho, por un instante, pero sólo por un instante, pensó preguntándose en donde estaría ella y si estaría bien ahí afuera, en el mundo exterior plagado de pokemóns sin limitadores.

Arthur volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre la baranda.

"_Claudia…"_ Pensó.

* * *

><p><strong>El capítulo final de este fanfic será el siguiente, el número dieciocho: Vals sin Fin.<strong>


	18. Vals sin Fin

**Vals sin Fin**

**2 de Septiembre**

En casi un abrir y cerrar de ojos, llegó la noche del dos de septiembre. Durante los días previos, los trabajadores del palacio prepararon y acondicionaron el Salón de los Eventos, un enorme salón anexo de gran capacidad del palacio utilizado para todas las festividades importantes o protocolares del reino. Después del atardecer, las cosas estaban prácticamente listas, y con la llegada de la hora establecida, los invitados comenzaron a llegar.

"Su invitación por favor… Aquí tiene… Muchas gracias por venir y que disfrute de la fiesta…" Le decía un portero a Arthur mientras este entregaba y recibía de vuelta su invitación.

Vestido de esmoquin, Arthur dio un paso al interior, maravillándose con lo exquisita de su arquitectura de influencia rococó. A cada costado, se podían ver los amplios ventanales que daban hacia el igual hermoso patio trasero del Palacio Real. En el fondo del salón, se veían la entrada a las demás dependencias del palacio y a las cocinas de donde entraban y salían meseros llevando bandejas cargadas de todo tipo platos de apariencia suculenta, canapés y bebidas a las mesas en os costados del salón, dejando el centro despejado para la pista de baile.

El piso de madera se encontraba perfectamente pulido y encerado, mientras que en el alto techo, habían dos enormes tragaluces que abarcaban la mayor de este, los cuales dejaban colar la luz del sol durante el día o la luz de las estrellas durante la noche, dejando una hermosa vista cada vez que uno alzaba la mirada. En el espacio central del techo, entre los dos tragaluces y rodeando cada arista de ellos, habían en total siete lámparas de araña que proporcionaban iluminación al salón.

Arthur comenzó a fijarse en la gente que ya estaba y que entraba al recinto, al parecer, todos los invitados eran de los miembros de la caravana y de las Fuerzas Armadas del reino. Notaba que algunos de los que conocía faltaban, pero una buena parte de ellos ya estaba presente.

"¡Arthur! Veo que ya llegaste" Le dijo Brendan mientras se acercaba a él. A Arthur le parecía extraño verlo de traje, sin su gorro y bien peinado.

"Hola Brendan ¿Cómo va la cosa?"

"Bien… Aunque no sé… Nunca he estado en una fiesta como esta… Así que no es que pueda decir que esté en mi mejor lugar…"

"A mí me sucede lo mismo. Todo esto es algo que nunca pensé que conocería… ¿Vamos a las mesas a buscar algo de tomar?"

"Bueno, vamos."

Los dos fueron a una de las mesas, pero a mitad de camino, uno de los meseros presentes se les acercó y les ofreció algo de beber. Los dos aceptaron. Había cierta variedad de tragos, pero los dos decidieron asentarse con jugos de bayas por el momento.

"Yo todavía soy menor de edad… No se vería bien que estuviese tomando alcohol…" Comentó Brendan.

"Yo ya casi cumplo la mayoría, en Noviembre cumplo los dieciocho, aunque mi sifu me ha recomendado a no caer en posibles vicios ya que solo entorpecerían mi entrenamiento y desarrollo."

"Por curiosidad Arthur… ¿Al final vas a bailar en la fiesta?"

"Probablemente sí… Ángela me estuvo enseñando para esta ocasión."

"Ya veo."

"¿Y tú sabes?"

"¿Yo? Bueno… La verdad es que me lo pensé bastante… Pero al final pedí ayuda por ahí… Ya sabes… Por si acaso…"

Arthur tenía una vaga idea de lo que se refería con "por si acaso".

"¿Y quién te enseño?"

Brendan se calló por unos instantes, como si le diera un poco de vergüenza decirlo.

"Mi padre… Alguna vez tuvo que bailar con mi madre ¿no? Aunque al final él prefirió no venir..." Dijo intentando cambiar bruscamente de tema.

Arthur rió para sus adentros con la imagen mental de Brendan siendo instruido por el Profesor Birch.

"_Bueno… Son padre e hijo al final de cuentas…"_

"Hola los dos." Dijo la voz de Andrés por detrás. Los dos se dieron vuelta.

"Vaya Andrés. Te ves bien con ese traje." Comentó Arthur fijándose en su esmoquin blanco.

"Bueno… Lo vi por ahí en los armarios y me pareció bastante especial… Uno debe intentar querer lucir bien ¿no?" Dijo mientras recibía una copa de un mesero y comenzaba a hacer girar el contenido un tanto nervioso con sus dedos. Sin su ropa militar, bien peinado y con ese traje, lucía como una persona completamente distinta. También parecía lucir bastante bien animado.

Arthur se alejó de Brendan para hablar con él unos instantes.

"Luces animado esta noche."

Andrés asintió.

"No sé qué diablos hiciste, Arthur, pero por algún motivo, Ángela apareció el día de ayer y se quiso disculpar conmigo por lo que hizo anteayer. Debo admitir que aquello me sorprendió, en verdad no me lo esperaba. Al final, le dije que no se preocupara más por ello ¿Tu tuviste algo que ver? ¿No?"

Arthur sonrió levemente.

"Digamos que tuve una pequeña conversación con ella cuando fui a visitarla para que me diese lecciones de baile. Logré convencerla de que quizás se había excedido durante aquél momento y que era mejor que se disculpara contigo."

"Vamos Arthur… Que no tienes que estar intercediendo por mí ante ella…" Decía un tanto avergonzado de sí mismo.

"Andrés, tú me has ayudado varias veces en el pasado. Yo creo que ya es hora de que alguna vez comience a devolverte el favor."

Andrés tomó un sorbo de su copa y continuó haciéndola girar otra vez.

"Me preguntó si ella querrá…" Comenzó a decir sin conseguir terminar la frase.

Arthur lo tomó de un hombro.

"Yo comenzaré bailando con ella para satisfacerla, pero luego, ten confianza y atrévete cuando haya un descanso… Estoy seguro que ella aceptará…" Le dijo.

Andrés, por la seguridad con la que Arthur decía aquellas palabras, se preguntaba si algo más había sucedido durante la conversación entre ambos.

"Parece que ya va llegando el resto." Dijo Brendan mirando a la entrada.

Por la puerta comenzaron a llegar más personas, entre ellas, Jennifer y Ángela. Ambas llevaban un vestido de baile de acorde con la situación, siendo el de la primera uno violeta que iba bien con su cabello y el de la segunda de un azul claro parecido al de sus ojos. Jennifer se había soltado las trenzas típicas utilizadas por las enfermeras de su familia y se lo había peinado, dejándose caer el cabello hacia atrás de forma delicada y adornándolo con un listón. Ángela se había peinado y levantado el pelo con ayuda de un moño, dejando caer el resto hacia atrás en la forma de dos grandes trenzas. Los tres tuvieron que admitir ambas se veían preciosas.

"Vaya… En serio debe reconocer que ustedes dos se ven muy bien." Opinó Brendan.

"Gracias Brendan…" Contestó Jennifer alagada. "Le pedí a Ángela que me ayudara con el vestido y el peinado y que debo reconocer que lo ha hecho muy bien."

"¡Oh! No es nada" Agradeció Ángela "Mi madre siempre fue muy buena para arreglarme el cabello y mi padre me enseño a siempre vestir bien. Tan solo lo he aplicado lo mejor que he podido."

"Estoy de acuerdo con Brendan ¿Y tú Andrés?" Preguntó Arthur.

"De igual manera." Dijo especialmente fijándose en Ángela.

Tras pasar el rato, cuando ya parecía que no llegarían más invitados, un mayordomo alzó la voz y anunció que entraban los reyes y la princesa del Reino Espejismo. Entonces, entró la Princesa Sara junto con sus padres y vestidos con trajes de gala refinados en vez de sus atuendos de siempre.

"Saludos a todos ustedes, invitados." Comenzó a decir el rey al fondo del salón ante un micrófono. "Me es un agrado tenerlos todos aquí reunidos gracias a la brillante idea de mi hija. Los tres, junto a los demás ciudadanos del Reino Espejismo, sabemos de lo mucho que han tenido que pasar para poder llegar hasta aquí, además del riesgo que han debido de tomar también nuestras preciadas Fuerzas Armadas aquí presentes en su búsquedas de supervivientes en el exterior. Por eso mismo, creo que todos ustedes merecen tener esta fiesta, en donde todos ustedes puedan compartir y olvidarse por un momento de aquellas tribulaciones que han sufrido. Así que, por esta noche, les ruego que reciban y que disfruten la hospitalidad de mi reino."

Luego, el rey pareció asentirle a alguien del público: era Frank, el antiguo alcalde de Ciudad Petalia. Este pasó al frente y el rey le cedió el micrófono mientras el antiguo alcalde llevaba una copa en una de sus manos.

"Antiguos ciudadanos de Ciudad Petalia, lugareños de Villa Brumosa y demás supervivientes que nos han acompañado en este viaje. Considero que las palabras del rey son ciertas y sinceras, pero pienso que debemos considerar algo antes de que comience esta festividad. No es mi intención arruinar los ánimos de esta fiesta, sus altezas reales y demás invitados, pero por unos pequeños instantes, deseo hacer un pequeño homenaje a aquellas personas que lamentablemente no nos pueden acompañar hoy ya que tuvieron que sacrificar sus vidas para que podamos estar aquí."

En ese momento, en la mente de los supervivientes de la caravana, especialmente en la de los que estuvieron desde el principio, comenzaron a recordar a los caídos como la gente muerta durante el ataque a Ciudad Petalia, en el Bosque Petalia y en Ciudad Portual.

"Por todos ellos." Continuó Frank mientras alzaba su copa. "Brindemos."

Al son de salud, los presentes alzaron sus copas y bebieron en honor a ellos. Tras terminar, finalmente la Princesa Sara tomó el lugar de Frank.

"Ahora que ha terminado el momento de conmemorar y recordar a aquellos que no pueden estar aquí, es hora de comenzar a pensar de ahora en adelante en el presente y en el futuro. No digo que haya que olvidar el pasado, ya que es necesario recordarlo para que podamos aprender valiosas lecciones importantes para el futuro. Lo que no debemos permitir es quedarnos estancados y vivir exclusivamente de él, ya que o si no, nunca seremos capaces de mirar hacia adelante y avanzar. A todos los presentes: trabajemos juntos a partir de hoy para construir un nuevo futuro aquí en el Reino Espejismo. A lo mejor no sabemos cuál es el destino de la humanidad a partir de aquí en adelante, pero por esta noche, olvidémonos de los problemas y preocupaciones ¡Celebremos! ¡Celebremos entre todos nuestros amigos y seres queridos aquí presentes! ¡Celebremos porque al fin de cuentas la vida continúa a pesar de todas las dificultades! ¡Amigos! ¡Que comience la fiesta!"

Tras decir estas palabras, la Princesa Sara le hizo un gesto a una orquesta de músicos ubicada en una esquina del salón, los cuales comenzaron a tocar el Danubio Azul. Con el sonar de las primeras notas, los invitados comenzaron a verse nerviosamente entre ellos, sin que ninguno diera el primer paso. Hasta que finalmente, el rey y la princesa se acercaron e inauguraron el baile. Con ello, las primeras parejas comenzaron a salir a la pista.

Arthur suspiró.

"Bueno… Aquí va…" Se dijo así mismo en voz baja.

Entonces, se aproximó a Ángela.

"Ángela… ¿Bailarías la primera pieza conmigo?" Preguntó.

Ella contestó con una sonrisa cálida.

"Por supuesto… Caballero…" Aceptó de vuelta mientras la extendía la mano.

Arthur tomó de ella y la extendió hacia un costado. Con la otra, envolvió su espalda mientras esta rodeaba su hombro derecho. Entonces, siguiendo el ritmo de la melodía, comenzaron a bailar.

"¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?" Preguntó tras algunos minutos.

"Tranquilo Arthur, lo estás haciendo bien. Aunque lamento no haber podido ponerme las joyas que me regaló mi padre para la ocasión que lo acompañé a una fiesta."

"No te preocupes por eso Ángela, te ves bien así."

Y así, las parejas comenzaron a llenar la pista de baile. Arthur notó con la mirada a Álex con Katrina, Rita con el que parecía ser uno de los soldados que habían estado en Ciudad Malvalona. Stuart parecía que se llamaba, según recordaba del Capitán Hagen. Hablando de este, lo encontró en medio de la muchedumbre bailando junto con la Teniente Yoshida, ambos vestidos con sus uniformes de gala militares. Confirmando sus sospechas, vio también a Brendan bailando junto a Jennifer.

"¿No se ven los dos bonitos juntos?" Opinaba Ángela mirándolos también.

El baile continuó, con Arthur de reojo como Andrés bailaba con su madre la primera pieza. A ella le hubiese gustado estar ahí junto con su marido, pero de cierta forma, el hecho de bailar con su hijo, el cual se parecía bastante a él cuando era más joven, le ayudaba a opacar la situación.

Finalmente, la canción terminó, siendo los músicos recibidos con aplausos por su interpretación y comenzaron con la siguiente: Voces de Primavera. Mientras seguían bailando, Arthur pudo alcanzar a ver otras parejas, como a Rick con su hija Stephanie o a la oficial Verónica junto a Frank. Tras terminar con la segunda pieza, se procedió a la tercera: El Vals del Tesoro.

"Un momento…" Comenzó a decir Ángela. "Es de ahí no es…" Dijo mientras miraba hacia una dirección.

Arthur dirigió la mirada a donde ella indicaba. Lo que vio lo dejó boquiabierto: era Batuo, vestido con lo que reconocía como la túnica ceremonial naranja y roja que según le había dicho, había utilizado cuando era todavía monje hace treinta años atrás. Parecía bailar con dificultad, como si no hubiese tenido suficiente tiempo para practicar o a lo mejor era el hecho de que no estaba acostumbrado a los bailes que no fueran de su país natal. Pero lo más extraño y que sencillamente hacía bizarra la escena era con quien bailaba ¿No era esa Miranda, la criada de la Princesa Sara?

"Arthur ¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó mientras veía su expresión de incredulidad.

"Tendré que hacerle un par preguntas durante el descanso…"

Cuando los músicos terminaron la tercera pieza, se procedió al primer descanso de la noche. Tras un nuevo sonoro aplauso, inició un nuevo instante para conversar y de degustar la comida preparada para los invitados.

"No estuviste mal Arthur." Le elogió su compañera.

"Gracias Ángela." Dijo mientras miraba en dirección a su maestro. "Si me disculpas, quiero sacarme algunas dudas de encimo…"

"Por supuesto… Aprovecha que estamos en descanso…" Le contestó ella mientras lo veía irse.

Arthur se acercó a su maestro mientras veía como Miranda se despedía de él con una expresión de absoluta satisfacción y felicidad.

"Sifu… Lo siento si puedo sonar irrespetuoso… ¿Pero me puede explicar el porqué lo acabo de ver bailando con la criada de la Princesa Sara? ¡Hasta se vistió con sus túnicas ceremoniales!"

Batuo reaccionó claramente incómodo.

"Oh… Aprendiz… Veo que me has visto… Es una larga historia… Pero en resumen… Ella se enteró de alguna u otra forma sobre quién era, se me acercó ayer y me empezó a hablar… Me dijo que desde que era una jovencita… Que uno de sus mayores sueños y fantasías siempre ha sido la de poder conocer y salir con un auténtico Guardián de Aura aunque sea una vez… Y yo… Bueno… No pude negarme a un deseo tan puro e inocente…"

Arthur se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. Sabía que su maestro era un hombre de buen corazón, pero nunca pensó que era capaz de llegar hasta aquel punto.

* * *

><p>Con el descanso, Andrés se separó de su madre y salió, al igual que otras personas, a tomar un poco de aire fresco en los jardines afuera del Salón de Eventos. Había llegado el periodo de descanso, y la verdad, se sentía nervioso con la idea de poder invitar a bailar a Ángela.<p>

"Hola Andrés." Dijo una voz familiar.

Entonces, en ese mismo instante, sintió cómo cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo se contraían de golpe mientras empezaba a sentir un escalofrío bajándole por la espalda.

"_No… No me digas que es…"_

Andrés comenzó a mover lentamente la cabeza en dirección de aquella voz. Y entonces, la vio a ella.

"¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusta mi vestido? ¡Hasta convencí a Natalie de que me enseñará a bailar!" Preguntó jovialmente Natalie. La cual llevaba un bonito vestido de baile blanco y se había arreglado el cabello en dos trenzas con moños que le caían a los costados.

"Que estás haciendo… Natalie…" Preguntó Andrés lentamente en un tono extremadamente serio. Creía conocer el motivo de aquella aparición, y la sola idea de ello hacía que su cuerpo temblara de ira y que se le marcaran las venas de la cara. Ella pareció no darse cuenta de ello.

"¿Qué lo que estoy haciendo? ¡He venido a preguntarte si a lo mejor querías bailar conmigo después del descanso Andrés!"

Lo último fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Ahora Andrés sentía que estaba a punto de estallar en cualquier momento.

"¿Andrés? ¿Qué pasa? No luces bien…" Le preguntó preocupada.

"No..." Contestó secamente.

"¿Andrés?" Preguntó algo temerosa por su tono de voz.

"He dicho… ¡QUE NÓ!" Le gritó a todo pulmón.

Natalie dio unos pasos atrás, esta vez, con auténtico miedo. La expresión de Andrés se parecía ahora a la de un demonio enfurecido.

"¿¡Hasta cuando vas a entender niña estúpida?!" Continuó gritándole "¡¿Hasta cuándo te vas a dar cuenta que tú no me gustas y que no me interesas en lo más mínimo?! ¡¿Por qué por el amor de Arceus tuve que rescatarte a ti y no a otra de tus hermanas para así no tener que soportarte?! Niña estúpida… Acosándome todo el tiempo… Especialmente con esos horripilantes postres que me obligas a comer que saben peor que los desechos tóxicos de de un Muk… Por qué diablos no me puedes dejar en paz… ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué rayos no pudiste ser una chica como Ángela o por lo menos alguien mayor?! ¡¿Por qué me tuvo que tocar una maldita niña cómo tú?! ¡Entiéndelo de una puta vez Natalie! ¡SÓLO, ERES, UNA! ¡NIÑA!" Dijo gritando con todas sus fuerzas la última palabra hasta que perdió el aliento.

Andrés bajó la cabeza y comenzó a jadear de cansancio mientras todas las miradas del jardín comenzaban a concentrarse en él. Cuando volvió a alzarla, vio como Natalie temblaba estupefacta ante él, y lentamente, empezó a sollozar hasta el punto en que no pudo soportar más: se dio media vuelta y echó a correr en dirección contraria mientras lloraba profusamente y con el corazón roto. La gente de alrededor comenzó a cuchichear entre ellos.

"_Realmente necesitaba sacar todo eso afuera…"_ Pensó mientras se tranquilizaba.

* * *

><p>Max y los demás chicos se encontraban comiendo en una de las mesas del salón.<p>

"¡Esta comida es exquisita!" Decía Tommy.

"En verdad nunca había antes probado algo así." Concordaba Kenny.

"Max ¿Es cierto que una vez estuviste en una fiesta como esta?" Preguntó Anita.

Max tardó unos instantes en masticar y tragar un trozo de carne.

"Así es, fue cuando viaje con May, Ash y Brock a Kanto por lo del Frente de Batalla. Durante el viaje, llegamos a un reino como este donde estaban celebrando un torneo en honor a un antiguo Guardián de Aura que los había salvado llamado Sir Aaron. Al final el ganador del torneo entonces era proclamado Guardián de Aura."

"¡Debería de haber sido genial haber estado ahí!" Comentó Thatcher. "¡Quizás con Minum y Plusle podríamos haber participado y ganado para poder tener el título de Guardián de Aura como el señor Batuo!"

Al escuchar sus nombres, los dos pequeños pokemón eléctricos salieron de debajo de la mesa y saltaron encima de ella, cayendo ambos en una pose decidida como queriendo enfatizar las palabras de su amo.

"Bueno, al final el torneo lo ganó Ash, y luego… Bueno… Es una larga historia en verdad…"

"Max, siempre tienes historias increíbles que contar. Ni siquiera todo lo que hice como entrenadora se compara a todos esos viajes con Ash." Añadió con un poco de envidia sana Stephanie.

"¿Así que tu visitaste el Reino Cameran, Max? Junto al nuestro, somos una de las pocas monarquías que aún quedan." Añadió la voz de la Princesa Sara.

"¡Princesa!" Contestaron los chicos al unísono.

"¿Lo están pasando bien?" Preguntó otra vez.

"¡Por supuesto!" Contestaron de nuevo.

"Aunque… Debo admitir que algo que me gustó más de la fiesta en el Palacio Cameran fue toda la variedad de esos trajes antiguos coloridos que uno podía ponerse…" Confesó Max.

* * *

><p>Tras varios minutos de descanso, Arthur vio como los músicos empezaban a volver a sus posiciones, por lo que suponía que el baile estaba a punto de reanudar.<p>

"_Ahora es cosa suya si quiere atreverse a dar el gran paso."_ Pensó Arthur refiriéndose a Andrés.

Entonces en ese momento, se dio cuenta que aparte de bailar las primeras piezas con Ángela, la verdad es que no tenía ningún otro plan relevante para el resto de la noche. Arthur suspiró ¿Debería acaso sentarse a descansar un rato más cuando el baile continuase? Aunque igual pensaba que era mejor tratar de no desperdiciar lo que había aprendido en aquellos dos últimos días con Ángela.

Pero cuando se dirigía a sentarse a una de las mesas, se dio cuenta que cerca estaba sentada Alyssa. Arthur se preguntaba cómo es que no se había dado de la presencia de ella hasta estas alturas. Entonces, a él se le cruzó una idea en la mente, aunque esta le diera más nervios que lo de invitar a bailar a Ángela. Cuando la orquesta comenzó a tocar las primeras notas del vals de la obra El Lago de los Swanna, decidió que era ahora o nunca. El vestido de Alyssa era de color verde amarillento, y debido a que ella llevaba el cabello corto, se lo había peinado lo mejor posible, intentando compensar con maquillaje, un par de aretes y un collar que parecían ser de perlas. Parecía con la vista perdida hacia uno de los ventanales del salón. Arthur se paró unos instantes a contemplarla, ya que realmente consideraba que se veía hermosa esa noche.

"Hola Alyssa…"

"¡Ah! Hola Arthur, perdona que no te había visto." Contestó al darse cuenta de su presencia.

Arthur miro a sus alrededores.

"¿Viniste sola a la fiesta?"

"¿Yo? No, vine con Thatcher que está por ahí con Max y los demás chicos. Mientras que las primeras piezas del baile las hice con el abuelo."

Entonces se formo un silencio de varios segundos incómodos mientras la música continuaba.

"Este… Alyssa…" Comenzó a decir Arthur mientras miraba a un costado.

"¿Si?"

Arthur tornó la mirada para enfrentarla directamente.

"¿Bailaría conmigo esta pieza?"

"¿Eh?"

Para demostrarle que hablaba en serio, le tendió la mano. Ella desvió la miradas unos segundos como pensando un tanto insegura.

"Bueno… ¿Por qué no? Será un placer…. Arthur…" Dijo mientras asentía y aceptaba su invitación.

Tras tomar delicadamente su mano, la ayudó a levantarse de su asiento y ambos se desplazaron a la pista de baile para unirse al resto.

"¿Esas joyas son tuyas?" Peguntó mientras ya bailaban por un rato.

"¿Te gustan? Antes fueron de mi abuela pero me las heredó antes de que ella falleciera hace ya muchos años atrás. El abuelo y yo decidimos que mejor no las lleváramos porque eran probablemente lo más valioso que había en nuestra casa."

Y así, en medio de la melodía que llenaba el salón, se perdieron el uno con el otro al igual que los demás bailarines.

* * *

><p>Andrés volvió a entrar en el salón cuando escuchó que los músicos estaban comenzando a tocar de nuevo. Al ingresar, vio que algunas parejas comenzaban a bailar otra vez, aunque se notaba que otras eran distintas.<p>

"_Bueno Andrés… Ya llegó el momento…"_

Cuando la encontró, Ángela parecía estar buscando en todas partes a alguien.

"¿Qué pasa Ángela? ¿Se te perdió Arthur?"

"Bueno... Eso parece… No sé a dónde se habrá ido…"

Andrés buscó primero entre las personas sentadas comiendo, bebiendo o charlando. Luego, se fijó en medio de la pista de baile.

"Creo que Arthur aprovechó su oportunidad para probar cosas distintas… Ese picarón…" Dijo entre sonrisas.

Ángela se fijó en donde él miraba: ahí mismo estaba Arthur, no muy lejos, bailando con esa chica Alyssa.

"Arceus…" Musitó en voz baja.

Tras unos instantes de sorpresa, comenzó a pensar ¿Había aprovechado el descanso para poder escabullirse de ella? ¿Y ahora la había dejado sola para irse con Alyssa? Ella pensó enfurecerse con él por ello, pero no, en su lugar se sentía distinta: deprimida, sola, abandonada.

"Vamos Ángela, no pongas cara. No puedes estar pegada a él todo el tiempo y obligarlo a hacer solo lo que quieras. Dale un poco de libertad de hacer lo que le plazca aunque sea por un momento."

"Sí… Lo sé… Es solo… Que no se qué hacer ahora…"

Los dos quedaron parados ahí, callados, uno al lado de otro, contemplando como los dos bailaban concentrados.

"Y… ¿Qué vas a hacer?... ¿Te vas a quedar mirándolos de esa forma toda la noche?"

Ángela no supo que contestar, sencillamente agachó la mirada triste. Andrés la encaró.

"Por favor… ¿A dónde se fue esa Ángela alegre que veo todo el tiempo? No quiero tener que verte así… Quizás yo…"

Ella tornó su cabeza hacia él en una mirada inquisitiva.

"¿Yo qué?" Preguntó.

Andrés comenzó a rascarse la cabeza nervioso.

"Bueno… Yo… Estaba pensando que quizás no sea necesario que tengas que quedarte así sola todo este rato mientras esperas llega el próximo descanso… Podríamos…"

Ella siguió interrogándolo con la mirada.

"Podríamos bailar un rato aunque sea para pasar el rato…" Terminó diciendo con un tono de voz que pendía de un hilo.

Ángela volvió a tornar la mirada en otra dirección ¿La estaba invitando a bailar? ¿En serio? Aunque él tenía razón en algo: sería algo bastante estúpido quedarse ahí parada sin hacer nada en todo ese rato. Ella lo miró de reojo por una fracción de segundo. Había sí que también debía reconocer: sin esas ropas militares que llevaba todo el tiempo y aquellas armas, más aún vestido de esa forma que iba, ya no parecía lucir tan mal como antes.

"Bueno… Si no quieres… Tampoco te voy a obligar…" Dijo mientras agachaba la mirada algo triste e intentaba irse derrotado.

"Espera Andrés… Yo… Tienes razón… En verdad sería tonto quedarme aquí sola sin hacer nada…"

Andrés se detuvo y la miró otra vez. Ella tenía su mano extendía y parecía estar de mejor humor.

"Por bailar un rato contigo… No creo que pierda nada..."

Andrés no creía lo que estaba mirando.

"¿En serio?"

Ella asintió.

"Bueno… Si es así lo dices…"

Entonces, Andrés recibió su mano y ambos se acercaron el uno al otro. Entonces, lentamente, comenzaron a bailar.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, sobre el techo del Salón de eventos, se encontraba un solitario pokemón mirando por los tragaluces del techo a la nueva joven pareja que salía a bailar. Pero entonces, Lucario sintió la presencia de un aura que se elevaba por un costado del edificio hacia donde estaba. El se dio vuelta rápidamente para encarar a quien sea que estaba subiendo.<p>

"Ah, ya veo, así que eras tú." Dijo la voz de Gardevoir, la cual su cuerpo brillaba de poder psíquico que había utilizado para levitar hasta arriba. Cuando tocó suelo, el resplandor celeste desapareció.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Le preguntó seriamente.

"¿Yo? Nada, solamente sentí la presencia de alguien encima del techo y decidí subir para ver quién era. Es más, yo te pregunto a ti ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?"

Lucario pareció relajarse y tornó la mirada hacia el tragaluz de nuevo. Entonces, Gardevoir se acercó hacia él también y echó un vistazo hacia donde miraba.

"¿Estás vigilando a tu ama?"

Lucario asintió.

"Si… Mi antiguo amo me encomendó la tarea acompañar y vigilar a su hija para asegurar que nada le sucediese mientras esté lejos de casa. Mientras no vuelvan a reunirse, he jurado protegerla aunque me cueste la vida en el intento."

Gardevoir miro hacia él, parecía divertida.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?"

"No… No es nada… Es solo… Que me recuerdas a mi hermano Gallade…"

"¿De qué forma?" Preguntó serio.

Ella volvió a mirar hacia abajo.

"Yo soy la ultima familia que le queda después que murió nuestra madre... Y él también ha jurado protegerme de cualquier peligro al igual que tú con tu ama." Ella rió para sus adentros. "Pobre de él… Debe de estar buscándome como loco por todos lados en este mismo instante…"

Ella notó que Lucario se fijaba en Andrés.

"¿Te preocupa él?"

"No… En verdad no… No representa un peligro para mi ama… Sólo quiere que pase un buen rato con ella…" Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y analizaba su aura.

"Lo puedo sentir… Está encaprichado con ella… Quiere llamar su atención… Pero no es una mala persona… Sus intenciones son puras… Además de que es un humano fuerte y capaz de luchar para protegerla si es necesario…"

"¿Tu puedes sentir todo eso con leer el aura?" Preguntó interesada.

Lucario abrió los ojos y asintió.

"Así es, con el aura, uno es capaces de percibir no solamente los pensamientos de los demás, sino que también sus emociones."

Gardevoir siguió contemplando la gente abajo.

"¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?"

"¿Lo que hacen? Están bailando, es una forma que tienen los humanos para pasar el tiempo y divertirse entre ellos a la vez que mejoran las relaciones sociales entre ellos. Hay varias formas de bailar, una de esas es vals, que es lo que están haciendo ahora mismo. Es una forma de baile que nació hace mucho tiempo en las reuniones de los humanos poderosos que gobiernan sobre los demás."

"Vaya… Parece saber bastante."

"Mi antiguo amo fue el que me enseñó todo esto. El mismo era un hombre importante y muchas veces ha ido en el pasado a reuniones como estas."

El pokemón notó que ella había desviado la mirada y que se encontraba mirando a otra persona.

"Ese es tu amo ¿Verdad?"

"Si… Así es…" Dijo mientras acariciaba el vidrio del tragaluz, justo por encima de la imagen de Max sentado en una mesa con los otros niños.

"Lo amas."

Ella asintió.

"Es cierto… Gracias a él es que estoy aquí… Le debo la vida cuando me encontró enferma y abandonada cuando era una Ralts hace tiempo… Ahora haría cualquier cosa por él…Incluso morir… Es curioso ¿No?... Al fin parece que los dos somos tan distintos…"

Lucario la miró por unos instantes para luego volver al tragaluz.

"Ese Max es también alguien interesante… Su aura es distinto… Especial… Mucho más fuerte de lo usual…"

Tras decir aquello último, pasaron algunos minutos de silencio mientras los dos contemplaban al público debajo. Gardevoir miraba especialmente a los bailarines.

"Parecen divertirse." Comentó ella.

"Si ellos no lo encontraran divertido no lo harían. Lo he visto tantas veces protegiendo a mi amo original durante décadas desde. Aún recuerdo cuando hacía eso con su pareja, la madre de mi actual ama. Hasta podría decir que me he terminado memorizando como son cada uno de los pasos..." Dijo lo último pensando en voz alta.

"¿Esas hablando en serio?" Preguntó ella asombrada.

"Bueno… Tampoco es que lo haya probado con alguien antes… Pero qué rayos… ¿Por qué estoy hablando esto?"

Gardevoir pareció encontrar aquella situación divertida.

"¿No será acaso que tienes ganas de querer probarlo con alguien?"

Lucario la miró seriamente.

"Eso sería una locura, especialmente ahora mismo que debo vigilar a mi ama."

"Si… Tienes razón… Pero quizás… En otra ocasión… Debo reconocer que ese baile me ha llamado la atención…"

"¿Me estas proponiendo algo?" Preguntó extrañado.

Ella no quiso contestar más, prefiriendo volver a observar el tragaluz. Lucario decidió mejor no seguir insistiendo.

* * *

><p>En un pasillo del Palacio Real, lejos del Salón de los Eventos, una figura humana solitaria lo observaba a la distancia a través de una ventana abierta. Norman había recibido la invitación para ir al baile, pero se había negado ir. El sólo hecho de pensar ir y ver a la gente acompañada bailar, le traía recuerdos dolorosos de Caroline.<p>

"_Por Arceus… Todo fue tan rápido… Pensar que hace una semana aún la tenía a ella a mi lado… Por qué… Por qué ha tenido que irse… Si tan solo hubiese sido capaz de protegerla…"_

"¿Norman?" Preguntó una voz familiar.

El ex líder de gimnasio se dio vuelta.

"¿Nicole? Vaya, así que tampoco has ido a la fiesta.

Ella dio un par de pasos hacia adelante.

"Bueno… Tampoco es que todos hayan ido… Como el Profesor Birch por ejemplo."

"¿Y tus otras hermanas?"

"Rita fue a la fiesta para ver si podía conocer a algunos chicos. Mientras que parece que Natalie fue para estar con Max y los otros ¿Tu qué haces por aquí?"

Norman se apoyó sobre la baranda.

"Nada especial… Es sólo… Que estoy pensando…" Dijo en un tono triste.

Nicole creyó darse cuenta el porqué.

"Yo… Lamento lo que ocurrió…"

"Tú no estabas ahí, Nicole… No tienes nada que lamentar… Todo es culpa mía por no haber podido actuar más rápido para salvar a Max antes que ella…"

Nicole se aproximó a un lado de él junto a la ventana.

"No te culpes Norman… Uno nunca puede saber cuándo van a ocurrir estas cosas… Menos aún poder actuar rápidamente en el momento en que suceden… Tu sólo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste hacer en aquel momento…"

Los dos quedaron en silencio. No es que un par de palabras de consuelo fueran suficientes.

"¿Sabes Norman? Creo entender de cierta forma lo que tú sientes. Yo también he perdido a seres queridos. Hace muchos años, mis padres murieron en un accidente, quedando yo sola para cuidar a mis otras dos hermanas…"

Norman la miró sorprendido.

"¿En serio?... Vaya… No tenía idea…"

"Fue duro al principio… Yo y Rita llorábamos todas las noches… Natalie era aún era muy joven por lo que no lo recuerda muy bien… Al final… Como la hermana mayor… Tuve que dar mi mayor esfuerzo para intentar ser la mejor madre suplemente posible… No ha sido fácil… Pero creo que algo lo he conseguido… Especialmente por Natalie…"

"No lo sé… Pero creo que por lo menos de lo que he visto hasta el momento, pienso que lo has hecho bien."

Nicole sonrió levemente.

"Gracias Norman… De igual forma, nunca te agradecí por lo que hiciste tú, Andrés, Arthur y su maestro para rescatarnos de esos Slaking. Si no fuera por ustedes y su caravana, quien sabe lo que nos hubiese sucedido. En verdad gracias."

Ambos continuaron mirando juntos por la ventana al salón.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso de ahí?" Preguntó Norman mirando algo que corría afuera por los jardines. "¿No es esa Natalie? ¿Y qué hace con ese vestido puesto?"

Nicole sacó la cabeza por la ventana para fijarse mejor.

"¿Pero cómo?... ¡Oh, no! ¡No es posible! ¡Espero que no sea lo que imagino!" Exclamó ella.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

Nicole se dirigió hacia él.

"¿Has sabido si Max o algunos de los otros chicos planeaban bailar en la fiesta?"

"No que yo sepa…"

Ella se cubrió la boca de espanto.

"Natalie me pidió que le enseñara a bailar para la fiesta y que le ayudara a vestirse y a peinarse. Me dijo que era porque los otros planeaban bailar y que ella buscaba poder hacerlo con alguien… Debí suponer que trataría de mentirme para intentarlo con él…"

Norman pareció encajar las piezas al pensar en alguien que los había acompañado durante el rescate de las tres y que era acosado por ella.

"No me digas que ella intentó…"

"¡Discúlpame Norman! ¡En verdad! ¡Tengo que encontrarme con ella! Tendré que tener una conversación seria con ella de hermana a hermana… O quizás mejor dicho… De mujer a mujer… Nos vemos…"

"Que estés bien Nicole."

Tras despedirse, ella salió corriendo en búsqueda de Natalie.

Norman volvió a apoyarse sobre la ventana, dirigiendo de nuevo la mirada hacia el salón. La distancia era considerable, pero parecía poder distinguir detrás de los ventanales a varias figuras bailando. Entonces, se imaginó así mismo en medio de ellas, bailando junto a Caroline estando ambos vestidos con sus mejores ropas como cuando eran jóvenes poco después de que se casaran. Imaginaba lo distintas que serían las cosas si ella no hubiese muerto allá en Ciudad Portual, si tan sólo ella hubiese podido aguantar un poco más hasta el Reino Espejismo. Inevitablemente, Norman comenzó a llorar lágrimas de dolor.

"Caroline… Te extraño tanto…" Dijo entre sollozos.

* * *

><p>Ya eran cerca de las doce, y estaba pronto a comenzar uno de los eventos planeados para esa noche: las danzas luminosas de los Volbeat e Illumise de Romeo y Julieta. Todos los invitados y los anfitriones salieron al exterior al jardín trasero en dirección a una gran fuente que había en medio. Al marcar las doce, diez puntos luminosos se alzaron en cielo y comenzaron a volar en formación. Entre todos, empezaron formando un círculo, y con lo que parecía ser ataque rápido, comenzaron a hacer varias figuras, que iban desde formas simples como estrellas o corazones, hasta las complejas líneas y vueltas de decenas de pokemón distintos. Gracias al contraste de la oscuridad y el cielo estrellado de esa noche, se generaba una vista espectacular para todos.<p>

"¿No es hermoso Arthur?" Preguntaba Alyssa junto a él.

"Si, es verdad. Nunca antes había visto a los Volbeat e Illumise hacer eso." Respondió él.

"¿Tu sabes lo que se dice la leyenda sobres sus danzas luminosas?"

"No, no lo sé."

"Se dice que todos los enamorados que ven a los Volbeat e Illumise danzar, se verán bendecidos con suerte en el amor. Me lo contó mi abuelo hace mucho tiempo cuando me habló de la vez que conoció a mi abuela."

"Vaya… Eso no lo sabía…"

Entonces ambos continuaron viendo danzar a los pokemón tipo insecto sobre la fuente. Tras varios minutos de espectáculo, en el momento final, los diez pokemón se alzaron al cielo mucho más alto de lo usual. Finalmente, de nuevo con la ayuda de Ataque Rápido, volaron velozmente y formaron lo que parecía ser una fabulosa recreación del Palacio Real con sus torreones. Y coronándolo todo, decenas de fuegos artificiales se alzaron sobre los cielos, estallando en el aire y llenándolo de hermosas luces multicolores, tanto a alrededor del Palacio Real formado por los pokemón como al Palacio Real mismo. Generando así entre todos los invitados una expresión de asombro y admiración que culminó con un gran aplauso.

Los dos se miraron: estaban bien, estaban a salvo. Ahora podían comenzar a reconstruir sus vidas y ambos tenían todo un futuro por delante. Ambos habían sufrido malas experiencias, pero ahora en adelante todo eso quedaba atrás. Lucía como si ya no hubiese nada más que los pueda detener, o por lo menos, eso era lo que parecía.

La historia continuará en Poké Wars: La Turbulencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Así finalmente, tras casi un año y medio, esta historia llega a su fin. Nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos esta historia, menos aún, terminarla. Quiero comenzar esto agradeciendo a algunas personas.<strong>

**En primer lugar a Cornova, el grandioso autor que inició esta gran historia que me maravilló e inspiró a expandirla. Agradezco especialmente su apoyo ya que nunca me dejó de lado o me menospreció por ser de habla hispana, tratándome de igual manera que a cualquiera de sus escritores de universo expandido.**

**En segundo lugar, al usuario de este sitio, arcangel91, por su constante apoyo y al que considero como mi seguidor número uno por estar siempre al tanto, entregándome un review en casi todos los capítulos que he publicado en este fanfic que relativamente recibe pocos de ellos. Tu seguimiento ha sido importante para mí, arcangel, ya que cada vez que publicaba un capítulo, lo hacía con la confianza y certeza que aparecería pronto el anuncio de un review publicado por ti en mi bandeja de correo, y cada vez que lo hacías, me motivabas para continuar haciendo el siguiente. Arcangel, a lo mejor tu hermana se haya asustado con mis capitulos como comentaste en un review y dejó de leer la historia, pero de igual forma, quiero que sepas que yo le mando saludos de mi parte.  
><strong>

**En tercero y cuarto lugar, al usuario Capitan Zangano y al usuario Zarrelion. Mis respectivos traductor y Beta Reader de Poké Wars en inglés. Gracias a ellos, es que estoy siendo capaz de publicar mis capítulos de Poké Wars en lengua anglosajona para que los fans originales de Cornova puedan disfrutarlos también.**

**Y finalmente en quinto lugar, a mis amigos, tanto de la universidad como del colegio, que se han interesado por esta historia y que a pesar de que no me han hecho su expresar su opinión a base de reviews, lo han hecho a través de mensajes en las redes sociales.**

**Como habrán notado al final, este no es el final de la historia, con Poké Wars: La Turbulencia, comenzará la segundo parte de lo que planeo como una trilogía que he planeado para la región de Hoenn. Por lo menos, calculo que terminar esta trilogía me tomará alrededor de uno y dos años más. Así que aún queda Poké Wars para rato.**

**Sobre la publicación del primer capítulo de La Turbulencia, quizás tarde un tiempo: he comenzado de nuevo la universidad, tengo que a ponerme de nuevo a ver películas y capítulos del anime de Pokémon, e incluso, planeo quizás retomar algunos fanfics que he dejado suspendidos por el momento como el del Escuadrón Zero o mi crossover de Mass Effect con Gundam. Así que, por favor, les pido paciencia si es que tardo. Pero estén seguros que no me habré olvidado de ustedes.**

**Les ha hablado Janus366, les agradezco la compañía que ustedes me han dado, y me despido por el momento.**


End file.
